You can't fight fate 1: Camelot
by zantha19
Summary: Set after the end of s3. Their lives have been set out for them from the start. So is there any way to change their fates, would they even want to. Magic, love and friendship. M/M later on, some A/G. The future of Camelot is made here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thank you for reading. This is my first merlin fic. So I don't know how it is going to turn out. I hope it's will be good. It takes place after the end of season 3. its kind of the way I would like things to go in the show. I doubt it will though. I would love to hear any comments, good or bad that you have.**

* * *

><p>The dead leaves and twigs crackled under her feet, making the only sound that echoed around the area. The cold wind caused her to pull her arms around herself for warmth. When she reached her distinction, a clearing in the middle of the woods, she brought her hands up to her face. Her green eyes, turned to flacks of gold as a small fire sparked to life in her palm.<p>

The wind picked up, and the fire was put out, as she lowered her hands to her sides. Helping her stay balanced as the wind continued to race around her. Her black hair blew around her, landing in her face. Once she returned it to its normally place, she could see the person that had joined her in the clearing, with such a show.

"Why do you want to see me this time." Her voice was almost as cold as the autumn air.

"The time has almost come."

The great dragon's voice was lowered as not to be overheard by the druid camp near by. Morgana had been staying with then for almost a year now. They had been the first people she had thought of turning too once she left Camelot. She needed them to help her save Morgause, and they had. They also helped her learn more about her magic. She wasn't like Morgause, her magic was different. Words of the old religion was not needed for her to cast a enchantment. Her magic came from her emotions, if she channelled them directly into what she wanted then her magic was stronger than she would ever have expected.

"I told you before, I'm not interested."

The great dragon lowered his head, so he could look her in the eyes. "I have told you. You may well be the deciding factor in the..."

"Future of Camelot, and Avalon. I know, and I don't care."

she saw the dragon's nostrils flaring, like he was going to breath fire on her. She knew he wouldn't. If that had been his intention, to kill her, he would have done so long ago. He called her to him, the way he had done to Merlin long ago, for a more important reason, than to kill her. The prophecy he often spoke off, was by no means simple. It was open to interpretation, and he was now starting to worry that he had interpreted it in the wrong way. Her being dangerous, and not trustworthy, may have been because she wasn't fully aware of all that was going on, about Merlin and his destiny. Leaving her alone, having to make her own way, without all the facts. Who knows how different things would be now, if she had know the truth from the start.

There was much that he still kept from her. Merlin's magic was the main one. Knowing what she would do if she found out just how much he had betrayed her made this an necessity. His own role in her life so far was also kept from her. He had called to her a few days after she had joined the druids, with the intention of simply seeing the witch who could be the ruin of Camelot for himself. When he saw her he almost didn't believe his eyes. There didn't seem to be anything that treating about her. She looked so helpless, vulnerable. He almost pitied her. For a reason he still couldn't fully understand, he gave her the power to help her sister, like he had given Merlin the power to save her.

When he did that he entered her mind. He saw her past, felt her pain. They were more alike than he would ever have thought. She knew what it was like to be helplessly trapped. To be more powerful, see things more clearly than most people. For these gifts to be treated with fear and hate. To be hidden away. It was then he for the first time in a long time, questioned the ancient prophecy.

Morgana for her part seemed relatively calm about being the presence of the last dragon. Over time when he called her, or on the once time she called him, when Morgause took a turn for the worst, she began to feel comfortable with him. So comfortable she could now talk back to him like she was doing now.

"You, Morgan Le fay..."

"I have done nothing to earn a name like that. I also no longer wish to go by any title I may have had. Call me Morgana, and don't presume you can order me."

He had to smile at his. She had a lot of sprite, or was it arrogance. "Witch. I have helped you in the past. When I could have not. Weather you choose to play your part willingly or not, you will play it. You have no choose."

"I'm tired of people telling me what to do." She stepped closer towards the dragon. So hers eyes where almost leave with his, as he lowered his head. Her face slowly crept into a evil grin, her eyes, glowed the tiniest bit gold in the evening light. "I will have my revenge on Camelot. On Uther, Merlin and Gaius. But in my own time. Camelot is built on lies and fear, it will fall. I will the night when I will dream of its fall...I'll wake up crying. Tears of joy."

A smirk, like the ones her face grew so used to falling into over a year ago, crept across her face. As she turned her back on the last great dragon, and walked away. There was no hesitation in her movements, no fear. He could have done any number of things to bring her back, or even kill her out of the angry he now felt. He did now of these things His face then fell into a smirk to match hers. It was always humorous to him, to see people acting like they had any control over anything, when they didn't. In a way he almost pitied her. He just let her walk away. Only for now though. After all there nowhere she could wake to, that would take her away from her fate, her destiny. There was just no walking away from that. What was coming would catch up to her soon enough, no matter what she did.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm not the best writer. So I feel I should explain a few things. Morgana has been living with the druids. I have decided to make Morgana more like the character in the legend, moral ambiguous. Not really having a side, just doing what is best fro her. She was also a healer. So I thought I would make her magic different from Merlin's by having her not have to speak in the language of the old religion. This chapter is also short, but the other will be longer. <strong>

**I would also like to ask you a question. I am not sure how Morgana should find out about Merlin's magic. I thought I would have the dragon tell her. But I think merlin she play a part in it too. Either by him telling her, or she finds out on her own, maybe by accident. What do you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was close to setting, as Morgana returned to the druid camp. Despite the lateness she had expected to see people still walking around, it was not yet even time for supper. The day before while out collecting firewood, Morgana had met with a small group of knights form Camelot. It was the first time she had set sees on anyone from Camelot in just over a year. It took her a few seconds to connect the men before her, with the men she had grown up with walking around the place. The men's that reluctance to follow her rule ultimately cost her the throne. They too seemed to take a while to react to her presence. They looked at her like they had just seen a ghost. She had heard rumours from the druids that went into villages for supplies at times, that both she and her sister were believed to be dead. When she heard this she hoped Uther believed it. What a shock it would be, how much more it would drive him into madness, when his died daughter returned to kill him.

She honestly hadn't meant to kill the knights, well most of them. Two survived and probably ran back to Camelot. By now news of her survival must be spreading in whispers through the court. Her angry got the best of her. One of the knights she didn't recognise dismounted from his horse, pulled out his sword and walked towards her. Swords point at her throat, as he demanded she come back to Camelot with them. She had never liked being told what to do, let alone ordered. She for a instant shaped. Her eyes glowed gold as the air picked up, knocking the knights from their horses. The one that ordered her, was thrown against a tree. She felt her breath struggling to return to normality as she surveyed the damage she had done. It was by no means the most destructive she had been, but it was effective. A smirk for the first time in a long time crossed her face.

She told the druids of the knights getting so close to the camp, that more would return to the area soon, as she had been seen. Lookouts were placed around the camp, and they planned to leave the area the next day. That was how much time they believed it would take the next group of knights to get here, and for them to pack ready to leave. The fact that she knew Arthur and probably Merlin would be with the next group made Morgana want to leave as soon as possible, but she was reassured they would not be found. They would set out at first light. That was why she assumed the camp seemed to be empty, with everyone in their tents so early.

Pulling open the flap of the green tent she shared with her sister, she let out a deep breath. She was growing tired of her meetings with the great dragon. It was getting harder for her to stay to her new calmer nature. The druids had taken her in. she told them all that she had done, what had been done to her. The listened, offered her comfort and understanding, but they didn't view her as being blameless in all that happened and they told her so. In taking her in they hoped to clear her mind of all her angry and bitterness, so she could fully control her magic and met her potensial. For her part Morgana wanted this too. She let go of all the angry, rage she felt. She knew that she would never fully be rid of it, but she could control it. Though at times it was hard, by doing this she became stronger. She started to see things, her life, herself clearly for the first time. It was her desire to keep this clear view of the world, that made her be patient about getting her revenge. She had done wrong, she knew that and she had paid for it. She had risked everything and lost. There would be a reckoning she knew, for those that had done her wrong. She just had to wait.

"You should be resting. We have to leave early in the morning. You remember don't you." Her voice was low and gentle, the way it always was when talking to Morgause. She moved to sit next to her sister on her bed. It was very rare to see her up like this. She sat down on her left side, she tucked her hair behind her ear. The left side of Morgause's face was now marked with a dark scare. She had been told it would heal in time, as she grew stronger, but she saw no sign of this.

Morgause turned her head, slowly to look at her sister. Her dark eyes looked right into Morgana's, it was like she was her oldself again. "Morgana." She sounded like she was surprised to see her sitting by her side. Like she hadn't just seen her less than a hour ago and every day for the past year.

"Yes sister, it's me." Morgana had grown used to her sisters sudden changes in mood. At times she was almost like a helpless child. At her worst she just sat, looking vacantly at the world moving around her. There were brief and very rare times when she would be like her oldself again. It was almost worse to see her like that. She seemed to have no memory of what had happened to her, that any time had past since she had helped Morgana rule Camelot. This was worse because she had to watch her sister slowly find out all that had happened. At least she herself had only had to live through that once, Morgause had to live through it over and over again. Once in a moment of clarity she caught sight if herself in a mirror. Morgana had to restrain her to stop her scratching ans tearing at her face.

"I'm sorry."

Morgana let out a sigh of relief, that her sister was not having a moment of clarity. "It's ok. Rest now." She stood up gently pushing Morgause down to lie on the bed. "I'm going to check on Mordred. Make sure he has down his reading. I'll be back in a little while. Try to sleep." She brought the blanket up over Morgause, turned her back on her, as she moved to leave.

"No, you don't understand." Morgause yelled out, as she throw the blanket to the floor and grabbed hold of Morgana turning her round to face. "I'm sorry, I'm sor..."

"Sister, please. Yo need to rest..."

"No." Morgause was holding onto Morgana's arms with a tight grip, as Morgana tried her best to guild her back onto the bed. "If it wasn't for me, you would have the throne." Her voice wasn't frantic, desperate any-more. It was calm, like it used to be. "You, if I didn't came to you would be with your family now. You have nothing because of me." Morgana saw in the candle light a tear slid down her sisters face. She gently reached out to whip it away. With Morgana no longer fighting her, Morgause let her arms go.

"I don't have nothing, I have you and the druids. You are all my family. He was never my father, and he was never a brother to me when it mattered.. you saved my, after Merlin betrayed me. Helped my understand my magic, while Giaus drugged me."

She was now able to calm Morgause enough, to guild her to sit on her bed again. "You wouldn't have needed saving if I..."

"Stop that. We have had this conversation before. You didn't tell me..."

"I didn't tell you to make sure you would agree to help me." While Morgana had heard her sister apologize for using her as a vessel for an enchantment without her knowledge before, she had never heard her say she did it for any other reason than to help her. For a minute she almost felt like she was talking to her real sister again. "If you had known the truth of what I was planning. Would you have agreed." Morgana felt her automatic response stuck in the back of her throat. Morgause again, jumped to her, placing her hands on either side of Morgana's face, so she could look her in the eye. "Morgana tell me the truth."

"I don't know...I" She didn't understand why it was so hard for her to answer the question. "I...wouldn't have agreed to harming any one but Uther."

"If Merlin told you what was going on, would you have tried to stop me."

"I would have talked to you. So Arthur wasn't harmed, or anyone but Uther." She knew that what she had said was reasonable, that they was no reason for Morgause to feel betrayed by it, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had betrayed her sister.

Morgause took in what was said to her. Her eyes showed her processing it, before she slipped back into the confusing she now lived. In her last act of clarity she kissed her sister on the check, before letting her face go, she then picked up her blanket and returned to her bed. Morgana stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, not sure what to do next. She finally moved to leave her tent to check on Mordred.

She didn't get to take one full step from the tent, before a sword was held up against her throat. She rolled her eyes, as she turned to her right to face the person holding the sword. "Are you ever going to stop trying to point things at me." Her eyes flashed gold, as he forced the sword from her throat, so she could walk past Alvarr.

"When you stop wanting me to try."

"I think your confusing a brief moment of desperation when I felt most alone for genuine feelings."

Alvarr was no walking a pace behind her. "If I remember correctly, Princess. You were the one that leaned into kiss me first."

They had now reached Mordred's tent. Alvarr stretchered his arm out in-front of her, blocking the entrance. "Like I said, I was felling alone. Then I found out you had been using me..." She now lowered her voice. "And Mordred."

"Only for the greater good. It's not like you haven't done the same."

She knew he was trying to annoy her. Since she came here, he had been trying to get her to keep hold of her angry, to return to Camelot to retake the throne. He made her attempts to remain calm and even tempered very difficult. "Let me pass."

"If you return to Camelot." Morgana tried to push past him. Put he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back. So he was now standing directly in-front of the entrance to the tent. "There are people out there that will support your clam to the throne. With your magic..."

"With my magic and giving in to my angry, then I could..."

"Kill everyone. I have heard it before. You think you are controlling your magic, by acting like you have no emotions. Th truth is that its controlling you. You have said it yourself, magic is nothing to be scared of. If you believe that, then why are you acting like you are scared of it."

"I'm not scared of it. I'm scared of what I will do with it. I have done things, horrible things because I was so consumed with hate. All I cared about was myself. I lost everything." She lifted her arms, to remove his hold on her. "I tried and I lost. I don't want to be that cold person any more."

"So they get away..."

For the second time that day, her old trade mark smirk spread across her face. "No, they will pay for what they did. I'm just not going to put myself at risk to make it happen. I will happen in time."

"Morgana. Many people of Albion will side with you. They see you as being one of them. They identify with you in a way they don't with Arthur. The knights of Camelot are even blamed by some for the people that were hurt in your reign, not you. If we work with them, you can have the crown. Unite all of Albion, with Avalon." He saw her eyes soften. She was starting to see things from his point of view. He had won her round.

"No Alvarr. You right, I hate to say it but you are. I should stop trying to bury everything I feel, in case my magic...But I'm not going to risk anyone else's life again. One day Camelot will fall, and I will have my revenge. I'm not strong enough, neither is my sister, till then we are not going to make any attempt on Camelot. It would be suicide. I don't want to lose again, I can't lose again. Next time I will win."

There was a strength and passion in her voice that he hadn't heard from her, since she came to them with hate filled rage in her eyes. It was a little unpleasant to see, but also thrilling. To bad it was to late. Morgana walked past him, she took one step into the tent, caught a brief glimpse of Mordred walking towards her, before she felt a large hand clamp itself to her fore head. "Sorry Princess." Everything then went black.

Alvarr caught her before she fell to the ground. He scooped her up, walked past Mordred as he went to place her on the bed. He saw a look of worry in the young boys eye. "Don't worry. She's only sleeping. She'll wake in a few hours." Mordred gave a weak nod. "You understand why we have to do this. She is the key to changing things for the better. She's just scared about it, she doesn't want to let us down. So we have to give her a little push." Alvarr was now facing the boy, giving him all his attention. He reached out to tussle his hair.

The rest of the druids were already a few miles away heading towards their new camp, and a group of knights from Camelot where on the way here. They followed the tracks Alvarr had left for them. They would arrive soon, find Morgana and take her back to Camelot. Once she was there he could build up an arm to fight for her as Queen. He never liked to be caught unprepared. So if the king really had lost his mind, or her brother wanted revenge and she was killed, then she would die a martyr to their cause. Either way she was more usefully to him in Camelot.

He turned to look at her one last time. A hair lay across her face. Gentle pulled it away. Despite his willingness to use her, he did care about her. He just had to look at the bigger picture. "Lets get Morgause and leave."

Morgause had been lift with himself and Mordred as he knew she would go to see her first when she returned, then come here to see Mordred. Not giving himself a change to back out of what he was doing. Alvarr pushed past Mordred to leave the tent. Mordred didn't move for a few seconds. He then moved over to his bed, were Morgana lay sleeping. She had been teaching him how to read and write. He had a piece of paper in his hand that he quickly placed into the pocket of her coat. It was the first letter he had ever written. Then ran after Alvarr, not wanting to be here when the knights of Camelot arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. The scare on Morgause's face and the coat that Morgana's wearing are from the pictures of series 4. also I think there are rumour s that Morgana kills a group of knights, so I put that in.<strong>

**I hope that the way Morgana is acting makes sense. I always thought of the druids as being a very patient calm group of people. When she was staying with them in series 2 I thought that she was affected by that. That was why she was relatively calm for most of the series till Morgause turned up. So if she stayed with then for a year then it would affect her more so. She is still very angry and hates Uther and Merlin, but she isn't will to risk losing again. So she is bidding her time. **

**Although Morgana is my favourite character, and I'm on her side. I don't want this story to seem like all that she did was right. So if it seems like I am writing to much from her side, place let me now. **

**Also I should say that I am dyslexic. Therefore my spelling and grammar are not that good. I do my best to read over each chapter at least three times before I post it, so I don't miss any mistakes. I hope this won't ruin the story for you and you keep reading. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

The night was drawing in as the small group of knights, and Merlin got closer to the druid camp. There was no banter or any conversation of any kind. This wasn't the time for that. Merlin hadn't said anything to anyone, since Arthur interrupted him while he was cleaning his armour. He didn't know what to say. Everyone believed Morgana and Morgause has died when the roof of the throne room came in. This had been Gaius's doing, he believed that was for the best. Unlike the previous things he believed was for the best, Merlin argued with him on this one. He only regretted it, seeing the look on Arthur's face when he had told him that Morgana was found alive. There was clearly an angry tone to his voice, but also a slight look of hope in his eyes. Whatever she had done, he guessed there would always be a part of Arthur that still cared about Morgana.

For his part Merlin was a little relieved to know that she was alive. He didn't understand why though. He had a long time to think about, during this long silent trip. When she came back to Camelot almost two years ago, he had been scared and also glad. She made him think that she was still the same person, that she forgave him. He should have known that would never really happen. There was no way she would ever forgive him. Unlike her and Arthur, there was no bound between them that would always remain, not matter what. The Morgana he had known was gone for good. He hoped when she started plotting against Uther, that he would be able to keep stopping her. If he could do this long enough then at some point Uther would die. Then Arthur would be king, change things for the better, and she wouldn't have to fight any more. No one would have to know what she had done. This of course didn't happen. She was to determined, aggressive for that.

When they finally reached the camp it was completely deserted. Arthur ordered the knights to split into groups of two, search the camp for any signs of where the druids may have gone. Gwaine went with Merlin, they didn't go to far into the camp. They checked three tents, then they came to a small orange coloured tent. Gwaine pulled the flap open, stuck his head in, gave the tent a glance. He saw what looked like a pile of black material on the bed. Then he saw it moving. He stepped into the tent, the closer he got the more he could make out of the person lying on the bed. Merlin followed Gwaine into the tent, not sure what had made him enter in the first place. Unlike Gwaine, Merlin knew very well what Morgana looked like, so he recognised her almost immediately.

She hadn't changed all that much. Her checks looked a little sharper, her hair a little longer, but that was all. She still looked like she could sit in her old seat in the throne room, on Uther's left and not look out of place.

"It's her. Isn't it." Gwaine turned round to look at Merlin. For an answer all Merlin could do was nod. He didn't trust himself to take his eyes of her. In case she suddenly jumped up and shout a lightning bolt at them, or something.

"Merlin, Gwaine, didn't you hear me. I said we've heading out." Arthur's voice got louder as he got closer. They both turned round to face him as he entered the tent. Then they moved to the side, to let him past.

He didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to pick her up, carry her back to his horse and take her home. Something held him to the spot though. His other instinct, which was to tie her hands together, then take her back to be thrown into the dungeons. He carefully walked over to her. Merlin and Gwaine stood further back, not knowing what to do. Arthur slowly moved his hand to touch her lightly on her shoulder. She didn't make any movement to show she was waking up.

"What is going on."

Merlin knew Arthur well enough to know that he didn't really want an answer to his question. He had been talking more to himself than to the other people in the tent. It was almost like he had forgotten they were even there. Merlin felt that he knew what was going on, and that it was important for Arthur to know, so he answered the question. "I think she maybe under an enchantment." He didn't add that she may have done it to herself, so she could sleep without dreams of the future. This he knew would be to much to say.

A stray hair lay across her forehead. Merlin thought he almost saw Arthur's hand move to move it out of the way. What he knew he did see was Arthur picking her up and leaving the tent without a word. Gwaine turned to Merlin for an explanation of what had just happened, Merlin just shrugged his shoulders.

As she was lifted up the letter Mordred had left with her slipped from her pocket. Merlin saw it fall onto the ground, and moved to pick it up. He unfolded it, with Gwaine looking over his shoulder.

_Morgana, I'm sorry. Alvarr says this is the only way. You wouldn't agree with him, so he had to take matters into his own hands. It will be worth it in the end. Mordred. _

Merlin didn't know what was troubling him the most. That Mordred had been here with Morgana, that the ancient prophecy could be coming true. That he also could have told her about his magic. There was also the fact that this Alvarr, that Morgana had helped before had a plan of his own. Maybe it could even be that she was against a plan of his, that would no doubt be trouble for Camelot.

"So, they left her here because she didn't agree with what they were planing. What do you think that was."

"I really don't know." There was an odd tone that Gwaine didn't recognize in his friends voice. He didn't know what to say. So he patted him on the back.

They then followed after Arthur, who was trying to mount his horse while still caring Morgana. Gwaine quickly moved over to Arthur, taking Morgana from him. Once Arthur was on the horse, Gwaine handed Morgana back over to him. She slumped over, her head resting on his shoulder. Arthur was doing his best not to look at her, but it was getting harder. All the other knights except Merlin were now atop their horses ready to leave.

"Merlin, get a move on." With that Arthur gave the rains a tug and moved off.

Merlin had been rooted to the spot just outside the tent. He hadn't taken his eyes of Morgana. He kept expecting her to turn to him when no one was looking and shout him an evil smirk. With Arthur's yelling ringing in his head, he ran over to his horse, the only one still standing and took off after the rest of his group.

They pushed on, wanting to get back to Camelot as soon as possible. They only stopped to rest for a few hours when it became far to dark to go on. Morgana remained sleeping the whole time. She didn't even flinch as she was moved around from the horse to the ground and then back onto the horse again. Merlin gave Arthur the letter that had been left with Morgana. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, what his reaction was to this. He didn't seem to react to it at all.

They arrived back at the palace by midday, having only been gone for a day and a half. Gwen saw them returning from the window of Uther's chambers. Looking over at the king sitting in his chair, by the fire, she realised she wouldn't be missed for very long. "I'll go and check on your lunch now, will you be ok." He didn't make any attempt to answer her, it was like he hadn't even heard her. She had grown used to this over the last year, so she wasn't worried. She gave an unacknowledged bow and slipped out of the king's chambers.

When she reached the top of the steps leading up to the main entrance of the palace, she froze. Gwaine walked past her, Morgana in his arms. She was to stunned to see Arthur walking up the steps to her, till he was by her side. "Its going to be fine. I know what I'm doing." He gave her a quick kiss on the check, then walked past her following Gwaine.

Merlin was now walking up the steps towards her. So she turned her attention to him. Arthur hadn't told her where or even why he was leaving now she knew why. "What is going on, why is..."

"You'd have to ask Arthur." He was trying to avoid talking to her, and she knew.

He was now about to walk past her. "Merlin! I'm not going to be ignored about something like this. What it going on."

Both of them were a little shocked by her outburst. Gwen, when Merlin turned to face her, she looked a little red from embarrassment. "She was staying with the druids. They had some kind of plan, she was against. So they left her there. I think she is under an enchantment making her sleep."

"Do you think they felt her there, so she would be found by..."

"Yes. I think the wanted us to find her." Gwen didn't ask any more questions. She followed him silently into the place.

Arthur choose to have Morgana placed in her old chambers. Merlin was sent to bring Gaius to check her over. He agreed with Merlin's idea that she was under some sleeping enchantment. It was strong and would last a while longer, but till it wore off she would remain in a deep sleep. Two guards were to be placed outside her door at all times. Arthur then retired to his chambers to rest. Gwen had once again tried to talk to him, but he polity told her that he needed time to think.

The day wore on and Morgana remained sleeping. The next night came and there was still no change. Uther was not informed about any of these goings on. Arthur didn't want to distress him, or worry him till he knew more about what was going on.

The morning of the second day Morgana was back in Camelot started very normally or as lest as normal as it could be with the odd change in circumstances. Morgana finally began to stir about midday. Her hand began to twitch first, then her head became to toss and turn a little. Her breathing speed up as all at once a million thought came rushing through her head. She saw so many things flashing so fast she could make most of them out. Some thing's though pushed themselves through, so she could make them out. She saw the great dragon breathing fire, A crow flying both of which seemed to be directed right at her. She saw a crowed of people screaming for help, behind a wooden fence. Newly covered graves outside the city ways. There was a flash of Arthur fighting, it stopped when he was about to be hit by his opponents sword. A stake was standing in the court yard. A old man with a evil looking glint in his eye. The last thing she saw or felt was a overwhelming sadness, and pain like she had never felt before. Her scream brought Gwaine who was on watch at her door with another knight running into her chambers, swords held high.

Morgana was sitting up in her bed, struggling for air. Once she had her breathing under control, she started to take in where she was. At first she thought she must be dreaming, this had to be part of her dream. Her dreams, visions had always been cruel, now they seemed utterly sadistic. Making her dream she was back there, in that cage. With the people that lied to her, pushed her away when she needed them the most. The calmer she became, the unpleasant realisation that this was not a dream came over her.

Her chambers had been locked up for the past year. Creating a layer of dust over everything, except the sheets she had been sleeping on top off for the past two days. Nothing had changed, everything looked like it did the day she left. She was to confused to notice Gwaine and the other knight barging into the chambers. Seeing how panicked and frightened she looked they weren't sure what to do next.

The other knight was the first to move again, leaving the room to get the chains the had been ordered to restrain her with when she woke up. Gwaine put his sword away, and walked slowly towards her. Getting ready to hold her, while she was placed in the chains.

"Sorry..." He realised he didn't now what he should call her. Morgana felt to informal for some reason. Milady, was too formal. Princess, because that was what she was, technically, felt wrong. "We've been ordered to tack you to the king when you woke up." The normal cocky charm was missing from his voice. As the other knight was now trying to place the chains around her wrist. She wasn't struggling, but Gwaine found himself moving to place his arms around her from behind. Then once the chain's were in place, he lifted her off the bed in one quick swing on his arms. She was really very light.

He gave her a slight push to move out of the door. Her legs were weak from not being used for two days, and she almost lost her footing, tripping over the black tattered material of her dress. Gwaine slipped his arm through hers, the other knight followed his example. Together they supported Camelot's lost princess, towards the throne room, to face the king.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. This story is going to be a long one. In fact I only really know how it's going to end, and a few parts along the way. So if there is anything you would liked to see in the story, then please let me know and I can work it in. the things in Morgana's dream will all happen in the story. I thought of it was being like she had stopped most of her dreams from coming with the bracelet. Now she is in a deep sleep, she is a little defenceless to them, so they all come to her at once. <strong>

**I am sorry about just calling the other knight, the other knight, at the end. I just couldn't think of a name and I didn't want it to be a knight that we already now. I know this chapter isn't that good, but the next one will be better. So I hope you keep reading. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana aloud herself to be more or less dragged towards the throne room, as her legs were still weak. When she started to fully taking in what was going on, as the last traces of sleep left her, her eyes began to dart around. They never landed on anything for very long. The palace, like her chambers looked like they had done a year ago. It felt to her that the only thing that had changed in the last year was her. This angered her more then she thought it would. After all that she had done, risked for what she saw as the greater good, it had made no difference. She had lost, she accepted that. She risked all that she had, because she believed what she was fighting for was worth the risk. The fact that something that meant so much to her, meant nothing to others, hurt more than the betrayed she felt by her former friends. Once she had managed to control herself, she saw the large imposing doors of the throne room in-front of her. They seemed to get closer to her at a very alarming rate, till they were pushed open and she was pulled through them.

After looking her over the other day, Giaus and Merlin had retied to there rooms. Once they entered an uneasy silence came over them. Merlin had wanted to get back here as fast as he could, so he could talk to Giaus about what he thought was going on. Now that they were here, he didn't know were to start.

"You should get some rest." Giaus had his back to the young warlock, not wanting to talk about any of this let.

Merlin however was not willing to let it go. "How can I rest, when she's back in the palace. What do you thing she's planing."

Giaus finally turned round. There was a sad look to his face, that Merlin didn't like. The old man moved to sit at the table in the centre of the room. "I think she has been placed under an enchantment. That makes her sleep, so that she would be found and brought back here."

"So you don't think she placed the enchantment on herself." Merlin too now moved to sit on the opposite side of the large table.

With a shake of his head, Giaus answered. "No. most enchantments can not be placed on the individual that is casting them."

Merlin was nodding his head, till something hit him. "So there was no way she could have made herself the vessel for the knights of medhir."

Giaus was a little shocked by this question. He almost didn't want to answer it. "No, she couldn't have...did you think she..."

"No. I knew it was Morgause's doing. That she placed the enchantment on Morgana. That she didn't really know what was going on, that she really was scared. It was just..."

"Essayer to do what you had to do if you believed that."

Merlin gave a slight nod of his head as he lowered his head do face the table. "What do I do know. She may know. Mordred was at the camp with her. He knows about my magic, what if he has told her. What if she also knows you..."

Placing a reassuring hand over Merlin's Giaus did his best to comfort him. "We will have to wait for her to wake up, before we can think of what to do next.

Merlin and Giaus now stood at the far end of the throne room, on the left of the throne itself. Merlin had wanted to hid behind a pillar, but Giaus had pulled him to stand further out with the knight that surrounded the room. Despite himself, Merlin found himself searching to met Morgana's eye as she was dragged past him, towards the king sitting on his throne. She never made it half way towards the throne, before the king ordered Gwaine and the other knight to stop. They did as they were order, stepped aside leaving Morgana standing alone in the centre of the room.

"Hello, Arthur. I love what you have done with the place." She held her arm bent up, pointing her fingers up to the celling. The celling she had brought down, and Arthur no doubt had remodelled. It looked very simpler, but she could see it looked less ornate. It seemed something had indeed changed.

Arthur the king regent, rose from his throne and slowly made his way towards his sister. "That is king Arthur to you. What is it you want."

Morgana didn't even flinch at his yelling. "I want fairness, justice and equity for everyone. For magic to be seen as a gift, rather than a curse. I would settle for a bath and some clean clothes though."

"Morgana, answer me seriously." Arthur was no standing a few feet from her.

She let out a sigh, as she ran her eyes over the people that were staring at her. "I did answer you serious. If you mean what do I want here, then the answer is nothing...for now. You are the one that dragged me here so either let me go, or kill me." She finally trusted herself to walk on her own. So she took a step towards Arthur and whispered low enough so only he could here her. "If you have the guts."

Angry flashed across the kings face, as it looked like he was about to strike her. The knights all instinctively moved, ready to draw their swords. Just in case she retaliated to his hit. Merlin started to panic. Who knew what Morgana would do if she was provoked. How could be protect Arthur from a magical attack, without being able to use magic himself. Not that it might matter for much longer. If she knew, all it could take was for her to tell everyone here now, and all that he had done would be for nothing. Turning against her, trying to kill her, lying to her, would all be for nothing at all.

Arthur had a better control on his angry than his sister and father. He stopped himself before he hit her. He couldn't be sure, but he was sure he was a flash of gold in her eyes. She was about to use magic, but stopped herself. She had wanted to hurt him, like he did her. She stopped herself, so he did too.

"Leave us. We have a lot to talk about."

"Sire, I don't think this..."

"I said leave us." Sir Leon on was silenced. As he moved to leave he caught Morgana giving him a slight smirk.

She then caught sight of Merlin. He didn't look like he was going to leave. Arthur saw him to and shout him a look that told him to do as he was told.

"That's right Merlin. Run along, like a good little lap dog."

Arthur moved away from Morgana to make sure the door was closed after the last knight left the throne room. Merlin and Giaus had left through the door at the other end of the throne room. They of course had no intention of leaving, they stayed behind the door, listening to what was said.

"You can drop the act now."

She spun round to face him, not sure what he was talking about. He walked back towards her. He looked stronger, more confident than she remembered him. A flash from a long forgotten dream came to her. Suddenly a lot of what she had been told by the great dragon made more sense. She still kept up the act of flippancy. "What act are you talking about. Big brother." A slight held back smile came to his face. He didn't seem to be reacting to her taunts. "How are you enjoying the throne. Its surprising, you never seemed to care about it before. You were happier playing with your man servant, and my maid..."

"One more world and I will forget that we are related. That we grow up together, like you have."

"I was only saying. That it is such a sibling thing. To want what the other has, simply because they have it. Tell me, would you still give up the throne for Gwen. Or would you lose her, just so you could keep the throne from me."

like before, Arthur didn't rise to her beating. He was now standing by her side. "What happened to you. I thought I knew you, but. This can't be you. I know you were acting just then, but still." He was circling her now. "Why did you betray..."

"I betrayed no one. I was the one that was lied too. If you knew what I was you would have done nothing to help me. You would have let him kill me."

He came to a stop behind her. "No he, I wouldn't have..."

"Oh, don't bother lying. You said I was putting on an act. You are the one playing at king, acting like you have any idea what your doing."

She finally got to him. It wasn't what she was saying, it was just getting to much. Grabbing hold of her arm, he turned her round do face him. "How did we betray you, what are the druids planing. Why were you against it."

Her eyes looked right into his. "Which would you have me answer first." His hold on her arm tightened. He stared her down, waiting for her to talk. "I'm popular in some circles how would rate have me as queen. Alvarr, wants to raise an army to take the throne. I didn't want to. I wanted to wait, and watch you call destroy yourselves." He looked right at her, urging her to go on. "Uther lied to me about being my father. I thought I had no real family and I did. Giaus knew from the start that I had magic, he had magic too. He kept it from me, drugged me with sleeping drafts. I thought I was going mad. Merlin...were to start with Merlin."

"What dose he have to do with this."

An evil smirk spread across her face. "A lot. The druids didn't kidnap me. Merlin told me where to find them, because he knew about my magic."

"You told him."

"I need to talk to someone, I went to find Giaus. He wasn't there, so I talked to Merlin. I thought I could truest him. He was going to help me run away with the druids, but I was too hurt. He knew and he never told you. Then when the knights of medhir attacked, I had an idea that Morgause was behind it. I had met her the night before. I agreed that Uther had to die, his reign had to end, I said I would help. I never agreed to be a part of her plan, I didn't know I was the vessel for it. Merlin found out, and he poisoned me. That was why Morgause took me away, she was saving me."

She watched as all that she said was taken in. she saw him try and accept her words. "He wouldn't..."

"But he did. He knew what I was doing when I came back. Still he never told you. I was a danger to you, and yet he kept quite."

His hold on her arm feel. He took a few steps back. He looked a little broken. Someone that he trusted had done something like that. She wondered if he had worn the same look when he found out about her taking the throne. A feeling came over her of pity. Surely she should be happy to she him like this. But she wasn't.

"I honestly don't want anything. I just want to stop hiding who I'am."

Arthur seemed to be energized again. Even know she could read him, manipulate him so well. "Am I really meant to believe you."

"I suppose not. You know though, that these chains can't really hold me. I could brake free from them, and kill you if I wanted too, and I haven't." She wasn't very sure why she was saying what she was saying now. She wasn't trying to annoy him any more. What the dragon said about Arthur's destiny, to be a great king. Bring magic back to all of Albion, unit it with Avalon. She was now starting to believe. Her part in this, to either bring Camelot down, or help raise if up, hit her with its importance. She wanted so much to believe in that destiny, in Arthur.

"Arthur. You can be so much better than your father."

"You can't bring yourself to call him father can you."

She refused to answer that. The answer was very clear. "Is this the country you want to rule over. One that is based on lies and fear. You can change that. I tried to, and I failed. Please Arthur. Be the better man, I know you can be."

She saw his eyes soften. He looked like he was starting to trust her. Maybe there was another way. If he trusted her, even if he didn't say so. Then he could see her point of view, that she was fighting from a good place. That he agreed with her, and could change things for the better. Then his eyes darken and turned from her.

"Do you believe that I have been corrupted by magic, or do you believe that I have done what I have because I believed it is the right thing. I admit I did things that I shouldn't, and I will take my punishment for them. I don't regret trying to change something that is so wrong though. So Arthur, am I evil, is your sister evil, or am I just misguided in my past actions."

He seemed to soften again, as he looked her in the eyes. "Can you heal him. With magic, can you help our father."

Morgana didn't know what to say. In a way he answered her question. If he trusted her to heal Uther, then he couldn't think she was evil. She was turn, between wanting to work with Arthur to change things for the better, the right way, and her hater of Uther. In the end she had to put her feeling aside and think of the bigger picture. That had been her downfall the last time, she had let her emotions control her, make her do things she now regretted.

She after a few silent minutes, nodded her head. "Yes, I can heal him."

"Then do it. Heal him, and you can go."

"Then what. What happens then. I heal him, he becomes his old self again, you have no power. We are back..."

"Morgana. I don't believe that magic is evil. I won't continue his laws on magic when I'm king. He is my father, and yours, our real king. I'm not ready..."

"Yes you are. Arthur, you..."

He placed his hands on her shoulder, so he could look her in the eyes again, making his point. "Morgana, I meant what I said. Heal him, you can leave. Then when he dies a natural death, with no magic interference. Then we can change things."

She was silent for a while. "It seems you are putting you whole life of hold, till his ends. I don't agree with you, but I will do as you ask. Only because I want to change things the right way."

Merlin and Giaus didn't know what to make of the conversion they had just heard. They where relived that Merlin's secret was still safe, but concerned about what she had finally told Arthur. Merlin wanted to believe her, that she still wanted change, but wanted to make that change by working with Arthur. She would never forgive them, they understood fully why that was, but she had never really hated Arthur.

Morgana was brought back to her chambers to make a list of things she would need to heal Uther. She would be guarded by two new knight, once she had rested and had what she needed she would be brought to Uther's chambers. The thought of how easy it would be to end this all now, kill Uther, what ever happened to her she didn't care. The point was she would have won, he would be dead and his reign at a end. The doubt that Arthur would then bring magic back, stopped her from thinking about that to much. She was trapped, she was going to have to heal the person she hated the most in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana was taken to Uther's chambers once all the things she needed to heal him had been put in place. In truth there was nothing that she really needed to help her heal Uther's troubled mind. She just wanted to give herself as much time as she could, before she had to see him again. Two knights she didn't know brought her to the chambers, she was still held in chins, in cause she tried to run away or attack. Uther's chambers where in the east wing of the castle, the opposite side to hers. This part of the castle she found had changed even less that the rest of the castle. There was a layer of dust over everything, it was clear not many people came to this part of the castle now. As the door to the kings chambers drew closer, an overwhelming urge to turn and run came over her. Before she could do this, the door of the chambers opened and Gwen started to walk towards her and the knights.

Gwen at first kept her eyes on the stone floor, not wanting to look at her old friend. As she got closer, though her eyes lifted and she looked her the once lady over. She looked a little thinner, her hair was longer. The soft waves had turned into a tangled mess. For a brief second she thought about what she would have to do to fix that mess it, she then remembered that that was no longer her job. Just before she paster her completely her soft brown eyes found Morgana's cold green ones. She didn't see any life in those eyes. Only coldness and pain. Despite herself she pitied her former friend.

The day was getting on and Uther had been moved to his bed, he was now sleeping. Gaius was standing by the bed in-front of a chair, on the other side was another chair and a small table. On the table was the things that Morgana had asked for. A water jug, a rag and some lavender extract. She stood ridged at the door, till one of the knights pushed her into the room and to the side of the bed. Like she had just done with Gwen, she refused to look at Gaius or Uther. Her eyes were locked onto the chains around her wrists.

"I think you came remove the chains now. How else is she going to heal the king." She hadn't heard Gaius's voice in so long. When she was younger it used to give her such comfort. Now she knew that all he had said to her had been a lie, the familiar voice gave no comfort.

The knight with the key, did as Gaius's suggested. She then caught Gaius give them a look that they should now leave. She waited in hope that he too would also leave. But he never did. "I should have know you would be hear. Couldn't pass up the opportunity to betray one of your own kind. I bet you hope I will try and kill him, just so you can..."

"This arrogant attitude is why I never told you of your powers."

A faint smirk came to her face. "Good. I thought you were going to lie. Say that you lied, drugged me all for my own good, to protect me. Now I know we are going to be honest I can tell you, that you lost too. I lost the crown, but Morgause is alive, I healed her with the help of the druids. I now understand my magic, how to control it. Once Arthur is king and magic is returned, you will pay for what you have done to your own kind. You may have one the battle, but I will win the war."

Gaius was now regretting his outburst. Of course had kept her magic a secret from her for her own good. She was always a wilful person. If she knew of her magic it would turn her further against Uther. It would lead her to act without thinking, as it had done in the end. He also did it to protect Merlin. If she knew of his magic too, she would incurious him to take action as she would feel was the only way to change things. Thus putting both of them in danger. He cared for both of them, and didn't want that them to become another victim to Uther's persecution. Maybe though had had made the wrong choice, all be it with the best of intentions. A headstrong person without all the facts, is more dangerous than one that sees the bigger picture after all.

"Morgana, child..."

"Don't worry though. I haven't told Arthur about you using magic, and I won't. You already know this don't you. You and Merlin were listening to Arthur and my conversation earlier, and he's hiding behind the side door in the corner now. Why don't you come out and join us Merlin."

Merlin stepped back from the door he had had his ear pressed up against. How could she have known he was there, or that they had been there before. She just said she would keep Gaius's use of magic a secret, would that mean she would do the same for him if she knew. Without his real knowledge he opened the door and stepped out into the chamber. Gaius turned to look at him, while Morgana glared at him from the other side of the kings bed.

"How convenient, all that people that have lied to me, betrayed me all in one room."

Merlin regained back his self control over his actions. "You are the one that..."

"Shut up Merlin." Her face fell from a glare to a smirk. "I'm sorry that unlike Gaius's secret, I wasn't able to keep yours. Tell me has Arthur spoken to you at all since you dragged me back here." His silence was all the answer he needed. "Of course he hasn't. I'm sure you know him well enough to know why." Again he gave no response. "He is disgusted with you, what you did. He can't bring himself to even look at you. How dose..."

"He can look at you after what you did..."

"I was reacting to being lied to and poisoned by the two people that I truest the most, trusted with a secret that would cost me my life. If either one of you had told me the truth, that I had magic or that I was the vessel for my sister's enchantment...do you think I would have chosen to turn against my friends. I wanted Uther gone, his reign to end, I never wanted anyone else to be hurt. You gave me no choice. You showed me that there is no one that I can really trust, I can only look out for myself."

Half way through her speak, Merlin thought he saw her right eye water a little. This was just before her voice cracked. For the both of them it was like the old Morgana was standing in-front of them again. The Morgana that came running to them for help when she was at her most confused and scared, begging for answers they had refused to give her. In the back of both of their minds had been the nagging feeling that they had played a part, a large part in what had happened to her, their friend. They pushed this thought away because it was to hard to think about. They had done what the believed was the right thing, for the good of everyone, her included.

"If I have learned one thing from the druids and the great dragon." Merlin's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the mention of his old acquaintance. He hadn't heard from him, or called him in the last year. He couldn't understand why he had been talking to Morgana, or why if he had she was still alive. The fear that she might know about his magic became even stronger. "It is to be patient."

There wasn't much else she had to say, she had silenced them. Reluctantly she moved towards the head of the bed. She looked down on Uther, wishing she had the dagger with her, so she could end this all now. Without the dagger, she lifted her right hand up, placing it over his winkled forehead. She for the first time really looked at him, her father. He looked older than she had last seen him. She tried to see if their was any family resemblance between them, but didn't see any, luckily.

Merlin watched everything she did with a keen eye. He was very couriers to see how strong her magic was, how much she had learned. He saw her eyes flash a bright gold. She didn't say a word. She just took a deep breath before her eyes changed colour. Her breathing then became strained as they returned to their normal colour. Her hand lifted from Uther's forehead to rest on the table by the bed, to keep her standing. Gaius was by her side, holding her up by her shoulders before either she or Merlin knew what was going on. He was much faster than either of them had expected. "What kind of magic was that. Is that how you have been healing your sister." She tried to push him away, but he pushed her to sit in the chair. "Morgana answer me."

She looked up at him, shouting daggers with her eyes. "My magic is different. It comes from my emotions. I don't need incantations to perform magic, and yes that is how I have healed Morgause. You should add the lavender to the water, then wet the rag. Place it on his forehead. It should bring down the swelling." She was just able to get her orders out through each breath. Merlin not sure what was going on, did as she told him.

Gaius didn't take his eyes of her. "You, your, that kind of magic...its very unique. Its the oldest form of magic, your..."

"I know. I have been told of a name I will gain in the future that makes that clear. Morgan le Fay." She moved to pull herself up, but found she didn't have the strength.

"Morgana, you are putting a huge amount of strain on yourself by using your magic like that, when you are still so..."

"I'm fine. You forfeited the right to tell me any thing about my magic, when you choose to deny it even existed."

This time she was able to pushed herself up from the chair, push past Gaius and almost run to the door. As she got closer to the door she felt her legs going weak again. She was about to fall over, when she crashed into something, hard and yet soft. She felt a strong pair of hands take hold of her on her arms, holding her up.

"Merlin, help her to the chair. Gaius I need to talk to you."

Arthur, pushed Morgana away from him, as Merlin carefully took hold of her. He expected her to pull away from him, but she was to weak. She almost lost her footing as he tried to move her to the chair a little to fast. So he held her a little closer. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. Once he got her to the chair, he lowered her to sit back down. Her head fell to the right, her eyes slowly closed.

Once outside the chambers, Arthur turned to face Gaius. "How did it go."

"She healed him as you asked. It has left her very weak. However I don't know how much good it will do. The kings troubles are not psychical. Perhaps if she were to talk with him, like she did with you. Explain her actions so he would understand them, it might lift his confusion."

Arthur thought for a minute. It was true that Gaius made a very good point. She was the one that did this to him, she would be the only one to bring him out of it. "How can we get her to do that. She hates him. She may make him worse by talking to him."

"We can't make her do anything, but you can. She hates me with as much passion as she dose Uther. I don't think that will ever change either. She dose care for you, or she wouldn't have helped him at all. You can ask her. As for making things worse, I don't think they can get any worse.

Merlin had moved to sit in the chair on the other side the bed. He watched Morgana breathing in and out. She looked so little, fragile. He couldn't believe that the great dragon had ever seen her as a real danger. He wouldn't underestimate her though, he had seen the force of her magic. It would only have gotten stronger over time. Her felt a little of his energy drain from him as he looked at her. Slowly her eyes opened, as she felt her energy come back to her. The first thing she saw when her eyes focused again, was Merlin. Their eyes met and she felt her energy stop retuning to her so fast, and Merlin felt his stop leaving him and returning.

Her eyes held none of the angry he was used to seeing in them. They just looked so tired. He moved to pore a glass of water, then walked over to her. "Here." He held the glass out for her, but she didn't move to take it or look at him. He knew what her next attempt to bring magic back was. It was very like his own, Working with Arthur. He didn't trust her to help him or anyone else in Camelot, but he was starting to trust that she would do what she could to help Arthur. That was good enough for him to try and see the good in her again, reach out to her as much as he could.

"You have to rest. Place drink."

She turned her head to face him so fast, he almost jumped back. Her arm then rose to knock the glass from his hand. "Stay away from me!" Her scream could be heard over the smashing of the glass on the stone floor. It also drowned out the noise of the door opening and Arthur entering.

He saw Merlin standing in-front of Morgana, with a shocked look on his face. His first instinct was to have Morgana thrown in the dungeon. Then he remembered what she told him about Merlin not long ago. For a brief second then his instinct was to pull him away from his sister make sure she was ok.

"Merlin, I need to talk to Morgana alone."

Merlin nodded and left the chambers. Arthur moved a little further into the chambers, Morgana pulled herself up and walked towards him. "I have done what I said I would. I'm leaving now." As she was about to pass him, he took hold of her arm.

"I need you to talk to him. Make him understand why you did what you did. So he can more on too. Then you can leave."

"I said I would heal him, I never said I would talk to him. I never..."

"Morgana." Both siblings turned to face to bed, where their father had just woken up.

His voice was weak, form not being used much. Though Arthur saw him look a little better than he had in a long time. Morgana was shacking, not knowing what to do. Arthur felt her shacking as he still held her arm. He held her tighter and placed his other hand on her back, pushing her back towards the bed.

"Yes father, its Morgana. She has come back to heal you."

Uther never took his eyes off Morgana. "My child..."

"I am not your child. You are nothing to me. I did what I did because I hate you. I hate you so much it blinded me, made me do things I would never have done before." He reached to take her hand, but she pulled it way. "I was dragged back here, I never wanted to come back. I only healed you because Arthur asked me too. He is a better man than you will ever be, and will be a better king. When you are died I will come back here, and things will change for the better. I never want to set eyes on you ever again. You made me feel ashamed of who I am, when I had no choice in it." She now turned her cold eyes onto Arthur. "Is that clear enough. Do you think he understands now."

Arthur was sure he saw a tear in her eye. He nodded. With that she moved to leave. Just before she reached the door, he called to her. "Morgana. You cane take any of your old things you want from your chambers. Nothing had been moved. I'll have your old horse saddle for you with some supplies ready for you to leave in the next hour.

Morgana felt her mouth open, but no words came out. She had never expected him to be so understanding, even caring in a way. "Thank you Arthur. Your a good man, and...Brother. I'm sorry." The last part she spoke just as she walked through the door. She didn't know if he heard her or not, he did.

She was escorted back to her chambers, by the knights again. This time though she wasn't in chains. Once she was back in her chambers alone. She walked over to her vanity table. She picked up a handkerchief and rubbed at her eyes. When she pulled the handkerchief from her face, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. She looked painfully thin and white. Her eyes dull and lifeless. Her hair a tangled mess. She turned away, not wanting to look at herself any longer. As she held onto the vanity table for support as her breathing once again became strained, she looked around her old chambers. The dresses she knew hung in the wardrobe, the jewellery in the box behind her, the brushes and make up, all of these things didn't feel like they belonged to her any-more. The belonged to someone else. The person standing in the chamber now, looked like they had no right to touch let alone have such fine things.

She didn't want to stay in there any longer. She made a dash for the door, just as it was thrown open by the two knight that had been watching over her all day. They came towards her without a word. Held her as they placed the chains on her wrists again. This time she tried to fight them, but she was still weak from healing Uther. Her magic had not fully come back to her, she was powerless. She still tried to fight them. She wanted to scream and yell, but wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her having a bigger scene than she was.

One of the knight finally looked her in the eyes. "Sorry milady, its the kings orders."

Blind rage flash across her eyes and they also turned a faint gold. The hinges of the door they just past were pulled out and the door crashed to the ground. She had done what Arthur had asked of her, even spoken to Uther. She thought he understood, didn't fully hate her. That maybe the great dragon was right, he was the once and future king. That she could believe in, work with. She had been wrong he was just like their father. Then so was she. He would see, they all would, once her magic was fully recovered.

By the time they reached the dungeons, her burst of energy from her rage was gone. She was thrown into the dangerous with more force than was needed to get her to enter the cell. She hit her head on the hard cold floor, cutting her lip. She pulled her upper body up with her hands. She stayed like that, till she heard the door of the cell shut behind her. Once she was sure she wasn't being watched any more, she dragged herself to the wall opposite the door. The small bared window was just above her head. Casting a small pool of faint light into the middle of the cell.

She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She concentrated on steadying her breathing. She would rest, then when she was strong enough she would break free, then her revenge would begin. She had been lied too, used and betrayed for the last time. No more she was going to control her own destiny from now own.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I feel like I should explain the whole different magic thing. It was always clear in the show that there are different kinds of magic, and different names for those that use magic. So this is how I saw it. Fay's (or fairies) and warlocks are the first beings to use magic. It was linked to the elements, healing and time ( future, past and present) humans wanted to have magic to, so they studied the art, and became know was sorcerers, sorceresses. They learn magic and need to speak in the language of the old religion to perform magic, but are not born with the gift. Over the years as magic expanded, people were born with the gift, but still had to study to learn it. They would be wizards and witches. Merlin and Morgana being special are a warlock and a fay. They do have to studied to use magic, so are also wizard and witch. Gaius is a sorcerer. Morgause, I think was born with magic, but not very much, it was more about study the art for her, making her a witch and sorceress. I hope this make sense. <strong>

**i hope that the characters are all in character. that what they say and do makes sense. if it dosn't pleace let me know so i can fix it. also pleace review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana sat in her cell watching the pool of light get darker. Thoughts of what she would do once she was strong enough to break free from the cell ran through her head. She saw blood, heard screams, as clearly as if they were one of her dreams. The druids had tried to get her to let go of her angry. She knew it was for her own good, it was the only way to move on. She had never let it go though. All she had done was push it down further, so that she could let other thoughts into her head. Being back here, seeing that nothing had changed, that it never would broke down her resolve, and her anger rose up again. She hadn't always been an angry person. There had been a time when she would let things wash over her, like they didn't matter. Now things she felt were unfair, injustice stayed with her, nagging at her. Working her up into a blind rage, where she cared about nothing other than achieving her goals.

She heard a pair of faint steps walking down the corridor to her cell. Using the wall behind her to slid up, she pulled herself to her feet. She had a very good idea who was coming to see her, and she didn't want him to she her cowering in the corner like a weak little victim. When he was finally standing on the other side of the cell bars, she was standing at her fall heigh, an evil grin on her face as she walked slowly towards him. If he didn't look at her to closely then he would believe that she had regained strength. Which she hadn't.

"To what do I owe the honour of the presence of the great king Arthur."

Arthur was little taken aback by her coldness. Though she had been like this for a long time, he had never seen it. To think that the person in-front of him was once a trusted friend. Someone that he would die for, and she would so the same for him, or their friends was to much to believe.

"Did you come here to speak to me." She was now a couple of feet for him, separated by the metal bars. "Or did you come here to finally see me in a cell. Maybe your just here to gloat. I would leave that for now if..."

"I didn't order this." His hand now rested on one of the bars. It was as close as he could get to stopping her from walking away, back into the darkness of the cell.

He saw a look of hope come across her eyes. It looked like it had been a long time since that feeling showed on her face. Again she walked closer to the bars, till her right hand was resting just above his hand.

"Are you telling me the truth."

"Yes. I left him to rest while I got some food for him. When I returned he had sent Leon to tell the knight watching you to have you taken here. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. He went to talk to Gaius and I haven't seen him since."

Her eyes watched his as he spoke. She felt hers roll at the last thing he said. Of course Uther wouldn't have listened to him. "Your telling the truth." Her voice was low, like she was talking to herself.

"Morgana, promise me you won't do anything foolish. He wants to speak with you tomorrow. You have the change to change his mind. Stop all of this."

He watched her give a slight nod. "I promise." There was a tone to her voice he didn't trust.

The hand he had on the bar, quickly moved to take hold of the chain between her wrists, pulling her closer. She was pulled right up against the cell bars. In the faint little he was able to see her eyes more clearly close up. "Promise me Morgana."

"I promise." Her voice wasn't scared by his sudden action, neither was the same tone he didn't like there.

He let the chain go. "Your telling the truth." He took a step back from the bars as she did. "Don't forget, I know you better than anyone. You can tell if I'm lying, but I can also tell if you are." He turned and walked away. Leaving her in her dark cell.

She choose not to point out that she had in fact been able to lie to him before, for a very long time. What good would that do. She was starting to feel stronger, maybe strong enough to bring the wall down, or burn the bars into a pool of scolding metal. Again though she choose not to do anything. Instead she went back to her seat under the small window. She would wait, for once in her life be patient and hear what Uther had to say. Who knows hearing him try and justified himself could be very humorous.

Like Morgana said, Arthur didn't speak to Merlin. He didn't even give him a list of chores to do. To be fair though no one was really acting normally right now. Once Uther had finished talking to Gaius they eat early then went to bed. He of course couldn't sleep. When he was sure Gaius was asleep he crept from is room, then from the castle. Once he was out of the castle he ran, ran faster than he had done in along time. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination. He then yelled old words he hadn't used in along time.

The great dragon always seemed to be around when he called. He had never fully understood why that was. Now was not the time to ask, he had more important questions to ask. The wind grew stronger as the great dragon appeared in the sky and made his landing a few feet from where Merlin was trying to stay rooted to the ground.

"Why have you called me, Warlock." He lowered his head to see Merlin better in the night light.

"What have you said to her, why did you talk to her in the first place."

"I assume you are talking about the witch. Morgan le fay." This brought up more questions for Merlin. He could never talk to the dragon without him answering in riddles, or with a other question. "I see you are confused. In the future she will be known by that name, but that can wait. I spoke to her because I wanted to see her for myself."

Merlin was finding it hard to think of the creature in-front of him thinking like a person. "That was all, you wanted to see her."

"I have heard of her for a long time. If it will restore your ego, Warlock I was also very curious to met you." Despite what was going on, all his worries. Merlin felt his face fall into a smile. "When I did met her, I saw what I believe you say in her." This more so than the last thing the dragon said confused and shocked Merlin. He at first thought he was being accused of having feelings for Morgana, and that the great dragon seemed to like her a lot. As it sank in it made more sense. He had cared for her as a friend. She and the creature in-front of him both had a strong dark side, maybe he saw a little of himself in her. The thought of the two of them as well as Mordred and Morguase working together against him was more than he thought he could face.

"What did you say to her."

"She looked so lost, small. I couldn't believe she was the witch I had been told of. I looked at the ancient prophecy again. I believe she was seen as dangerous and untrustworthy, because she was unaware of the real situation at hand..."

"You warned me, said I shouldn't tell her about my magic. Are you now telling me your where wrong. I could have told her, helped her. Gained a ally, and kept a friend. Rather than lose a friends and gaining an enemy. She will never forgive me..."

"Merlin! The ancient prophecy is not easy to read. They can he viewed in any number of ways. What she is, will be is a sorceress of great strength. Like you her name will be linked forever with magic forever. I know believe her role in yours and Arthur's destiny isn't to stand in your way. It can still be, but it may also be to help you bring the new age to the world. There is a force that will bring Camelot down, or help it rise. I believe she, her magic is that force."

Merlin had been a little shocked by the sudden change in the dragons tone. He wasn't scared though, he knew that he would never really try and kill him. "So, I have to make her forgive me, so she can help me protect Arthur. I tried to kill her, there is no way she is going to forgive me."

"She doesn't know about your magic, I never told her. I also didn't tell her about my influence in her life. I think that is for the best."

There wasn't much he could say to this. "Its impossible. I cant do it." The conversation had ended. It was such a sudden change of dynamic. The great dragon, the one that told him to kill her, not to trust her was now telling him to try and make her forgive him. That she was a part of his destiny too, she would help him and Arthur make the new Camelot. By the time his head had stopped spinning with al his thought, and he was able to focus again, the great dragon was gone. He hadn't even felt the wind pick up as he left. With most of his most urgent questions answered, in a way. He made his way back into the castle.

Morgana having made a promise to Arthur she would stay and speak with Uther, tried to get some sleep. Just as she found a comfortable potion to lie in, a drumming noise started to echo through out the cell. It sent a chill down her spine. There was no mistaking where the sound was coming from, what was going on. Placing her hands over her ears to drown the drumming sound out, she forced herself to sleep. Like every time it seemed she really need to have a peaceful sleep, it always evaded her. At first she felt a warmth come over her. Then a cold feeling shout through her. She saw the great dragon, she saw him flying into the air, Camelot in the distance behind him. He was angry, she had never seen him like that. He flew so fast, when he stopped, he breathed a stream of fire from his mouth, burning the mountain area around him. He turned almost like he was facing her, and took a deep breath. She saw the fire coming towards her, she felt her body getting hotter as it neared her. When it was only an inch from her, she woke up.

She sat up, sweat on her brow, her breathing strained. When her breathing calmed and she cooled down, her eyes adjusted to the dark of the cell. It was then that she heard the drumming had stopped, instead she now heard light footsteps walking towards her cell. She managed to pulled herself up, before Gwen was standing on the other side of the cell.

The two former friends didn't speak. What was there for Morgana to say. She remained silent waiting for Gwen to speak first. When it was clear that it had taken all of her courage to just come here, Morgana let out a sigh and spoke first. "I know you want to see me get what I deserve. Can you leave it till tomorrow though, we both know what will happen then. You will have you revenge then, right now I..."

"I don't want revenge...I'm not like you."

Morgana gave a light nod. "No, your not." Though once they had been friends, best friends, almost like sisters, they had always been very different. Gwen forgave, or at least didn't let her angry for Uther killing her innocent father and his treatment of her make her bitter, seek revenge. She on the other hand had let that angry, bitterness take over her completely. Most people would have thought that Gwen would be envious of Morgana, but in fact it was Morgana that was a little envious of Gwen. How she could remain so kind, hopeful with all that happened. "How do you do it Gwen.

How can you forgive him, work for him, take care of him after all that he has done.

Gwen took a few seconds to think of her answer. "I don't know...I just do."

Morgana noticed a hesitation in her voice. "It's because you love Arthur isn't it. You put up with Uther, because you love Arthur."

It had been a long time since the two women had talked. Gwen had forgotten how perceptive Morgana was. It had also been a long time since she had had to deny her feeling for Arthur, but she felt it was the best thing to do now. "That's not..."

"Gwen, you can't lie to me. I know. I saw it... A long time ago I saw your coronation in a dream, and we both know that my dreams always come to pass. You two will be together, happy..."

"Is that why you...tried to have..."

"Yes." She saw no point in lying to Gwen. "It was."

Gwen took a step back from the cell. "I can't understand how..."

"Neither can I really. All I know is that getting the crown, having power was the most important thing to me then."

"It's not now."

"I have never been a good loser. I lost, I have now desire to lose again, I won't risk losing again. There is another way to achieve what I want. The only thing I care about, that is working with Arthur. We both know he is a better man than his father, and will be a great king. I have to be like you and trust him."

Gwen found herself softening towards her old friend, but there was still a nagging question in the back of her head. "What about your magic, we didn't you tell me..."

"I was scared. You had been accused of witchcraft yourself, I didn't to risk your life by telling you."

A feeling of sympathy crept over Gwen. "I thought I could trust Merlin, talk to him. Then when..."

"Did he really poison you."

At first Morgana was a little shocked at the question, then it made sense. Of course Arthur would have told her all that she had talked to him about. She almost didn't want to answer the question. She had enjoyed telling Arthur, knowing it would hurt Merlin, but for some reason she didn't want to tell Gwen. She couldn't lie though. She nodded. Gwen looked like she didn't believe her at first. Then she seemed to realise that it was very possible for him to have done it have saved Arthur, her and Camelot.

"He was saving us." Her voice was low. She was trying to make sense of it all.

Again she didn't want to say anything, but felt she had to. "He could have told me. I didn't know I was the vessel. If he told me, I could have talked to Morguase. I might even have taken the poison myself. Instead he tricked me into taking it. Betrayed me, at the time I didn't even now why." There was a pain in her voice, that told Gwen that this betrayal cut her deeply.

Having heard as much as she though she could take for now, Gwen turned and walked away. Morgana stood standing, not wanting to try and sleep again, the drumming noise started again. Louder this time, it now echoed around inside her skull. Forcing her to sit in the corner of the cell furthest away from the window, placing her hands once again over her ears.

As Merlin drew nearer the court lard, he heard loud banging. The should echoed around him like a drum. Something was wrong, he could feel it. As he reached the court lard his heart sank to the ground at what he say. There was a group of men loading a pile of wood onto a pyre in the centre of the court lard. There was one long pool of wood sticking up in the middle. It didn't take him long to realise what was going on. Morgana was going to be burnt as a witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. As I said in chapter 3 I think about the dream Morgana had when she woke up in Camelot, all of those things will happen in the story. This was the first, the dragon breathing fire. It may not be clear, but she is seeing him flying away from Merlin after their talk, and he is angry Merlin is once again not really listening to him. I know that this is seeing the present not the future, but it thought that maybe an interesting power. I may come up again, but I don't plan to make it a big then. Unless you would like it to be, then I can work it in a bit.<strong>

**I have asked a question before and never got a answer, so I hope I will get one to this one, as it is very important. I'm having a hard time coming up with what Gwen and Arthur's reactions to Merlin poisoning Morgana should be. What would they say, or do to Merlin about it. Also could you please tell me if the character seem out of character. I know where I want them to go, it just hard to get there with where they left of at the end if Season 3. so I hop they are in character. As always thank you for reading, hope you liked and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, it really helped. Hope you all like the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Just as the sun started to pour into the cell, the door was opened and two knights came in. They made their was slowly and carefully towards the sleeping women in the cell. Morgana wasn't sleeping, she hadn't slept at all that night. She pulled herself up before they tried to wake her. Any number of flippant comments came to her mind, but she didn't say any of them. She made her way towards the opened door. The walk to the throne room never seemed so short to her before. As she made her way alone the corridor, she caught sight of the court yard from the windows. The stake she knew would be there was larger than she had expected. Her eyes took in as much as they could, as she worked out as many escape roots as she could.<p>

The doors to the throne room was opened in-front of her. It was like nothing had changed, she was still the kings ward. Dressed in the finest clothes, hair shining. Rather than dressed in a dress she had made herself form old rages, and a large coat she had been given by the druids. Like before the throne room was filled with people, some she knew, some she didn't. They stood down either side of the room, giving her a path towards the throne at the far end.

Uther rose from his throne as she was guided towards him. Arthur sat in his chair, he was avoiding looking at her. Gwen stood with Merlin and Gaius on the far left, she avoided looking at them. She finally was made to stop a few feet from the throne. All eyes in the room were burning into her, not in the way she was used to though.

Uther now stood right in-front of her. "You are a witch. You have used magic against me and the people of Camelot. You are a traitor. What do you have to say for yourself."

"Guilty as charged." Her voice was cool and calm.

Merlin winched a little at her tone. She was not making this easy for herself or for him. How was he meant to help her when she wouldn't even help herself. He had thought protecting Arthur was hard, this was going to be impossible. Once he saw the stake in the court yard he started to plan out what he was going to say to Gaius. If he was going to help her, he would need his help. He remembered just after she found out about her magic, Gaius had told him that he must take care of her. He hadn't not really, so he had to now. He knew this was emotional blackmail, but it was all he had. In the end he didn't need to use any blackmail. Gaius once he got a word in, told him that he shouldn't worry. Uther had something else planned.

Morgana saw anger flash across Uther's eyes. She wondered if he was going to slap her, or try and choke her again. The pleasure she got from hurting him was still the strongest feeling she had, other than anger. Arthur finally got to his feet, ready to step in if he had too. Her eyes fell to the floor. He shouldn't be worrying about her. She knew she didn't deserve a brother like him, she also didn't deserve a father like Uther.

"I'm glad you admit it." He took a step back from her. "I am now able to give you an alternative to burning as a witch and traitor." Her shock and confusion spreading across her face. He moved back to sit on his throne, Arthur also lowered himself onto his seat. It was then that she finally noticed her seat was still there, on the left of the throne. It looked like her chambers, with a layer of dust over it. "I want everyone, but Arthur and Gaius to leave us. There will be a banquet tonight, to celebrate my return to health. It may also be to celebrate the death of a traitor of Camelot, or the return of the fallen lady Morgana. So you should all dress in your finest clothes."

The room feel silent. No one wanted to be the first to leave. Slowly they all made to leave. Arthur then finally spoke up. "Genevieve and Merlin should stay to. They were Morgana's friends. They have a right to know what is going to happen to her."

Uther gave a nod in agreement, giving no objection to Arthur's request. The room soon empted. Leaving only the remaining six people. No one spoke, unsure about what was going on. Only two people knew what was happening, and they were saying nothing. Gaius was the first to move, he went over to Uther. He bent over, whispered in his ear. "Are you sure about this you highness."

Uther stood up, forcing Gaius to move back. "I'm sure." He was now walking over towards Morgana again. "There is only one way I can thing of to get through to her."

Merlin looked over at Gaius, who had a worried look on his face. He wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn't dare talk. Uther reached Morgana, took hold of the chain between her wrist and pulled her towards the throne. "There are only two things in this world you care about. Your magic and those with magic. Which is more important to you."

Morgana's eyes were darting around her, trying to find anyone that could tell her what was going on. Was he trying to trick her into something. She had to have gotten her manipulative nature form someone, it could easily be him. Her eyes finally met Arthur's. He looked as confused as she did. He then seemed to will her to answer. Looking back at Uther, she answered. "Those with magic. The majority of them have never done anything to harm anyone. Yet you still persecute them."

A slightly relived look came to his face. "So you would give up you magic to protect them."

"That's impossible." Her tone was one of utter confusion. She was now looking at Uther like he was still not thinking clearly. She knew that was not the case. She had healed him herself, and the druids had told her she had a real talent for the art. Merlin turned to Gaius again. What the king was saying made no sense, but Gaius seemed unaffected by it. Shouldn't he be the one telling Uther that what he had said was impossible. "Magic doesn't work like that. I can't turn it off. I never choose it, do you think I would have. Do you really think I would choose to feel like an outsider, to not be able to sleep. To be thought of as a monster. Magic is not evil..."

"I have the location of a number of druid camps, and names of people suspected of magic. I can have have the knight round up..."

"You talk like they are cattle. They are people, your people. You swore an oath to protect them..."

"I will let them live, let them be. If you ware this." Uther turned to Gaius, gesturing for him to came forward. As he did he pulled out a large gold cuff from under her tunic. It was engraved, and had deep red stones set into it. "This bracelet will block you magic..."

"How is that possible." Morgana looked almost as panicked as she had done when she spoke to the witch-finder. As much pain as having magic had brought her, when it came down to it she wouldn't really willing give it up if the opportunity presented its self. It was a part of her, who she was. It made her who she was. Like she had said, magic had chosen her, who was she to go against that.

Uther looked to Gaius to answer his daughters question. Gaius avoided really looking at her. His eyes instead stayed on the bracelet in his hands. His fingers ran over the red stones as he talked. "Magic is a kind of energy, that the body releases. This bracelet blocks that energy."

Merlin wanted to look as shocked and outraged as Morgana did. He however couldn't show it. He knew that Gaius must have only agreed to this because he thought it was for the best, he still couldn't help hating the idea. As Dangerous as Morgana could be, he had never thought to find a way to take her magic. She just wouldn't be her if her lost it, and she knew that too."

"Do you promise you wouldn't harm anyone with magic."

"If they attack, we will defined ourselves, however I will not search for them." He finally let go of the chain and lifted his hand to lightly stroke her check. "You are my daughter before anything else. I want to have my family together again. If you return, ware this bracelet you will be acknowledged as princess Morgana Pendragon, by the whole of Camelot."

Morgana had never fully realised till that minute, but in-fact all she had ever wanted was to be acknowledge for who she was. What Uther said seemed like he was offering her that, but he wasn't. To be seen as his daughter she had to go back to hiding who she really was. Her pride had gotten in her way before, she didn't want to let that happen again. If this was a way to keep people like her safe, then she had to take it, whatever it cost her.

Slowly Morgana lifted her left arm. On her right she still wore the bracelet her sister gave her. As Uther stepped back to let Gaius get close enough to place the bracelet on her wrist, her arm shut up, so it was pointed at Uther. "You are a pathetic man, and I pity you. I hate you more than I ever though I could hate anyone. I am doing this to protect my people, and for Arthur and those I hurt here. Not for you. When you are dead things will change, all the fear you instilled in people will be replaced with acceptance. The world will be better with you gone. I have learned to be patient, I will wait till then. I'll cheer and dance on your grave."

She lowered her arm again, holding it out for Gaius. He hesitated for a few seconds. Everyone in the room was still reeling form Morgana's outburst. Though she hadn't raised her voice or lashed out, her cold, calm voice cut through Uther like a knife. Gaius slipped the large cuff bracelet above the handcuffs on her thin wrists. He then placed his right hand over the main red stone. Her spoke in a low voice, words of the old religion. His eyes glowed gold, as the stone turned black for a second.

Morgana leaned her head closer towards Gaius. She whispered in the same cold voice. "Traitor." Into his ear.

"Gaius is the only one that is able to remove the bracelet. You can try all you want, nothing short of cutting you one hand off will remove it."

"Don't tempt me. The lose of am hand would be worth it to kill you."

Uther had been trying to regain some control back, after her speech, but she had twisted it again. She knew that she shouldn't have said what she had just said. Her future, the future itself rested with Arthur. If he thought she would really try and kill his father, then there was no way he would trust her. She turned to him. She wanted to say something to let him know she had only spoke like that because she was angry, humiliated. Not because she would really do it, go back on their promise.

From the pained look in her eyes, Arthur could tell what she was trying to say. He moved towards her. Finally feeling able to move or speak, after everything had calmed down a little. "I don't think she has to be chained up any more." he pulled his set of kegs for his jacked pocket. Once the chains were unlocked, they crashed to the ground. As Morgana crashed into Arthur wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you." She didn't really know she had felt the sudden need to hug him. Maybe it was because he had been the only person in the room to treat her like a person. Or maybe she was just glad he understood what she was trying to say. Arthur was shocked at first, by her sudden action, but he quickly returned the hug. Merlin and Gwen both turned from the siblings to their father. He had what could be called a smile on his face, if you squinted a little. His eyes though showed great pride and joy at seeing his children, his family united. The fact that he had blackmailed his daughter into all of this didn't seem to trouble him at all.

"Sir Leon." As he called for the knight, Uther walked towards Arthur and Morgana. Who had pulled apart from their hug. He placed hand on each of the shoulders. So when Sir Leon entered the throne room, he looked to standing in-between his children. "I want you to escort the princess to her chambers, and Genevieve." He now turned to face Gwen. "You will take up your duties as the..."

"No. her brother is a knight. She is a lady now. She shouldn't be waiting on me, or anyone."

A fake smile crossed Uther's face, as his hold on her shoulder got a little tighter. " Regardless of her rise in situation, you are still a princess. Her chambers are next to yours, it makes the most sense." He now gave Morgana a push. She had been standing on the step that lead up the the throne, so she lost her footing and almost feel over. Gwen walked over to her form place next to Merlin. She placed hand on Morgana's back and lead her from the throne room.

"I thank yo for all your help Gaius." Uther realised his hold on Arthur and walked over to Gaius who had moved back to stand with Merlin. Who was doing his best not to look at him. "I assume you will not attending the feast tonight, you need your rest." Uther then turned to leave through the side door that lead to his chambers. He turned back ponce more. "Remember, if you use magic again, or remove the bracelet." he didn't say any more. Arthur quickly followed after him, calling him to stop.

Merlin and Gaius were now the last people in the throne room. Gaius felt Merlin about to speak, but beat him to it. "Not here Merlin." With that he to moved to leave, following the Way Morgana and Gwen had just gone. Merlin followed after him, keeping apace behind him. As the made there was to their rooms, to have a talk neither of them wanted to have, but knew they had to.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading. I have added a link to a picture of what the bracelet Morgana now has to wear. It is under the cant fight fate section, under bracelet. The other links there are for dress. When they come you I will let you know. Till then please have a look and let me know what you think.<strong>

**I know the whole bracelet idea might not be that great an idea, but I had to think of a way that Morgana could be able to stay in Camelot. Hope it works. Also the part about Gaius having told Merlin to take care of her was at the end of the episode were she goes to the druids (he really listened to that didn't he. He took great care of her.)**

**The next part will be conversations between Gwen and Morgana, Arthur and Uther, Merlin and Gaius. Then I will move onto the banquet. Please review and let me know what you think, all comments good or bad are very welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Again thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you will keep enjoying and reading the story, and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>After the fourth call, Uther finally stopped to let Arthur catch up to him. He didn't turn round to face his son. His eyes caught sight of the court yard, where the stake still stood. He was a little less relived than he had expected not to have to use it. He should have it ordered to be taken down, but he would leave it up a little longer. Let it act as a reminder to her of what still could happen if she crossed him again.<p>

"Father..."

"I will not hear a word against my decision. She is my daughter, her place is here. As long as she lives by my rules."

Uther was no facing his son, having turned to face him while he talked. Arthur didn't know what to say. He was sure his father had not regained all of his faculties let. So arguing, questioning him now may make things worse. "I understand that. It's just she...the druids." He couldn't think of any more to say. He wanted to say she could be dangerous, the druids may come for her. If he said any of that he worried that she would then he killed. She was his sister, he had know her all his life, he didn't want her killed. He still though wasn't comfortable with her being back in Camelot. It seemed to him like caging a wild animal. Sooner or later they would break free, and want revenge. The last thing Morgana needed was another reason for revenge.

"Arthur, she is to be watched, guarded at all times. One of the knight will take this job. Who do you recommend."

Arthur was to shocked to answer right away. He knew who would follow his father orders the closest. This was not a good idea though. Too stop her feeling so caged in, the knight should be someone that would bend the rules a little. Let her have a little freedom, but also someone he could trust to really watch her. Only one name came to mind. "Gwaine. I would recommend sir Gwaine."

Uther gave a nod. "I will not lose her again. I lost your mother, her mother and Gorlois. I won't lose her her as well." The king then turned and walked on.

Arthur stood in place, letting his father walk away. He called out to him once more. "I think you have already lost her." Before he too turned and walked away.

Merlin and Giaus reached their rooms, Merlin closed the room tightly behind him. As he faced the room, he saw Gaius sitting at the large table in the centre of the room, facing him. "I didn't have a choose. If I hadn't, he would have had her killed. Form what you told me last night, you cant let that happen, you must protect her, like you do Arthur."

"I told you all of that after you spoke to Uther. Don't try and..."

"It is how we go on, do what we have to do. We justify it to ourselves that we are doing it for the greater good."

Merlin didn't have a come back for that. He was right,he tried to kill Morgana. To deal with that truth he made himself believe that he was doing it for the greater good. All the people he killed or hurt, it was all for the greater good. That was what he told himself so he could go on. It was now getting harder to believe it.

"I didn't...I never knew you could take away someone's magic..."

"You can't not really. That bracelet, the enchantment on it would prevent me from using magic. It wouldn't stop your magic, and it won't stop Morgana's. You both have very unique powerful magic, the bracelet will only prevent her from using it in a small amount."

"I don't understand." Merlin now walked into the room more, sitting at the other end of the table.

"She will not be able to use her magic to light a candle, but she could use it to start a fire that would burn the castle to the ground. I just hope she never finds this out. The bracelet acts as a door to locking her magic, but with enough force it can be broken."

"Then she would have her magic back, and be able to..."

"No. As long as she wears the bracelet, her magic will always be blocked. She could use her magic, to burn the castle down, she could then try and light a candle with magic, and not be able to do it."

Merlin gave a nod, to show he understood. Keeping her from acting against Camelot would be a little easier without her magic. Still not very easy though. The whole idea still troubled him though. Even when she had been using her magic to hurt Uther, a part of him had still been glad that she had magic. That like him she too had been born with it, he wasn't the only one that had the same secret to hide. Now he felt like he had lost a friend. He had lost her as a friend a long time ago, but they had still been kin. Now all they where was nothing, not even rivals, maybe enemy any more.

"You should get ready for the feast." Gaius got to his feet walking towards is bed.

Merlin too got to his feet and made his way to his room. As he was about to close the door, he notice Gaius was about to lie down on his bed. "Aren't you coming too."

"No. I think I will stay here and rest." He was clearly tired. Probably from using such strong magic when he wasn't used to it. Merlin knew though that that was only part of it. He didn't want to have to see Morgana. See her shown off like a jewel by Uther, knowing he had put her in that position. It was going to he unpleasant for him too, with all the evil looks, filled with hate she would surely send his way. He didn't have a choose though, he had to go.

The knight that Morgana didn't recognise lead her and Gwen all the way to her chambers. They where her chambers again now, she guessed. She caught Gwen give him a smile of thanks when they reached her door, she also say him bow to Gwen before he left. This caused a faint smile to cross her face. She hadn't smiled like that in a long time, it caused her checks to pinch a little. Once in the room, Gwen with her hand still on her back guided her towards the vanity table.

Morgana made sure she didn't catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror, by turning round to face Gwen, who stood behind her. "You don't have to do this. I can take care of myself. If anyone asks, I'll say you are doing a great job. Use the time to spend with Arthur." She was turned round to face the mirror by a pair of surprising strong hands on her shoulders. "This isn't right."

Gwen didn't know if she was talking about her looking after her again, her being back here or the way she looked. To Gwen it felt right having her old friend back. She never thought it would, but having her back made her realise how much she had missed her, the old her. "I never let Arthur hirer a maid for me. So, you and I can help each other. My chamber are next door..."

"Why are you doing this." Morgana pushed against Gwen's hold, as she was trying to untangle her hair to turn and face her again. "Why are you being so nice to me, after everything I did."

"You were my friend. My oldest friend. We have known each other longer and better than anyone else."

"I never told you about my magic. I should have...rather than Merlin." She almost spat his name. "But I didn't. You never told my about Arthur. The most important secrets we had, and we never told each other. When it came down to it we didn't..."

"Stop it!" Morgana was a little shocked by Gwen raising her voice. It was not like her. "We both made mistakes. If we had trusted each other, we could have helped each other. I don't know why we didn't trust each other. All I know is that we didn't. I also now that magic didn't corrupt you. You weren't evil to begin with either. You have talked Arthur and me into helping Merlin protect his village. Beg Arthur to come and save me. Help the druid boy, give food to the starving people, heal the wounded. You put on a act, play the part you think you have to. When it was us and Arthur, Merlin, that was the real you. I understand why you hate Uther, and Merlin, Giaus. That wasn't you. For the first time since you came back, I see the real you again. My friend. I don't want to give up on her, I miss her."

Morgana felt a tear build up in her eyes. It had been so long since someone had said anything nice to her. Had really seen or understood her. The fact that it was Gwen, who had ever-right to hate her, was the one saying it made it matter all the more. She shut her eyes, to stop the tears from falling. She then felt pressure around her shoulders, as Gwen leaned over to hug her. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, her head resting on her shoulder.

Morgana slowly, in case Gwen pulled away, raised her arms. Placing her hands on her back. There where a lot of times over the last year, when she had had to hold her sister to comfort her, when she was at her worst. Mordred as well had needed some care and support too. This was the first time since, she didn't know when, when someone had held her to comfort her. The tears couldn't be fought back any longer. They fell, landing on Gwen shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I never...I never really wanted to hurt you or Arthur. I was so angry...I..." Morgana held onto Gwen's dress a little tighter.

"Shh, I know. Its ok." She lifted her hand to rub the back of her head. "I understand." She now, against Morgana's hold, pulled back a little. So she look see her face. "I forgive you." The tears fell again, and Gwen pulled her back into a hug. It was like all the times she had comforted her when she had her nightmares. Gwen was a very kind person, the fact that her friend had been going through so much pain, and she didn't help her, still caused her a lot of guilt. She also knew Morgana well enough to know she to must feel a lot of Guilt too. That was what made it easy to forgive her.

"How can you forgive me, Uther. After..."

"I didn't want to be like him. Now I don't want to be like you were. I saw what that kind of angry dose to a person. How it changed you. I don't want to be like that." They slowly pulled apart. Gwen kept her hands on Morgana's shoulders, as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"I...don't want to be like that any more. I want to let it go, all the hate. I just can't...I want to be the person you talked about again...I just don't know if she excites any more." She believed that part of her was long dead, killed my Merlin, and then buried by the lies of Uther and Gaius.

Gwen lifted her hand to whip the tears from Morgana's face, and the hair from her face. Like she used to also do to comfort her after a nightmare. "She is still there. You have given up your freedom, magic. For the druids and others with magic. Arthur told me, you want to work with him to make a better Camelot. That is you, not plotting and scheming to hurt people."

"Yes it is. I just never took it that far before."

"You learned from it thought. That it isn't the right way to change things. That there is another way." Her last words sounded to Morgana like they where spoken in a different voice. One she had come to hate utterly.

She was reluctant to say anything, but she didn't wanted Gwen to understand. "Gwen, you are the best person I know. You try and see the best in people, even me. Yes I was blinded by my hate. The things I did...they aren't so out of character for me. Lying, keeping secrets,. That is all I have ever done. I manipulated you and Arthur into helping me with Mordred. So many times I pushed him into doing something, because I believed it was the right thing." She would have give an example, like saving Merlin from the poison he took in his place, but she couldn't.

"Arthur wouldn't do anything, unless he believe..."

"Gwen." Her voice was now almost pitying. "He arrested you for witchcraft. Helped kill..."

"Don't." Gwen took her hand from Morgana's shoulders and took a step back. Morgana saw a tear close to falling in her eyes. She got to her feet, and pulled Gwen into a tight hug. It didn't take Gwen long to return the hug, which surprised her.

"I'm sorry, for what I did to you. I wish I could take it back. Arthur loves you, more than anything. You will rule Camelot together, and be loved by all. Things will get better, for all of us. When Uther is died. I just have, like all of you be patient and wait for that day, and I will. I promise. I don't want to be that person any more. I want to be the old Morgana, not the doll, putting on a act or the bitter shell." She now pulled back a little, so she could look Gwen in the eyes, so she could make her point clear. "I just want you to understand. I'm not perfect, far from it. I am manipulative, and I will always do what I believe is right. Arthur isn't perfect either. Uther is the only family he has, he doesn't want to lose him because of that. No one is perfect, you all make mistakes. I want you to understand that so you don't get hurt."

A odd smile crossed Gwen's face. "Of course I know all of that. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only person that sees things clearly around here. No one is fully good or bad. They just are. Our bad Quality's make us who we are, as much as the good. Maybe I see something in you and Arthur, Merlin too that you don't yourself. I think together, we can...I don't know. Changes things for the better. It seems that when we work together, was are stronger." Morgana's hands came down to her sides, as Did Gwen's and the took a step apart. "Your wrong about Arthur though. Your are his family too, he has you. He doesn't say it much any more, but you were the one that pushed him the most to be the man he is. He will be a good king, because you pushed him to care about his people, do want he believes is right. I try, but it isn't the same. He needs you too. He missed you so much, we all did when you first left."

"I didn't leave, I was taken. To save my life." Her voice had a hint of her old bitterness.

"Well, your back now. The old, real Morgana." She patter her on the shoulder, before she moved over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Its, good to have you back."

Gwen had her back t her while she spoke. So to Morgana, again her voice sounded like someone else, saying words they had said before. Gwen had now opened the wardrobe and was looking over the dresses inside. "So what do you think, silver or gold." Morgana tried very hard to make her voice sound as light as she could.

"Well..." Gwen pulled out a dress and turned to face Morgana. "I think the moron one." Morgana let out a laugh, the first real one in along time. "Uther would have a fit. He hates that dress."

"That's the point. Show him he doesn't control you." Morgana was a little shocked to see this more confident side of Gwen. She gave a smile and moved to take the dress from her. "You change, while I change myself. I'll be back in a bit, I think I can do something with your hair. It needs washed, but there's no time now." Morgana remember how good Gwen was with hair and make up. She was glad she must now have fancy dresses and make up of her own.

When she was alone, Morgana walked over to the screen in the far corner of the room to chance. She removed her black dress, underneath she wore a simple white under-dress. She heard footstep entering the room and turned face them. "Gwen..." The person wasn't Gwen. After the shock wore of a little the anger came.

Merlin couldn't help himself,l a smile quickly spread across his face. It was like he was back at the start again, when they first met. Technically when he first heard her speak. "what are you looking at." Her voice sounded the right amount of annoyed for a lady that had just been interrupted while changing.

He spoke under his breath, to himself really not here. "It's just like the first time you spoke to me."

Not remembering, or just not caring, she was only in a under-dress she stormed out from behind the screen. "what are you doing here.

Merlin found himself taking a few steps back. She had such a force around her right now, he couldn't believe she wasn't using magic. It took him a few seconds to find his voice, as his hands tighten around the flowers in his hand. "I was...I wanted to..."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you, or even see you. Get out."

He gave a reluctant nod. Before he moved to leave. He held out the flowers for her. He hadn't had time to pick any, so he used magic. If he could tell her, he was sure it might mean something to her. Unfortunately it was to risky to tell her now. He had had the chance, the perfect time to tell her and he let it go. He would never get another chance like that, or any chance to tell her now. Morgana hadn't really noticed the flowers till he held them out to her. Anger rather than gold, magic flashed across her eyes. She slapped his hand away. Knocking the red roses to the floor.

"Get out." Her voice was low and cold.

"I'm sorry." he moved to leave now.

"Finally you say it." Merlin slowly and carefully turned back to look at her. "When I came back, I had to make you believe I forgave you. I was waiting for you say you were sorry, then I could tell you I forgave you. All you could say was, I didn't want to." She made her way slowly towards him. Stepping over the roses as she did. "I didn't want to. You tried to kill me, and that was all you could say to me. I didn't want to. You couldn't even do it yourself, you tried to let the knight do it for you, then tricked me into drinking the poison. You are nothing but a coward." Merlin was now aware of how close she was, also how little she was wearing. "One of the first things I said to Arthur and Gwen, when I was brought back here, was sorry."

"I never wanted to hurt you, please. I'm..."

"Don't say it. It doesn't matter. You are a coward, and I hate you. Just stay away from me." She turned, crushing the remaining roses as she walked back to the screen. With a defeated look on his face, Merlin turned to leave, closing the door behind him. When she was along Morgana felt her heart race, so fast she worried it would burst through her chest. She held onto the screen to steady herself. Between breaths a smile crossed her face. She was revealed, happy that she had finally been able to say that to Merlin. How much he had hurt her. When her heart beat and breathing were steady again, she finished changing into her dress. Then waited from Gwen to return to help her with her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that stuff about the bracelet was a little boring. I just felt it should be explained properly, hope it made sense. I know it maybe a bit fact for Gwen to forgive Morgana. I just felt that she needed one friend. I also liked the idea of making Gwen the one to really see the other characters, that they are stronger and work better as a whole. Someone had to. Since she isn't mentioned much in the prophesies, and she may not be in the story as much as the others, I felt this was a way to bring her in. Arthur trust Morgana not to do anything to harm him or anyone. He is just a little wary of her. The part with Merlin and Morgana talking at the end wasn't planed. There was just a few comments about the two of them talking in the reviews, so I felt I should add it in now rather than later. Hope you liked it. Please review, thank you. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you very much for the reviews. In response, I would say that I think Morgana is always going to feel like the victim, in the poisoning insentient. She agreed to help kill Uther, only Uther. She I think thought she wasn't falling asleep because she had magic, not because she was a part of it. She was in shock, she also didn't know what to do. So she let Arthur take control. She did all she was told, all she could to help. Even saving Uther. Then the person she trusted the most tricked her into drinking poison. Weather you see it her way or not, to her she will always be the victim. As for Arthur and Gwen seeing it her way. I think they are choosing to stay out of it. Morgana is not innocent in it all, so they wouldn't turn on Merlin because of her. They though aren't to happy with what he did. I think they will leave it for them to sort out themselves. **

**Morgana breaking Merlin's heart was not what I intended, but if that is how you see it them that is fine. Gwaine will be used more over the next couple of chapters. **

**I have finally got around to planing the story out. I think it maybe around 50 chapter, or more. I did say it would be long.. I hope that you will keep reading, and letting me know what you think for that long.**

* * *

><p>The great hall was filled with people, sitting around a large table that ran down the hall. Gwen dressed in a dress of pink silk, sat next to Arthur, but around the corner form him. As he his father, and Morgana sat at the head of the table. Morgana dressed in her maroon dress, wore a gold and black shawl around her shoulders. The dress that had fitted her so well a few years ago was now rather lose on her. Gwen had done her best to pull it in, but to cover the problem Morgana opted for the shawl. Her hair had been pulled in to a lose bun, with a few strands that had been curled, to make it look like the rest of her hair was curled to hung down.<p>

As the feat started winding down, the food almost eaten, Uther rose to his feet, goblet in hand. "I am pleased that after so long, we have something to celebrate once more. My return to health, and the throne, and of course the reason for these things. The return of the lady Morgana." Uther now held out his free left hand to Morgana. After some hesitation, she took his hand and was pulled to her feet too. "My daughter. The new princess Morgana." A silence feel over the hall, before a low sound of clapping was heard. No one know what they were meant to say or do right now. "Her return is a blessing. There is much that you I know are not aware right now. That will be remedied Tomorrow, when the princess will address the whole of Camelot in the court yard of the castle. All you need to know will be made clear them. Till them, enjoy the celebrations." This time there was a loud cheer at the right place. With Uther still holding her hand, Morgana was lowered back to her seat.

While he had been speaking she had been looking round the room for the first time, trying to see the reaction to her presence on the faces of the guests. When she had been pulled up, a tight lipped smile was forced onto her face. Gwen from her seat, shoot her a look to please remain calm. Morgana gave her old friend a nod to let her know she was fine, she would remain calm.

One back in her seat though, she turned to Uther. "Do you really want me to tell them everything. That you..."

"You will tell them that you were young and confused. You made a mistake. you now see the error of your ways, and have now returned to you home. Family." As he spoke he held her hand tighter. Once he was done her let her hand go. He gestured for one of the servants to come to him. He told the man to begin clearing the food from the table.

When the food had been removed the table was taken down. A group of musicians took their place in the corner as the guests began to talk and dance. Merlin had to help take down the table, which was made up five separate parts. In doing so he almost caught his finger between two of the parts of the table he was helping to pull apart. He jumped back in shock. Then gave a glance around the area to make sure that no one had seen him jump up like a girl.

No one had, but he did she Morgana walking past him, eyes set on the small table with drinks on it in the corner. Her shawl had dropped from her shoulders, now hanging from her elbows. For the second time that day Merlin had a feeling of deja vu. She looked like she had when he had first seen her fully, on his first night in Camelot. She not only wore the same dress, but even had the same smug look on her face, as she knew all eyes were on her. Most of these eyes were on her for a different reason than they had been three years ago, but some still looked at her as they did back then. Having seen her back then, knowing what she had looked like, he could see how much she had changed. Her hair was as dark, but it didn't shine in the candle light as it use to, her skin was now a ghostly white, rather than a shimmering pearl. He could even see her bones sticking out on her shoulders more prominently.

A hand came down onto his shoulder. Stopping him from staring at her, like many others in the room were. " Don't you have work to do." Arthur's voice was low but stern. Though he knew that the glasses of wine he had drunk meant he was only teasing him. "And I have told you. She can't be your friend, or anything else...especially not now." With a gentler pat on his shoulder, Arthur left him and walked over to Gwen.

When he reached her, he subtly slipped his arm around her waist, so she was turned round to face him. The lady Gwen had been talking to, quietly stepped away from the couple. While they no longer had to hide their relationship, they were still careful about being to obvious about it. While Gwen was now a lady, due to her bother being a knight, it was still not clear how Uther was going to react to it.

"You look very pretty..."

Gwen carefully slipped from Arthur's hold. "This is not the time. We have to be careful again...and only pretty."

Arthur was about to try and dig himself out of the hole he was now in, when he saw a huge grin spread across Gwen's face, as a little laugh escaped her lips. "That's not far." He lowered his head, leaning into her ear. "I guess I don't have to tell you how I think you really look toning now." He moved to walk away.

Like he expected, when he was only a few steps away from her, he felt her hand slip into his. He then lead them towards the side door of the great hall, where they would be able to slip away for a little while before they would be missed.

Morgana felt the eyes on her, burning into her more strongly than she remembered as she walked towards the drinks table in the corner. When she finally reached the table, she felt she had just walked through a wall of fire. The servant at the table handed her a goblet of wine, which she gladly took. The only way she was going to be able to get through this was to feel as little as she could. Drinking seemed the fasted way of achieving this end. With a new drink in her hand, after finishing the first, she moved to stand further in the corner. Close enough to the wine, but far enough away from everyone. "Hello there." Well almost everyone.

Morgana looked up from her goblet of wine to face the man that had just spoken to her. He was tall, a little scruffy, not clean shaven, his hair was also a little to long. He was standing right in-front of a torch hanging on the opposite wall, giving him a glow. This made Morgana shake her head a little, and roll her eyes. Most other girls in her position right now would find themselves going weak at the knees. He was quiet handsome, but not her. She raise her eyebrows, as a sigh she was waiting from him to say something else.

"Milady. I'm Gwaine, your bodyguard...it would seem." He half bowed to her. He also reached out to take her hand, probably to kiss it, but she had her drink in her hand.

"What do I need a bodyguard for." Her eyes met his as he pulled himself up.

His face seemed to relax a little. "honestly...I don't know. From what I have been told you can take care of yourself. It was Arthur's orders..."

"No it wasn't. It would have been Uther's idea." She leaned further back, till she was resting on the wall behind her. There was a tone in her voice that he wasn't used to hearing from anyone, bitterness.

"Regardless, it seems we are stuck with each other." She lowered her heard, as she rolled her eyes again. "As I said I'm Gwaine..."

"I know who you are. You came here over a year ago. Made friends with Merlin. Left. Then came back to help him overthrow me. You are now a trusted knight of Camelot. The same knight that held me while I was chained the other day."

"I was also the one that found you at the druid camp. Nice to know I made such an impression on you. "

"Not a good one. I could let you off with most of it, but being friends with Merlin..."

"I've heard about you to. The lady that plotted to kill her family to have power. Sold her soul for magic. The most beautiful women in Camelot." He reached out to tuck a lose stand of her hair behind her ear. The look in his eyes told her that he didn't mean any of what he had just said. He had only said it to get a reaction from her.

He was by far the most infuriating person she had ever meant. She couldn't read him, what he was after. Part of her magic she had come to learn was being able to read people, he was the only person that she couldn't read, there was something different about him, it wasn't the different she felt when she first met Alvarr, before that Merlin. He was defiantly different.

She now leaned in towards him. She was as capable of playing this game as he was. "Everything you've heard about me, there all true. So you might want to stay away."

When she pulled back, she saw a smile appear on his face. He saw through her act. "You don't scare me." He then squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look at her in the torch light. "Have we met before."

"You can't be serious." She knew were this was leading, she had heard it all before.

"No, I mean it. Have we met..."

"Stop. There is no way you can finish that sentence that isn't going to make me want to throw this drink in your face." She saw him about to go on. "You see, I don't want to throw this in your face. However I will have to, if you finish that sentence. I need this drink, so please don't make me throw it in your face."

Gwaine was how smiling again, and surprisingly so was Morgana. "As you command..."

"Morgana," He quickly caught himself. "Milady. Arthur wants to speak with you."

Merlin stood a few feet from the pair. He didn't look any happier about having to talk to her, than she did about having him talk to her. She decided not to bother saying anything to him. She simply finished her drink, placing the goblet on the table as she passed.

"See you later, princess." Gwaine followed after her, picking up a drink for himself from the table.

Morgana spun back round to face him. "Why do I get the feeling, that when you call me that, its more of a insult than a title." She didn't wait for an response.

Gwaine turned to merlin, shooting him a self-satisfied smile. Merlin couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his friend. He had no idea what Morgana was really like. She was pretty, yes, but also cold, very cold. Reluctantly he moved to follow her. Arthur had come up behind him again, while he was working pouring drinks and told him to get Morgana and bring her to the bottom of the staircase out of the side door. He saw her slowing down as she looked around for Arthur, taking the opportunely he speed up so he was walking beside her. "He and Gwen are out the side Door. We have to met them, there." He glanced over at her. He saw her about to say, we, but she didn't say a word.

As carefully as they could, they slipped out of the great hall. A little down the corridor was the staircase that lead to the lower floors of the castle. Merlin once out of the hall kept a few paces behind her. The staircase was dark and narrow. When they where a few steps down, Morgana lost her footing and almost slipped backwards. Merlin was just able to bend his knees, so he was able to catch her before she feel back into him fully. Once he helped her to stand up string again, she forcefully shrugged of his little hold on her shoulders, and made her way down the rest of the steps.

Arthur and Gwen waited for them at the bottom of the staircase. They saw the two magic users appear out of the darkness of the narrow staircase. "What took you so long Merlin." Arthur moved towards him, arms crossed.

"She was talking to Gwaine, in the corner. It took time to find her." He was about to go on, but he knew after he had said Gwaine he wasn't listening any more.

He had turned to face Morgana now. "You spoke..."

"Yes. What is this about me needing a bodyguard."

"It was my...our fathers orders." He saw her tense up as he called Uther her father. He himself wasn't sure how to talk about it, what to call her. "I choose Gwaine, you can trust him."

She was going to react in disbelief to his saying that she could trust Gwaine, she didn't trust anyone. The fact though that he had chosen Gwaine, stopped her though. "Fine."

Arthur now took a step back, closer to Gwen. Who was standing a little back from the others. "Morgana, can I, we trust you."

She wasn't shocked by his question. She had expected it. "Yes, you can trust me Arthur. You know you can." Merlin's blood ran cold. She out of the corner of her eyes glanced at him, making sure he heard what she said. That he understood, she was taunting him. She would always do that now. "I want to stop hiding, to be able to be who I am. I tried doing that by force, it didn't work. Working with you, is the only way I can see now to change things."

Arthur didn't show any sigh of what he was thinking. "You are my sister. I will trust you,but if you give me reason not to then..."

"I get the idea. The stake is still in the court yard, I get the point."

Gwen now moved closer to the others, till she was standing next to Arthur. "You said you had a dream about us working together." Morgana looked a little confused, but she thought she understood what Gwen was getting at. "We can make that happen. If we work together."

"Yes. Together, I don't think there will be any thing we can't do." She sent Gwen a knowing smile. As king and Queen, with her magic restored, there really wasn't anything they couldn't do.

Arthur let out a deep breath, letting out the last of his tension. "Well then, Morgana...water beats..."

"You cant be serious. We aren't children any more. You have drunk to much." She tried to sound as stern as she could, but a smile crept into her voice.

"You said we were acting like children, fight over the throne. You have also drank more than me. Come on."

She let out a exaggerated sigh "Fine. Water beats fire."

"Fire beats earth." Arthur turned to Gwen, to say her part.

"Earth beats air." She turned to Merlin. "It's a game we used to play as children. The three of us and Leon. Arthur thought he was stronger than Leon. Morgana thought she was stronger than both of them."

"And she dragged you into it." Arthur added.

"Well it had to be four or it didn't work." Morgana pointed out.

"We came up this, rhyme I think. So that everybody was equal. Everyone beat one and lost to another." Gwen was now like Morgana feeling very silly about her childhood game.

Merlin had never really thought much about life in Camelot before he arrived. They had had a life together before he came, they all grew up together. "How did you choose who got which element." He felt the need to be a part of what was going on.

"Morgana was water, because she has wavy hair...she can also be calm gentle, but also powerful." As he spoke his voice lowered a little. Making Merlin regret his question.

"Arthur was fire, because he acts without thinking most of the time. He is also very warm." Gwen took his hand as she spoke, giving him a little comfort.

"Gwen was earth, because she is the most ground. Reliable and caring. Leon was air because he would tell on us. You couldn't trust him to kept a secret."

"He was also adaptable and flexible." Gwen added. "I guess that fits you pretty well Merlin." She waited for Arthur to now agree with her.

It wasn't Arthur that spoke next though. "Yes Merlin, that fits you very well." She was still a very good actress. Her voice came out as sounding very friendly.

Arthur though wasn't fully fooled. "Morgana. What ever happened between you two, is between you two. I own you both, so dose Gwen. Neither of us will take sides. Yo have both made mistakes, neither of you are innocent. Work it out yourselves."

To Merlin's surprise a smile appeared across Morgana's face. "It is thinks like that Arthur, that are the reason why you are going to be a great king."

Gwen was now also fighting back a smile. "Go one Merlin. You have to finish the game."

Without looking at Morgana, he finished the saying. "Air beats water." Arthur patted him on the shoulder, and pushed him a little towards the satires. The girls could hear him giving him a list of his chores for the next door, as they slowly followed after them.

When Arthur's voice was far enough away, Morgana asked Gwen the Question she had been thinking over the past few minutes. "Why didn't you tell him my real dream. That I saw your coronation."

Gwen went quite for a minute. Making sure Arthur was far enough ahead of them now. "I didn't want him to feel like I was forcing him into anything. When it happens, he should feel it was his idea."

"So your letting him think he is in control. When really, you are."

"Yes."

Morgana again smiled. She was getting used to it now, put it still pinched he checks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little cheesy. The rest of the story will be more dark, I just wanted to set up the four of them as a group as soon as I could but in a way that made sense. Please review, and I will update as soon as I can. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again thank you for the reviews. As well as writing this story I am also rewriting another story of mine. I try and do one chapter of this story, then one of the other. I aim to have one chapter a week for each story. Though as I am getting more feedback for this story than the other, and the real action of the story is starting to come up, I may update this story more. **

**There will be Merlin/Morgana in the story. Just not offically for a while. There will be little hints and mouments along the way. I just think that it will take a lot of time for them to get to that point. I worry that I have made Morgana to soft, so I will make her a little darker, slightly evil. She will be out for herself, right now working with Arthur is her best opstion she has, that may not always be the case. **

**One last thing, on my profile there is a link to the dress Morgana is wearing. It is under the can't fight fate part, it will be the red cream dress. The second link in the list. The one above it is to the bracelt she now wears to stop her magic. I mentioned the links before, but no one has said anything about them. So I will ask to please check them out, and let me know what you think. There are a lot of them, all Morgana dresses. They are in order from the start of the story. So you can check them all out and maybe get an idea of the way the story is going. Please let my know what you think.**

* * *

><p>The sun was out, no clouds in the sky, but a cold winter wind blew through Camelot. The people gathered in the court yard of the castle. The king, princes, the lady Genevieve. Sir Gwaine and the returned princess Morgana stood on the balcony looking out at the sea of people. The stake still stood in the centre of the court yard. It was this that Morgana kept her eyes on. Merlin and Lancelot stood in the court yard, at the front of the crowd. Acting with the other knights to keep the crowd back. Like Morgana, Merlin's eyes had been set on the stake, till Uther began talking. He explained how Morgana had seen sense, that she choose to stop using magic, all lies. He never heard what he said. He was remembering the last time he had seen a stake in the court yard. It looked so foreboding, even in the harsh sunlight.<p>

"People of Camelot." Morgana's voice rang out over the muttering of the crowed. No one knew what kind of reaction she would get, or what she would say. Uther couched her in what was to be said, but when had she ever listened to him. She moved further forward, resting her hands on the railing of the baloney. "I stand here...asking for you to...understand."

Her voice was now steady, having regained some of her old strength. There was a new found confidence in her voice that the people that had know her the longest were still not used to. Uther had a new wardrobe of dresses made for her. She was now wearing a dress of blood red and cream. Her hair newly washed and pulled back from her face, made her look every inch the princess. If you looked close enough though, you could see how uncomfortable she felt dressed as she was.

"I need you to understand, why I made the choices I did. I felt alone, persecuted. I couldn't stand living like that any more, hiding who I was...I did what I felt I had to."

The muttering of the crowed grow louder. Merlin felt someone push him forward. He looked around and saw the knights were also being pushed a few inched closer to the castle. It was hard to make out what the people were saying. Some where speaking against her, others though were speaking up for her. Alvarr had told her she had support from some of the people. She had never really believed that till now.

"I do regret some of the things I have done, but I don't regret what I was trying to do. I will never regret that."

She was cut off by a loud cheer of Queen Morgana, from the back of the crowd. The cheer was picked up by others. Another cheer went up in opasistion of the first. Percival was hit in the back of the head with a apple. A few minutes later Leon was pelted with fruit too. The people that cheered for Morgana, blamed the knights for the deaths of the innocents. If they had gone along with her rule, then there would have been no bloodshed. The yelling grew louder, Uther stepped forward next to Morgana, he tried to be heard, but it was a futile attempt. Gwen stepped back, a little nervous about what was going on. Arthur moved to step in-front of her. He was thinking what his next move would be, Gwaine kept one eye on the crowd, the other on Morgana. Who still stood at the railing, yelling to be heard.

From the corner of her eyes, Morgana saw a young boy being pushed to the ground as the crowd surged forward. The knights, and Merlin were still able to hold them back a little. A part of her had enjoyed causing the chaos that unfolded below her. So much so that a smirk of enjoyment had crossed her face, but seeing innocent people getting hurt, epically a child angered her. "Stop it. Listen to me. STOP IT!."

She brought her hands down onto the railing with as much force as she could. As she did a flash of gold came across her eyes. Her magic, like Gaius had told Merlin, came out when she used it at it fullest. The railing was broken, as her magic shout through her hands down into it. All her weight was on the railing, so when it broke and feel to the ground below so did she.

It wall happened so quickly, Gwaine didn't have time to move. Uther was to in shock to move or do anything. Arthur did try and reach out for her, but it was to late. The cape of her dress was in his hands, but is slipped from his hold like water.

The crowd moved back as far as they could, to avoid the falling pieces of stone. Merlin glanced at Lancelot, who took the hint and moved the crowd back, as far away from Merlin as he could. It would be to obvious if he stopped her in mid air. He speed the fall of the stones up instead. Once the pieces of stone hit the ground he moved forward. He held his arms out to catch her. He suddenly became aware of how stupid all of this looked, that it was a huge risk. It would have been less of a risk if he had just stopped her falling so fast. He then felt a hand on his back, pushing him forward. He lost his footing and stumbled a little. He then heard Lancelot call out his name, it must have been him that pushed him forward. He looked up and saw Morgana falling rather slowly towards him. He reached out and took hold of her waist, before anyone noticed how slowly she was falling. Once he had a hold of her, she went limp in his arms. The sudden weight in his arms, caused him to stumbled forwards. He knocked into the wall of the castle and sled down to the ground. Morgana lay for a second in his lap, before Lancelot took her arm to help her up.

As her face pass his, her eyes bore into his. She was questioning him on why he had just helped her, also what had happened in the first place. He couldn't give her any answer, because he didn't have any answers. She was on her feet, supported by Lancelot and taken back into the place, as the silence that came over the crowd started to break. Merlin sat still, trying to understand why he had helped her. He didn't want the people that cared about her still to be hurt by her lose, the same reason that he saved her before, that was why he did it. That and for the possibility that the great dragon was right, that she could really help raise Camelot up to his full potential.

Once in the castle Uther, Arthur and the others that had been on the balcony with her moved down the stares in-front of her. Lancelot stepped aside, as Uther reached them at the bottom of the satires. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, almost crushing her. Her hands remained by her sides, not wanting to hug him back. Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he pulled back to look at her. "Are you ok."

She nodded, just as Merlin entred the castle behind her. Arthur moved towards him, patting him on the shoulder. "It seemed I underestimated. You aren't completely useless after all.. your just mostly useless."

Uther lifted his hand to her check, so he could look at her more closely. "You look pale. You should see Gaius."

She was about to come out of her shock to speak against this idea, but Arthur was now by her side. His arm held tightly around her shoulder. "That's a good idea, I'll take her." Before there could be any more conversion, he pulled her from their fathers hold and away from the stairs. Instead he took her along the corridor that would take them down to Gaius's rooms. Like the feast, he had not attended the meeting that morning. Once they where far enough along the corridor that no one could hear them Arthur spoke. "I saw you. Your eyes. It was magic."

Morgana turned to face him, her eyes wide in shock. "It can't be...I never used magic."

"Morgana, I'm not an idiot, you prom..."

"I know. That's why I know it couldn't be magic." A realisation washed over her face, as the facts finally set in. "It's back to that again." Her eyes now feel to the ground. "I didn't use magic on purpose. It must have been like when I started the fire in my chambers. I had no control over it. I though I couldn't..."

"That is what we need Gaius to tell us." There was an edge to his voice that told her he didn't fully believe her yet. With his arm still around he shoulder, he guided her towards Gaius's rooms.

Gaius was sitting at his table when the prince and princess entered, without knocking. "Gaius. Morgana just fell from the balcony, I saw her eyes she used magic. She says it was involuntary. How it that possible." He had dropped his hold on her, so know lifted her left arm were she wore the bracelet that was meant to contain her magic. "She is still wearing the bracelet you enchanted."

Gaius had known that this would happen at some point. That she would have a strong reaction to something and her magic, which came from her emotions would come out. He had just never thought it would happen this soon. It had only been one day. Though he shouldn't have been surprised, she was always a very spirited person. "It is possible for a strong emotional reaction to trigger her magic."

"I know that. What I don't know I why can still use my magic when I have on this bracelet. Was it just a trick. There's no enchantment on the bracelet is there." She was moving towards the old man now. An evil look in her eyes.

"It was not a trick. You have very strong magic, Morgana, I told you it was special. That bracelet stops you using small amounts of magic. It isn't strong enough to stop you using the full force of your magic. It works the way your other bracelt stops your dreams." He saw her hand take hold of her other treasured bracelet. The light in her eyes, though dark seemed to leave her now.

"Thank you Gaius." As he spoke Arthur stepped forward, placing his arm around Morgana and pulling her form the room. Not giving her the change to say any more. A wave of relief washed over the princes as they left the physician's rooms. He wanted to trust her, it was just hard to forget all that had happened. Though he knew it was cruel and painful for her, he still felt safer knowing she didn't have full access to her magic.

As they made they way back along the corridor, Merlin slipped out from his hiding place. He had hidden in a alcove, next to his and Gaius's rooms, were he could hear all that was said. He didn't knock either before he entred, he didn't have to. Gaius was sitting back at the table. "So she knows about the limits of her bracelet. So, do you think she will try and push them." He moved to sit down to.

"I think that it most likely. We just have to make sure she doesn't do anything that endangers Arthur."

"Just like before." Merlin was getting very tired of his. It seemed that everyone was finding their place, where they belonged. even Morgana had found her place, with the druids, she just wasn't there any more. He though didn't know where his was. He knew what he had to do, what he was trying to achieve, but at times it felt like it might not be worth all the effort, all he had lost. This father, Freya and his friendship with Morgana. "I want to know how to remove the bracelet."

Like Morgana finding out of the limits of the enchantment on her, Gaius had expected Merlin to ask this. He had always planed on telling him it. Just not now. Morgana hated him for what he did to Morgause. Having the key to her magic was a way of insuring she didn't kill him. If for any reason she found out about Merlin's magic, that he could remove the bracelet, he would not need to be kept alive.

"In time."

Merlin didn't put a fight. There was no point. He got up and left, getting back to his work,, Arthur had given him a long list of chores to get through. He also wanted to thank Lancelot for helping him not be seen using magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you from reading. I know it is still rather cheesy and not very good, it will get darker in the next chapter or two. I got the idea of the falling from the balcony thing from the 4th naruto shippuden movie, I just thought it was a cool idea. The reason that Morgana slowed down while falling will be revealed soon, the next few chapters. (it has nothing to do with her, or Merlin.) Again please check out the links to outfits and things and let me know what you think about them, and anything else you what to say about the story. Thank you. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, thank you very much for the reviews. It really means a lot to me to get feedback. In response I'm glad you liked the outfits. I had a lot of fun looking for them. For this chapter if you would like to then the you can see the dress Morgana is wearing. It will be the third in the list under red gold dress. The falling slowly will be explained in the nest four chapters or so, I haven't forgotten about it. Also yes, of course Morgana is going to try and push her magic. This will be the slightly evil thing she dose for now, the way she goes about it. That though will not happen for two more chapter. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The cold winner had broken into the start of a cool spring. The air was crisp and fresh. It was always such a surprise how quickly the people of Camelot were able to adapt to the changes that came their way. They coped with Morgana's leaving and her return with the same quite determination it get on with their day to day life's. Morgana was watching them now from the window of her chambers, where she spent almost all of the time. She had been back for almost a month. She was aloud to leave her chambers for dinner with Uther, Arthur and sometimes Gwen in the main hall, That was about it. So that she could keep a eye on her, a door had been made to join Gwen's chambers with Morgana's. The door locked, but only on Gwen's side. Gwaine was also, except for three hours out of the day when he could leave to eat his meals, was always outside her main door.<p>

Growing bored of watching the comings and goings of the people below her, Morgana moved away from the window to sit in the chair at her dressing table. There was a candle on the dressing table, which she set her eyes on. This apart from her dreams had been the first piece of magic she had done, so it seemed like a good place to start. She knew what Gaius had told her, that her magic would only work if she used a large amount of it. She had tested this the day after he told her. She was looking out from her window and saw the stake in the court yard. She focused on it, and it burst into flames. In burst down in only a few seconds, the fire was so intense. Uther didn't know it was her, Arthur suspected, but didn't say anything. He could understand why she would want to get rid of the constant reminder that she was a prisoner here. The day after that, Uther had a new one built. She didn't see the point in burning that one down. It would just become a circle of burning and rebuilding. So the new stake still remained in the centre of the court yard.

The candle in-front of her didn't light, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't try very hard out of fear she could case her chambers to catch fire. There would be no way she could avoid suspicion if that happened. After a few minutes her frustration grew, and she leaned back in her chair, swiping at the candle with her arm as she did. The bronze candle holder crashed on the stone floor. Causing a echo, the only sound in the room to bounce off the walls. The echo was so loud she didn't hear the door being opened and someone entering her chambers.

"Another temper tantrum, princess." She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Gwaine talking. He had brought her a tray with her lunch on it. He moved further into the room to place the tray at the larger table by the fireplace in the far corner. She still didn't move to look or even glance at him. "Aren't you going to eat any lunch either. You'll hurt the cooks feeling if you keep this up."

"You eat it them." This was some of only a few words she had said to him since the feast to welcome her back to Camelot.

"And miss my chance to get away from here for an hour, I don't think so."

"At least you can get away. I'm stuck in here all all day, everyday. I might as well be back in the dungeon."

Gwaine carefully moved towards her. She had still not turned to look at him. "Am I meant to feel sorry for you."

Morgana finally moved. There was only so much company she could stand from anyone these days, and Gwaine was about to cross her limit. "I don't care what you feel. If you hate me or not. All I care about it getting through this."

He crossed his arms across his chest, and leaned back against the table. "Good, that's the only way your going to get through this. How does it feel."

She was finding him more irritating than she had the first time they spoke. pulling herself to her full height, still a good few inches shorted than him, and let out some of her pent-up frustrations. "How do I feel, I feel like a prisoner. Like a monster. I can't breath in this dress he had made for me. My hair is pulled back to tight, I can't think straight. My wrist with this stupid bracelet, is digging in and cutting my wrist, it is so itchy, but I can't take it off. I feel like I want to scream, and bring the whole castle down with me, with everyone in it. That wouldn't do any good, so I have to hold it all in. that is how I feel."

A crocked smile spread across the knights face, as she pushed himself off the table and took a few steps toward her. Closing almost all of the distance between them. "Well then, we need to get out of here. Get some air. So yo better let your hair down, and we can go."

"What."

"You better loosen your dress as-well." Anger flashed across her eyes and face. He was just able to catch her hand, before she slapped him across the face. "It will help you breath. You just said you couldn't breath in it." The anger almost completely left her face. She still looked very confused. "We better get moving if you want to sneak out. I can get two hours away now. Go through Gwen's chambers and I'll distract Lancelot while you make your way to the stables." He pulled out a bundle of keys from his pocket. It was only now that she really noticed he was not dressed as the other knight wear in armour. "Use this key." he held one up for her, then turned to leave.

She stood frozen to the spot. Was this all a trick, would he set her up to be caught trying to leave the castle. No, she was sure he wouldn't do that. She still found him hard to read, but she knew that he wouldn't do that. She was pulled from her thought by his voice calling loudly to his fellow knight. "Hello Lancelot." This was for her benefit. Without thinking any more, she turned to towards the other door in her chambers. As she did she pulled at the hair pin that held her hair up, throwing it onto the vanity table as she slipped from her chambers into Gwen's.

"Gwaine." Lancelot was not a big talker. Something Gwaine had grown to like about him.

He moved towards his friend as he drew closer to him. Gwaine placed his hands on his shoulders, and turned him round, so he couldn't see the door to Gwen's chambers. "Mate. I need to ask you a favour." A familiar look came across Lancelot's face. It was the look he got when he asked someone for something, they wanted to say no, but knew they would say yes. "I need a break, to get out of here. Can you watch the princess for a little longer, so I can..."

"Go to the inn." Lancelot did now him to well under normal circumstances that would be where he would go.

He saw the door slowly opening and Morgana slipping her head out, while he had been asking Lancelot to do him this favour. It seemed to her that everything he refereed to her he always did it by calling her princess, and doing it in that tone that sounded like an insult. She as quietly as she could slipped out of the door, closing it behind her and then made her way along the corridor and done the satires.

"No, of course not. I just want to go for a ride, get some air. What do you say."

Lancelot like Gwaine knew he would nodded his head. "Fine."

a huge grin came across Gwaine's face, as he patted Lancelot on the shoulders. "Thank you." He then turned and almost ran after Morgana. A sense of excitement came over him, for the first time in a long time. He had always thought that being a knight would be a little more exciting than he found it to be. He did feel a little sympathy for her being locked up like she was, but it was mainly just a chance for him to have a little fun.

When he reached the stables. Morgana was saddling her old white horse. He had never seen many women, especially not noble women saddling their own horse. He also noticed that her long hair was now lose. This brought a grin to his face. "Sorry to bother you, but I don't think it would be a good idea to take you horse. It would be to obvious if anyone saw it was gone. We'll just have to take mine."

Morgana patter her horses head as she moved towards Gwaine he moved towards his horse. "Are you saying, that we have to ride the same horse."

Gwaine was now in the saddle looking down at Morgana. Who now stood just below him, arms crossed. "Afraid so, princess."

"Stop calling me that."

He let out a soft laugh. "It is what you are isn't it." He lowered his head a little closer to her. "Or would you prefer, Queen."

She took a step back. As she lifted her head back up to look at him, she had a slight smirk. "Witch. If you have to call me any name, it should be witch. You could also call me by my real name, Morgana."

He held out his hand for her, to help her onto the horse. "Not the lady Morgana."

Once she was on the saddle, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She also tilted her head to whisper in his ear. "Just Morgana. Sir Gwaine."

"That's just Gwaine." With that he give his horse a light kick and he was off. Morgana held onto him a little tighter, covering her head in the back of his jacket,so no one could see her. The stable was close to a side door that lead out of the castle. Once through it they were free. From their titles, past actions, they were really just Morgana and Gwaine. Like they wanted.

The further away from the Camelot they got the fasted the horse went. Morgana loosened her hold on Gwaine, leaned her head back. The air speed through her hair as it trailed behind her. She didn't care where he was taking her. She was just so happy to be out of her chambers, out of the castle and out of Camelot. She closed her eyes, letting the wind blow over her. It had been so long since she had ever felt this free. Gwaine felt the same way. He did enjoy his life in Camelot, his new friends. He also missed his freedom, being able to go anywhere he wanted any time he wanted. Merlin was right he couldn't live like that forever, that's why he stayed, but he did miss it sometimes.

He didn't really know where he was taking them. As far away as they could get from Camelot, and still he back before any one got suspicious was all he knew. The road they were travelling down started to become familiar, they where heading to the lake. That seemed like as good a place as any. The sky was clear, so the water looked very blue. The trees around it were string to turn green, making the whole scene look very bright almost unnatural.

He brought the horse to a stop by a large tree. Before he had a chance to dismount, and offer her a helping hand, Morgana had jumped down from the horse and was walking towards the lake. She bent down, and ran her hand over the water. He tied the horse to the tree and walked over to her. "What is it like...having magic."

Morgana pulled her eyes form the clear water to look up at him. No one had ever asked her that question. It was one she expected to be asked, had a answer already for it, but no one had ever asked her. She had forgotten her answer. "What's it like to don't have magic." Gwaine looked a little confused. "How hard it is for you to answer that question, is how hard it is for me to answer yours. I don't know what's its like. It just is, its who I am. A part of me. Magic isn't evil, its not. It just is, it is up to the person to choose how they use it."

Gwaine had lowered himself to sit by her while she spoke. "How did you choose to use it."

"I made the only choose I could. It was the only way I could see, if I could have seen another way then..."

"You would have done something different."

"It would be good if I could say that, but I can't."

Now leaning back on his arms, Gwaine let out a laugh. "At least your honest. A honest noble, that's rare."

Morgana let herself fall back so she was sitting down properly. Her feet rested just at the edge of the water. "You always sound so bitter. Why is that."

"Not always, just with nobles. Your one to talk, you are the most bitter person I know."

"If you knew me, that wouldn't surprise you."

The smile that he used when he was trying to be his most charming crossed his face. "I know you. I have heard about you. What you have done, the good and the bad. So it doesn't surprise me that you are bitter."

"So why are you. Why do you hate nobles."

He turned to face her. "You already know. Arthur told you the night of the feast. Don't do that." A odd kind of smile came to her face as she turned away from him and looked back at the lake. She picked you a stone near her hand, and through it out into the water. "What can you do."

"You mean with my magic."She never turned to look at him.

"Yeah with your magic."

"I can see the future."

"Really."

"In my dreams yes. I cant control it though."

Gwaine found himself being drawn into this. He was interested in knowing more about magic, her magic, her. "What else."

"A lot of things. I'm apparently very good at healing. If I had my magic, I told freeze this lake or move the water out of it now."

"Must be hard to lose that kind of power."

She didn't answer. It was like he was trying to catch her out, but it didn't feel like he was. "In a way. Its the freedom of making my own chooses that I miss."

While they had been talking she had been throwing more stones into the lake. One of the them had skipped once they sunk. Gwaine had been watching this. "Ok that is getting pathetic. Let me show you how to do it." He got to his feet, picking up a stone as he did. He lifted his arm back, then let it go. The stone didn't skip, it sank.

"Was that what I was meant to see. That stone sinking." For the first time she laughed.

He had never heard he laugh. He wasn't even sure if she could laugh. Turned out she could, and it was a nice laugh. "That was just practice." He bent down and picked up another stone. This time he got it to skip twice. He then looked down at Morgana, then held out his hand. "Your turn." She chewed her lip, like she was making a decision. She then looked up at him, and placed her hand in his.

He pulled her up with a lot of force casing her to lose her footing. She almost fell into him. Once they were standing steady, he bent down and picked up three stones. He handed her one. She moved to copy the way he was standing. The stone skipped once then feel.

"Like this." He showed her again. This was his best throw let, it skipped three times. He gave Morgana the last stone. When she moved back into her stance, he moved behind her, placing his hand over hers. He pulled her arm back and then forward. She released the stone, and skipped the water four times. The record of the day. "See, its not hard."

Morgana slipped out of his hold. "Why are you doing this."

"You mean taking you here." She nodded. "I felt sorry for you. I also wanted to get out of there too." He moved back to his horse. "We should head back. I'm starving and you haven't eaten today, we can stop at an inn."

Words of protest were on her lips, but she never said any of them. Gwaine was already of the horse moving towards her, with a hand held out. This time she took his hand and was pulled onto the horse. There was a village near by that he headed towards. The rhythm of the horse galloping, along with her lake of sleep sent Morgana into a deep sleep. Her arms where around Gwaine's waist, so when he felt then loosen he placed his hand overs hers to make sure she didn't fall off.

She saw the inn before they got there, in her dream. She saw Gwaine sitting at a table. A guy came over to talk to her. He got aggressive, so Gwaine got into a fight with him. The guy he fought lunged at him with his sword. Her eyes shout open, as she woke just before Gwaine feel to the ground after being hurt in her dream.

"We've here." She became aware of his hand over hers. She then noticed the inn in-front of them.

"We can't go in there. You are going to get into a fight..."

"Probably." Gwaine now slid off the horse.

"I'm serious. I told you I dream of the future. I saw you getting stabbed."

"Not going to happen. Now are you coming in to get something to eat or not." He held his hand out for her. "You have to be hungry, so come on." She still refused to move. "I have you to watch my back, I'm not worried. I am hungry though. Now come on." After letting out a deep sign, she took his hand and was helped down from the horses. As they walked towards the inn, she felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding.

"If anything happens, it is all your fault."

"The last words I hear can he you saying I told you so, just come on" He warped his arm around her shoulder, leading her into the inn.

Once in, she choose a table in the corner, but a group of men took it before they could reach it. The only table that was free was the one she saw them at in her dream. She walked towards it like she was headed to the stake. She couldn't understand why she felt so worried about this, she was in no danger from what she had seen. When they sat down, they where in the same places she had seen, so she made him switch a few minutes later the waitress came to take there order. She came up behind Morgana, very quietly, making her jump. Gwaine ordered for her. Something that would normally annoy her, but she didn't seem to notice now.

Gwaine was about to say something, ask her a question, when the guy she had been scanning the room for came up to them. "Am I interrupting something."

"Yes you are." Gwaine looked like he was about to stand up.

Morgana spoke before he had the chance to do anything. "It's fine, you should just go." Her old cold tone started to seep in.

Gwaine realised before she did that she had made a big mistake. She had let him think he had a chance. The guy grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her to her feet. "Why don't we go into the back to talk." She tried to free her hand, but couldn't get it lose. So she did all she could, she kicked him in his most delicate area. He let go of her arm. When he recovered a little he reached for his sword. She had embarrassed him she had to pay. Before he could get his sword out, Gwaine had grabbed hold of him by the collar and thrown him onto the table. He moved or to Morgana, but the guy was on his feet before he reached her. His sword out now. He lunge for Gwaine, but didn't make it. A chair came crashing down onto his head.

Once the guy fell to the ground, he stopped blocking her from his sight, and Gwaine saw Morgana standing behind him, with a broken chair in her hands. She had a look on her face that wasn't what he had expected. She looked happy, the happiest he had seen her. He reached across the fallen thug, took her hand and pulled her out of the inn. They ran to the horse and speed away.

As they did, she again leaned into his ear. "You where trying to help me." It took him a while for him to understand what she was saying. She meant in her dream, he had been trying to help her in her dream.

They made it back to Camelot just in time, any longer and Lancelot would have gone looking for Gwaine. They made it onto the corridor of her chambers, just as he stood up from his seat outside her door. Gwaine pulled her into an alcove so they weren't seen. He noticed her about to start laughing, so he warped his arm around her head, hand over her mouth. When she stopped getting close to laughing he removed his hand. Their heads were very close now. She looked up at him, seeing his dark eyes for the first time. His head moved closer to hers, and hers so him. There lips touched for the briefest second, before Gwen's voice was heard talking to Lancelot down the corridor. They pulled their heads back quickly. Gwaine gave her a smile. As he slipped out of the corridor, he took her hand. When he let it go she found a green hellebore flower in her hand. A crocked smile spread across her face. The flower suited her much better then the red roses Merlin had given her when she came back. She had no idea where or when he could have gotten it.

As he distracted Gwen and Lancelot, Morgana crept into Gwen's chambers and back into hers. The tray of food and the fallen candle holder were where they had been left. She walked over to the dressing table, and placed the flower through the carvings around the mirror. She caught sight of her face in the mirror, she was smiling with colour in her checks. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

She feel asleep fairly easily that night. After she had slept for a few hours, a voice came screaming into her head. It was Mordred. He was asking here to come, Morgause was leaving going somewhere. She had to stop her. When he screamed her name again, she shout up, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't talk back to him with the bracelet on. A tear slid down her face. She had forgotten about them, her sister, Mordred and the druids. They had saved her, accepted her for who she was. She had done nothing to reply them. She had to go and see her sister and Mordred, no matter what she had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you for reading, hope you liked it. This is the longest chapter I have written, I don't think the others will be this long, not for a while anyway. I just thought all of this stuff should be in one chapter. Morgana is my favourite character, but I have to make sure that I don't write her as a Mary sue, that's why she is a childish and selfish at the start of the chapter. Please review let me know what you think. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again thank you for the reviews. It is always great to hear what you think, also to know the way you would like the story to go. So in response, Morgana and Gwaine will be close. I don't know if you could say it was a relationship like that of Gwen and Arthur. It will be a strong relationship, I just think they would have been interesting together, I also think she needs someone that she can talk to that didn't know her before she went evil. I was really unhappy that they never had a scene together in the show. As for the reactions, Gwen I think will be happy, Arthur and Merlin not to happy, still both a little suspicious of Morgana. Merlin will be in this chapter, so he will get an idea about what happened between Gwaine and Morgana. Morgause will of course also be in the chapter, what she has to say will drive the plot on to the next part of the story. Hope you like it. Also I don't think I will be able to update this soon all the time, it maybe a one off.**

* * *

><p>Morgana didn't sleep again that night, after being woken by the screaming in her head. Just before the sun rose she crept out of bed, and made her way towards her wardrobe. Not wanting to dress in any of the new dresses Uther had made for her, she quickly dressed in her green dress. The one she had worn the day she came so close to having Uther killed at her father grave. No matter what anyone said or how they saw it Gorlois would always be her father. How different, better would thing be know if she had just been stronger that day. She fastened the matching green velvet cloak around her neck. Then walked over to her dressing table, where Gwaine's bundle of keys lay. He had forgotten to take them back the other day. As she picked them up, felling the weight in her hand, guilt weighed down on her. If she was caught, he would also be in trouble. That was if she choose to come back.<p>

As she moved over to the door that joined her chambers with Gwen's, the main door of her chambers opened. He didn't say anything. He saw her fully dressed keys in her hand, he knew what she was doing. She met his eyes, tried to stare him down, but it didn't work. He didn't saw anything or move. When his blank stare he gave her became to much for her, she moved to walk past him. When she was by his side, he reached out and took hold of her wrist, with the keys in her hand.

"I think these are mine."

Morgana tried to pull her hand away. "Let me go."

Gwaine was much stronger than Merlin, there was no way she could get her hand free. "If you wanted some more fresh air, all you had to do was ask."

"I have to go. I need to see my sister." The words spilled out before she was really aware of it. She was trusting him, and she didn't know why. Trusting people never worked out very well for her.

"Am I meant to just let you go..."

"She is hurt, something is wrong I have to help her. She saved my life I owe her my life...I promise I will come back"

"I was going to say. Am I meant to let you go by yourself, when you could get hurt." He let go of her wrist. Her green eyes locked onto his, trying to read him. She still couldn't.

"Why would you help me."

"I don't know to be honest. I like you, and you like me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Morgana again tried to move past him, but he held out his arm in-front of her, blocking her path.

"Don't lie to yourself. I admit it was a little bit of a challenge at first, but I think we are a lot alike. You are very different for any other women I have ever met."

"Your not like any other man I have ever known. I trust you, and I like you. I need to do this though, let me..."

"I'll let you go if you let me come with you, and you come back." Morgana lowered her gaze to the floor. "Arthur told all of the knight about your agreement. You said magic just was, it was up to the person to choose how they use it. Working with Arthur is the right way. That's what I'm doing, so what happened to me won't happen to anyone else." He saw her eye soften, so he lowered his arm. "Trust me Morgana."

"Morgana, not princess or witch."

"Not to me." Her lips curled into a soft smile. "Ok, we have to leave now. Where are you meeting your sister."

"I don't know, I'll know when we get closer to her. I know that's not a lot to go on."

"Are you kidding, I've risked my life on less than that. Come on." He took hold of her hand without the keys in them, and pulled her out of the room, down the corridor and towards the stables.

Merlin was up early starting his chores for Arthur. He had to clean out the stables as Arthur had been out on a hunt the day before. When he heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards the stables, he as a reflex moved to hide behind the wood panel that separated Arthur's horse from Gwaine's. He peaked his head a little round the panel, and saw Gwaine then Morgana enter the stable, hand in hand. Gwaine saddled his horse and then pulled himself up. He like the day before held out his hand for Morgana.

"Their going to notice we've both going."

"Give me a little credit. I've talked to Gwen. I was going to take you out again today, so I asked her to cover for us." A smirk came across her face as she took his hand and was helped onto the horse. With more speed than the day before they fled from the stables.

Merlin stepped out from his hiding place. There was so many questions running through his mind. One of his friends and his old friend had become friends, or maybe more. Judging by the tone in Gwaine's voice. The thing that kept bugging him the most was that they were not going for a day out, they or more likely Morgana had something going on. With only a brief thought to the rest of his list of chores, he took of after them. Things were starting to feel like old times again, spying on Morgana. He didn't like it.

They had a very good head start on him, but by using a new enchantment he had came across in the book Gaius gave him, that enabled him to run fasted, he was able to gain a little ground on them. They were clearly in a hurry as they left a very noticeable trail behind them.

Morgana held tightly into Gwaine, her eyes closed, trying to find any trace of her sister. She felt she was getting closer, but couldn't see anything clearly. After a while she opened her eyes, and told him to stop. They had stopped a few miles from the lake, very close to the village they had been in the other day. "She's close. A little into the forest, there." She pointed to her left. "We need to leave the horse here. We can walk the rest of the way." She jumped down from the horse and ran off into the forest. Gwaine followed her, but he had to tie the horse up first.

When he reached her, she had stopped on the edge of a clearing the forest. In the centre of the clearing was a women that he sort of recognized. She had long blond hair, dark eyes and wore a lilac clock. "Morgause." Morgana was standing by him, but her voice sounded far away.

"Sister."

Morgana moved quickly towards Morgause leaving Gwaine at the edge of the clearing. When they reached each other the sisters hugged. It was then that Morgana noticed the two men she knew from the druid camp standing a little way from them.

"Sister, what is going on. Are you ok. Mordred said you were leaving..." It was now that she looked at Morgause properly for the first time. Her scare was still there, but it seemed lighter. Her eyes also had the look of clarity, understanding that she hadn't seen very often since she was hurt.

Morgasue placed her hand on Morgana's check to wipe away the tear that had fallen. "I have been healed. A sorceress came to the new camp and healed me."

"That's wonderfully."

"I'm so sorry. If I could have done anything, I would not have let them leave you to be dragged back to Camelot." She knew she hadn't answered any of her sisters questions. She also knew she had to answer them, she just didn't want to. Morgana seemed calmer, stronger than she had seen her. She had been there when she was at her most confused, weak. Seeing her like this was what she wanted more than anything. To accept who she was and be proud of it.

"I know..."

"Morgana the sorceress that healed me. She warned me of what was to come. You maybe in danger, for one of our own kind. His name is Emrys."

Morgause was becoming a little frantic. Morgana placed her hands on her shoulder. "Calm down, please."

It was then that Morgause finally noticed Gwaine standing behind Morgana. "Who his he..." She grew a little more frantic, so Morgana held her a little tighter.

"He is a...friend. We can trust him. Now tell me more about this Emrys. Who is he."

Merlin's blood ran cold. He had just arrived a little while ago, and was hiding behind a fallen tree on the edge of the clearing. He unlike Gwaine and the druids, was looking at the two sorceress from a side angle. He was on the side that meant he could see the scar on Morgause's check. He knew that the druids called him Emrys, but he didn't think he was a danger to Morgana. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he probably was the biggest danger to her. The identity of these sorceress Morgause had talked about was also troubling him.

"She didn't say much about him. Juts that he is a treat to you. That he has also been watching over Arthur, protecting him all this time. It was him that foiled all of you planes. You have to find him and get ride of him. Then you can have the throne."

Morgana felt her heart beat race. She had given up on that kind of power when she returned to Camelot. Maybe it wasn't all gone, maybe she could still have that power. All it would take was getting ride of one man, then there would be no one to stand in their way, no one. He face curled into an evil smirk. Merlin could just make it out.

"There would be no one in our way. We could bring magic back." Her tone was light, she was speaking more to herself.

Morgause saw hope growing in her eyes. Though she was happy to see it, it hurt her to see it. There was more she had to tell her. "There is more. I'm not healed fully, it is only temporary. I will return to the way I was by sunset. It only lasted two days. It took so long to reach you."

"I can heal you again. What enchantment did she..."

"No. You aren't strong. Stronger now, but you cant. That kind of enchantment takes years of study to learn."

"I can heal you the way..."

"I would be a burden to you. That is why I was leaving, I'm going to Avalon."Morgana knew what that meant. It meant she would not see her again, that she couldn't return. These with magic could come and go at these pleased., but it they went there injured they could not return. If they did they would only get worse. "But, now I'm not going." A look of determination now came across her face. "I will stay. Once you have the throne then there will be time for you to study magic more. You can be as strong as the one that healed me, I know you can..."

"what if I can't. I don't want to to live like that again. I can't bear to see you like that. You should..."

"No. my place is with you. I promised you we would have revenge against our enemies, and we will. There is no other way. Sister please."Morgause brought hand up to stroke Morgana's face to comfort her. She looked so sad.

Morgana had fought so hard to bury her anger will with the druids, it built up again when back in Camelot. She didn't want it to control her again. She didn't want to be like him, so stuck in the past, unable to move on. She would have her revenge. Returning magic, gaining power in the proper way, when no one could change her, that was the best way to go about it. Then she would have the power to punish those that betrayed her, and there would be nothing Arthur could do to stop her. That was the only way she saw now.

Morgana wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight embrace. Tears again fell from her eyes. She needed her sister, the only family she really felt she had. Things with Arthur would never go back to the way they were. She wanted to have her back, someone to talk to without having to watch what she was saying. Deep down she still wanted all that Morgause talked about. The power, freedom. What she wanted more though, was her sister to be safe, and that meant she to had to go the Avalon.

"I'm sorry." She lifted her right hand to place over Morgause's forehead. Using all the focus she could, so she could use any magic, she placed the same enchantment on her sister that Alvarr put on her. Morgause went limp in her arm. T save her, she had to push her away.

"I need your help." She called to the druids in-front of her. They slowly walked towards her. "Make sure she gets to Avalon before she wakes up." They took Morgause from her before Morgana became to weak to hold her up any more. She felt light headed and tired. She had never felt this way after using magic, she hated it.

As the druids took Morgause away, Gwaine stepped into the clearing. Morgana turned to face him and with all the strength she had left ran to him. She stumbled just as she reached him, casing her head to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his right hand on the back on her head, stroking her hair. Her sobbing was muffled a little, but he could still hear it, so could Merlin. After a few minutes she pulled away a little, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." As she pulled away she gave him a kiss on the check. His head tilted towards her, he was about to lower her head to reach hers, when a loud cracking sound echoed through out the clearing.

They pulled apart, then turned to see Merlin a few feet away. "Merlin." Gwaine sounded very shocked, Morgana just looked at him with cold harsh eyes. "What are you dong here."

"I was...I saw..."

"You followed us, because you wanted to make sure I wasn't planing anything again. Isn't that right Merlin." She was now slowly and purposefully walking towards him, her strength coming back. Gwaine stepped to her side, taking her hand.

"We need to head back now." She turned to him and nodded. There would be plenty of time to deal with Merlin. "We'll see you back at Camelot. Can you make your own way back." Like Morgana, Merlin nodded in answer to Gwaine's question. In response Gwaine gave him a smile and a nod, then lead Morgana back to the horse.

As they walked away she cast a look back at Merlin, giving him her old grin. A chill went through his whole body. Morgana now knew about the existence of Emrys, that there was someone watching over Arthur, stopping her from achieving her goals. She was not going to deal with that well. Now that she had someone to blame for her failures, she would want revenge on them to. In the back of his mind he knew that she couldn't link him to Emrys, but he couldn't afford to underestimate her.

"What are you going to do now."

As they were walking side by side, Gwaine didn't see the smirk grow larger across her face as she answered. "I'm going to find this Emrys. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hoper you liked it. I also hope that the Gwaine, Morgana scene at the start of the chapter wasn't to cheesy. The sorceress that healed Morgause will, like the falling slowly be revealed at some point. I haven't forgotten about them. The way I wrote Avalon is made up, I hope it works. This is the point where Morgana will start to really push her magic, and be slightly evil again. I am also using things that are meant to happen in the 4th season in the story, like the search for Emrys. Also I saw the trailer, and I noticed a part where Morgana screams after seeing an old Merlin. If you remember in the this chapter Morgana had a dream with a lot of thing in it. The last thing she sees is an old man. I just that was kind of cool, I sort of good something right. Also I find something hard to write, because I worry they are out of character. So please if you think anything is out of character, or doesn't make sense let me know, thank you. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you again for reading. In response to the reviews, Arthur will find out about Morgana and Gwaine soon, but his reaction I don't think will be that important. We will see a little more of Merlin's in this chapter, when he talks to Gwaine about what happened in the last chapter. The looking for Emrys will drag on for the first half of the story. I feel I should also apologize for the whole enchantment that makes Merlin run fast, I was really bad I know. It was just the only way I could think of getting him to catch up with them.**

* * *

><p>Morgana had been able to sneak back into her chamber without being seen. She was now pacing back and forth working out her next move. If she was going to find this Emrys she was going to need the full use of her magic. That at the time was impossible. She could use it in large amounts, she was going to need to use it in small amounts to avoid being noticed. As much as she wanted to find Emrys, she also wanted to hold onto the frail thread of trust she and Arthur had. She came to a stop in-front of her window, a bird flew by. It was to far away for her to make out what kind of bird it was. That wasn't what was important. What was important, was the idea it care her. What it reminded her of. Her face fell into a smirk.<p>

A few minutes later when her plan was figured out, Gwen came to see her. The first part of her plan was now in place. "Gwen, its nice to see you. Thank you for covering for us today. It really meant a lot. You have no idea how nice it was to just get away from here for a while."

A warm smile came across the former maids face. It was almost as big as the one that Morgana was giving her, only hers was genuine. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad you had a nice time." She rather coyly walked over to her, as she was about to bring up the question she had come here to ask her. "So...you and Gwaine. How have you been getting on."

"Gwen, you know I never discus things like that."

"Of course you don't."

Morgana didn't want to have this conversation. Not because she didn't want to talk to her. Having someone to talk to, about anything was a very rare treat for her now. It was because she didn't really know how to answer her questions. "I don't know Gwen. I...like him. He doesn't treat me like a monster or try and avoid me. He treats me like a human being." She saw a like sadness cross Gwen's face. "You and him are the only people that I can talk to." She now saw Gwen's face soften.

"What did you do then. That's a less direct question."

Morgana let out a slight laugh. "We went to the lake. Then to an inn for something to eat."

"Sounds lovely."

"It was, except..." This was where she put her plan into action. "I sleeped a little on the way to the inn. I had a dream. I saw him get hurt. I told him, but he didn't listen, we went in anyway. He got into a fight, like I saw. Luckily he didn't get hurt."

"I though you couldn't...that the brace..."

"I was, but some-things can't be blocked. My dreams are one of them." Gwen took a step closer to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "So I was wondering. Could you ask Gaius to make me my old draft again."

"Of course."

"Could you also ask Merlin to bring it to me." Gwen looked at her the way she had when she talked to her the night before she took the throne. She didn't trust her. "You and Arthur were right. What happened is between us. I want to let go of the anger. You told me long ago, you wouldn't want revenge for the death of your father, because it would make you like him. I became like him, but I don't want to be like him any more. I think Merlin and I have to talk."

She watched Gwen carefully, waiting for her to relax and agree to what she asked her. She did mean what she said, she no longer wanted to be like Uther. She couldn't forgive Merlin though, but she had to make Gwen think she wanted to forgive him now. "Ok. I'll go and talk to him now." She reached out to her again, this time taking her hand. "I think you are doing the right thing."

"That means a lot Gwen, thank you."

"Isn't it odd, you used to mainly have dreams about Arthur being in danger, now Gwaine. It seems you have dreams mainly about people you care about."

Gwen now turned to leave. A smile crept across Morgana's face. She wanted to do something for Gwen, so she made an offer. "If I can ever do anything for you. Like, I could ask to eat a private meal with Uther, so you and Arthur could have time alone."

"You would really do that."

"Yes. You just have to worn me a day in advance. That way I can have the sleeping draft before then. That with all the wine I will drink will keep me from having to hear anything he said." Gwen let out a laugh, "I know it must be hard. You two will be together though, in time." Gwen then moved to leave. Morgana moved to sit at the large table by the fireplace, and waited for Merlin. It was only now, when it was sitting right in-front of her that she notice the vase of flowers on the table. They were the red roses Merlin had tried to give her when she cam back. She was amazed they had lasted so long.

Once he had returned his horse to the stables, and feed it, Gwaine went to see Merlin. He didn't know for sure were he would be, but he had a pretty good idea. He caught him just as he was about to enter his room to have some food. They didn't say anything, Merlin gave a nod of his head towards the door, asking Gwaine to come in. He closed the room behind him, as Merlin walked over to lean against the table.

Neither of then still knew what to say. Merlin was the first to attempt to say anything. "So...how are you."

"Fine." Gwaine gave a little shrug of his shoulders as he walked further into the room. "You."

"Confused. I'm confused. Since when were you and Morgana...are you." Merlin gestured with his hands for Gwaine to follow on from what he said."

"Not long, and I don't know what we are."

"She's very pretty."

"I know. She is also very smart, independent. Not like many women. You should know, you two were fiends." He had got carried away with himself, said to much. He could see a look of regret and sadness on his friends face. "I'm sorry. I said to..."

"No, it fine. Your right. She is all those things. That was what made her a good friend. When she is on your side. When she's not, they are what make her a enemy you don't want to have." Gwaine didn't really know what to say to that. Merlin had known her better than him, but now he was sure he knew her better. "Why were you talking to Morgause." Merlin was worried about bring this question up, but he had to have an answer.

"I was taking my...friend to see her sister. To say goodbye to her sister."

"You trust her, you don't think she is going to turn on us again." Merlin was no starting to raise his voice.

"If none of the people she calls fiend, don't turn on her first. Then yes I trust her." Gwaine's voice was louder than Merlin's now.

Before either of them could say anything else, they were interrupted. Gwen had heard the yelling from along the corridor, so she speed up to reach the physicians rooms. "What is going on here. Why are you yelling at each other."

Gwaine turned to face her. "Nothing, a difference of opinion that's all. I have to go train now." He gave Gwen his best forced smile as he walked past her while leaving the room.

Gwen turned back to Merlin. She knew she would be able to get more out of him then Gwaine. She already had a fairly good idea about what had been going on. In a way she was right. "What was that really about."

"Like he said, just a difference of opinion. I'll talk to him later, it'll be fine." He turned away from her, busying himself clearing the table a little.

She walked over to him. "I saw the way you looked at her at the banquet, when you first got here." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "She trusted you, your were friends once..."

Merlin turned to face her. "I know what she is capable off, I was trying to worn him. He's just so..."

"He likes her. She likes him. Nothing you say is going to change that."

"I know. Its just...he's my friend I know him. You know to, what he's like with girls. I'm worried about what Morgana may do if he does that to her. I'm also worried about him."

"This is different. They..."

"I know I heard..."

"She asked to talk to you. She had a dream, and asked if you could bring her her sleeping draft. This could be your chance to talk, sort things out."

Merlin walked over to a shelf in the far corner, and picked up a small blue bottle. It was the last draft that had been made for Morgana. He didn't know if he and Gaius had forgotten about it after all this time, or if they just couldn't bring themselves to get ride of it. Judging by the fact he knew where to find it so quickly, he was guessing it was the later.

"There is nothing to sort out Gwen. To her I betrayed, she is never going to forgive me." Gwen moved to place another hand on his shoulder, say his name in a soft, comforting way, when he turned round to face her. "I'll take it to her now" Before she could say anything else Merlin had left. The walk to Morgana's chambers had never felt so long. Every step his boots made on the stone floor thundered in his head. When he reached her room, he gave a look to the knight watching it, flashing him the sleeping draft, so he knew why he was here. He knocked, but didn't wait for a response. She was sitting were she had moved too after Gwen left. The only difference was the vase of flowers had gone. She had tried using her magic again, to move them to the other side of the room. Half way across the room, the glass had exploded. She had kicked the shards of glass and roses under her bed. Then went back to sit at the table.

"I didn't think you would come." Her tone was ice cold.

"I brought your draft." He moved to place it on the table she sat at. Then moved back, like she was giving of a cold chill.

Her face feel into a slight grin. "Is there anything you want to say."

He finally snapped, there was only so much of her smugness he could take. He took one large step back over to the table, placing his hand on it. "Yes there is something I want to say. Don't ever try and hurt my friends again, or get them caught up in whatever scam you are planning. If you do, this time, I will stop you for good."

Morgana didn't seem to react. His voice was low and forceful so the knight outside wouldn't hear him. Once he was done she rose to her feet, and circled the table towards him. "I have had to sit back and watch people like me, innocent people, burn, be behead for nothing. I have lost my sister, the only person that ever understood me, because of what Gaius did. My whole life I have spent watching the boys I grew up with die in tournament, battles. Boys younger than me, for no reason I could see. You have seen the same, since you came here. You lost your friend Will, you obviously lost your father. I care about Arthur, Gwen and Gwaine. I don't want them to be hurt. I don't care if you believe me or not. You are nothing. Just an irritation I have to put up with. For now." She had been drawing closer to him while she spoke. She was now standing right in-front of him. Her voice low and cold. Her face feel into sickly sweet smile. "Was there anything else you wanted to say."

"No. there is nothing to say. Not any more." The real sadness in his voice shocked her. Whipping the smile from her face. "There is no way to reach you." He spoke almost to quietly for her to hear, then then moved to leave.

He felt her standing by the table, feeling oddly defeated. "Are you going to say anything."

He didn't turn to look at her, she didn't turn to look at him either. "No, I wont say anything."

The sun set and night feel on Camelot. Morgana had eaten in the main hall with her brother and her captor. She was as always given a large glass of wine, which she didn't drink. She left it, then took the full glass up to her chambers with her. Once alone she split the wine between the glass it was in and the glass she had saved back from her lunch. Finally she added some of the sleeping draft to one of the glasses. She was now almost half way through her plan. She waited till she saw the light that peaked out from the door that joined her chambers to Gwen's go out, letting her know Gwen was asleep. With a grin on her face, she crossed the room, opened the door and pocked her head out.

Gwaine sat in her chair by the door. She gave him a real smile, genuinely happy to see him. "Would you like a drink." He smiled up at her, getting up to follow her into her chambers.

"I spoke to Merlin..."

"So did I. He said he wont tell anyone about what happened today." She was now standing with her back to him, the glasses on the table in-front of her.

"That's good."

"What did he say to you." She now turned to face him. Her plan could wait a little, she really wanted to talk to him.

Gwaine avoided looking at her. "Nothing much..."

"Liar. He warned you about me."

He now met her eyes. "Not in so many words."

"Whatever happens after this...I just wanted to say that..." He had lifted his hand to tilt her chin up towards him, then lowered his head to hers. There lips touched as carefully as they had the other night. There was no interruptions this time, they were allowed to enjoy the kiss properly. When they finally pulled apart, Gwaine rested his forehead against hers. "You know, my magic reacts to my emotions" Her voice was so low he had to strain himself to hear her. "And if I had access to my magic now...all the candles in this room would just have been light."

"Now that would have been very romantic." She nodded against his head. Biting her lowers lip as she fought back a laugh. He gently lifted his hands to rest on her upper arms. She felt herself about to melt into his hold, but she had to pull away. Turning quickly to face the table with the two wine glasses. Guilt, a feeling she had trained herself not to feel over the last two years was taking over her. It would be much essayer for her to do what she had to if she kept a distance between then, just for now. With the glasses in her hands she tried to make herself turn back to him, but couldn't. Again he placed his hands on her arms."Is everything alight. You look a little pale."

"I'm always pale." She still didn't turn to face him. Her voice was forced, trying to sound as calm as she could. Her eyes now locked onto the deep red liquid in the glass that was meant for Gwaine. As she watched the liquid consternate sifting, as her hand shock around the glass, she the saw something coming up from the depths of the glass. A black crow, like the one in her dream when she first sleep in her chambers. She now knew enough of her magic to know it wasn't real, it couldn't hurt her. It just reminded her of her plan. Before she could change her mind she lifted the glasses from the table and turned to face Gwaine. "Sorry. It just need a few minutes, it was so unexpected. I was going to tell you that whatever happens, if we never talk again. I wanted you to now how grateful I'am for all that you have done for me. Then you..." She saw him move his head closer to hers. As much as she hated to, she lifted up his glass, making sure he took it. "To friends." she lifted her glass to clank against his. He looked a little confused, but after a few seconds he drank. Her left hand that hung by her side itched a little to knock it from his hand.

He drank the whole glass in one gulp. She did the same after he has finish his and placed it back on the table. "Goodnight, Princess Witch." He gave her a lopsided grin. She actually felt hurt by what he called her. Either one would be painful, but both was psychically painful, he thought she didn't care about him, at least not in the way he has thought. She was not used to this kind of thing, had never felt that kind of love before, but she did really care for him. She didn't want him to think she didn't.

Dropping her glass, she moved after her, grabbing hold of his arm. "I'm sorry. I not used to this, or good at it. I know how to charm men. I've done that a lot, but this. I don't know how to show how I feel. I have always had to hide that, the real me." Gwaine was now facing her again, her hand still holding his arm. She saw him about to talk. She also saw his eyes looking a little tired. The draft worked fasted then she had expected. It had always taken what felt like most of the night to work on her. That must just have been her. She placed her other hand on his neck, pulling his head down to hers, where their lips met for the second time. His arms wrapped around her waist, as her hand that rested on his neck, slid down to rest on his elbow. When they finally pulled apart, she smiled up at him. She saw his eyes grew more tired. She knew she had to get him back to his chair outside, but didn't want t let him go.

"If that is how you plan to show me how you feel, then that is fine with me. I have never been one for words either."

"You should go. Someone might notice."

As reluctantly as she did, get go of her. He kissed her forehead, before he left. Her heart raced, threatening to burst through her chest as she stood there watching him leave, wanting to call him back, but knowing she had to let him go. With him gone it was essayer for her to focus on what she had to do tonight. She didn't think it would take him long to fall asleep. After a few minutes she walked over to the main door, and placed her ear against it. She waited like this for a while, for the heavy sounds of his breathing, letting her know he was sleeping. When she heard what she had waited for, she waited a little more, just to mack sure.

Carefully, as not to make any noise, she opened the door. It should have been locked, but she knew he wouldn't have locked it. She only glanced at him, sleeping in his chair to make sure he was asleep. Then she made her way along the corridor and down the staircase to the basements of the castle. She had to hide behind a pillar as a guard walked along the same corridor as her. That was the closest she came to getting caught. She had always found it simple to get around the castle without being seen. When she reached her destination, she looked up at the bricked up wall. She wasn't sure exactly what was on the other side of the wall, but she knew she had to go in. placing a hand on the way, she focused as much as she could on the words she spoke, in a language she hardly ever used. She pushed with her hand, but nothing happened. Tacking a minute to calm herself before she tried again, she went over the word, making sure she had them right. This time she placed both hands on the wall, and spoke the words a little louder. She again pushed her hands forwards. This time she felt them move, Slid through the stone wall. Taking a step forward, her whole body went through the wall.

When she was on the other side the gold left her eyes, and she felt suddenly very tired. She had never tried that enchantment before. Morgause had taught it to her, but she had never been able to perform it before. The feeling of magic in the pitch black room was so strong, that had to have been why she could do it. After focusing so much, she almost fainted from the strain. A blue glow emanated from the the far end of the room. It was only now she saw the room properly, bathed in a light blue glow. She slowly and carefully. As not to trip over anything, made her way towards the blue glow.

In the first year she spent with her sister, she had told her a lot of what had happened in Camelot. All of the attacked and schemes that she knew of. The release of Cornelius Sigan had intrested her the most. Once they had a secure hold on Camelot, making his power theirs was their next aim. With her sister gone, she would have to it alone.

The stone that glowed blue, was shaped like a heart. She let out a laugh at that. What other shape of stone would the most powerful sorcerers soul and power be trapped in. she reached out to hold the stone. Her had stopped a few inched from the stone. She knew that if she let the magic in, she could lose herself to it. That was just a risk she had to take. With his power, she could use more magic. With that she could find Emrys and find out what he knew.

Taking the stone in her hands, she saw the blur glow twist its way around her arms. She felt the rare magic coming from it. She looked into the heart of the stone, and she saw so much, so much that soon would be imprinted into her mind. The blue glow now reached her neck, twisted around it. Then moved towards her forehead, where it finally made contact with her. She wanted to scream, as her mind was overloaded with so much information, but she couldn't. She had no control over her body. Once all the knowledge was given to her, the blur glow faded. The stone was heavy in her hands. She fell into the blackness around her, falling onto the cold stone ground the stone crashed to the floor, breaking into a few large pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you very much for the reviews. It is getting these that makes me want to keep writing much sooner. So please keep letting me know what you think. I really value you opinions on the story. So in response, sorry I didn't make it clear in the stone Morgana saw images of magic. Simply magic being uses by Cornelius Signa, magic she now has the power to use. When the bracelet is removed. She wouldn't find out about Merlin's magic for a while. She will also met Emrys at some-point too. Make of that what you will. Gwaine won't be punished, for reasons that will become clear this chapter. This chapter will explain more about what happened, and what will happen to Morgana. As I also said Morgana's dream in chapter three has hints of what is to come. This was the second, the crow. The next will be the wall, and people screaming. The dress Morgana will wear later in the chapter is the green and silver dress, it will be the 4th link in the list. let me know what you think of it. I thought the colour went with what is going on is Hope you like it. **

As her eyes slowly opened, she thought she was still sleeping. The pitch blackness around her, and her spinning head made her very confused. She tried to pulled herself up, but found her head spun more when she moved, so she left herself sink back onto the ground. Then a sudden sharp jolt of pain ran through her head. She clamped her hands to her head and let out a faint yell. Her eyes closed as a reflex, she saw a crow again flying at her. He was taking over her mind, she knew what was happening. In a way that made it worse. Knowing what was happening, that there was nothing she could do to stop it. She searched her mind for a thought, a memory that was hers. The first thing that came to her was the last time she saw her father. She was helping him with his armour. Looking back she could see that he knew he would not be coming back. she could she it in his eyes, the painful acceptance of what was coming. She wanted to be like him, she admired him more than anyone else. She wanted him to be proud of her. If she gave up now, let this take over her, then she would not be his daughter. The man that was brave,loyal and just, never gave up no mater the odds, would not have a weak daughter that would give up so easily.

It was still blocked by the bracelet, but she focused on her own magic, it was weaker than his, but she was stronger. Her hands clenched shut, casing them to bleed a little. Every bit of her energy went into pushing his influence to the back of her mind. In doing so a binding enchantment flashed across her mind. In a hushed voice, with as much determination as she could she locked his mind in a corner of her. Where if she had to she could reach it, without him taking over.

Her whole body relaxed, she had won. She had taken his power, knowledge, without losing herself. The bracelet would still block most of this power, but there would be a time when she no longer wore the bracelet. She let herself rest for a while before she tried to stand up again. Her head still ached, but it was easing now. Her legs left weak, but she carefully made way back to the wall that would lead her back into the castle. The blue glow had left the room, but she almost instinctively know the way to go. When she reached the door she placed her hand on it, in a voice that sounded stronger, older than her own she spoke the words, as her hand, then whole body slipped through the wall.

She had expected her eyes to hurt when she arrived on the other side of the wall, but they didn't. It was still dark. The sun was a few hours away from rising. It seemed that for once since coming back here things were going well for her. Like before she made her way slowly and quietly back to her chambers. After a few minutes, she reached the bottom of the stairs that lead up to her chambers, they had never seemed so steep before. Holding onto the wall she made her way up. With each step, her head spun more and more. It was more of a light-headed feeling, so it didn't worry her. Finally she reached the top. She still held onto the wall, took a minute to get her breath back. Everything went black for her again. Her legs gave out under her, and she fell back.

Before she started to really fall back, and down the stairs, a strong arm grabbed hold of her by her waist. She was then pulled forward, her head landing on Gwaine's chest. He slipped his other arm under her knees lifting her up. As he cared her back into her chambers, he almost lost his footing too. He was still a little tired. He laid her down on her bed, tucked her hair behind her ear. The idea of leaving her worried him a little, but he had to go and get Gaius to have a look at her.

When he arrived at Gaius's and Merlin's rooms they were both awake as the sun had now risen and they had a lot of work to do that day. As he told them about what happened, a lot of worry came to their eyes. He wasn't sure if they were worried for Morgana, or of her. The three men crowded into her chamber, where she was, just as Gwaine left her.

As he looked her over, the first thing Gaius noticed was the bracelet, the change in its colour. After the incident with the balcony, he noticed it take on a slight green tone, still red but with a little green. Now the green was mixed with blue, along with the red of the stone. The green was a reaction to her magic being used, the blue was a reaction to another's persons magic. The question that had to be answered, was whose magic, and how was he using it. Unfortunately, knowledge told him there was only one answer to those questions.

"Gwaine, would you go and get some water." The knight didn't like feeling like he was being pushed out of the room, but he nodded and left anyway, wanting to be of use. Merlin looked form Morgana to Gaius, then to Gwaine, trying to understand what was going on.

"What is going on Gaius. What happened to her." There was really worry in his voice. Gaius didn't know if it was worry for her, or what she could be up to.

The answer to that question worried him. If he was right, which he knew deep down he was, then she had to be up to something. "I believe she went to the vault were Cornelius Sigan's soul is kept, and took his power."

"She can't do that. His power, it took all of mine willpower to not let it take over mine. She's not strong enough to force him back. If she has his power..."

"She is a seer, Merlin. Do you know what that really means." Merlin had never really thought about that question. When he first found out that she was like him, he had wanted to ask Gaius about it. All he got from him though was his question being ignored. "Seeing the future is just one part of it. The part that is the strongest. It's like getting a warning of something that is to come, that is why visions of the future are that first part of a seers powers to develop. There is more to it that that. A seer sees all. They can see the past and the present as well as the future. To cope with all this information they can take into their minds. Their minds have to work in a different way. They have a inbuilt way of blocking all the the extra information they take in. That is why she could have taken Cornelius's power, and made it her own. Without being taken over."

Merlin didn't know what to make of all of this. The thing that kept running through his mind was n that on her own, Morgana was about as powerful as he was, just in a different way. Now she had access to so much more power, dark power. As if she wasn't dark and dangerous enough on her own. She was also looking for him, in a way. If she found him out, he was very likely going to end up dead.

"Can we return..."

"She has taken his power as her own." Gaius lifted the bracelet for Merlin to see. "The green part is her magic, the blue mixing with it is his. The only one that return him to the stone, is her now."

"Will he...is it him, or will she be her."

Gaius let out a deep sigh. "I honestly don't know. We have to wait till she wakes up to see."

In his head Merlin went through what would happen if Uther found out what she had done. The stake in the court yard would finally be put to use. Arthur would grow to lose what little trust he had in her, in magic for good. If the great dragon was right, that she was the deciding factor in Camelot future, then all maybe lost. No matter how far apart they had grown, he had never honestly wanted to see her killed. Hurt maybe, but not dead. However if he left her to do whatever she was planing, then there would still be a chance of everything being destroyed. He was taking a risk whatever he choose to do. It came down to the question of weather or not he could watch her be killed.

"Gaius. I want to give her a chance. Watch her, see what she does."

"You mean not tell Uther or Arthur about this."

Merlin gave a faint nod. "Yes. Its a risk I know, but so is telling them. The bracelet will still stop most of her magic. Maybe she is still planning on working with Arthur. She can help raise Up Camelot, I think she deservers to have that chance."

"After all that she has done."

"Yes, we have done things too, and Have had the chance to put them right. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have listened to you. I should have told about everything in the first place."

"I did what I thought was best."

"I know." Merlin's eyes fell onto the sleeping witch next to him. "I know you did. Now I'm doing what I feel is right. I'm going to give her one more chance, I believe she wants to work with Arthur. I'll take responsibility for her actions. If she does anything again, then I'll deal with her. Whatever it takes."

He knew there was no arguing with the young warlock, that Morgana could wake up and hear what they were saying, Gwaine was going to be back with the water soon, so he nodded. He would leave what was done about Morgana up to Merlin, he washed his hands of her. Gaius with the help of Merlin, pulled the covers from under her, to cover her. Gwaine then returned. Gaius took the water from him, dipped a rag in it, which he dabbed on her forehead. Her breathing which had been slow picked up, letting him know she had fallen into a real sleep. He ushered the two young men from the room, leaving her to sleep.

Merlin went back to his chores. He was just going through the motions, there was so much going on in his head. He hoped he had made the right choose, that he could trust her. Up till he had to step in, he had always trusted her. She did care about Arthur and Gwen. Even if she used these new powers, he knew deep down she wouldn't use them against them. Him maybe, but not the others. He had to trust her, like he had asked her to trust him. It was hard though, knowing how all that had ended, all that she had done.

He was now making his way to Arthur's chambers with his newly washed and dried clothes, when a hand grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him into alcove. Their alcove in a way, the one she always seemed to pull him into. When she did he was always shocked by what she said, how she acted. The clothes he was holding fell to the floor.

Morgana looked up at him, will a little less hate than she had the last time they were here. "You are not going to say anything about last night, you or Gaius."

"What where you doing anyway." He wanted to know how much she would say. He lowered his eyes to look at her. She was wearing one of the dresses Uther had made for her, green and silver.

"That is nothing to do with you. Just keep quite, and stay away from me, and out of my business." She let his arm go, and walked away very quickly. Clearly she wanted to get back to her chambers before she was noticed. As she did, she stepped over the clothes he had been caring. Now he had to clean them again.

He let himself fall back against the wall. A slight smile crossed his face. She was still the same Morgana, she hadn't changed at all. There was no questioning if she was in control of herself or not. He had to admit, he was a little impressed. She really had gotten stronger. It made him feel a little deflated. It seemed that this was the way things had to be between them from now on. She was never going to trust him. If she found out about his magic, it would only make things worse. The simpler, happier life they had all had when he first came to Camelot was gone, they couldn't get it back. They had to find their places in the world now.

Just as she was about to turn a corner, Morgana almost ran into Uther. Before she could make her face as expressionless as possible, shock came over her. He looked at her like this was so normal, seeing each other in the corridor. "Morgana...though it is unexpected, I am glad to see you."

"Aren't you going to have me clapped in chains for leaving my chambers."

"Not this time. I am going to give you a change to gain more freedom. If you do as I say."

"Do I have a choose." Uther placed a hand on her back, moving her so they stood in-front of each other.

"There is to be a tournament. The price of which will be accompanying you to the spring feast."

She heard the words, but she was having a hard time fully understanding them. She was going to be the price at the next tournament. More then being shown of like a piece of jewellery, the idea of being sold of like a piece of meat disgusted her.

"There is no way I am going to be a piece of meat for you to sell, to the biggest thug."

"You are the princess of Camelot, you have..."

"Only when it suites you."

"You have responsibility's."

"When you could deny I was your daughter, you did. Now just so you could keep us all together, pretend like we are a family..."

"I am your father.."

"You are not my father. My father is the person I admire more than anyone. The person I want to be like. You are the person I want to be nothing like. Unfortunately I am like you, but I am going to change that."

He was walking a way from her now, like what she said meant nothing. "You will go to your chambers now. You will be brought down when the tournament started later today."

There was nothing more she could say. Her breathing was fast as she tried to calm her anger. Without anything else to do she turned and made her way to her chambers. When she reached them, she noticed that no one was sitting outside. She had only been able to get away because Gwaine's replacement hadn't arrived when she left. The door was also a little open, she was sure she had closed it fully

As she opened the door, and walked in, she saw Gwaine standing by the window. He was watching the tournament arena being set up, just outside of the castle. She took a few steps towards him, before he turned to look at her. "You gave me a fright last night. Don't ever do that to me again, I don't like to lose my cool."

"I don't think there's any danger of that." His tone, though she knew he cared was playful. She gave a slight smile as she walked the rest of the way over to him. "I just wanted to get out, have a walk. I couldn't sleep. I sat on a bench along the main corridor, fell asleep. When I woke up I panicked. I was still tired so, that was why I..."

"Nearly fell down a set of stone steps. Which I've heard you've done before."

"I survived that, and you saved me this time. It won't happen again." She glanced out the window, as Gwaine turned back to look out of it. She now saw what he had been looking at. Anger built up in her, she wanted to pull down the whole thing. "I guess you've heard what is going on."

"Yes. All the knights that are able are to take part."

"Able."

"Unmarried." He didn't have to say any more, that one word said it all. The price was more than her company for one feats, he was trying to have her married off. "Gwaine, I had nothing to do..."

"I know." He turned to her again. "I'm taking part." His tone which had been quit serious before, was now back to the light tone she was used to. It was very comforting with all that was going on to hear it.

"You are, are you. I've heard things about you to, fighting for a lady, isn't your style."

"Maybe this girls different." He now had his back to the window. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Morgana., I'm not saying that I want to, that we should...it just..."

"You don't like the idea that another man would win me."

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, something like that."

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad. Honestly, I don't like the idea of any other man winning me." She leaned in towards him, placing her hands on his chest. As she lifted her head to reach his.

After a quick kiss, he pulled away. "I had better get going. I have a tournament to win, and a lady to empress." He spoke as he walked out the room. She smiled, as she leaned back against the wall be the window. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from smiling.

A few hours latter she was sent for, and along with Gwen they made their way to the arena. As they got closer, she slipped her arm though Gwen's. Gwen placed a hand on hers, offering support. She knew how much Morgana must be hating this. When they walked to their seats in the stand, they passed Arthur, who gave Gwen a warm smile, and a look of sympathy to Morgana. Spring was coming soon, so there was no need for cloaks, but Morgana felt a chill as she sat in her seat next to Uther. All of the competitors walked into the arena, most of them were knights of Camelot the others were knight from neighbouring kingdoms. It seemed there were a lot of kings who wanted to make a link to Camelot.

Uther got to his feet, ready to address the crowd. "Before we begin the tournament, I would like to present, the princess Morgana." He held out his hand for her. She had no choice but to take it, and be pulled to his side. "I would like to present her with this." He gestured with his other hand for a stewed, who walked out from the breaking in the wall of the arena towards the Royal Family's seats. He was caring with him a cushions, with something shiny on it.

Merlin made his way through the crowd of people to the front. He was late, he had had to rewash and dry Arthur's clothes after Morgana stepped on them. When he reached the front, he glanced over at the royal Family, they looked so separate from each other. If only Uther could see what he was doing to his children. He saw the cushion being carried towards them, saw what was on it. He didn't know how he should feel about it. His eyes then travels down the line of competitors. At the very end, furthest away from him, he saw the back of someone's head, someone he was sure he knew.

The steward reached Uther. Who let go of Morgana's hand to pick what he was caring. It was a silver crown, made of three thing stands of silver, that intertwined with each other, like tree branches. There were also small emeralds placed all over the crown. The crow matched the colours of her dress perfectly. "I crow you. Princess Morgana Pendragon." He lifted the crown above her head, as she was to in shock to lower her head. Placing a hand on her back, he turned her round to face the crowed. A steady cheer rose from the crowd. When his hand left her, she was able to fall back into her set. Her breathing picked up again.

This was what she had wanted, to be accepted by her father. This wasn't want she really wanted though. He wasn't accepting her, he was trying to control her, trap her. He would never accept her, see her for who she was. When she found out he was her father, she had almost begged him to acknowledged her as his daughter, that had been the closest she had been to giving up on her schemes to kill him. If he had accepted her then, so many things could have been different, but they hadn't. This was where they where now, where then had to move on from. She had got what she so long ago thought she wanted, yet she felt hollow.

"This tournament, will start tomorrow. You will be split into two groups. In these groups, you will fight each other, till one remains. The two remaining competitors will face each other on the next day. The winner of that fight will win the company of the my daughter to the spring feast on that night. May the best man win." Cheers rose up from the crowd again, a little louder this time.

The competitors bowed, then turned to leave. As they did, Merlin saw the face of the person he knew that he knew. At first he was happy, then when he saw the cold look on his face he was worried. He didn't look lost like he did when he first met him, he looked secure in what he was doing. What he was doing Merlin knew was not a good thing from the way he looked. Gilli met merlin's eyes as he passed him. He didn't show any sign of friendship, he looked like he was angry with him. Merlin had no idea what he could have done to make him anger. What he did know was that he was not going to like finding out.

**Thank you fro reading, I hope this chapters explain what is going on with Morgana and her new powers. If there is anything that is not clear, I haven't explained well, then please just ask. I hope the tournament stuff didn't feel to tacked on. The next two or three chapters will deal with that, then onto the next little part. Like always please let me know what you think, please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing. In response to the reviews. I never really thought that Merlin would take sides. I think his side, if you can say that, will be made clear in this chapter. Why Gilli is acting like he is will also be explained. For all of you that have been waiting for more Merlin Morgana parts, they will interact more from now on. Also I have added a link to Morgana's crown on my profile. Its the below the link to the green silver dress. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Merlin followed Gilli as he left the arena. They was something going on with him, and he could tell it wasn't good. Gilli made his way into the castle, walking towards his guest chambers on the lower leave. He closed the door behind himself, but it didn't have a chance to close fully as Merlin pushed it open again. "Why didn't you tell me you where coming back." He tried to sound as friendly as he could, but he couldn't hide his tension.<p>

"It's none of your business, that's why." Gilli turned away from him.

"Have I done something wrong."

Gilli let out a laugh, as he turned to face him again. "Something you've done, no. its something you haven't done." He was now moving toward the other warlock. "You have kept so much to your self haven't you."

"I don't know..."

"Morgana. You were never honest with her, were you. You have never been honest with anyone have you. You have spoken with the great dragon, you knew that there was a way to changes things, without violence. Did you ever think that by telling people, your own kind, it would have been easer. Instead you choose to fight us, kept important information, we had the right to know and you kept it from us."

"I was..."

"You are the one that betrayed our kind, not me. Now get out." He stormed passed him, opening the door for Merlin.

Feeling that he would get no further with him, Merlin turned to walk away. He stopped just at the door though, there was one question he needed to ask. "What do you know about Morgana. How do you know about..."

"Someone told me. Someone important. Now leave." The door was slammed in his face before he could say any more. Defeated he went back to get on with his work for that day.

The next morning, Morgana sat in-front of her mirror, finishing attaching the gold headdress that went down the parting of her hair. She was wearing her gold dress, simple because the silver crown that sat on the table in-front of her wouldn't match it. She heard knock at her door, turned to face it.

"You should be wearing your crown."

"You should be escorting Gwen to the arena."

Arthur moved over to her, as she stood up. "She's not coming. She doesn't feel well."

"That's a good one. You know. I'm not feeling that well either." Arthur gave her a look that she was very used to. Telling her to be serious. "Sorry, how is she. I hope she isn't to bad."

"No, its not serious." He lifted his arm up, bent at the elbow. "So, princess are you ready to face then men fighting for you." She rolled her eyes. "Or is there someone you have your eyes on." She was now by his side, linking her arm with his. "Like Gwaine." She looked up at him, not knowing what to say. "You must have known Gwen would have told me."

"I should have guessed. It's noth..."

"Morgana. I honestly never saw you with a knight. However out of all of them, though I wouldn't choose him for you...I can't think of any better for you than Gwaine."

She squinted her eyes up at him. "Are you being serious."

"Yes. There was a time when I thought you would marry Merlin, just to anger my...our father. So this is a real relief."

Morgana was stunned. "Merlin. Why would you ever think that."

"He liked you Morgana. He brought you flowers..."

"That was because he knew I had magic and felt scared." They now where walking alone the corridor to the main door of the castle. "If he ever did, which he didn't...there would be no way he could have done what he did."

"I am only say what I saw." They were now walking down the main steps of the castle. The sun gave needed warmth after being cold for so long. In silence they made their way towards their seats in the stands.

Morgana scanned the whole arena looking for Gwaine. She knew he would be fine, he could handle himself, but she still worried. The arena had been split in two by a large wooden fence. The men came out from both side of the arena. Gwaine was on the right side. Gilli, who Merlin was watch from his place in the crowd, was on the other. He was going to use magic me knew that. The question was why. That would have to wait till after the first half of the tournament. Now he had to make sure he stopped him from winning, and getting close to Morgana, or hurting anyone. If he had the chance to talk to Morgana, he could tell her everything. How he knew so much was also a question that had to be answered later.

The tournament started after Uther gave the order. Morgana clasped her hands tightly together, not taking her eyes from the fighting going on in-front of her. It all seemed so pointless to her, there was no point to any of this. It was just another way that Uther was trying to present them as a family. At first she had tried not to look at Gwaine she would just worry to much, but after a while she couldn't help herself. On each side of the arena their had been five men, on Gwaine's side there were now three, including himself. Her breath was still held in her chest, but she relaxed a little.

Merlin watched Gilli for any sign he was using magic, but he didn't see any. He seemed to be fighting on his own, and doing very well. There was now only himself and a knight of Camelot left. The knight stepped back, surveying the situation. As he and Gilli drew closer ready to end the fight, he tripped over a sword left on the field. He yelled out in pain as he fell, twisting his ankle. Morgana turned her head to she who had yelled. Her eyes fell on Gilli first. She saw his eyes fade back to their normal colour from gold. Her breathing came out thin and fast now. He was using magic, someone else in Camelot had magic.

Merlin saw Gili's eyes turn gold as he caused the sword to move in-front of the knight. He then felt a hand slap down on his arm, and force him onto the ground. The crowed, having their first winner surged forward, knocking Merlin over. He wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop him anyway. He still had a chance to talk to him, stop him from causing harm. What he had to focus on know was getting out of the crowed, without being trampled on.

Morgana was pulled from staring at Gilli, trying to understand what was going on, by the cheering of the crowed. She quickly turned back to the other fight. Cursing herself for forgetting about Gwaine. Her breath relaxed, he had won. He stood proud, smiling at the crowed that cheered for him. His eyes fell on her, giving her a sly smile. Almost to say, and you didn't think I could do it. Arthur also saw this, it worried him a little.

The two winners came towards the stand, in-front of the royal family. Uther, followed by Arthur and Morgana stood up and walked over to the edge of the stand. Uther spoke, but she didn't hear any of it. She heard her name, Gilli bowed to her saying her name. Gwaine who had been standing the furtherest from her, moved to stand right in-front of her. He reached up, took her hand and kissed it. Before he bowed to her, and called her by her new title.

Arthur saw the colour of his fathers face go a little red so he stepped. In, calling an end to the first day of the tournament. The crowed started to leave. The royal family, moved to leave to. Uther walked ahead of his children, he was quickly joined by two nobles with important matters to talk about. Seeing her only chance Morgana turned to Arthur giving him her best smile.

"Arthur, its such a nice day, don't make me go back yet. Just half an hour, then I'll go back. Place. I just want to walk..."

"You want to see Gwaine don't you. Congratulate him."

"You know me to well." He didn't look like he was going to let her get away. "I'll do the same for you and Gwen, please."

Arthur let out a defeated sigh. "Just half an hour. I'll check on you then."

She didn't wait for him to change this mind. "Thank you." she ran off in the opposite direction of the crowds. Towards the lower entrance of the castle, were the competitors had re-entered the castle from.

Merlin had made it out of the crowed as the fighting ended. He saw Gilli entering the side door to the castle, he moved to follow him. He then held back, as he saw Morgana also walk after him. Following the both of them, he held back at the lower door. Once they were far enough along the long corridor to not see him, he to enter.

The corridor was long, running from the lower entrance to a door that opened onto the court yard in-front of the main entrance. All along the corridor where small alcoves and a few rooms used to for storage. Merlin, quickly and quietly moved along the corridor, hid in a alcove, then held his arm out, closing the door behind him. The corridor feel into parcel darkness. The main source of light now was the torches that lined the walls. Morgana and Gilli, were the only other people in the corridor with him. He had in a way trapped them.

Gilli and Morgana had both jumped at the sound of the door closing. Morgana was the first to take advantage of the situation, like Merlin knew she would, if she could. Holding her hand out in-front of her, a strong just of wind that closed the other door, knocked Gilli to the floor and put out many of the torches, came fourth. She then moved her hand to her left, picking Gilli up and slamming him into the wall. Where she kept him, as she walked towards him. He was pinned to the wall, next to a storage room for weapons. Morgana when she reached him didn't look at him first. She looked at a row of swords next to him, she picked up one, then lifted it up to his throat.

"Sorry for being so rough. I'm just trying very hard to chance the way people view those with magic. So I can't have you ruining that, by using magic to cheat. So your going to bow out of the tournament. Is that clear."

Despite the swords tip on his throat, Gilli smiled. "I can't do that."

Morgana too now smiled. "And why it that."

"I have orders."

"What orders, and from who." He now started laugh. Morgana felt the smile leave her face. She lifted her free left hand, held it a few inches from Gili's head. "If you don't tell me, I can find out for myself. Read everyone of you thought, nothing will be left."

"You can't do that, your not..."

"Would you like to test how strong I am." Her voice had slipped back into the tone she didn't recognise. The tone she used to before the enchantment to leave the vault the other night.

Her hand slowly drew closer to his head. He tried to move it always, but couldn't. Merlin was fighting his instinct to step in. His mind told him to move, but his body stayed in place. Her hand was about to touch his head when. "Ok...Ok. I was sent to win the tournament, so I could tell you that Emrys is close. He has always been close, watching you."

"Know you have told me the message, you can leave can't you."

"I told you I can't. I also have to kill as many knights of Camelot as I can." She pushed the sword a little closer. "You wouldn't kill your own kind. You cant tell anyone either you would have to tell them you used magic too. Then you would have lost. There is nothing you can do."

Merlin could hear his nervous laughter, and the rage coming from Morgana from his hiding place. "Who told you to do this."

"You'll met her soon enough."

"Her." She was speaking more to herself now. Something clicked in her head. Morgause had been warned about Emrys by a sorceress that healed her, Gilli had to be talking about the same person. "Who is she, what dose she want with me."

"You will find out in time."

There was nothing else she could do. He was right she wouldn't kill him, though right now that was her first instinct. Couldn't tell anyone. To stop him form fighting. She lowered her sword. "You will leave the second the tournament it done, or I will not be as calm as I am now." Again he laughed. She say red blind rage. She had still been holding him to the wall with magic, she now used that magic to throw him all the way along the corridor, he landed at just in-front of the door to the court yard. "This is only the least of what I can do now. With this bracelet I can only use large amount of Magic, and I would love to have a test subject to see what I can do using that much magic. If you don't want that to be you, leave now." Pulling himself to his feet Gilli moved to leave. "One piece of warning. Never just go along with someone, till you know all the information. It never ends well. The only person that you can ever trust is yourself." He slipped from through the door. Merlin saw this as his opportunity to sneak out. He needed to talk to Gilli again, find out more about what was going on. The darkness in the corridor helped him to get to the door without being seen. He pulled it open, unfortunately the door creaked Morgana who had been leaving from the other door, turned to face him. "Merlin." He turned to face her.

"Milady."

"What are you doing here." She was walking towards him now.

He had to think fast. "I was going back to the castle, this way is faster for me. When I saw you, I thought I sound turn back. You said you never wanted to see me again. I was doing as you asked."

She was now close enough for him to see her face in the faint light from the open door. She didn't look like she believed him, but after a while gave in and went on with it.

Mainly because she just remembered something. "You know the other winner don't you. You became friends the last time he was here." Merlin wasn't sure what to say for the best, he found himself nodding. "Did you know he has magic."

He couldn't get away with nodding again. "Yes, I knew."

"And you kept it to yourself."Her voice still had some of the coldness it had when she was talking with Gilli, but it had thawed a little.

"Like I kept your magic to myself."

Her eyes started deep into his. He worried she was going to try and read his mind, she would know everything. He couldn't let that happen. She her tilted to the right, as she spoke again. "Speak to him."

"What."

"He's your friend. Get him to leave, or I will force him. I know you saw what happened, that I can still use some magic, you seem to know everything. I won't be as gentle if I see him again. If you want to save him, get him out of here." Her eyes left his, letting him breath again. She took this as hesitance. "Gwaine is you friend too isn't he. He will kill him if he gets the chance. Is that what you want, both of them dead, because that is what will happen if he stays." She was trying to sound as strong as she had become, but there was clear desperation in her voice that he couldn't miss.

"I'll take to him." She turned and left, leaving him watching her walk away. This seemed to be a very normal occurrence now.

He knew there was nothing more he could say to stop Gilli from fighting tomorrow. He also knew that he had to do something. If he did nothing Morgana would, that would be even worse. Like she told Gilli, she was trying to prove that Uther was wrong about magic, revealing what Gilli was doing, stopping him, using magic herself, would ruing that. He had to be the one the stop him. He would never have thought that he and Morgana would be working together in way, after all that happened. It felt very odd, yet it felt a little familiar, like old times.

Gilli was in his room, cleaning up the scrape on his arm, from being thrown across the floor, when Merlin entered. "If you stay you'll get a lot worse. She has more power, dark power than you think."

"We know, but I'm still not scared."

"who's we. Who is this sorceress, what is she planing."

Gilli sat up from his place on the bed. "I can't say." He said each work clearly. As he had said it a lot in the last hour.

"I'm still your friend, I want to help you. You don't have to do this. Just drop out of the fight, she'll..."

"I said I'm not scared of her, or you. As for us being friends, you were never me friend. You would have told me about your destiny if you were. You are no friend to me or Morgana. You are a traitor, just like Gaius, you care only about your own safety. At lest she stood up for our kind, tried to do something."

"I'm doing something, something that will work in the long run." Merlin could understand why Gilli felt hurt, but he was getting tired of being attacked.

"If you don't stay out of this, I will tell the king she has been using magic. You don't want that do you. She maybe able t help you in your precious destiny, so she is important to you again, you don't want her to die." He moved to sit on the bed again. "Now, I need to rest for tomorrow."

Merlin for the second time that day was forced to leave. There was nothing he could say. All he could do was keep an eye on him tomorrow, make sure Gwaine didn't get hurt, and the Morgana didn't do anything rash. There was a bigger picture going on that he had to focus on, that was more important. Whoever this sorceress was she knew a lot about him, Morgana and his destiny. It was also clear that she didn't want to wait for it work it self out. Like Morgana she wanted action now. Morgana had made it clear she was only out for herself, if she met with this other sorceress, she could be turned against Camelot again. That was the important thing he had to stop from happening. Compared to that, Tomorrow should be simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. It always bothered me that Merlin never told anyone else like him about his destiny. It could have made such a big difference. They wouldn't have felt so helpless, and felt like they had to fight back. They would have hope, and been maybe patient to wait for it. I felt that someone had to call him out on it. Also I was hoping that the tournament ending up between Gwaine and Gilli was meant to be a surprise, but may of you got it already. Hope it is still a good idea. Also sorry for the bad fight, I just didn't know how to write a fight scene. I have worked in a few more bigger fights into the story, so I will have to get better at then. One thing I wanted to do in the story, was move Morgana from an out and out villain, to the way I think she was in the legend, ambiguous. This I hope is the start of that. Her new power are starting to come in. I just realised that means I have to have Merlin use more magic, so she doesn't seem a lot stronger than him. I'm just not very good at writing Merlin unfortunately. I wanted to have Merlin and Morgana kind of work together, but her not knowing it, hope that worked. Please review. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews. I am glad that there are still some people reading and enjoying the story. I know its very long In response to the reviews. I agree with you, Merlin telling everyone like him about his destiny wouldn't work in most cases. He I think could have told Morgana and Gilli through. So that's why Gilli doesn't trust him. There should be more Merlin in the story I know, I just find it hard to write him. Mainly because I don't like him as a character sometimes, but I will do more with him I promise. I know that this is a long story, and it may seem to drag a bit. It will got more interesting I promise, so please keep reading. Also as I know its what you want to see, there will be more Merlin and Morgana scenes.**

* * *

><p>The sun poured in from the window. Morgana stood dressed in her silver dress at her dressing table. She held her crown in her hands, trying to decide whether or not to wear it. Sleep had not come that night, she had to much running through her head to sleep. She was now focusing on the crown to take her mind off of everything else. There was nothing she could do now, tell she spoke to Merlin. She couldn't go and see him, so she was forced to wait for him. A faint knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. "Yes." She through the crown onto the table and turned to face her guest.<p>

Merlin slowly entered the room. He looked like he was worried to take one more step towards her than he had to. She saw his mouth open to speak, but no word came out. She was growing annoyed with him now. He was worried about what she was going to do when she knew he hadn't been able to stop Gilli. "Did you talk to him, what did he say." As she spoke she moved towards him. Stopping only a few feet from him. He still didn't say anything. "Merlin."

Her eyes burned into him, forcing him to talk. "He won't pull out of the tournament."

"You really are useless." She turned and walked away from him.

He knew he had made mistakes in the past, done things he would take back if he could. He had done these things with the best of intentions, he had always done what he believed was right, for the best. Like she had really. He was tired of being made to feel bad about that, made to apologize for it. "I saved your life." He walked over to her. Her back to him, as she looked at the flower Gwaine gave her, on top of the mirror.

Carefully she turned to face him. "After you tried to kill me."

"How many times are we going to go over this Morgana. I did the only thing I thought I could to save Camelot, and I am sorry you got hurt. I really am."

"I'll tell you what. You tell me a secret. One you have never told anyone." Her face was falling into a odd smirk as she spoke. "Trust me with the most important secret you have Merlin. Then when you are more scared, feeling more alone then you have ever felt in your whole life...I'll betray you. Make you feel completely alone, and you won't know why. Then came and talk to me, two years after that, and tell me if you have moved on. If that is enough time to get over something like that." Her eyes looked right into his. He thought she could see it, his magic. "Come on Merlin. Tell me your secret."

It was hard for him to speak, let alone think with her staring at him like that. Like she could see right into his heart. With her new powers, he wouldn't be surprised if she could see right through him. "I...don't have any secrets."

A crocked smile crossed her face as she stepped back from him. "Of course you don't Merlin." For a second he wondered if she knew, if Gilli had told her. "There is something about you Merlin, like my sister said. Something strange. One day, I'll find out what that is." She turned from him, looking back at the crown on the table.

"What are we going to do now."

"We, we aren't going to do anything. I should never have trusted you again. I'll deal with this."

She still had her back to him, so he took a step towards her. "Morgana if you get involved any more he could tell Uther you used magic as well. It's too..."

"The tournament starts soon, I have to finish getting ready." She was telling him to leave, she was done talking to him.

"Morgan..."

"That will be all." Her voice was cold and stern.

With a sigh, Merlin turned to leave. There was nothing he could say to her. She was going to do whatever it was she had planned no matter what he said. All he could do now was keep a watch on the tournament. Make sure neither Her or Gilli did anything that exposed their magic, and that Gwaine wasn't hurt. Compared to some of the things he had had to do, to protect his destiny, this was rather simple.

Morgana picked up her crown. As she placed it on her head, she felt the weight of it push her down to the ground. She picked up the flower Gwaine gave her a few day before. It was still alive, she had expected it to have weathered by now. She slipped the stem into one of the loops of her crown. If she and Merlin couldn't get Gilli to leave, then she would have to stop Gwaine from taking part. This situation felt very familiar to her. She had been here before a lot. No matter what she had said, she had never been able to get Arthur to back out of something dangerous. She had to hope she could get through to Gwaine.

Since the start of the tournament she had more freedom to move around the castle on her own. So she was able to walk to Gwaine's chambers without a bodyguard or being watched. His door was slightly open, she stepped in. He was standing with his back to the door, buckling his gauntlet to his wrist. His chest piece lay on his bed. There was no way he could get that on alone. As she walked over to pick it up, he didn't turn to look at her. He was to caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed her. She was behind him, holding the chest piece out in-front of him, when he finally noticed her. Without a word he slipped his arm through the hole for it. She pulled the straps back, pulling the armour into place, as tightly as she could.

"Thank you."

Her hands rested on the cold armour covering his back. "Don't do this, please."

"Morgana..."

"He has magic. If you fight, he will kill you." She still stood behind him, not wanting to have to look at him.

He moved to turn and face her, as he did he felt her hands on his back trying to stop him. When he was facing her, her head was looking down at the floor. He lifted his hand to her chin. Lifting up her face so he could look at her. "If I just walked away, didn't fight what kind of knight would that make me."

"One that's alive. That is still of use to the kingdom he protects."

"You know as well as I do that its more than that."

She had grown up surrounded by men that went on about the ideals that a knight represented. While she understood them, and too saw them as an ideal. She was never convinced that all the men that died in up holding those ideals was with it. She had lost her father, almost lost Arthur so many times because of them, she had grown to hate them. "Do you know how many conversations I have had like this one...I've lost count. I will not sit back and watch you die, I cant. If you fight, then you leave me no choice but to step in, if you need help."

Panic crossed is eyes for a second. "If you do that..."

"I know, and I don't care."

His hands came to rest on her shoulders now. "I spoke to Arthur yesterday. He said he knew about us. That he was more surprised than anything about it, because you hate knights. Don't believe in what they stand for. That you only felt that way because of your father. He also said that he thought you liked me, because I wasn't like the other knight. I break the rules, if I don't believe in them. Like you."

"Gwaine..."

"Now. If I was to bow out, because I was worried for my life. That I didn't stand and fight for what I believed in then would I be the man that you came to like, trust."

She didn't want to answer, couldn't answer. He knew the answer and so did she. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. As he was about to step back, she took hold of his arms at the elbow. "What do you believe in." She had wondered about this since he said it.

"You." He spoke very low.

She closed her eyes, trying to stop any tears from falling. The guilt that she felt for using him in the past, seemed to increase now. He was the only person that she could really talk to now. Arthur and Gwen accepted her, to a degree. There were still things that she had to keep from them however. She knew that she could never have told them about going to see her sister. They never would have helped her. He moved to walk away from her. When she reached out to take his hand. Her eyes were still closed. They only opened when she felt his hand in hers.

"If there is really no way to stop you." she now let his hand go. She untied a green ribbon she had tied around her right wrist. She took his right arm, and tied the ribbon around his upper arm. "I want you to wear this."

"For luck."

"No. you will need more than luck. Its a lady's favour. I can't be seen to take a side. Since I'm the price, but I want you to wear it."

His left hand moved to rest on her neck, moving her towards him. The kiss was interrupted by the movement of people walking along the corridor. He gave her his best charming smile. Trying to reassure her that he would be fine. She tried to smile back, but couldn't. He walked away leaving her along. She took in a deep breath to calm herself, whipped at her eyes. Then made her way to the arena.

The crowed seemed bigger than it had the day before. Making it harder for Merlin to make his way to the front. By the time he had, Gilli and Gwaine where already in the centre of the arena. Morgana, Arthur and Uther sat in their seats. Morgana's hands where holding onto the arms of her chair. Her eyes never left the men in-front of her. Gilli was the first to strike, Gwaine blocked it with little effort. Again it seemed that Gilli was fighting on his own without magic. There didn't seem to be anything odd about the fight at all. Morgana and Merlin both watched every move that Gilli made for any sign of magic, but saw none.

Then Gwaine saw a chance to strike, ending the fight. He moved to attack, but as his sword drew closer to Gilli's arm, it sharply moved off course. He looked at Gilli's face, he saw his eyes glowing gold. He hadn't really doubted Morgana, but he hadn't really believed her till now. He had to see it for himself. Now he had, he had to be more direct, end the fight as soon as he could. He allowed his sword to move along it's new course, taking a step forward with it. When he was then standing side by side with Gilli, facing opposite directions, he spun the sword round fully, turning with it to face the same way as Gilli. The sword again came close to hitting him at chest leave, and again Gilli's eyes turned gold. The sword stopped in mid-air. Gilli then moved his sword to strike Gwaine in the back.

Morgana almost jumped from her seat, but she had to stay calm, not draw attention to herself. She closed her eyes, like she didn't want to see what was happening. In a low voice, she utter words that seemed so familiar to her, yet so new. Once she was finished, she opened her eyes a little, they glowed gold. The ribbon she had give Gwaine, had a protection enchantment on it. She just had to wait for the right moment to activate it. Gwaine dropped to the ground, avoiding the blow. Then, now able to move his sword again he swiped it at Gilli's feet. He jumped into the air to avoid it. He was using magic to jump higher. The enchantment on Gwaine, stopped magic being used to harm him. So Gilli landed hard onto the ground, causing him to fall over.

Merlin had like Morgana saw Gilli using magic the first time he did. He was about to use his magic to stop Gilli's sword, but Gwaine reacted faster. He had glanced over at Morgana, he saw her month moving as she cast her enchantment, and her eyes turned gold when she opened them. He knew that th is what she meant when she said she would deal with it. It was what he was worried about. If anyone else had seen her, there could be a lot of trouble.

Gwaine stood up, before Gilli could stand up too, he pointed his sword at his throat. He looked down at him. "I think it would be best to stop now." Gilli looked up at the knight above him. He didn't look angry or even annoyed. He then looked over at Morgana. She too looked relieved, maybe still a little worried, but not angry. He had expected her to be angry, she certainly was yesterday. He gave a nod, ending the fight. Gwaine moved the sword from his throat, then held out a hand to help his opponent up.

When both men were standing, a loud cheer erupted from the crowed. They weren't just cheering for Gwaine, the winner, but for Gilli too. He had never been cheered for after losing before. Maybe Merlin was right in having faith in the future of magic here. He wanted to have that faith too, but he didn't know if he could. He had made a choice, he couldn't go back on it. She wouldn't let him. He looked at the royal family. Neither of the men looked overly pleased. Morgana though, while she tried to hide it had a smile threatening to spread across her face. She met his eyes, and the smile came out. She was just so happy that neither of them had been hurt, that her magic and Gilli's hadn't been noticed. While she didn't want him to win, wanted him gone for her own good she didn't want him dead either. He was like her, more so then she had first thought. She could see how happy he looked just being accepted by the people, even if he lost.

"The winner sir Gwaine." Uther addressed the people, telling them what they already knew. Both men walked towards the stand. They bowed to the royal family.

Gwaine this time stood in-front of Morgana. "Congratulations sir Gwaine." Like the day before he reached up to take her hand.

He kissed it, then tilted his eyes up at her. "It was nothing, Princess."

He let her hand go, she then turned to Gilli, who was about to walk away. "You fought magnificently, sir Gilli." She gave him a knowing smile. Knowing that he was not a sir, he was only pretending to be one to fight in the tournament. She held her hand out for him. He a little hesitantly took it.

He kissed it, then in a low voice. "Thank you, Morgana." Before he walked away.

The crowed dispersed, Merlin went with them, hoping to have the chance to talk to Gilli. Arthur moved over to Morgana, taking a light hold of her long sleeve to pull her away, back to the castle. Like the day before Uther walked ahead of them, there was work he wanted to have finished before the spring feast that night. "How's Gwen, I didn't want to both her if she was still unwell."

"She's better."

"Good." Though she was listening to him, Arthur could see her eyes, looking around her.

With a faint sigh. "Go and look for him."

"What."

"Don't play the fool. Your looking for Gwaine. So go and congratulate him." She smiled up at him, gave him a light hug, then walked away rather fast, in case he changed his mind.

When she saw him, Gwaine was leaning against the wall of the Castle, near the side entrance to the castle. She speed up a little. When she got closer to him, he stepped away from the wall, and opened his arms a little. She opened hers, so when they met they embraced. Gwaine lifted her off the ground, and spun her round. So that she was facing the crowed returning to the castle.

Gilli caught sight of her walking towards Gwaine, he saw them embrace. Merlin saw them too as he walked over to Gilli. Standing behind him. Morgana once turned round, saw the both of them. An odd faint smile came to her face, directed at the two of them The two young warlocks, looked at the witch as she closed her eyes, holding onto Gwaine a little tighter as he placed her on the ground. Her smile to Gilli seemed to be a sign that she didn't hate him, she understood him. After all they were kin. To Merlin it seemed a thank you, for trying to help.

"You did the right thing." Gilli hadn't noticed Merlin till now.

He still didn't turn to face him. "What chance do we have. When even women of our own kind choose knights."

Merlin let out a laugh. Out of relief that Gilli seemed to be himself again, and that it looked that he was right. "Just wait till we are excepted." He lowered his voice. "Magic will be the new sword fighting."

Gilli now finally turned to face Merlin. "Well then I'll be doubly blessed. Swordplay and magic, who could resist." He gave Merlin a half smile, the turned to walk away, back to his room.

Merlin wanted to talk to him more, mainly about the sorceress that he seemed to be working for, but he let him go. He would be staying for the feast that night, he could talk to him then. Maybe he and Morgana could get him to stay, having a knight of Camelot that had magic had to be a good thing. It would make things essayer for him. When the knights went out on missions without him, which they did a few times, there would still be someone with magic to help them. In an odd way they, the three off them, including Morgana could work together. Maybe then, he could tell her about his magic. For him to be able to do that he had to make sure that she would understand why he did what he did, keep his secret from her. There was only one way he could think of to do that, and it was a big risk. The question was, would it be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be the end of the whole tournament part of the story. Then the story will move onto the next part. Which will focus on one of Morgana's new powers and how she will use it. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you once again for the reviews. It is always great to hear what you think of the story, any ideas that you have for it too. So please keep reviewing. I can't believe that I almost have 50 reviews that is so much more than I ever thought I would get. It is so amazing knowing that people are reading and enjoying the story. It makes me want to up-date sooner. Which means the story will be done much sooner than I thought. There is still a lot more to come though. **

**So in response to the lovely, greatly appreciated reviews. I am glad that my slight dislike for Merlin doesn't effect the way I have been writing him. Also thank you for the advice on how to write him, it is a big help. **

**Don't worry Gwaine is not going to be killed off. He is one of my favourite characters, favourite male character, so I had to use him in the story. Honestly I don't know how I'm going to handle his relationship with Morgana. I just wanted to write scenes of them together, and it kind of wrote its self from there. I still intend to have Merlin/Morgana later on. That was always how I planned it to be at the end. I have the ending worked out, it is just a case of working towards that now. I'm also glad that people like Gwaine in the story. I was worried that no one liked the Gwaine/Morgana relationship.**

* * *

><p>The main hall was lit with a warm glow from the torches that hung from the walls. In the far corner the group of musicians played. Morgana still dressed in her silver dress stood at the far end of the hall, away from Uther standing in-front of his throne. Gwaine stood by her side. "The Princess Morgana, and her champion Sir Gwaine." The crowed parted for them, as Gwaine offered her his arm. They walked towards the king. Once they reached him, they bowed, before turning out to face the crowed. It was all for show, tradition. Once it was done the crowed went back to drinking, eating and talking to themselves.<p>

Morgana once all eyes had left her walked over to the side, followed by Gwaine. They hadn't really spoken since the tournament. They had hugged, he teased her for worrying about him, then she had to leave, before Uther noticed she was gone. "As your champion, what is it I have to do."

She let out a laugh, as she picked up a glass of wine. "Nothing, just whatever I ask of you. You represent me, so you have to be well dressed and polite all the time."

She was leaning against the table of wine glass as she spoke. He moved to pick up a glass from behind her, placing his arm next to her hip. Effectively pining her to the table. "Is that so." He spoke low right into her ear.

"Yes, and in case you have forgotten, I have a rather bad reputation. So you will have to be the model of nobility to make up for that."

"Well I have a bit of a reputation too"

"Ah, that's right you do."

"I guess that means we both have to be good from now on. or..."

"There's an or."

"Oh yes. We can be as bad as each other."

"What would that solve."

"Noting, its just more fun."

Morgana tried to stop herself from laughing out loud. She glanced around the room. She caught sight of sir Leon looking over at them, he didn't look happy. He had never liked her, since they were children. He thought she was to out spoken for a girl. He looked away instantly, when he saw her looking at him. "I don't think Leon would like that idea very much. He was giving me daggers a minute ago."

Gwaine picked up a glass and moved back from the table, freeing Morgana. "That I think is more me that you. He doesn't like me."

"He never liked me either."

"I think he's a little jealous too."

"Of what."

"That I was able to fight, and win you." She once again had to fight back a laugh. "It's true. Have you never heard the saying, you always hurt the ones you love."

The words shouldn't affect her, hit her the way they did. The truth of the words got to her. The people that she had loved the most, for the longest time, were Arthur and Gwen. In the past two years all she had ever done was hurt then. The fact that she hadn't meant to didn't change that. "Maybe you should talk to him. You have to work with him. It would be best if you could at least be civil to each other."

"Like you and Merlin."

"We don't have to work together, and I'm civil with him." With a knowing smile, like he knew about there talk that morning, how she shaped at him, he walked away. Feeling a sense of relief as she could now fade into the background she turned to face the table.

"Have you seen Gilli. I wanted to talk to you and him about something."

She was a little surprised by his walking right up to her like this, talking to her like nothing had happened. She turned to face Merlin, who looked at her like they talked to each other like this all the time. "No, I haven't seen him. What did you want to talk to us about."

"I think he should stay here. Become a knight of Camelot." Her eyes widened in shock at what he was saying. "I meant what I said to you, I don't believe you or anyone else should be executed because of who you are. This could be a important step. When Arthur is king, there could be a knight with magic as well as a princess."

As Gwaine's words had hurt hit her hard, Merlin's comforted her. She could almost see in her head magic returning to the land. No longer feared, but accepted and valued. He saw her face soften. In a way he had only seen it do briefly in the crypt almost two year ago. In that moment, no matter what she said he made his choice. The risk was worth it. He was going to find a way to tell her about his magic. If magic was going to return he didn't want to be the only person with magic in Camelot. He wanted Morgana and Gilli to enjoy that to. More than anyone, Morgana had openly risked and stood up for magic, before she knew for sure that she had magic herself. She deserved to enjoy magic returning like him.

"I would like that, for him to stay. I don't want to be the only person with magic here." If he hadn't already made up his mind about going through with his plan, hearing her say that would have made his mind up for him.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Giving her a warm smile he walked away. While he wasn't as good at manipulating people as she was, he knew she wanted to believe what he said so much. He felt a little bad for doing that, but it had to be done. Morgana didn't know what to say, or what to do. He left before she had found her voice to say anything. She hated it when people did that. Said something that made you think, then left you to think it over on your own. The one thing that was clear was that he was right. The idea of having someone else with magic in Camelot that she could talk to was very appealing. She never realised how much she wanted that till now.

She looked over at Uther, making sure he was talking to someone, that he wouldn't notice if she slipped out for a while. Carefully she moved towards the door. She only took a few steps, before she felt an arm slip through hers. "He's been found out. Two knights are going to arrest him now." Gwaine walked by her side, leading her towards the door. "I'll hold them back for a while." They reached the door and she cared on through it, while he turned back towards the knight that were going to arrest Gilli.

As quickly as she could she made her way to the lower leave of the castle, where the knights had their chambers. She realised that he hadn't asked her if she wanted to help Gilli escape. He just knew that she would. She didn't even have to ask for his help, he gave it automatically. She felt more grateful for his understanding than she had about anything in a long time. As she made her way to warn Gilli, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. For a moment, a brief moment, Merlin had her imaging a future with magic as an established part of Camelot, of not being the only person with magic here any more. It had been ruined so quickly.

His door was half open, so she walked right in. Gilli was facing the door, packing his bag. "You have to leave now."

"Can't wait to get rid of me can you." He sounded a little hurt.

She moved towards him, the bed standing between them. "There are two knight on their way here to arrest you...for using magic, someone else saw you. You need to leave." Before he could say anything, they heard the footsteps of what they assumed were the knights on their way to arrest him. Morgana gave a quick glance at the door, before moving round the bed to Gilli. When she got closer to him, she started to mutter an enactment under her breath. It was the enchantment that had taken her and her sister from Camelot, used once by her and first by Morgause. When she reached him, she placed her hands on Gilli's shoulders. They then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

The knights after helping Gwaine, who they believed to be drunk to his chambers, made their way to Gilli's room. When they pushed the door open, the room was empty. A cold gust of air hit them, which they guessed came from the open window. Before leaving they checked under the bed, in the wardrobe. Once they were satisfied he was not hiding in the room they left. He must have left earlier than planed. Feeling a little disappointed at having lost the tournament

Morgana and Gilli appeared from the clod of smoke a few miles from the city. Gilli had never travelled like that before. "That was amazing. What was the enchantment you used."

Morgana opened her mouth to answer, then stopped. This was the kind of conversion she had wanted to have with him, about magic. That fact that she had come so close to having someone to talk like this with, now it was taken away hurt to much for her to talk to like that. She told him the words. They were the first words of the old religion that she had ever learned. After Morgause took her from Camelot she spent almost two months coming in and out of consciousness. These words ran through her head most of that time. "Thank you, for warning me."

"We are kin." He rolled his eye at that. "I also understand. How alone you feel, how anger. I hate it when people say that, I understand, they never really do. I do though. I have been were you are now, lost. Needing something, someone to guide you. whoever this sorceress you work for is, you can't let her control you. You need to find your own way. What I say now isn't going to change you I know that. I just want you to know, you have a place in Camelot. When Arthur is king, you can be the first magical knight of Camelot, if that is what you want."

He reached out, taking hold of her hand. "Thank you, for not asking me any more about her."

"You have to make your own choices, mistakes. You wouldn't have told me anything anyway."

He let her hand go, slipping his fathers ring from his finger. He then picked up her hand and placed the ring in her palm. "When you face her, you will need all the help you can get. Emrys won't be enough." He closed her hand around the ring. "It was my fathers, it will increase your magic."

"Why are you giving it to me, and why will I have to face her. What do you know of Emrys."

"She wants revenge. If you stay in Camelot you will be in her way. You helped me, so I'm helping you now. Emrys and you want the same thing, you should find him." He held her hand tighter, kissed her on the check then ran off.

"I meant what I said. You have a place in Camelot, when the time comes, remember that."

He stopped running, and turned to face her. "I'll see you again Morgana, I promise." He seemed sad. He knew that when they met again, they would be on opposite sides of a battle that would chance everything. If he could change sides, to hers and Merlin's then he would, but he couldn't. He had chosen his side, all he could do was hope that when it was all over they could still accept him.

Morgana stood watching Gilli run away. She didn't know where he was headed, but she knew it wasn't a good place, that he would rather have stayed in Camelot. This was just another thing, another person that was being made to suffer because of Uther. When it came down to it, when she looked at things from there starting point, he was to blame for everything. She wouldn't have felt so alone, Merlin wouldn't have been so scared that he tried to kill her, Gilli would be able to live where he wanted. Her sister would still be with her. She hated him, and only him really. Realising this made her feel like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Speaking the enchantment again, she returned to Camelot.

The room was empty, the way they had left it. She became aware of the ring still held in her hand. It meant a lot to him, that was clear. She couldn't keep it. When she saw him again she would return it. For safe keeping now she slipped the ring onto her right hand. Till then she would keep it safe, in her box with her jewellery. Carefully she made her way towards Gwaine's room, she had to thank him. As she moved past the staircase that lead to the lowest floor, where Gaius and Merlin lived, a sharp jolt of pain shout through her head. She brought her right hand up to her head, in doing so she noticed the ring. It was increasing her magic, making her aware of something. Someone was using magic. He first idea was that it was Gaius, but it felt to strong to be him. One name came to her mind. Her face went blank as she slipped down the stares.

Stopping on the bottom step, she leaned her head out into the corridor, looking left then right. A tall figure in red was walking away from her to her right, they must be headed for the main stairs on this level. Before she stepped out into the corridor she raise her right hand, sending out a strong gust of wind. The figure was knocked down to their knees. She bent down, lifter up her dress a little, to get her dagger which she wore attached to her boot. In a spilt second, using a different transportation enchantment, she was standing behind the kneeling figure. She held out her right arm, placing the dagger at their throat.

"Emrys, I presume." Her voice was calm and cold.

Merlin reconsigned the dagger as the one Arthur gave her for her birthday. He also noticed the ring, as Gilli's. "Yes, lady Morgana."

"I think there is a lot we need to talk about. Like why are you protecting Arthur, why have you been getting in my way. You knew about me all this time, why not talk to me."

These were all questions he had expected her to ask, and had answer worked out for them. He had done for a long time. He had always, since he found out about her magic, known they would have this conversion. It was inevitable. "My destiny is to make sure Arthur is the king that will return magic to the land. You were said to get in the way of that."

"I know all of that, I understand that. What I don't understand, is why you waited till I was a threat before you acknowledged me in anyway. Surely if you had spoken to me before that, I would have worked with you. I would have had hope, wouldn't have felt the need to change things myself." While she spoke she lifted the dagger forcing Emrys to stand up, then turned him round. When she saw his face, she knew she knew him from somewhere.

"You were the kings word. It was dangerous."

"Do you think I would have told him about you. I might as well have offered to join you on the stake if I had done that. He would have killed me to."

"The ancient..."

"I know that to. Can't be trusted, dangerous. That's right isn't it. Did you ever think I couldn't be trusted because no one trusted me."

The more she looked at him, the more she was sure she had meet him before. "I'm not perfect, neither are you. I did what I thought was best. You know about the future now, we can work together, Gilli too..."

"He's gone. He was going to be arrested. I helped him get away. I was going to as him..." Her voice broke a little, stopping her from going on. Emrys looked saddened by this.

"I believe in Arthur, but I want nothing to do with you. You left me alone when I need help, guidance the most. I have made my own way, I don't need you now." It was clear that Morgause had been made to fear this man by this mysterious sorceress. He clearly had no intention of hurting her. He was no danger to her. Even if he was, she had her new powers. That she was itching to use. As her plans had changed, he wouldn't get in her way. She also knew that whoever this sorceress was, she wanted to isolate her form her kind. She was doing what she wanted by turning Emrys away, but she wanted nothing to do with him. She lowered the dagger from his throat. "It was you wasn't it. Dragon the great."

"Yes, I had to protect Gwen."

"I'm glad you did." She turned to leave. When she was a few steps away she turned back to him. "You need a better fake name. Dragon the great, is terrible."

He let out a faint laugh, that seemed much younger than he looked. "Yes, it is, isn't it."

Before she turned fully away from him a voice spoke to her in her head. "Thank you Morgana. I made a mistake not trusting you. Its good to have you back." She turned back to him again, but he was gone.

Hiding at the bottom of the staircase, Merlin listened to her walking away. When he was sure she was gone, he undid the ageing enchantment. He had expected more from their encounter. He didn't know what that was, just more. She seemed more hurt than angry. She also understood why he did what he did. A feeling of disappointment came over him. Morgana wanted nothing to with him, Emrys and Gilli was gone. He had been so close to having people like him that he could talk to openly, now it was gone. The more he thought about it the more he realised who childish he had been. If he wanted things to change, he had to make them. All he had ever really done since coming he was waiting for things to chance. Morgana and Gilli at least had tried to change things. They went the wrong way about it, but they still tried.

He moved to walk up the stairs . He heard her voice as he got closer to the top step. "I was going to ask him to stay." Her voice had finally broken, eh could hear her sadness. He peaked his head out into the corridor. He saw Morgana's back, as she was held by Gwaine. He looked over at Merlin. Who in turn gave him a comforting half smile, before he walked up the rest of the stairs to the main hall.

Morgana was no longer his friend, he couldn't see a way that they would ever be again. They weren't enemies either though, that was the best he could hope for. She also wanted to nothing to do with Emrys, he didn't really blame her for that. He was doing it himself, like he had been from the start. It was to late to expect people to work with him when he had kept so much to himself. The good things was that she was no longer a threat. They were working towards the same goal, Arthur as king. He would work towards this in secrets, in the background. She would work more out in the open with Arthur for that. In a way a team, working from different sides, but in reality two separate people.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will start off the next part of the story. Gwen being sick will link into that, Morgana will use a new power. That has never, I don't think been used in the show before. Also the Morgana falling slowly from the balcony a few chapters ago will be revelled, in the next chapter. I told you I would explain it, I didn't forget. As for this chapter, I was a little worried about the last scene between Gilli and Morgana. I didn't mean for it to be a clear cut, he likes her. However if that is how you see it fine, but I never wrote it that way. It's up to you. I think he is younger than her and Merlin, so they are giving him advice, learned from their mistakes. This in turn helps then to grow up. I worried that it may seem like everyone likes Morgana in the story, but they kind of do that with Gwen in the show, so it's not so bad I fit seems that way. I also hope the part were Morgana talks to Emrys was good. It had to be, and I know its not. I just found it hard to write once I got started. Last thing, the sorceress that is talked about will be revealed, but not for a while. Again please review, let me know what you think. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews. In response, I agree, I think it is too late for him to tell her about his magic. That being said, she will find out at some point like everyone else. I really don't know how I'm going to work from Morgana being with Gwaine to Merlin, that will be hard. I have been trying to figure out from the start if Merlin should tell her about his magic, or if she should find out on her own. The her turning to look at Emrys again was a hint that she is being a little suspicious of him. I would like to know what you think, should she be told, or find out on her own. I am thinking of a mix of both, but if you have any views, I would love to know. **

**Thank you for the 50th review, I still can't believe I have received that many. I would love to reach 100 now, but that maybe to many to aim for. I will try and make this chapter as long as I can, to mark the 50th review. I have been away for the last few days, so sorry it took me a little longer to up-date. Lastly, the link to the red dress Morgana will wear this chapter is on my profile, under red dress. It will be below the link to the crown (which I hope you have been able to see.) as always I would love to know what yo think of the dress. Hope you like the chapter, the start of the next little part of the story. **

**Almost forgot. The dialogue**_ like this, _**is dialogue that is said telepathically.**

* * *

><p>It had been just over a week since the tournament. As she had continued to not make any trouble, Uther now aloud Morgana to leave the castle, and walk around the city. She had to have Gwaine or anther knight with her, but that was a small price to bay for fresh air. Gwen had fully recovered from her strange illness. Gaius had found no cause for the illness, but it was nothing serious. So the two were spending a sunny afternoon in the market. Morgana was looking in a mirror as she lifted a necklace up to her neck to see how it looked. Movement in the corner of the mirror caught her eye. Placing the necklace back on the stall table, she turned round. A group of three men where putting up a large fence that blocked a whole street off. As she looked along the other streets that run parallel to that one, she saw they too had been fenced off. A large part of the lower town was fenced in, including where Gwen used to live with her father.<p>

"Gwen, do you know why they are putting those fences up."

Gwen was at the next stall, looking at some lilac material. She didn't answer at first. Both had a good idea why a fence like that would be put up, they just didn't want to say it. Hoped there could be anther reason. "No. No I don't."

Not wasting a second, Morgana made her way over to the men, that had put up the fence. Gwen followed after her. Not really wanting to hear what she already knew deep down, but not being able to help herself.

"Why are putting up this fence." The man she was talking to, the one closet to her, had his back to her. So he didn't know who he was talking to him.

"Look darling. I just do..." He turned to face her as he spoke, freezing when he saw who he was talking to. The princess Morgana and lady Genevieve.

"As you are told. I know. Tell me why you were told to out up this fence."

He gave her and Gwen, who was now standing by her side a sad look. He knew they knew perfectly well what was going on, he just didn't want to take away any hope they may have. He was also a little scared of Morgana, and dared not refuse her.

"It's...the plague, milady...there have been two reported causes."

Gwen lowered her head, placing a hand on Morgana's shoulder. To comfort her, and steady herself. "So you are just going to leave then to die. Let healthy people get sick too." Morgana took a step forward as she yelled, shacking off Gwen's hand.

"It was the king's orders. There is nothing I can do." He tried to sound sincere, but she knew he couldn't care less. With a look of disgust, she turned and walked away. She slipped her arm through Gwen's as she passed her. She lead them along the road, till the fence stopped, she then pulled them down a side street. They walked down this street till the next street cut into it. This street was also fenced off.

Morgana let go off Gwen's arm and moved towards the fence. "Morgana, what are you doing."

With one hand on the fence Morgana turned round to face Gwen. "When was the last time you went back to your house here." Gwen seemed to get what she was hinting at. "You got sick, but are perfectly fine now. I don't think there is plague in Camelot." She turned back to the fence, placing her other hand on it.

Gwen quickly moved over to her. "You can't go in there, what if your wrong. You could get sick, spread..."

"Gwen...it's ok." She removed her hands from the fence and placed them on Gwen's shoulders. "When I was with the druids, we past a village that had the plague. It can be cured with magic, I know how. It was one of the first thing I really learned. If it is the plague, I can cure it, no one has to die." Gwen looked a little unsure. "I need your help." She glanced up at the fence. "To get over that." Gwen still didn't look convinced. "Please Gwen, people could die." Gwen gave her a nod. "Thank you." She slipped her arms to met at Gwen's back, pulling her into a hug.

She turned back to the fence. she placed her hands as high up on it as she could, Gwen joined her hands and bent down. Placing one foot in Gwen's hands Morgana pulled herself up to the top of the fence, which was a good seven feet high. As she tried to swing over to the other side, she slipped and feel to the ground. She tore her new red dress on the top of the fence as she feel. Gwen let out a yell, as she bent down to reach her through the fence. "Morgana are you hurt." Morgana pulled herself up, nodding her head as she did. "Wait there, I'm going to come over."

Gwen was about to leave to try and find another way through the fence, When Morgana called out to her. She held her hand out through the fence. "Take my hand." Gwen did as she was asked. "Close your eyes and empty your mind. Then walk forward as I pull your arm." She could see the confusion and shock in her face. "Trust me." After a few seconds, calming herself Gwen closed her eyes. She let Morgana pull her forward by her arm, as she spoke in a language that Gwen had never heard before . After what seemed like minutes, she felt Morgana move toward her. Letting her hand go, as she hugged her again. "Thank you." Morgana would never be able to explain to Gwen how much it meat that she trusted her. That she had been able to share her magic with someone that she had been so close to for so long.

When they pulled apart and looked around them, they realised how quite the area was. They hoped this was because many of the people that lived here were able to get put before the fence was put up. They walked along the deserted streets, not sure where they were headed. As they passed a narrow side street, they heard a crash. They both almost jumped out of their skin. Once the shock wore of they felt a little relieved that the tension had been broken. Morgana as Gwen had expected made her way down the side street, towards where the sound come from. With a sigh she followed after her. It was at times like this it amazed her that neither herself nor anyone else had ever noticed how alike Morgana and Arthur were. It should have been obvious that they were brother and sister a long time ago.

"Morgana, I don't think..."

"There could be people here that need our help. We cant ignore them." With a nod Gwen followed Morgana down the side street. The last house on the street had a door that was wide open. Not waiting to check inside Morgana walked into the house. "Hello, is there someone here." Gwen entered after her. Morgana stopped in the centre of the room they had walked into. They could hear muttering from the next Door. As Gwen knew she would do, without thinking Morgana fallowed the sounds. The next room was small and narrow in the far corner was a small bed. A body lay there, breathing fainting. A young girl, a few years younger then them sat in a chair by the bed side, looking up at them with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"What do you want." She pulled herself up, not taking her eyes off them.

Morgana took a step towards her, so Gwen could move into the room more fully too. "We want to help. I'm Morgana..."

"I know who you are, witch. We don't need your help." The girl moved towards them. Like she was trying to stop them looking at the figure in the bed. She let out a faint yell, lifted her right leg up. As she hopped around, a younger girl crawled out from under the bed. She ran towards Morgana, and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. "You bit me." The older girl moved to sit back in her seat by the bed. Lifting he dress a little to see the teeth marks just above her ankle.

"I knew you would come, I just knew it. Your not evil, you can save my father." Morgana lifted her hands to stroke the girl on the back of her head. She looked at the man in bed. He looked pale and very ill, but she was sure he could be saved.

"I'll do what I can." The girl pulled her head back to look up at Morgana.

Gwen moved over to the older sister to help her with her cut, but she yelled out before she could. "Morgane, watch what you say."

The little girl turned to her sister. "No." she turned back to Morgana. "I'm named after you, my mother choose the name."

"That's enough, Morgane..."

"I have magic to. I saved you. I'm like you...but I can't...help..." Morgane started to cry a little. Morgana bent down, so she was eye leave with the young girl.

"It's ok." She stocked her check, whipping away the tears. "If you could, you would help him. In time I'm sure you will be strong enough to help people that need you." Morgane lunged at Morgana, clamping her arms around her neck. Morgana held her tightly back, as she looked over at her older sister.

"My mother named her after you, she was born when you first came here. When she was about five, things started to move on their own. My father and I have kept her from being found out. When you retuned she was so happy. Not only did you share a name, but you shared magic. We took her out for the first time to see you make your speech...when you fell, I saw her eyes...she saved you."

Morgana pulled away from Morgane, so she could look her in her face. "I owe you my life. Thank you. To repay you I will do what I can to help your father. I promise, he will get better."

"Thank you...princess."

"Morgana, call me Morgana." She saw the slight unease in the girl eyes. "My friends, own kind call me Morgana. You are like me, and diffidently my friend." She smiled at her, and Morgana gave her the warmest smile she could mange. Smiling was something she was not used to, never really had been. It seemed to get essayer over time.

Standing up she moved over to the father in the bed. "What can you do, you don't use magic any more."

Morgana looked over at Gwen, for reassurance that she could do what she was planning. Gwen gave her a nod. Morgana turned back to the older sister. "I am unable to use small amount, because of this." She lifted up her left arm to show the bracelet she was forced to wear. Her eyes turned gold as a flurry of wind and smoke surrounded her. A few seconds later it cleared, and she was gone. The older sister stood up, looking at the space Morgana had just been standing in. "But, I can do enchantments that need a large amount of magic." She spun round to face the voice of Morgana that was coming from behind her. Morgana stood behind the chair she had just been sitting in. she moved forwards resting her hands on the back of the chair. "I understand why you are scared, but there is nothing to be scared off. I promise, I can use magic to help your father, and any one else that is sick."

The older sister gave a nod. "Before I take you to see the others, you have to help him...they wouldn't believe you or me, unless we can prove that you can do what you say."

Morgana gave a nod. She then moved to knell by the bed. Placing a hand over the fathers heart, she closed her eyes and spoke clearly in a language that no one else in the room understood. When she opened her eyes, they flashed good. The man seemed to breath a little easer, but still remained unconscious.

"Is that it...he..."

"It will take time." She stood up to her full hight, a little uneasy on her feet. "He will get better. This is not the plague."

Morgane, who had been standing next to Gwen, watching everything that was going on, stepped forward. "Teach me. I want to learn to control my magic, use it to help..." Morgana moved towards her, bending down to her hight. "It's to dangerous." She saw Morgane's face fall a little. "When princes Arthur is king, that will change. When that happens, I promise I will teach you everything that I know.

"I'm scared." Her words rang through Morgana's head. They were so familiar. "I don't want to be.."

"There is nothing wrong with you, nothing at all. You have this power for a reason. One day you, and others like us won't have to hide any more. We just have to wait, be patient."

Gwen felt a smile cross her face. In the back of her mind, there had been a part of her that didn't fully believe that Morgana had changed. After all that she had done, no one would blame her. Hearing her talk like this, she for the first time really fully believed that Morgana wasn't going to try and harm them any more. She had changed, not back to her old self, but a new her. She knew who she was really, what was important, what she wanted, and how best to get it. She had told Merlin when he first saw Morgana that some people are just born to be queen. She had believed back then that Morgana would grow into a strong powerful women, and be a great queen. She believed in her, the same way she believed in Arthur. She was now starting to see her turning into that person, like she had done with Arthur. She only hoped then when the time came, she would be as strong a queen as Morgana would have been.

Morgane gave a nod, as she faintly smiled. Morgana lifted up her right arm, and took of the bracelet Morgause had give her. She slipped into Morgane's thin wrist. "If you ever need to talk to me, if your scared. Your magic...acts on its own.."

"Like when I saved you."

Morgana smiled. "Yes, like when you saved me, and you want to talk. Then focus on the bracelet, and talk, in your head, like I'm standing next to you, and I'll hear you in my head and talk back to you. _Like this, can you hear me._

"Yes, I head you..._Can you hear me."_

"_Yes. My sister gave me this bracelet, it was my mothers. I have a link to the bracelet. I will always be able to hear you when you wear it, and find you if you need help." _

Morgane who had been running her hand over the bracelet, reached out her arms to wrap around Morgana's neck. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." The bracelet would also enhance, help focus Morgane's magic, so she could talk telepathically with Morgana. She didn't tell her this, she would let her think she had some control over her magic, that she could use it. Morgana, like with Mordred felt a bond with this girl. She saw herself in her. Growing up without a mother, being scared of who you are. There was nothing she could really do to help Mordred, but she could help this girl from going down the same path she had. She would do want Emrys should have done, told her about Arthur's destiny, give her hope, and support as she learned more about her magic. Morgane pulled back, braking the hug. "Magic isn't something to be scared of. It is up to the person, you to choice how you use it, for good or evil. Magic isn't evil, neither are those with it."

"Oh, I know that." Morgana gave a smile as she stood up. Her last speech was more for the benefit of Morgane's sister, than it was for Morgane herself.

Gwen moved forward, placing a hand on Morgana's shoulder. "We should head back now." Morgana turned to face her, giving her a nod. The young lady's turned to the sisters, smiled at them and turned to leave.

"_I'll be back tomorrow night. He should have improved by then, then you can take me to the others that are sick." _she was still taking to Morgane's sister after she left the room.

Morgane still had so much she wanted to say, ask Morgana. She looked down at the bracelet, closed her eyes as she tried to focus. Her sister saw her, she moved to stand behind her, warping her arms around her neck as she rested her chin on top of Morgane's head. "She'll be back. You can talk to her then."

Gwen slipped her arm through Morgana's as they walked back to the part of the fence they had come in through. "I'm proud of you. I think you really helped her."

"I hope so."

When they got closer to the fence, Morgana spoke the words Gwen had heard before. She planned to keep her eyes open this time, but as the fence got closer she instinctively closed them. Without saying anything, they made their way back to the castle. Morgana had thought she would find a way to get out of the castle to help them, but she didn't want to take the risk. If she was found out, then Morgane might be too. She had to do this the right way. If Uther had been prepared to use magic to save her, then he would be prepared to use magic to help heal his people. He couldn't be that much of a monster.

Back in the castle she slipped away from Gwen, to go and talk to Uther. When she reached the doors to the throne room, she stopped. Her hand shock a little as she lifted it up to open the door. Uther was sitting in his throne, two members of his council stood in-front of him. They turned to look at her as she walked towards them. Due to the look she gave them, the two other men bowed to her, the left.

"What is the meaning of this Morgana."

"People maybe dyeing..."

"How did you..."

"It doesn't matter how I know. The think that matters is that no one has to die, I can save them...if you get Gaius to remove the bracelet, I can use my mag..."

"That is out of the question. I have made myself clear." He moved toward she, as he spoke. "You are not to use magic, there will be no magic in my kingdom."

"There already is magic in your kingdom, in you castle...in your family. You can't deny it."

He was standing right in-front of her now, starring her down. "You will remember who you are talking too."

"I remember perfectly who I'm talking to. I also remember you telling Gaius that I was your daughter. You also told him to do whatever it takes to save me. If you stop me using magic to help them, then you are a hypocrite." He raised his hand, she didn't flinch. He stopped himself before he hit her. "I don't want to hate you, I want to move on. Show me that you aren't the monster I think you are."

She saw his face soften a little, he then turned away from her. He walked back to his throne. "I'll hear no more on this matter." Her mouth opened in protest as she moved forward. "Remember there is still a stake in the courtyard."

"You are a monster. I wasted so much time, feeling ashamed of my magic. When I should have been ashamed and disgusted to be your daughter."

"Leave now!"

"You are letting innocent people die!"

"It's survival of the fittest, Morgana."

An evil smirk crossed her face. "No, Uther it isn't. If it where, you would be long died, and those with magic would have the power." With that she turned to walk away.

She had tried to play be the rules, and gotten nowhere. He had left her with no choice. She was going to help those people that needed her, no matter what it took. She reached her chambers, slammed the door shut behind her. Once inside, she let out a low yell. She moved to stomp around the room, as she did she saw Gwen closing the door that joined their chambers behind her.

"I thought you were going to talk to him. From the anger you just took out on the door, I guess it didn't go well."

"No, it didn't." Her tone was much harsher than she meant it to be. "Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Yes, leave that to the door. It can take it." Morgana let out a small laugh. She had never really seen Gwen like this. She seemed more confident, assured of herself. That had always been something she hoped for, for Gwen. To be more confidence in herself, she was happy she had found that. She was going to make a great queen. "What are we going to do now."

Morgana was shocked and happy to hear that Gwen hadn't give up, it was going to make what she had to ask her much essayer. "I have a plan, but I do really need your help."

Gwen more further into the room. "Anything, what."

"Tomorrow night, I'm going to sneak back over the fence."

"I'll come with you..."

"No I need you to stay here. I was planning on leaving through your chambers, and returning through there too"

A look of confusion spread over Gwen's face. "How is that going to help, you will still be seen."

This was the part that Morgana worried about. As supportive, understanding as Gwen had been about her using magic before, this was still a very big ask. "Yes, I'll be seen, but...I don't plan to look like me. When they see me, they will she someone else." Gwen knew now what was coming. "You."

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading, hope you liked it. I said I would explain the Morgana falling slowly, it don't think anyone would have guessed that it would be what it was. I really hoped it worked. I was going to write more, but I though that was kind of a cool place to end, a little cliffhanger. Hopefully that will encourage you to read the next chapter. I had fun writing this one. There has never really been a episode where Gwen and Morgana had a adventure on their own, so I liked writing that. It was also nice to working a way to show the two of them growing up into strong women they will become, like in the legend. I will do the same with Merlin and Arthur. I have tried to add humour, but I'm not very good at it. I would like to add more Of the Merlin Arthur banter, but I wouldn't really now how to do it, I will try though. I like the Morgana falling from the fence. She is I think the least humourless character in the show, or she gets the least light moments, so it was nice to put her a in a comedy type scene. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing. In response to the reviews, you have given me some great ideas for the story. I like the idea of Merlin scaring Morgana with his magic. I don't think that will be how she finds out about his magic, but I think I will use that idea. I also really loved the red dress you gave me a link to. I agree that is more of a Morgana dress, and the colour is more her. The idea I have for the dresses she is wearing now is that Uther has had them made for her, so they aren't really what she would choice to wear. **

**Gwen isn't going to end up looking like Morgana, that would be to complicated for me to try and write well. Morgana is going to use shape-shifting, to take on Gwen's appearance. I read somewhere that Morgan le fay could shape-shift in the legend, so I wanted to work it in. I also loved your ideas for using this idea for comic effect. That is how bad I'am at writing humour, I never even thought of the comedic potential of the situation. I will try and work some of that in.**

**sorry there is no Gwaine in this chapter, he will be in the next one. he will have a good part in it. i am so glad that peopel liek him in the story. i was wirried no one would, cause he maybe in the way of Merlin and Morgana. **

* * *

><p>"What."<p>

Morgana moved forward, taking Gwen's hands in hers. "Please Gwen, I need your help." Gwen tried to avoid looking Morgana in the eyes. "All you have to do is agree, I'll do the rest."

"It's not that simple..."

"I know, but I have to do something, I promised."

Gwen let out a sigh. She knew that she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight with Morgana. She had never been able to stand up to her. Especially when she had set her mind to something. She also agreed with her, those people couldn't be left to die. "I'm going to have to do something..."

"Just stay in your chambers till I get back."

Morgana gave her the wide eyed look, the look that she had used so much when she was younger to get what she wanted. Gwen had had it used on her a number of times, she like Uther and Arthur couldn't say no to that look. There was no point, she would never give up till she got her own way.

"Fine."A Wide smile crossed Morgana's face as she hugged Gwen.

The next day was uneventful, Gwen and Morgana spent the day in the grounds of the castle, enjoying the sun, and making plans for Morgana's trip that night. Gwen suggested letting Gwaine know what was going on. While Morgana didn't have her chambers guarded any more, having Gwaine's help would make the whole thing much essayer. Morgana was dead against this idea. She felt that she had used Gwaine to much already, and she didn't want to do that again. Though as she paced her chambers, preparing herself for performing the enchantment, the idea of having someone with her seemed very welcome. She would have gone through to Gwen's chambers, but she didn't want to make this more uncomfortable for her. Seeing someone else change to look like her was not something Morgana thought Gwen could deal with. So she decided to perform the enchantment before she went through her chambers to leave. They had both dressed in their purple dresses , so there would be no need for Morgana to change her dress when she looked like Gwen. Morgana's dress had a hood attached to it, she planned to pull this up before she went through Gwen's chambers. That way Gwen wouldn't have to look at her with her own facing looking back at her.

The sun set and the night drew dark, the time had come. Shape-shifting was one of the new powers she had gained knowledge of from the soul of Cornelius signa. It was one of the ones she had wanted to try the most, it seemed very useful. She moved over to her dressing table, picked up her dagger. With it she cut her middle finger, drawing a small amount of blood. Which she let drip into the bowl of water in-front of her. This only had to be done the first time she shape-shifted, after that she would only need to speak the enchantment. The bowl of water had some herbs that she had asked Gwen to get from Gaius's chambers that morning. Moving her right hand over the bowl of water in a circular motion, she spoke the enchantment. When that was done, with both hands, she lifted the bowl up. She brought it to her lips, she took one small sip. She as she knew to do, focused her mind onto the face of the person she wanted to change into. As the magical mixture slid down her throat, pain shot through her whole body. She felt a scream wanting to escape, but she had no control over her body to open her mouth to let it out. She fell to her knees. The bowl of water crashed to the floor breaking in half. The mixture spilled across the floor.

As the pain subsided, Morgana found the control to taking in a few deep breaths. She felt what must be tears sliding down her face, it took a lot of effort for her to be able to wipe then away. Using the table to help her she pulled herself to her feet. Her head was lowered as she faced the mirror. She caught sight of her hands resting on the table, they were not her hands. Slowly she lifted her head, so she could she herself. Her breath caught in her throat, as she saw what was looking back at her. It was another person's face looking back at her. She brought her hand up to her face, touching it lightly. Making sure it was real. Gone was her pale skin, black hair and cold eyes. In their place was a face that in all it's features gave of warmth. From the dark eyes, to the gold glow of the skin. Quickly she pulled the hood over her head, and walked towards the door that joined her chambers to Gwen's. She moved to fast, and almost lost her footing. She was just able to catch hold of the door-handle, which she held onto as she opened the door.

Gwen had been standing, looking out of her window, when Morgana finally entered. She turned to face her, and made her way towards her slowly. She felt relief wash over her that she had her hood up, covering her face. Letting go of the door-handle Morgana moved into the room. Again she lost her footing, Gwen moved to catch her before she fell. As Morgana moved to pull herself up Gwen caught sight of her face under the hood.

"Sorry." Now standing, Morgana pulled the hood down over her face move. Moving away from Gwen, she walked towards the door. When she reached it, she stopped. "Thank you Gwen."

once again Gwen moved over to her. "Are you ok..."

"I'm fine. I just need to get my breath back." She would have turned to face Gwen. Give her a reassuring smile, but that wouldn't work. She was fighting very hard to keep the pain from slipping into her voice. She knew she couldn't stop the pain from showing on her face. So she opened the door and slipped through it, before Gwen could say anything else. On the other side of the door she lowered the hood, and slowly made her way out of the castle.

As she reached the lower leave, where she could make her way out from, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned round, leaning on the way for support. Merlin was walking towards her. It took all of her power to force a smile onto her face. "Merlin. You gave me a fright."

"Sorry." He had the goofy innocent look on his face she remembered. The look that let her think she could trust him, that she now knew was a lie. He was far from innocent, then again so was she. "What are you doing down here so late..."

"I Couldn't sleep, I thought a walk, some free air would help."

He gave a nod, Before looking her in the eyes. "Is she keeping you awake with her nightmares again."

Morgana was stunned, she didn't remember having had any nightmares recently. At least none that wake her up screaming. "No, I just couldn't sleep." She shock her head, forcing a bigger smile on her face.

"Has she at least told you about her dreams."

She was beginning to get a little annoyed by the idea that they had been talking about her behind her back. It was getting harder for her to keep a pleasant expression on her face. "No, she hasn't. It's like she doesn't remember her dreams when she wakes up." She wanted to know what he would make of this, because the fact that she might be having dreams that she couldn't remember worried her a little. She wanted to talk to someone about that, even if it was Merlin.

He seemed to be taking in what she had just said. "It must be the bracelet Gaius gave her." She had to fight back the words, he forced the bracelet on her. "At least she can sleep a little better." Morgana gave a slight nod. "I should be headed back, will you be ok."

"Yes, thank you Merlin. I'll be fine." She took hold of his arm, and reached up to kiss him on the check. As she moved back, he caught a slight smirk on her face. She didn't kiss him because she was grateful that he seemed to be a little pleased that she could sleep better now. She did it because she wanted to mess with him a little. He would feel a little uncomfortable around Gwen and Arthur now. Her smirk spread into a harsh smile, that didn't suite the face it appeared on, as she walked away from him.

The streets, like they normally were at this time were deserted. She easily made her way to the fence. Clenching her hands tight, she spoke the words to end the enchantment. The pain came over her again, though not as strong this time. She held onto the fence to keep her up. After a few minutes she focused on the fence, walking through it. On the other side she feel back against it. She knew using magic shouldn't be this hard, weaken her so much. It was the bracelet. She badly wanted to rip the damn thing off. When she had some of her strength back, she made her way to Morgane's house.

The house was dark, and quite, she felt bad disturbing that peace. Morgane was asleep in her room, so she talked to her sister. She didn't seem to like or trust her very much. That was understandable, she had grown up under Uther's rule. Her views on magic came from his fear of it. Their father was improving, still weak, but getting better. In a few days she was sure he would be able to get up and move around. As she had said, Morgane's sister told Morgana where the others that were sick where staying. With a guarantee that she would be back the next night, Morgana left. As she was about to close the door behind her, a voice called to her from a window above the door.

"Is he getting better."Morgana stepped back, and looked up to see Morgane leaning out of the window. She gave a nod. "She wouldn't let me stay up to see you, but I couldn't sleep."

"Your father is doing better. Your sister is worried about you, she loves you very much."

"But I want to talk to you, I tried the bracelet, but she caught me."

Morgana had to think carefully about what she was going to say next. She wanted to help Morgane, but she didn't want to get in-between the two sisters. In the end, that was what was going to have the most impact on how she came to except and use her magic, gaining control over it, was her family, the people she cared about the most. "You are still young, you have time to work with your magic. Don't rush it, enjoy being a child."

"I still want to talk to you."

"And you can, like I told you. I just think your sister and father need you know."

Morgane nodded, as she bit her lower lip. Thinking over what she had just been told. "I want to help him."

Morgana smiled up at her. "Just being with him, loving him helps him. Love is stronger than any magic." With that she turned and walked away, heading to the others that were sick.

Her last words ran around in her head. Platitudes like that had always frustrated her when she was younger. They never answer the question in the way you wanted, or explained, helped you know what to do. She had always wondered how people would come up with them, it seemed to be something that came with age. A sign of wisdom, being able to avoid saying anything that was helpful. Then when you had found the answer yourself, or got it wrong, they could say I told you. If you were wrong this could be followed up with a, you should have listened. The idea that she maybe old enough to say something like that upset her. She was only twenty-one, a year younger than Arthur. Gwen was a year older than Arthur, and Merlin she guessed was the same age as her. She couldn't imagine them saying anything like that either. Thinking about ages made her think, how old Gwainewas. He must be the same age as Arthur, maybe a little older, the same age as Gwen maybe. She would have to ask, but how could she do that. He could only tease her about how interested she was in him.

Her mind had wonder so much, she almost got lost, taking a left rather than a right. She turned and went back the right way. When she reached her distinction, she was shocked by what she saw. The others that were sick, had been moved to a inn. The tables all had unwell person, of varying ages lying on them. Morgane's father had been to ill to be moved here. She thought that made him very lucky, as she walked into the inn, looking move closely at the place. The thin sheets that covers the ill, looked like they hadn't been washed in a long time. Many of them had no pillows, or anything to lay their head on. Most of then, had dry lips. Showing that they most be thirsty. No wonder this was thought to be the plague. In the far corner an older man, was sleeping. He was breathing very slowly. Morgana walked over to him. when she reached him, she lifted her hand to place it on his forehead.

"What are you doing here"

She almost jumped out of her skin. Quickly turning round to face the voice, her heart raced under her chest. "I was..."

"Who are you." The person, man that had yelled at her moved towards her now. In the faint light, he hadn't seen her face. Now he saw it. He didn't look worried about it being her, more annoyed that she, anyone was here. He had a dark small beard, and light brown eyes.

"I'm the lady Morgana." She still refused to refer to herself as princess. "I'm here to heal these people. They don't have the plague..."

"I know that, I know who you are too." He walked away from her, back behind the bar. She followed after him. He bent down and picked up a bottle of whisky from the shelf behind the bar. Then walked past her, back over to the people lying sick. He lifted up the old man's head, and brought the bottle to his lips.

"Is that all you do for them."

She stormed over to him, as he turned to face her. "And what else can I do."

"Nothing, but I can."

Carefully he lowered the old man's head back onto the table. "I thought you didn't use magic any more." He was now standing very close to her, looking down on her. "Or was that a lie."

She smiled up at him. "You shouldn't believe all that you here." He took a step back from her. "I can still use magic. Uther just...doesn't like me to." She walked back over to the old man. Placed her hand on his fore head. "I can heal them. It will only take a day or two, and I'm going to do it no matter what you say."

The man, who must be the landlord of the inn, walked back to sit in a chair by the bar. He watched as Morgana made her away around the room, stopping by each person. She did the same thing with each of them. Placed a hand on their forehead, stood very still. A few times he saw her face as she did this. He saw her eyes flash gold with magic. At first it shocked him, he had never seen that before. A few times he saw her almost lose her footing. She always seemed to be able to take hold of one of the tables, to keep her up, just in time. Many of these times, he was about to get up and help her. He found her fascinating. He didn't know what she was doing, why she was here, helping. When she had been round everyone, he walked over to her.

"You need a seat." He wrapped his arm around her waist. She was to weak to pull away. He lead her to the chair he had been sitting in. She let herself collapse into it. The whisky bottle was forced into her hands. "You'll need that. You look white as a sheet."

"Not the sheets in here."

He pulled up another chair for himself. "I do my best." He sounded a little hurt.

Bringing the bottle up to her mouth, she took a sip. "Sorry."

"It's fine. So why are you here."

She placed the bottle back on the bar. "I want to help."

"Why...why are you really here. I'm interested."

Morgana thought over what he expected her to say. "I do want to help them. I also wanted to do something, I have felt trapped since I was brought back here, but...I...I also wanted to see what I could do. Getting here required a lot of magic."

"I expect it would." He gave her a warm smile, she returned it.

Taking another sip of the whisky, Morgana got to her feet and carefully made her way to the door. He walked after her, to help her in cause she lost her footing again. When he was behind her, she turned to face him. "You are doing a good thing. Not many people would have stayed to help them."

"Not many would choose to help those that persecuted them. No matter how bored they were."

She smiled again. "I'll be back tomorrow night." He nodded and she left.

When she reached the fence again, she leaned against it. She didn't know if it was the over use of what little magic she could use or if it was the whisky she had drank, but she felt light headed. Not trusting herself to be able to walk back to her chambers without collapsing, or being seen, so she uttered the transposition enchantment under her breath.

As she took in where she was, she let out a sigh. She had hoped to arrive in her chambers, but had ended up in the lower level of the castle. Leaning against the wall nearest her, she took a minute to steady her breath. Like when she had fist changed into Gwen, she felt tears sliding down her face. She wiped them away, then pushed off of the wall. A set of footsteps came down the corridor towards her. To weak to take on Gwen's or anyone else's shape, she pulled up her hood, and moved to hide in the dark corner of the corridor. She held her breath as the footsteps grew louder, and closed her eyes.

"Morgana."

she letter out the breath she was holding, as she opened her eyes. A frown crossed her face as she saw who had found her. "Merlin." She pushed herself off the wall, doing her best to not show how weak she felt. "What are you doing up so late. Shouldn't you be resting for you chores tomorrow." She tried to walk past him, put he stepped in-front of her.

"What are you planning Morgana."

"Nothing."

Again she moved to pass him, he grabbed hold of her wrist as she did. In doing so he noticed something wet on her hand. He brought her hand up so he could see it. There was a thin layer of blood on the tips of her fingers. His eyes widened as he looked at her. Like he had been her eyes were looking at her hand. There was a look of slight fear in her eyes that told him that she didn't know the blood had been there. "What happened Morgana." His voice was lower now, more gentle. She composed herself, the fear gone from her eyes. "Nothing. I couldn't sleep. So I walked around the castle. I couldn't see my way and tripped. I cut my knee that's all." She pulled her wrist from his hold, and walked away from him, as fast as she could without fear of falling.

She closed the door to her chambers behind her, not caring now hard she slammed it. She fell back against it, so many thought raced through her head. The blood had come from her eyes, she was sure of that. Slowly she walked over to her mirror. It was her own face that looked back at her, relief came over her at that. It had taken a while for her to be able to look in the mirror and see herself again, someone that she knew. Now she was more happy to see her face looking back at her than she had ever been. Moving closer to the mirror, she saw a few dots of dried blood under her eyes. She wiped them away. She was tired, but she couldn't take her eyes from the mirror. What was happening to her. From what she had learned from Cornelius Signa, this should not be happening. She had never been this scared since she had set her curtains on fire so long ago. Her mind rationalised it that she was just using A form of magic, dark magic that she was not used to. Her magic was still being blocked by the bracelet. That had to be why this was happening, it would get better over time. There was no way she could stop using this new enchantment though, she still had to heal the people in the lower town. This was just something she had to deal with for a little longer. She crawled into her bed, hoping that sleep would come easily to her. That she wouldn't have any of her visions, dreams, even the ones that she didn't remember in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure it's clear that the purple dress Morgana is wearing is the one from season 3. The one Gwen is wearing is the new one she has form season 4. I'm sure I saw it in the filming pictures. I should also say that I watched some episodes of Camelot, that is where I also got the shape-shifting idea from. Mainly the blood from the eyes part of it. It makes sense that psychically changing your body shape would cause a lot of pain. Also I don't know if they had whisky back then, but I thought it had to be something stronger than mead. <strong>

**One last thing, I found out that the longest completed story form merlin has 82 chapters and 1508 reviews. I know it is a long shot, but I think this story could be a few chapters longer than that. Making it the longest story, not made up of one-shots. I know its a lot to ask, but I would also love to be the story with the most reviews, so if you could help me with that would be great, thank you. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Like with every chapter, I will start by saying thank you for the reviews. In response, there is a slight comedy scene in this chapter, with Arthur. No, the bloody eyes is not normally. It will come up again a few times in the next few chapters, and lead to a turning point in the story. I t is because her magic is mainly blocked. Also shape-shifting, I think would be dark magic. She is said to be the darkness to Merlin's light, because I changed the meaning of the ancient prophecy, I have to work out other meanings for what the dragon has said. So that could mean, she uses dark magic, a different form of magic from Merlin. Making them as powerful, but in different ways. I think Morgana may just have a little help this chapter. **

**Also thank you very much for your support with the new goal. One last thing, I always try and write a review when I read a fanfic, cause I know how nice it is to get one. I was rereading a story a few days ago, and I didn't know if I had already reviewed the story. So I check, I had, the interesting thing is that, someone had responded to me review in theirs. So I just wanted to say that if you what to then please use the review pages, as a kind of forum. You can talk with each other about the story or anything else. You can still write a normal review, helping me write the story too, if you want to. **

**Almost forgot, when I respond to a review I try and do it in different paragraphs. I hope this works, and you can tell which part is meant to be a response to your review. I was going to put in your user names, but I didn't know if you would want me to do that. So if you could let me know which works best for you. **

**Sorry, last thing. The dress Morgana is wearing is one that she I think wore in the first season. It's also the one that she wears when she is interrogated by the witch-finder, in season two.**

* * *

><p>Gwen woke early the next morning. She hadn't slept well. Pulling on her dressing gown, she made her way over to the door that joined her chambers to Morgana's. She knocked, feeling a little guilty as she did, it was very early. "Yes Gwen." Morgana's voice didn't sound as if she had just woken up. She probably didn't sleep very well last night either. Gwen opened the door, and entered the princess chambers. Morgana was sitting at the table by the fire place. She had dressed for the day already, in her velvet lilac dress. Gwen hadn't seen her wear that dress in along time.<p>

"How did everything go." She walked over to sit in the other chair at the table.

Morgana looked up at Gwen for the first time, giving a slight nod. "Yes, it went well."

"Is everything really fine, you don't look well."

"Lake of sleep, and it is hard to use my magic...with this bracelet." She lifted up her left arm to show the bracelet. "You should know I was seen by Merlin, as you. I said you couldn't sleep, so where going for a walk." Gwen nodded, taking in what was said. Morgana then rested her arm on the table, she did the same with the other arm. Gwen then noticed that the other bracelet, she had now Morgana to wear for a long time was no longer there. She was about to ask her about it, when they heard a faint knocking coming from the main Door of Gwen's chambers. "You should get that." Gwen reluctantly nod and got up to leave. She gave Morgana a this is not over look, before she lightly closed the adjoining door behind her.

Pulling her dressing gown more tightly around her, she opened her door. "Sorry to bother you so early, but I wanted to talk to you about last night, About Morgana."

Gwen stepped out of his way, letting him in. "Yes come in." Morgana heard his voice through the small opening in the not fully closed door. Panic came over her for a second, then she notice something on the table by her elbow that would help her. "She's awake and dressed already, we can go through." Gwen's voice drew closer to the door. She gave a soft knock, then pushed the door open. As the door opened, Morgana quickly retuned to her previous sitting position. Hiding her helpful tool behind her back.

"Merlin, what are you doing here so early. Its not very prober for a servant to be knocking at lady's chambers before the rest of the castle has woken." Her tone was back to the harsh, cold tone she know used only for him, Uther and Gaius. If he hadn't overhead some of her conversations with Gwen, Arthur and Gwaine, he would believe that this really was her normal tone.

"I was worried about you, milady." He saw her roll her eyes. "Both of you." He noticed her squirming in her chair a little. "How is your knee." Morgana locked eyes with him, shooting daggers.

"What did you do to your knee." Gwen too was now starring down at Morgana. She looked back at Merlin, she knew he was enjoying this. She never really thought that he would believe her story about hurting her knee.

"When I couldn't sleep last night, I took a walk around the castle. It was dark and I tripped, cut my knee. I told you I saw Merlin last night, I was just going to tell you about my knee."

Gwen started to move over towards Morgana, but Merlin stepped in-front of her. "Let me see." His voice was harsher, stronger than Gwen, but not Morgana was used to. Gwen looked from Morgana to Merlin, shock on her face. "I'm also Gaius's assistant, I could help." She pulled her legs back, further under the chair.

"That's not necessary." She looked a little panicked.

Merlin saw her panic in her eyes. A slight smirk crossed his face as he moved closer to her. Looking down on her curled up in her chair. "I insist milady."

"It can't hurt to have him just look at it." Gwen offered, trying to get rid of the tension.

Morgana lowered her eyes from the people looking down on her. With her head lowered, she gave a slight nod. Merlin then moved to bend down in-front of her. He hadn't expected things to go this far, he didn't know what his next move should be. Morgana moved her right leg out from under the chair, then slowly lifted up the bottom of her dress. She saw Merlin's face going a little red.

When the dress was lifted to her knee, Merlin and Gwen saw a long thin cut running just below her knee. "So Merlin, is there anything you can do to help with this."

Merlin lifted his head to look at her. Her head was tilted down to face him, so Gwen couldn't see the smirk on her face. "No, its a small cut, it'll heal in a few days." He pulled himself up onto his feet. He sounded a little defeated to Morgana, he must have really wanted to catch her out. He bowed a little to Gwen, judging by the reaction she gave, that was not something she was comfortable with. With nothing else to say, he moved to leave through Morgana's main door. Turning back to face them, before he left. "I may not be able to help you with your cut, but if either of you have trouble sleeping. Gaius can help you with that." He took his time turning back to leave. He wanted to see the look on Morgana's face as she fought back the urge to comment on the sleeping drafts Gaius had given her over the years. A slight smile crossed his face as he opened the door and left the two lady's alone.

Gwen turned back to look at Morgana, who was rearranging her dress. "It was nice of him to come and see how you were."

"Yes Gwen, it was." The tone of her voice told Gwen that she was forcing herself to be polite. Gwen let out a faint sigh, and lowered her head. She knew that things would never go back to the way they had been. That Merlin and Morgana's friendship was gone. It would never again, really be the four of them working together, this didn't stop her hoping. She moved back to sit in the other chair at the table. "I'm worried about you. You can't do this alone any-more you need help."

Morgana had been looking at the jewellery box on her dressing table, but looked back over at Gwen when she was done talking. "Yes, your right. I need help...and I know where to get it."

Gwen let out another sigh. "So your going to tell Gwaine."

She sounded so relived, Morgana felt bad about having to correct her. "No. not Gwaine. There's someone else." She saw the worry spread across Gwen's eyes. "Don't worry. It's someone you can trust. I promise." Gwen still didn't look convinced. "If at any-time she stop feeling like you can trust me, then you can tell Arthur all about this." At then mention of Arthur' name, Gwen seemed to relax a little. "Thank you Gwen." Morgana leaned back in her chair, relaxing too, a little. "You should get dressed, Arthur and Uther will be expecting us for breakfast soon." With a slight relived smile, Gwen got to her feet and walked back to her chambers, closing the door fully behind her.

Once the door had fully closed, Morgana finally moved up out of her chair. She then turned round to pick up her dagger, which she had been sitting on. When she heard Merlin's voice she knew he was going to come to see her as well as Gwen. She had to act fast, seeing the dagger, she picked it up. It didn't hurt as much as she had thought, cutting her own knee. She had just enough time to hide the dagger before they came in. With a slight limp, she now made her way over to the jewellery box she had been looking at early. She agreed with Gwen she needed help, and she did know exactly who to get to help her. Opening the box, she picked up the ring Gilli had given her. She had had no intention of using the ring, her pride in her own strength wouldn't let her. The situation however, left her with no choose. Slipping the ring onto her finger, she focused all her energy into projecting her inner voice out.

"_Emrys. Emrys, I need to met you." _

Her voice was projected out to all with magic in the surrounding area. She knew Emrys had to be close by if he was watching over Arthur. Merlin was in the great hall arranging the table for breakfast, when Morgana's voice shout through his head. He dropped the glass he was holding, as he lifted his hands to his head.

"_I'll be in the main square tonight, met me then."_

"Merlin!" Merlin spun round to face Arthur, who was walking towards him. "What so you think you are doing."

"Is that a trick question."

"what."

"Well I'm clearly setting the table for breakfast."

"No you are breaking glasses."

The sound of footsteps entering the room saved Merlin. Morgana and Gwen walked towards the table, taking their seats. Merlin stepped back as Gwen past him to take her seat, next to Arthur. Morgana on the other side of the table noticed the slight way his face turned red. She had expected him to be more awkward around them after last night, maybe if he hadn't have seen her afterwards he would be.

Like the day before, nothing much happened. Morgana spent the day in her chambers, impatiently waiting for the day to end. Merlin was doing the same-thing, but he had chores to keep himself from watching the hours go slowly by. When the sun set, and night came, Morgana performed the enchantment and took on Gwen's form again. This time she didn't bother to cross her chambers to leave, she left through her own door. She also didn't bother with a cloak and hood. She was almost running down the stairs, when she turned a corner and felt a hand grab hold of her.

She was pulled into an alcove at the bottom of the stairs. When she was standing still and could focus again, she was looking into a familiar pair of blue eyes. "What are you doing up so late." Arthur's voice had a tone to it she hadn't heard before.

"I couldn't sleep."

He moved in closer to her. "Nether can I." Morgana was just able to duck down and slip out of his reach.

"Someone might see us." He looked a little rejected. Reluctantly she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry. I just don't want to sneak around all the time." He placed his hand over hers. When she let herself look at him, she met his eyes. He was looking at her with more love and caring than she had ever seen from him. It hurt her a little to see it, knowing that no one had, or every would look at her with that same feeling in their eyes. Letting out a faint sigh, she leaned towards him, kissed him lightly on the cheek. As she pulled her hand away and moved to walk away she gave him the warmest smile she could. Once she was round the corner and he couldn't she her, she started to run a little again. Like the night before getting out of the castle was very simple. She made her way to a corner of the main square, were she leaned against the wall of the building behind her. Focusing again, she returned to her own form.

After a few minutes she heard footsteps walking through the square. Sticking her head out of the dark corner, she saw a red cloaked figure. Composing herself before she faced him again, she set her face to show as little emotion as she could. "Emrys." Her voice was as cold the look on her face.

He lifted his head at the sound of her voice, and walked towards where it came from. She was still hide in the darkness as he drew closer. When she finally stepped fully out of the darkness, he was close enough to her for her to he able to place her dagger at his throat. It wasn't the dagger that he first about her, it was thin trail of blood that ran down from her nose. "Your nose, it's bleeding." With her free hand, Morgana wiped the blood away. He saw her try and push her fear from her face. "Are you ok."

"Yes, I'm fine. However there are people here that aren't." Like most people in the city, he knew about the possible outbreak of plague. He guessed that was what she was referring to.

"Then lead the way." She hesitated for a second, then lowered the dagger, putting it back in the holder around her waist. With a nod she lead the way towards the fence. For an old man, Emrys was walking rather fast. Morgana was having to do her best to keep up. It was a clear sigh of how weak she became after using magic. When they finally reached the fence, she leaned against the wall next to it, for a rest.

"You could use the transposition spell to get us over the fence." She looked up at him, he looked a little confused. "You could also phase us through." He didn't look like he understood any better. Short bursts of laughter escaped her, as she found herself enjoying this new development. "You don't know who do you. The great Emrys, the one that is going to save Camelot, united it with Albion, bring magic back. You are pathetic. To think I was every worried about you."

Her laughter grew as she closed her eyes leaning further onto the wall. When her eyes opened, he was standing right in-front of her, staring right into her eyes. His eyes were so blue, so young looking. "You shouldn't underestimate me. That arrogance of your will get you killed." His tone was as cold as hers had been.

Pushing off the wall, she continued to met his eyes. "I'm not scared of you, or anyone."

She moved to pass him, but he caught her arm. "You should be." She saw his eyes turn gold, she didn't now what he was going to do, but she took hold of his hand on her arm to get him to let go. The instant her hand touched his, pain shot through her head. She saw a torch fall in-front of her, then she felt herself falling, and falling. She let out a faint yell, he let go of her arm, taking a step backwards. She had just seen, relived the fall that nearly killed her. She had been told be the druids, that as a seer, if she grew strong enough, she would be able to see the past and present as well as the future. With these new, dark powers it seemed she was strong enough. The question was, why was she seeing that.

The answer dawned on her, as lifted her eyes to look at him again. "It was you, the torch. You tried to kill me."

"I never meant to hurt you. It was an accident. You were going to kill the king, I had to stop you."

"I was going to met my sister." She took a step towards him, as she realised something else. "You, you save me. Why." It wasn't just Uther who she heard when she was close to death. She also heard a strong voice speaking in a language she then knew little of.

"I wanted to stop you, not see you dead." He turned away from her to face the fence. He lifted his right hand up, and spoke in the same voice she heard saving her life, words that caused the fence to sink into the ground. He walked on ahead, she took a minute to get her breath before following after him. She lead him towards the inn, where the sick where. As the walked she filled him in on what she had been doing to help them. Merlin had never known very much about healing magic. He found what she was saying fascinating. No matter how it was used, he could never stop his heart from racing with excitement, whenever he saw a new form of magic he hadn't come across before, being performed.

Once in the inn she took one side of the room, he took the other. He performed the enchantment the way he heard her say it. Every now and again he looked up from the person he was healing to watch her. She had always seemed like a strong confident person, but seeing her like this, he saw that that was all just an act. This was her really being herself. A little bit of jealousy came over him, he wished that someone would see him like that one day, for who he really was. When everyone in the inn had been healed she looked tired and pale. He felt a little tired to, but could only imagine how tired she must be. While she had been healing the people on her side of the inn, she noticed there was one extra person than before, someone she recognised, Morgane's father. He had got well enough to be moved here. She hoped that after one more treatment, they would all be able to get up and about. Then there would be no need for her to heal them any-more. Then she could let herself rest.

From across the room she looked over at Emrys, waiting for him to finish healing the last person on his side of the room. When he was done, he looked over at her. Without a word she moved to leave. He followed after her. They walked in silence for most of the time they where headed towards the part of the fence Emrys had sunk into the ground. When stood in-front of this part of the fence, she stopped, placing a hand out in-front of Emrys to stop him too.

"Have you always been watching over Arthur."

He turned to look at her. "Yes, more or less."

"Why didn't you tell me any of what was going on. Really, I need to know." She was now facing him. He tried to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind. "Emrys, if you didn't tell me, then saved me, then you must have had a reason. Now what was it."

"You are the darkness to my light, the hate to my love. I couldn't trust you, but I couldn't let you die." He walked on, making it clear the conversion was over. With gritted teeth she followed after him. Once she had crossed where the sunken part fence was, he turned round and pulled it back into place. "If you need my hel..."

"I won't." She turned and walked away from him. Feeling a little defeated again by her, Merlin fell back, sinking into the wall behind him. He watched her wake away, he saw her stumble a little leaning onto a wall to keep her up. He wanted to go after her, see if she was ok, but he couldn't. Moving off the wall, he walked down a side street, where he undid that ageing enchantment. He then ran through the side streets towards the castle. Hoping to get there before Morgana, so he could make sure she was ok. By the time he reached the castle, he was a little out of breath. As he waited in the lowered corridor where she would most likely renter the castle. He thought over what he was doing. Why was he waiting for her like this. He knew why he had gone to help her heal the sick, but this he didn't understand. The best he could do was, while they were no longer friends, they were no longer enemies.

After a few minutes he heard her footsteps walking towards him. As quickly as he could he moved out form where he had been waiting, as he did he bumped right into her. He was knocked back a little, but she was pushed to the ground. Once he got his footing back, he turned to look at her. She was taking her time pulling herself to her feet. He bent down at her side. Wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her up. To his surprise she let him help her, she even slid her arm around his neck.

"Sorry." His head was so close to her, she could feel his breath as he spoke on her neck. She turned to look at him, with slight squinted eyes. "It's dark I couldn't see where I was going."

she smiled a little. He was using what she had said about falling when because it was dark, against her. Even though she knew it was a dig, she had to admit it was a very subtle, brave one, for him to say.

He helped her make her way back to her chambers. He didn't ask her where she had been, because he already knew. He knew that he should, so she didn't get suspicious of him, but he didn't want to start another fight with her. As they got closer to her chambers, they heard the low whisper of people talking up ahead. When they turned the corner they saw Gwen and Gwaine talking outside her chambers.

"She should have been..." Gwen caught sight of Morgana and Merlin behind Gwaine, who had his back to them. "Your back." Gwaine turned round to where Gwen was talking to. Merlin offered them, his best goofy smile. Letting them know that everything was fine.

Gwaine walked over to them, Morgana stepped out of Merlin's hold and stepped towards Gwaine. She leaned her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her. Gwen patted Morgana on the back as Gwaine lead her into her chambers. Gwen then walked over to Merlin. "Is she ok."

"Yes. I bumped into her. She seemed tired, so I helped her."

"Thank you, I was starting to worry."

Merlin nodded, then walked away. Gwen let out a sigh as she watched her walk away. She felt a little sorry for him. He would never say it, but she knew that he had had feelings for Morgana. Seeing her with Gwaine, who was a friend of his, had to be hard. She had known since she saw him see her as the banquet, when he first arrived. He sounded so shocked and against the idea of her marrying Arthur, when she brought it up. She also knew that he missed her friendship. So did she, she missed them all being friends. From her experience with Arthur and Lancelot, she worried about what would happen if Merlin still had feelings for Morgana. It could lead to a lot of problems for all of them, and no one would win.

Gwaine helped Morgana over to her bed, sitting her down on it. "How are you."

"Tired." She smiled weakly up at him.

He smiled back at her. He leaned in resting his forehead against hers for a second before pulling back. She lifted her head, but rather than kissing her on the lips, he kissed her quickly on the forehead, just as Gwen entered the room. He kept his eyes on her as he left. She did the same, searching for any sign of the same strong feelings that she saw in Arthur's eyes. There was something there, but it wasn't the same. She didn't really expect it to be.

Gwen came over to sit next to her. She asked her too if she was ok. To which she gave the same answer she had Gwaine. With a nod, Gwen gave Morgana a quick hug, before leave to go back to her chambers. Once alone, Morgana lay down on the. Cruelling up, without bothering to change first.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you for reading. I don't have a lot to say. Just that I really quite like the idea of Morgana cutting her own knee, so she can keep her cover. I think it was rather bad-ass, something like that says a lot about the character. I just wish I could do the same with the other characters. I feel like I can only really write her character well. As always I would really love it if you would please review and let me know what you think. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it has taken me so long to up-date. I have been a little busy getting ready for going back to school. I start up again next week, so I am going to try and up-date as much as I can before then. As I won't get much time after school starts. **

**In response to the reviews, thank you for them all again. I never really saw Gwaine as liking Morgana any-less. He just doesn't like her as much, in the same way as Arthur likes Gwen. I'm not quite done with the two of them together let. **

**Sorry no it was not that dress I meant. I have added a link to the one I meant in the review page, so please have a look. I listened to that song you mentioned. It really fits the relationship that I am trying to write for Merlin and Morgana. They do deep down care about each other but it hurts to much so they fight it back. **

**She may or may not see that look directed at her. She may also, or not give that look to someone. You have to wait and see. I'm glad it came across as them getting closer without knowing it really, that was what I was trying to get across.**

* * *

><p>Morgana woke just before the sun had risen. Her whole body ached. She could barely get the energy to open her eyes fully. After a few minutes she pulled herself from her bed., then Sat on the edge of the bed, for another few minutes. Finally when she had the energy to get up, she went over to her dresser drawer, pulled out her night gown, which she quickly changed into. Then made her way back to her bed where she curled up under her covers. There was no way she was going to get up that morning. Her body, magic hadn't fully recovered from their over use the that night. A few seconds after her head touched the pillow, and her eyes closed, she was asleep again. Gwen came in to check on her once she was dressed. When she saw her sleeping, relatively peacefully for her. She didn't have the heart to wake her.<p>

She made her way down to the lower leave of the castle to see Merlin. She wanted to know what had happened last night. How much he knew about what Morgana was doing. Just as she was about to knock on the door to the physicians rooms, the door opened in-front of her.

"Morning Gwen." Gaius stepped out of her way, to let her in. As she passed him, he saw a slight look of worry on her face. "Is everything alright."

"Yes." she smiled. "I just need to talk to Merlin about something." He nodded and left.

She walked over to Merlin's room. Like before, the door opened before she had a chance to knock.

"Gwen..." He slowly walked over to her. "How...is she."

"Fine, sleeping...Merlin, what happened, what did..."

"What is going on Gwen." He knew exactly what was going on, he had helped her. He just had to act like he knew nothing, as always.

"Nothing, I expect she couldn't sleep again." It hurt a little that she was lying to him. He had expected it a little, and in away it was a good thing. It meant that if there was ever a time when he needed to trust her with a secret his greatest secret, he knew he could. Giving a little nod he let her think he believed her.

His eyes wondered around the room, not really wanting to look right at a friend that was lying to him, and he was lying to. As he did, he saw a bottle of Morgana's sleeping draft. "Maybe I should take her, her draft. Help her sleep." He walked over to pick the bottle up. Not giving Gwen a chance to say anything. He felt that he needed to talk to her, find out what she was planing to do next. Maybe even find out the extent of her new powers.

"I think that's a good idea." Gwen smiled at him, as the walked out into the corridor. He went one way, and she went the other. He would have to hurry to get to her chambers, and then to the main hall in time to sever breakfast.

On his way, he saw Gwaine walking down the corridor in-front of him. He was walking the same way as him, so he didn't see him. Merlin turned into a staircase, before he was seen by him. He didn't want to have to answer any questions about last night. Her door was closed, he knocked softly. Waited for a response, when he didn't get one, he carefully opened the door. The room was dark, as the curtains were still drawn. As quietly as he could he moved over to her bed. The only sound in the room was her tossing and turning. By the time he was standing by her bed, she had turned over to lie on her back. In the faint light he saw her face twitching a little. She must be having another dream. The kind she didn't seem to remember in the morning. He had never though very much about her dreams, how much they affected her. Of course he knew that they affected her, troubled her. He just thought that was only when she had a really bad dream. He never thought that they affected any time she was asleep. A part of him had kind of been jealousy of this power of hers. Now he was grateful he didn't have it.

As he tried to remember the words he heard her say that made her sister fall asleep, he moved his hand to rest on her forehead. Then as quietly as he could, and to the best of his recollection he spoke the words. He removed his hand, looking down at her. Her face seemed to have relaxed a little, she also had stopped twitching. Leaving the draft on her bedside table, he left her to sleep. She should sleep for a good few hours. After last night, she would need all the rest she could get. It also meant that he didn't have to worry about her causing trouble for a day at least.

Morgana slept through the rest of the day, and night. Gwen told Arthur and Uther that she seemed to have come down with what she had had. It had been harder than she expected for her to stop Uther going to check on her. Just before she went to sleep, she had gone to check on her. She was still sleeping, the thought of waking her up crossed her mind, but she let her sleep. At about the same time as she had done the day before, Morgana started to wake up. There was a faint voice in her head, calling her. It got louder and louder, till she heard it screaming her name. With the voice ringing in her head, she shout up in her bed. Her eyes wide open in panic, as she realised who's voice it was.

Not caring that she was in her night gown, and barefoot, she fled from her chambers and out of the castle. The streets where quite, as she ran through them, towards the fence. As she got closer she heard screaming again. This time it wasn't in her head. She stopped running and froze the second she saw the people that were screaming. They were those that had been forced to stay behind the fence. They were pushing and screaming to be let out. A small group of guards shouted back at them, to move away. Just like she had seen in her dream when she woke up back here. How could she have forgotten that till now. If she had remembered then she could have done more to help them. She only made out small snatches of what was being shouted. Those that had been sick, had died.

She clenched her eyes shut, a single tear run down her face. Her body wanted to stay where it was, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. When he legs started to give away, as she tried to move closer to the fence without the guards from seeing her. She mutter the transportation enchantment under her breath. She reappeared in the living room of Morgane's house. Her legs gave out under her, and she hand to hold onto the table next to her to keep her standing. As she took a second to catch her breath, Morgane came running into the room. Morgana pulled herself to her full height.

"I'm sorry..."

"You said I could always reach you. You would always hear me."

"I..." I was asleep felt like a very poor thing to say. "I heard you, I just...I was to late. I'm sorry."

She moved over to the young witch. As she reached out to place a hand on the girls shoulder, she moved away. "I trusted you. I thought we were the same. He's dead, dead and its your fault."

Morgane's yelling caused her sister to enter the room too. She didn't say anything, she just looked at Morgana with cold eyes. "We should get going, come on." Morgane turned to follow her.

"Wait, where are you going."

"Away from here, before we die." Morgana tried to say something, but before she could, Morgane removed the bracelet from her wrist. Then threw it at Morgana's feet. "I don't need you, or your help."

There was nothing she could say, do to get them to stay. Nothing she could do to help them. She had seen a little of herself in Morgane, not just the name, or the magic. She had grown up without a mother. Had a father that she loved and admired, and a older sister that she relied on. She knew how scared she must be, alone. She had hoped that by making sure she was there for her to talk to, help her control, understand her magic, then she would be able to stop her ending up like her. Alone, frightened, feeling like a monster, outsider. In the end she had failed, she had ended up just like her. Having to run away, because someone you trusted let you down. What she had wanted to avoid had happened.

Leaning on the table again, she spoke the enchantment and returned to her chambers. She stood in the centre of her chambers, her legs gave out under her again. With nothing to hold onto she feel to the ground. She tried to fight it back, bite her lip, but the tears came. All of those people, dead. It was her fault, she had missed something. It wasn't the plague, but she had just assumed it was a simple sickness, so didn't look hard enough to find out what it specifically was. She had let them down. Her intentions had been good, they always had been. Let she never succeeded. She was always the one that lost, always.

She wasn't aware that she had been sobbing out loud. She must have been though, because soon a pair of comforting familiar arms, draped around her. Her head was placed on Gwen's shoulder, as she held her tight, while she cried her heart out. She cried for the people that she had tried to save, and failed at. For the little girl that would now end up like her. For so long she had not allowed herself to cry. Seeing it as being weak, when she had to be strong to keep going. If she let herself cry, fall apart, then she worried she would never be able to pick herself up again. So she also cried for the sister she loved, and she had to push away. For the boy probably being corrupted, turned into a weapon by Alvarr right now. Also for herself. All the lies she was told, all the times she was pushed aside, rejected. Had someone chosen over her. Had to hide who she was. The tears kept coming, but she started to bite her lip to stop from sobbing out loud. When she seemed to calm down, the sobbing and shaking of her shoulders stopped Gwen helped pull her to her feet. Then lead her over to her bed, where she lay her down, pulling the covers over her. In doing so she saw her bear feet that were cut and bruised from running through the streets. Stroking the hair, and kissing her on the check, Gwen left her to rest again.

Like the day before, when asked by Arthur and Uther she said Morgana was still tired and should rest. They seemed a little worried, about Morgana, and also what she maybe up to. The idea of telling them what Morgana had been doing, what she had helped her to do, crossed her mind. That would only get them both into trouble, it could ruin everything. She had to hope Morgana would get better. It didn't take long for news of what had happened to those that had been sick to reach those in the castle. Gwen then understood fully why Morgana had been crying like that. It had shocked and frightened to see her like that. The one thing she had always thought Morgana was, was strong. She had never seen her cry, not once. Despite knowing how sever the consequences could be, she hated lying to Arthur, keeping something from him. So she made a deal with herself, if Morgana wasn't any better tomorrow, she would tell him everything.

Morgana hadn't been able to fall asleep. She had lain awake with her mind racing. There was so much she was thinking off, she couldn't shut her mind off. The things that kept coming up over and over again, where the questions that kept bothering her. She had so many questions, about so many things. With the sun set, the city shadowed in darkness, she realised where she could get the answers she wanted. Making her way slowly and carefully over to her wardrobe, she pulled out her black dress. The one she had worn when she was living with the druids. She pulled the black cloak on over it, as a grin spread across her face. For the second time that day she spoke the transportation enchantment.

She appeared in a clearing a mile or so from the city walls. She still felt a little light-headed, from using her magic so much, but she also felt her heart racing from adrenaline. Focusing as much as she could, she called out his name loudly in her head. He had always heard her call before, this should be no different.

A few minutes ticked by, then the wind picked up. Her hair blew into her face, and an evil grin that spread across her face. "It's nice to see you again, Kilgharrah."

"Why have you called me here witch."

"I know that you think that is an insult, but I take it as a honour. A title I gladly wear."

"Unlike princess, daughter, sister or friend."

"There are more important things. Aren't you happy, I'm back in Camelot. I believe in Arthur,that he may be able to change thing. Isn't that what you wanted."

The dragon lowered his head to face her. "Power, is that what is more important than friends." Morgana flinched a little under his strong gaze. "I can see it in your eyes, dark magic. What have you done."

"Gained knowledge, and that is what's more important than friends. You can never have to much though, that's why I called you here. There are something's I need you to tell me."

He pulled his head back now. "Why would I tell you anything of importance. When you have mad it clear you don't listen to my words. Morgan."

"I'm hurt Kilgharrah. I thought we were...friends in a way."

"My loyalty is not to you."

"It is to Emrys though isn't it. You only told me, talked to me to help him, didn't you. I only have one question for you. I though I had more, but there is just one that keeps running round my head. I can't get it to stop nagging."

"What is that."

"Why them. Why Emrys and Arthur. What is so special about them. I have meet Emrys, I know more magic than he dose. The crown, is as much my birth right as it is Arthur's. So why am I the one that is denied, pushed away, like I'm nothing. Ignored, made to fail at everything I try to do. What is so great about them." She had started of calmly, but as she went on her voice grew louder and darker.

"That right there, witch. That anger, that pain. The darkness in your eyes, is why it is them and not you. You are storing yes, but weak on the inside. Living in the past, you will never be happy. The best you can hope for is that you stay out of their way and live to enjoy magic returning." She was shacking, her hands clenched shut. "You are evil, dark. Your magic, your strength. It all comes from hate. That is all you know how to feel, can't feel any other emotion, you are dead inside."

She was silenced, as she took in what was said. With what sounded to her like an odd laugh, the great dragon took off into the sky. Leaving her alone again. An small grin spread across her face. "Maybe your right." She whispered under her breath. Her grin turned into a smirk, as she turned to walk back to the castle.

No good deed goes unpunished. She had heard that before, but now it seemed to make sense. Everything she had tried to do, had been done with the best of intentions. Yet in the end she had lost, suffered because of it. Her old creed that she lived by had been, sometimes you have to do what you believe is right, damn the consequences. Now it was, no good need goes unpunished. The path to hell is paved with good intentions, and nice guys finished last, worked to. She was done with trying to do what she thought was right, it always ended up hurting her. From now on she was done with good deeds. Maybe deep down she had really been selfish, rather than doing good, that was why things never worked out. That didn't matter any more, whether she had been trying to do good or not, she was finished with trying. They all thought she was evil, cold, heartless, a dark witch. Well if that was what they thought of her, they who was she to disappoint them. They wanted her to be that so much, they pushed her into it. With all their lies and rejection. Then fine, that was what she would be, what they made her. A evil witch, bent on killing them all. Maybe she wouldn't go that far, but she was finished acting. From now on she was going to sit back and watch as Camelot fell, as she always knew it would. Enjoying ever minute of it, stirring it a little too.

Just ahead of her, she saw something in the faint moonlight. It was the grave markings, for those that had just dies. The people she had tried to save. Her cold face, and mentality started to thaw. Using the last bit if energy she had, she used the transportation enchantment to take her back to the chambers. She couldn't walk past the graves, she just couldn't.

She was to weak to control fully where she would reappear, she ended up in the lower level of the castle. Her head was spinning, all sound dropped away. Her legs almost gave out under her, she was just able to reach out to the wall. The cold stone wall was a little comfort to her, as she felt a thin layer of sweet on her forehead. Leaning against the wall, she lifted her hand to her face. She felt a thin trail of blood running down from her nose. After a minute to gather her nerve she lifted her hand to her eyes. It felt like tears running down her cheeks,but she knew better. The warm liquid stun her finger tips. In the faint light, she could see the dark red blood on her hand. It looked darker and there seemed to be more of it than the last time. Her knees buckled, and see slide down the wall. It felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Air was getting hard to get, it felt a little like she was being poisoned again. The blood seemed to pour more from her eyes and nose, as the world around her slipped further away.

A sudden sharp pain shout through her stomach. Her mouth opened to yell out, put her mouth was to dry to make a sound. Just before she blacked out, a hand took hold of her arm, pulling her to her feet. She almost feel over, but fell into the person that helped her up. They didn't seem very strong, as whoever they were, they didn't really try and carry her. They seemed to just support her, dragging her along the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I kind of like the idea of Merlin trying to help Morgan and ending up making things worse. That seems to be a very Merlinly thing to do. I should point out that it was not a mistake when the dragon called Morgana, Morgan. He meant to call her that, like Morgan Le fay. I really loved writing the part at the end, the change of her outlook on life. I really hope it works. That it makes sense why she has stopped trying to change things really. I also worried that I was making her too good, she still I think needs to have a evil side. <strong>

**So I said a few times that the dream Morgana had when she returned to Camelot would come up again. The next two things she saw in that dream happened in this chapter. The people screaming, and the graves. The next one is Arthur fighting and about to be hurt. It maybe awhile before that happens though. **

**The next chapter should be a important one. Something big will happen, something that will lead on to the next part of the story. It is also a very big turning point in the story to. Like always please review and let me know what you think. Thank you. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you very much for the reviews. I was worried that the story may feel like it was dragging, and people would stop reading. It is great to know that that is not the case. In response to the reviews, I agree the dragon and Morgana are very alike. That is why I think they don't get on. Morgana isn't going to be a murderer, she may have more important things on her mind soon. It sounds like Merlin, but he isn't the only person in Camelot that isn't that strong. That song is very epic. There may be a part in the story where that music may fit well to. When it comes to reviews, the bigger the better. I love reading all that you have to say. So please write as much as you what to. **

**I'm glad you like the hints, I try and make then as interesting as I can, without giving to much away. I feel sorry for Morgana too, poor her. I worry I'm being to mean on her sometimes. It makes for more drama though.**

**I never liked Gwen much in the show either. So I didn't plan on using her much in this story. However when I wrote the scene when she talks to Morgana when she is in the dungeon, I thought she could be fun to write. I like that she is the nicest person, but I like to write her as being a little less goody goody, if that makes sense. You may be wrong, or you many not. It will be clear very fast if it was Merlin or not. I am so glad you like the story. If nice people like you continue to review then this may well have the most reviews. I love to read everything you have to say about the story, so please write as much as you want. **

**I really like the idea of sharing songs that we think fit parts of the story. So I think for the part near the end, when Morgana is alone in her chambers, I think the smiths, let me get what I want works well with that bit. I also think that is a very good song for her character in general.**

* * *

><p>Gaius sat her down on the chair at his bench. Her let her go and she almost feel forward, so he moved her to lean back in the chair. Walking away slowly in case she feel over again, he moved to the water jug to dip a rag in it. When he was standing in-front of her again, he started to whip her face with the rag, getting rid of the blood. Her eyes were open, but she didn't look like she was there. Her eyes seemed to be looking far away from there. With a little effort he bent down a little more to whip the last of the blood that had run down from her nose. His eyes lifted from her to look at his selves, hoping to find something that might help her. He felt a sudden pressure on his wrist. Looking back down at her, he saw her hand holding his wrist.<p>

Her head lifted up to look at him. "Use your magic." His face fell into a look of shock and confusion. "I have learned a new trick. I can see the past, as well as the future." A smile crossed her face. "If you use your magic, I can see it. What you did to my sister." Gaius pulled his arm from her. She didn't try and hold onto it. "She's alive but scared, and...in Avalon."

She now moved to stand up, but Gaius placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to sit back down. "You have to rest Morgana."

"I've met Emrys. He was going to use magic, his hand was on my arm...I saw, I fell. It was him... I fell down the stairs because of him...but he...saved me." She was clearly not thinking clearly. Her words came out rushed, or it took her a while to find the right words.

"Who's Emrys." She started to laugh a little under her breath. "Morgana, what have you been doing."

She suddenly stopped laughing. Then stood up so quickly she forced him to take a larger step back from her. "That has nothing to do with you." She seemed to be thinking more clearly now, regained her senses.

With a look of utter loathing in her eyes. She only made it a few steps towards the door before her legs gave out. Gaius was just able to catch her arm in time to stop her falling down. When she was back on her feet, she pulled her arm from him. "You should rest..."

"It's funny that now that I don't want your help, your so keen to give it. When I needed, begged for your help before, you just ignored me. Made me feel like I was going crazy."

"Morgana, you have to..."

"Let it go...that is easer said than done."

She had now turned to face him again. He let out a sigh. "What has happened to you. You were once so..."

"Weak. Easer to lie to."

"You, I don't recognise you any more."

Though she tried to fight it back, pain sadness showed in her eyes. After all that the dragon had said, this too was almost to much. If she hadn't chosen to stop fighting what she was, his words would have cut her deeply. "You never knew me." She turned to leave again.

"I knew you better than anyone." His voice was louder than she had ever heard it. She turned round slowly to face him. "I knew how you hated it here when you first came. How you cried yourself to sleep most night. That you were the one that broke Arthur's nose when you were ten. I helped you when you wanted to sneak out to play with Gwen. I have watched you grow, I hoped into a smart, kind women, like your mother. I used to see her in you, now I see nothing of her in you. She would be..."

"Shut up!" When he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes, he regretted what he has said, he was just tired of being blamed, attacked by her. "Don't you dare talk about my mother. It's your fault she's dead. You could have told her Uther had ordered her arrest, she could have got away..."

"She died of complications after childbirth..."

"I know, but she could still have got away. At least then I would have grown up with Morgause. I wouldn't have had to hide my magic."

He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she moved out of the way. "I did what I could. It was difficult...Since he...I have always watched out, worried about the two of..." He was able to stop himself before he said any more. Judging by the look in her eyes. He knew that he had already said to much.

"He, the two of. Who are you talking about." He was avoiding looking at her, but she moved closer so he had no choice. "Gaius, tell me." Her voice was softer than he had heard it in along time.

"There is nothing to tell, child. I'm..."

"Lying. Tell me." He moved away from her, but she took hold of his arm and stepped right in-front of him. "Please Gaius, tell me. For once tell me the truth. Just once, let someone chose me over someone else. Please." while she had been talking, begging, her hands had reached out to take hold of his. All her normal hate, bitterness and cold expression had gone completely from her face and her eyes. She looked right into his, pleading. Pleading him to tell her something he couldn't.

"I used the wrong word. Please, sit back down. You need to rest." With her hands still in his, he lead her to sit back down. He didn't dare look at her face, didn't want to see the hurt on her face.

Her mind was racing, he was lying she knew that. She had been lied to, told enough lies now to be able to tell a lie. There was someone else in Camelot with magic, someone who had to be close to Gaius. It didn't take her long to figure out who she thought it could be. When she had the name in her head, everything seemed to fit into place, it all made sense. Things that had confused her, she didn't understand how they had happened, Were now clear. It felt like a fog had been lifted, she saw

things more clearly. As the feeling of joy at having figured out, what felt like the great mystery, problem of her life slipped away, she was over come with hate. Hate for what this revaluation meant, how truly deep that betrayal now was.

Her cold watchful eyes lifted from the ground to look at the old man that she had trusted so much when she was younger. Before she could say anything, the door opened. Gwaine walked in, when she saw him an over welling sense of relief washed over her. Pulling herself from the chair, she walked over to met him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, when she finally reached him. He draped her arms around her shoulders. He Saw Gaius look away from them for a second, so he took the opportunity to kiss her on the top of her head. She moved her head to rest more easily on his chest, as she did she saw Merlin, standing in the door way. Her hands dug a little tighter into Gwaine's back as her eyes met his for a second.

Pulling back from her Gwaine looked down at her, giving her a smile. "I'll help her to her chambers." Gaius gave a nod, and tried to smile a little. "Thank you Gaius." They turned to leave, now facing Merlin. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem." Merlin was trying to look at Morgana's face, to see how she was, without Gwaine noticing. She kept her head lowered though, set on the floor. As they passed him to walk through the door, she finally lifted her head. The look she gave him was like she was looking at him, seeing him for the first time, and not liking what she was seeing.

Once they had left, Gwaine with an arm wrapped around Morgana's shoulder, Merlin closed the door and turned to face Gaius. "I fear I may have said to much."

Slowly Merlin walked towards Gaius, fear creping across his face. "What did you say." He tried to make his voice sound as clam as he could, but the worry on Gaius's face worried him.

"I lost my temper, she...has a way of angering me..."

"I know what you mean."

"I said that I had always watched out for the two of you. I said I got confused, said the wrong thing, but she didn't fully believe me."

Merlin nodded as Gaius spoke. He was worried, of course he was. He was always worried that his secret would be discovered. However he didn't find himself feeling overly worried. He had been around her for years now, and neither she or anyone else had found out. He had almost began to take it for granted that no one knew, or seemed to know. "I think it will be fine, there's no way she could figure out what you really meant."

Gaius seemed to be relived to hear that. There was still something else that troubled him. "She mentioned something. She said she had help, from someone called Emrys."

A faint laugh escaped from Merlin. "That would be me."

"Merlin..."

"I used the ageing spell. She believes that the old me is someone called Emrys. I helped her try and heal the sick...we didn't...it didn't work."

With a comforting look on his face, Gaius walked over to the young warlock, placing his hands on his shoulders. "You tried your best. There was nothing more you could have done."

"I thought this way, she...I could watch her, make sure she didn't try and hurt Arthur or anyone again."

"And to feel like you were doing something to help her. To make up for not being able to help her before. I understand, I feel the same. Think about how different things would have turned out if we, I had told her the truth from the start." Merlin was a little shocked to here this. He had always thought that Gaius truly believed Morgana to be evil. "I'm not going to tell you to stop trying to help her, see the good in her, if you still can. It will do no good. I will just tell you to be carefully." Merlin thought that there was more that Gaius wanted to say, but didn't. He didn't have the chance to ask, as Gaius walked away from him, over to his corner of the room, where his bed was. It was clear that he wasn't going to say any more.

Gwaine pushed the door to her chambers open with one hand, the other he still wrapped around her shoulder. He lead her over to sit on her bed. Once she was sitting down, he moved to leave,but she caught hold of his hand. "Thank you."

she smiled faintly up at him. He let out a breath as he turned to fully face her. He had wanted to just leave her to rest, talk to her tomorrow, but now she had spoken first he couldn't help himself. "What happened to you tonight."

"I took a turn, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk..."

"Your lying." Her eyes widened in fear and shock. "Gwen told me, everything."

Finding the last of her strength she forced herself to stand up, holding onto both of his hands to keep him from walking away. "I'm sorry. You have done so much for me, I didn't want to feel like I was using you...I never..."

"It's ok." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "She told me that too. When Merlin told me he found you..."

"He found me." Morgana had now pulled back from him to see his face.

"Yeah. He said he found you, took you to Gaius, then came and got me." She looked like she was having a hard time understanding what he had just said. "It surpriced me to, but that's what happened." it surpriced him, because he knew that Merlin did not like Morgana being back in Camelot, and him being close to her. It surprised Morgana,and made complete sense for another reason. "You should get some rest."

She rolled her eyes a little at that, despite what was going on. She had heard that so many times in the last hour or so. His hand lifted to rest on her check, tilting her head up to him. The kiss was light and soft, but filled with a desirer that hadn't been there before. As he reluctantly left, she held onto his hand till she couldn't hold it any more.

The night drew on, but Merlin couldn't sleep. The question of weather or not Morgana knew about his magic, kept nagging at him. He tried to push the thought from his head, but it never went away. The look on her face as she passed him, was there ever-time he closed his eyes. He needed to have an answer. The night wasn't that late, he dressed and as he slipped out of the main room, picked up a bottle of her sleeping draft.

Morgana lay on her back, looking up at the canapé above her. Like Merlin she couldn't sleep. The thought that he, Merlin could have magic, that he had not only betrayed her, but lied to her. Left her alone when he could have helped her, saved her. These thoughts killed her, made her mind race with thoughts of how best to get her revenge on him. Nothing she seemed to think of were painfully enough. There was a voice in the back of her head, telling her to make sure, not to act without knowing all the fact again. Her passion, determination got her into trouble, made her lose in the end. This time, she was not going to lose, he would pay. First she had to make sure what he was going be paying for. Betraying a friend in a moment of panic, or for lying to her all this time. Like everyone else.

Her door began to creek slowly open. She knew who it was, didn't have to turn and face him. Maybe it was because he had magic too, that she was able to know it was him. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to look at him. Merlin took a few steps into the room. He wasn't sure if she was asleep at first, but when she turned her face from him, he knew.

"Morgana." He whispered, she didn't make any movement. "I...Gaius thought you may need this." He lifted up the draft, before placing it on the table by her bed. Next to the last one that he had brought to her. "I also wanted to say...I think what you did was really brave. You tried to help. That's more than most people. You should be proud, you stood up for what you believed in, risked a lot. No matter the outcome, that takes real courage." It was clear she wasn't going to say anything, so he turned to leave. He thought he knew her enough to know, that she might be able to control her emotions well, but she could never hide her angry. If she knew, or thought she knew about his magic she would say something to him now. She wouldn't be able to help herself. Unfortunately, Merlin had again underestimated Morgana. As-well as overestimating how well he knew her.

Despite herself, a tear slid down her face. She didn't know if what he was saying was really just about what had just happened, or if he was offering his pity as the victor in their war. A little to quickly she tossed off her covers, and moved to get out of bed. Once on her feet, her head started to spin. Focusing on the table by the fireplace she steady herself as she walked over to the table. The table had a water jug and a fruit bowl on it. With shaking hands, Morgana picked up the fruit bowl, dropping the fruit from it, casing it to fall onto the table and the floor. She then poured the water from the jug into the empty bowl. It was a risk, dangerous to use magic again, she knew that, but she had to know. She was to weak to try and use her new seer's sight without something to channel her magic onto. So she held her hands out over the water, moving then back and forth as she spoke the few words she needed to enchant the water. As her hands crossed, a image started to come through the murky water. She saw the torch falling in-front of her face again, felt herself fall. As she felt her broken body lying at the bottom of the satires, she heard a word, one word, in a voice she knew. Forcing herself to, her eyes flicked open for a second. She saw him looking down on her.

Her eyes closed again, as she succumb to her injury's.

Her whole body jumped as she left her past. "No." she repeated the word she heard him say with as much pain. Her legs gave out, and she sank to the ground. Her breath became hard to get, her mind raced. He had magic, Merlin had magic and he was Emrys. He was like her, but he had chosen to push her away, let her feel along rather than tell her the truth. A tear slid down her check as she tried to think what she could have done to make him do that to her. They had been friends, she trusted him, what had seen done to make him not trust her, before he betrayed her. All of her energy seemed to slip away from her, as her eyes closed and she feel across the floor.

Gwen wok early the next morning. She didn't know about what had happened to Morgana last night. Once she finished fixing her hair she would go and check on her. If she still seemed unwell, troubled she would keep her promise and tell Arthur what had been going on. She had already told Gwaine, she hadn't meant to. He corner her the other day, and he did seem very worried. Just as she was about to get up from her dressing table their was a knock at her door. The person didn't wait for answer. They didn't need one, Arthur walked over to her, as she stood up to met him. Placing an arm on her waist, he kissed her lightly. She lifted a hand to stork his check.

Before he fully pulled away, he kissed her check. "Morning."

"Good morning my lord." Despite her worry she couldn't help smile.

"Since it's such a nice day, I thought we could take a picnic in the forest. Merlin and Morgana could cover..."

"Arthur...I have to tell you something. About Morgana...she."

"She has something important she needs to tell you."

Both pairs of eyes turned to look at Morgana standing in the doorway of the adjoining door between her chambers and Gwen's. She was dressed in her satin green dress, with gold detail, her lips painted a deep red, hair curled into tighter waves than she had worn it in along time. She looked like they remembered her, before they knew of her magic, and betrayal. Arthur turned to Gwen for a second, then walked over to Morgana. Morgana locked eyes with Gwen, she smiled at her. A real smile, the first real smile Gwen had seen on her face in a long time. She thought Morgana was going to explain to Arthur herself what she had been doing. That was what her smile seemed to be saying. Morgana however had a much more important topic to talk about with her brother. Who was just so essay to manipulate to her own ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. At first I did have it as Gaius that found Morgana, but you all seemed to like it being Merlin, so I changed it. I was going to end this chapter with Morgana alone, but I thought that would be a little to depressing, after the last chapter, so I started the next part of the story, in this chapter. Also the green dress Morgana is wearing is the one that she wore in the sense with Merlin at the very end of the nightmare begins. <strong>

**So, Morgana knows about Merlin's magic, finally. I always thought that out of the four main characters, she should be the one to find out first. Merlin still has to tell her himself, which he will do at some point. **

**Like always please review, thank you. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Like always thank you all very much for reading and reviewing. I really liked writing the last chapter. I was really great to finally get to write Morgana finding out about Merlin's magic. The next part of the story is going to really deal with what she is going to do with this new information. So in response to the reviews. **

**Adriana, I'm really glad you found the story and liked it. I hope you will keep reading. **

**rtms, I will think about a beta reader. The fact that I am writing this on my own is something I am rather proud of, so I don't know. If my spelling gets any worse, and you can't understand the story, then please let me now, and I will do something about it. Thank you. **

**Ai-chii, She definitely has something up her sleeve. Weather that is telling Arthur, you will have to read and find out. I'm really glad that you thought it was a believable way for her to find out. It took me a long time to come up with it. **

**MaryamT, I agree, I never really liked the story's that are meant to happen after S3 ,were they fall in love very fast. I want them to get together, but I think it has to be done slowly. So I am really pleased that it is coming across as realistic. I like the fact that the tables have turned on Merlin a little. He had always been the one that knew the most. There is now someone that knows more than him. The story has a long way to go, they will have plenty of time to talk. What I should have put in that I forgot. Merlin found her, so he saw her with all the blood on her face. So of course he would be rather worried about her. I like that Arthur is so trusting, but I feel I have to grow him up a little. Lastly, I am glad you have written a longer review thanks. **

**Mergana94, I never get bored reading what you think of the story. It being Merlin that found her was all down to you all, saying you though it was him. I think there is a lot Merlin and Morgana have to talk about. To me it is going to take more than one conversion. I think I always been trying to write Morgana being herself and the people she knows seeing her for who she really is. So they can be more honest with each other. I really thing that if there was less secrets in Merlin, then things would be a lot better for everyone. Less entraining maybe. I feel like Morgana has been hurt the most be these lies, so she had the right I think to be the first to know merlin's secret. Having her know before he tells her, gives her time to come to terms with it. You will have to read to see what she tells Arthur. I never thought about it being the dress she wore when she accepted her magic, and the one she wears when she accepts merlin's. I just liked that dress, it was a lovely coincidence. That's really cool you noticed that. **

**That is great that you are going to write your own story. I look forward to reading it. I'm not sure what you were asking. So if I am telling you things you already now, then I am sorry. You will need to create an account. Once you have done that and written your first chapter, you can uploaded it, in the doc manger part. Then click on the new story, and fill in all the fields, like characters, genre, that kind of thing. At the bottom will he a part where yo can add your uploaded chapter to the story, then publish it. Hope that helped. If I can do it, I'm sure you can. Once you have a account then if you want to, you an PM me if you need any help with anything. Good luck. **

**Last thing to everyone. I can't think of a song really for this chapter. I do however have a song that kind of goes with a situation that is in the story. One that I only hint at, but seemed to be one of the more interesting part of the story at the moment, the Merlin/Morgana/Gwaine triangle. I think Jessie's girl by rick Springfield, or the glee version from Merlin's POV works. If anyone could do a video to that I would love you forever. That would be very cool.**

* * *

><p>Morgana closed the adjoining door quickly, so Gwen wouldn't try and come in to her chambers. She turned back round to face Arthur. Who was leaning against her table, with his arms crossed. "So what do you have to tell me."<p>

Doing her best to look worried, Morgana walked over to her brother. Crossing the floor she had woken up on. Lay on while her mind worked on what she was going to do next. "I had a dream last night." She saw him about to roll his eyes, dismiss her dream as nothing, then he stopped and waited for her to go on. "You know this bracelet only blocks some of my magic, it doesn't stop my dreams." He nodded, telling her he believed her. "The stones in the bracelet comes from a larger stone. The stone...can also...drain a persons magic, and give it to another."

"I though there was no way off..."

"It isn't permanent. The magic is only drained for a while, it will slowly come back. However while it is gone the person that performed the enchantment gains that persons magic. It boosts their magic, for a while." Arthur nodded along with her, still not seeing why all of this was of any real importance to him. "I had a dream, Alvarr, a druid from the camp I stayed with. He had the larger stone. He was using it to drain the magic from all those around him. So he could kill Uther."

Arthur now pushed himself off of et table. "Are you sure. Yes me dreams never lie. Uther killed his parents, he wants him dead...I don't care about that., but he would kill you to."

"Where is this stone kept."

A odd smile crossed her face. "I'll take you there."

"No!"

Her smile left her. "You don't trust me. You never will trust me again will you."

"No, but I'm trying."

"I know. That is more than I can ask for I know. I just can't let you go off by yourself, get hurt or kill..."

"I wouldn't be by myself. Merlin will be with me."

"Merlin."

"Yes Morgana. I know what has happened between..."

"I may not trust him fully, but I do trust him to always look out for you." She saw his face cruel up into a grimace. He didn't seem to believe what she had just said. "He is a very loyal servant, you would be amazed how far he would be willing to go to...serve you." She was just able to stop a smirk from crossing her face. If only Arthur knew. If Merlin was Emrys, then he had been the one watching over Arthur all this time, she was very interested in learning all that he had done for her brother, that could wait for now. "He poisoned me...didn't he. To save you and Camelot." There was a odd kind of smile to her face as she looked up at Arthur.

"I understand that you..."

"It's fine...just be careful." He gave her a nod.

"So where is the stone, and what do I do when I find it."

Before she told him how to find the stone, a soft smile worked it's way across her face. He really did trust her, or at least he was trying to. She did have a little pang of regret at manipulating Arthur like this. In the long run through it was for his own good. He needed to learn the truth. "Burning the stone is the only way to destroy it." With a pat on her shoulder, Arthur left to get ready for his trip. Morgana was now able to let her smirk cross her face. Slowly she turned around to face the door to

Gwen's chambers. "You can come in now Gwen."

The door slowly creaked open as Gwen entered. Her face looked the most stern Morgana had ever seen it. "Sorry. I just felt..."

"Gwen, I understand. Thank you."

Gwen look a little confused. "Thank you for what."

Morgana started to walk towards her. "You were going to tell him what I have been doing, like you did Gwaine, because I scared you the other night. Having to have Merlin bring me back to my chambers. So thank you for still caring about me, after...everything. I understand that your worried about Arthur, but so am I."

Gwen let out a breath she seemed to have been holding for a while. Taking a step towards her, Gwen closed the gap and hugged Morgana. "I know you worry about him too. He is your hope for the future too. He is also your brother. I think you did the right thing, telling him. He and Merlin will be fine." With a reassuring smile, Gwen walked away back into her chambers.

Morgana stood rooted to the same spot for a while. The pang of guilty she felt for using Arthur grew, as she was now using Gwen too. It had to be done, if she had to be exposed for what she really was, then why should he be able to hide the shadows. Waiting till things had changed, when people like them were free, while she and others like them were forced to endure the burning looks of the world that feared them. She walked over to her wardrobe, were she had hug up her black dress that she wore the night before. Pulling out a small piece of crystal from the cloak pocket, she closed the wardrobe door. The piece of crystal was from Morgause's seeing crystal. Seeing the past was still a stretch for her, seeing the present was not going to be possible right now. For now this crystal would help her to see what she need to.

"Aetiewe me tha the ic sece." Her eyes glowed gold, as the crystal cleared, like it had been made of fog. She saw Giaus's rooms, with Merlin and Arthur there, talking.

"Merlin. We are leaving in the hour, pack and met me in the courtyard." Arthur didn't wait to here what for Merlin to reposed. He turned to leave. Merlin was left with an confused look on his face, facing the door Arthur just walked out of.

Morgana smirked, as she looked down at the image of Merlin in the crystal. "Now Merlin. Now it is over."

The warm summer sun shone down on the prince and his servant, as they mounted their horses. Arthur had still not told Merlin where they were going. This was not completely unlike Arthur, but he was acting more secretive than before. As they rode out of the city, Merlin glanced back at the castle. He saw a twitching at a pair of curtains, form what he knew was the Morgana's window. An uneasy feeling came over him. It wasn't unnatural that she would be worried about Arthur, but something told him that was not what was going on. She was planing something.

Morgana stepped back from the window. Leaned against the wall, arms crossed. She was going to expose Merlin's secret. The stones in the bracelet she wore would react, glow when the larger stone it came form came into contact with magic, Merlin's magic. Then she could perform the enchantment, draining his magic. That wasn't her goal though. She didn't want or need his magic. In taking his magic from him, with Arthur there, he would finally be revealed to be the liar he was. He would be weak, defences with an angry warrior that he had been lying to all this time. If Arthur didn't kill him, he would certainly banish him from Camelot. With him gone, she would be the one to guild Arthur to make the right choice regarding those with magic. If she felt the need, she could also move to take the crown for herself. This time there would be no one to get in her way. The joy she used to feel when she thought of having that kind of power, to be able to make things better, wasn't there. Power wasn't what she really wanted, she had enough power. Freedom, that was what she wanted, and having that kind of power would give her that freedom.

The forest of dean was larger than Merlin remembered it to be. Arthur had still not told him where they where going. He was trying to find the right way of asking him, that would get him the answer. He knew if he asked him directly, he wouldn't get an answer. "So. Will you and Gwen, ask Morgana to cover for you spending time together again tonight."

Arthur, who was riding a few feet ahead of Merlin, turned round to face him. A knowing look on his face. "Merlin, don't try and be sneaky, it doesn't suite you. Just ask what you want to ask."

"Ok, where are we going."

"To the forest of dean."

"We are in the forest of dean."

"Well, we're there then. So you can stop asking question can't you." There was an odd tone to his voice. One that Merlin knew all to well. It was the tone he used when he was making fun of him.

"Arthur..."

"Shut up." Arthur sounded serious now. He lifted his arm, signalling Merlin to stop his horse. Very carefully Arthur dismounted from his horse, drew his sword, then turned to Merlin. He signalled for him to stay where he was. As quietly as he could he walked on ahead. Kneeing down he crept closer to a log that had fallen on the forest floor. He peered over it. What he saw, what he had heard was a druid camp. Placing his sword back into his holder, he stood up, and moved to turn away. As he did, he saw the man he knew to be Alvarr. He was sitting on a log in-front of a fire. A younger boy walked over to him, holding a piece of paper in his hand. It took him a few seconds for Arthur to realise that the young boy was Mordred. He had grown, was almost the same height as Alvarr, and was still growing. Morgana hadn't said anything about the druids being this close to the cave with the stone. She said that her dream was days away from happening. He moved away before he was seen.

Merlin was just about to go after Arthur, when he saw him walking towards him. "What is..."Arthur lifted his finger to his mouth, telling merlin to stop talking. He mounted his horse again, and took off, at a very gentle pace. Merlin followed after him. As they passed the parting in the trees, where Arthur had seen the camp, Merlin saw it too. The uneasy feeling cam back to him. Could this be what she was planning, to have them walk right into a trap set by the druids. While he knew she was up to something, he didn't think that was it. It would only make people like her, like him, them look worse. If they attacked, killed the prince. There was also no way he could think of, that would have let her get into contact with them. True she had been able to telegraphically talk to him, believing her was Emrys. She couldn't do that to talk to people so far away could she. She may not be able to do that, but Mordred could. He had spoke to her like that before, that was how she found out about Morgause leaving. If she wasn't behind what was going on, she was definitely playing a part.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mordred. Unlike Arthur he reconsigned him right away. He glanced at Arthur riding in-front of him. He had no idea he was so close to the person that was destined to kill him. It dawned on him that he had made the choice to believe in Arthur, that people without magic could once again learn to live along side people that did. Morgana hadn't believed that, she had no real hope. Therefore she had chosen Mordred, in way. Chosen to believe that the only way to change things was by force, that there would never be harmony between those with magic and those without. It was this cynicism that he pity her the most for. She saw no hope no beauty in the world. When he tried so hard to see the beauty around him, and hold onto it. It was another way that she was the darkness to his light.

Once they where far enough away from the camp that they didn't fear being over heard, Arthur finally spoke. "She never said they were going to be this close to the stone."

"She."

"Morgana. She had a dream about a druid, Alvarr using the stone from which the once in her bracelet comes from, to drain the magic from everyone that had any. Then taking over Camelot. That's where we're going, to find and destroy the stone."

Merlin thought he was starting to understand. "Arthur, what happens to the stones in her bracelet, if the stone they came from is destroyed. Will they still work, stop her magic." He had to say stop rather than block. Arthur didn't know that he knew that fact. Arthur didn't answer. Merlin rode forward so he was side by side with Arthur. "Arthur..."

"Don't merlin...I don't know. What I do know though is that, she wouldn't try and kill me or Gwen again...you on the other hand..." Merlin let out a low laugh. It was funny because it was true.

Morgana had stayed in her chambers for most of the day, checking the seeing crystal every few hours. She finally now saw them getting closer to the cave where the stone was kept. Placing the stone down on her dressing table she placed her right hand over the main stone in her bracelet. They drew closer to the cave now, having dismounted form their horses. She ran over the words of the enchantment in her head, making sure she was ready for when Merlin got closer to the stone. Her heard raced as they found the stone, and Merlin walked over to pick it up. A smile crept across her face. Her mouth opened to speak the enchantment, getting her revenge on Merlin. Than there was a knock at her door.

The door quickly opened, giving Morgana no time to hide the crystal. "I wanted to see how..." Gwen caught sight of the lightly glowing crystal on the table behind Morgana.

With a low sigh, Morgana walked towards her. "I'm sorry I should have told you. I was worried about him, so I...it was my sisters. It lets you see people, that aren't with you." Gwen nodded. Morgana moved aside to let Her walk over to the crystal. They watched as Arthur built a fire, and Merlin dropped the stone into it. Gwen let out a sigh of relief, and turned to hug Morgana.

With her bracelet now close to her face, as she hugged Gwen back, Morgana say the red colour fade. Destroying the stone had effected her bracelet, but she could still tell that it was working. Merlin had managed to get away with it again. Next time she would have to be more aggressive.

* * *

><p><strong>I have always tried to avoided writing out a enchantment, but I found the words for that exact one on the merlin wiki. So I used it. The "Now Merlin. Now it is over." line was a call back to the last thing Merlin said to her, before she left at the ends of S3 "It's over Morgana." from all the spoilers of the next season, Merlin seems to lose his powers, and they go to Morgana. I liked that idea, and wanted to do my own version of it. The fact that the druids where close to the stone Arthur and Merlin were looking for was a coincidence. It will however be important later on. <strong>

**I know it was a short chapter, and nothing very important happened. This is the start of the next arc in the story, Morgana trying to expose Merlin's magic. This is her first attempt, she will try again. the next chapter will be better, i promice. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for reading. I wasn't overly happy with the way the last chapter turned out. So I'm hoping this chapter will be better. Morgana is going to be working on a new plan from this chapter onwards for a while. It will be different from what she was trying to do in the last chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Mergana94. Please don't worry about how long your reviews are. I love reading the long ones, all the detail you put in. I'm sorry to hear you aren't going to be writing your own story yet, but I still look forward to reading it when you do. Morgana will talk to Merlin in this chapter. It will be a while though, before she reveals that she knows his secret. The part at the end, with Morgana and Gwen was my favourite part in the chapter. I liked that Gwen saved Merlin, without knowing it. That is something I like, how all the characters actions effect each other, and they don't realise it. I have always wanted to work in a call back to that line in the end of S3, it was fun to finally get to use it. Glad you liked the song too. **

**Ai-chiii. It would have been to essay for her to revel Merlin's magic on her first try. She is determined though, so she won't give up. Her sneakiness is one of the things I like best about her character. It also makes her more fun to write. **

**MaryamT. It is boring, I like the drama of them getting together, and in this case it will take a while, with lots of drama. I am loving writing her now, having something over Merlin. It is a really nice change. I think that she was so focused on getting the throne, killing Uther in S3 that she lost sight of the people around her. Now she doesn't have a clear goal, so she is forced to see the people around her again. I was worried about writing the banter between Merlin and Arthur, but I knew I had to do it. It came out better than I thought. I will work on it and have more of them together. After all, they are Arthur and Merlin, they should be used more. Cant wait to see the video, I know it will be very cool. **

**Beave1. I didn't want her to revel his magic to Arthur let either. It will happen, but not for a while. School is going well, thank you for asking. **

**I hope it is coming across well, but I am trying to have Morgana being a little unhinged, she is not thinking clearly. I think that after all she had been through, it would have an effect on her mental health.**

* * *

><p>Gwen left Morgana alone to rest after she noticed how pale she was looking. A million things ran through Morgana's head as he paced her chambers alone. He had done it again, managed to ruin her plans, and without realising it this time. There seemed to be some kind of magic, power protecting him all the time. When her head began to spin, she sat on the edge of her bed. Her hands digging into the sheets. Her eyes started to close, and the adrenaline that had been fuelling her ran dry, and she lay back on the bed, sleeping.<p>

His voice, and her hers ran through her head. Running over everything they had said to each other. All his lies, how she could trust him. How stupid she was, calling him a good friend. She even told Arthur he was a lover not a fighter, she had got them both wrong. What kept nagging at her was, how could she not have seen it before. How could she have missed this. It changed everything. Nothing was ever going to be the same,nothing.

"Morgana...Morgana." Gwen nudged Morgana's shoulder as she quietly called her name, trying to wake her up. Gwen's voice started to reach her, through the other voice that was going through her head. With a little start, she woke up, jolting up to a sitting position. "Morgana, their back." Morgana gave a slight nod, as she slid off the bed.

The evening was drawing in, but there was still enough natural light to see by. The two lady's made their way down to the stables to see the prince and his servant. As she was with Gwen no one stared at Morgana as she walked the corridor's of the castle so late. It was a little hard for her to keep up with Gwen, who was walking as fast as she could, without running. By the time they reached the stable, a light was burning from inside, Gwen could no longer hold back, she ran into the stable, leaving Morgana to slowly follow her.

As she entered the stable, Morgana saw Gwen wrapping her arms around Arthur. Merlin walked into her eyes line, as he finished unsaddling his horse, and walked over to his friends. Gwen finally pulled herself away from Arthur and gave Merlin a quick hug. Arthur then looked over at Morgana, standing in the doorway. "We destroyed it." As large, and genuine a smile as she could manage spread across her face, as she walked over to hug her brother. Gwen pulled away from Merlin, as Morgana and Arthur pulled apart. An awkward situation now arose as Merlin and Morgana were slightly moved to face each other. Normally it would be expected that Morgan would hug Merlin, but no one expected her to do that. So it was a great surprise to all, epically Merlin, when she did. Talking a step towards him, she lightly placed her arm's around his shoulders. Not knowing what to do, Merlin lifted his hands to rest lightly on her waist.

Just as quickly as she had moved towards him, she moved away. "I'm glad your back safely." she said this to Arthur, but her eyes rested on Merlin for a second.

Arthur suddenly moved towards her, taking hold of her arm, pulling her away from Merlin and Gwen. With his free hand, he pulled out his sword. "Disarm me."

"What."

Gwen took a step forward. "Arthur..."

"Disarm me,with magic."

"I can't...if I try I would knock you into the wall..."

"Morgana. I need to know..."

She finally understanding what he was trying to do, what he needed to know. lifting her arm, with gold eyes she focused on moving the sword out of his hand, and like she knew she would, she ended up sending him back into the wall behind him. Merlin and Gwen ran over to help him up, as Morgana lowered her arm slowly, heart racing. Once back on his feet, Arthur locked eyes with Morgana. "I'm sorry...I told you..."

"I know. You still can't..."

"Really use my magic, no I can't."

Gwen was looking back and forth between them, not knowing where to look. Merlin was looking right at her. "I just needed to know, for sure. I thought that you might have wanted me to destroy the stone so that..."

"I would have my magic back." For the second time she finished his sentence for him. Her eyes moved form looking at Arthur to glancing at Merlin. She knew all to well who had put that idea in Arthur's head. "We should get back, its getting late." With a nod Gwen, slipped her arm under Arthur's helping him back to the castle, not that he really needed help. Morgana followed on behind Merlin, who walked a few paces behind the couple. She had to clench her lip a little, to stop herself from smirking.

The one conversation that they had had that kept running through her head while she had been sleeping, was one they had had very recently. He had asked her if she would ever be able to move on from what he had had. She told him to tell her a secret, then she would betray him with that secret. Just like he had done to her. Then years later he should ask her if he could forgive her. He had lied, said he had no secrets. She was going to make him tell her, let him think he could trust her, like she had trusted him. Then when it would hurt him the most, she would betray him. Tell Arthur his secret. To do this she needed to get him to trust her. She didn't really know how to do this, but she had an idea.

"Merlin..." She spoke quickly, so Arthur and Gwen wouldn't hear her, as he speed up to walk by his side. "I wanted to thank you for looking after Arthur. It's nice to know that he has someone looking out for him."

Merlin stopped and to turned face her. "I will always look out for my friends..."

"Yes I know. I learned that first hand didn't I."

"What is this about Morgana."

A slight smile crossed her face. "I want to move on. I don't want to be like Uther, stuck in the past. Never able to be really happy...So I want us to put what happened behind us. I understand why you did what you did." There seemed to be a gleam of hope in his eyes. "That's why I wanted to offer you some help, advice." Her face fell into a slight smirk, but not a harsh one. "You are useless when it comes to using a sword. When Arthur is king, he will need a servant that stands by his side, who can fight."

Merlin looked at her, not sure what was going on. From the moment he tricked her into drinking the poisoned water, he had never thought they would talk like this, that she would really try and forgive him. He had fallen for this before, he didn't want to make that mistake again. There was still the lingering feeling of hope that she might really one day forgive him. That it could all go back to the way it was before, the four of them, working together, united. "Morgana...I..."

"Your worried I'm lying to you again." She lifted her right arm. Pleasing it lightly on his arm. "I don't blame you, but I'm not lying. Gwen and I will met you in the training grounds tomorrow at noon, while the knights are at their meeting." She slipped her hand from his arm, and walked away.

He was still having a hard time processing what had just happened. It didn't make sense. The fact that Gwen was involved in this seemed to make it seem a little more real. He watched as she reached Arthur and Gwen up ahead. Arthur parted from them, heading to his chambers. The girls walked on ahead, towards theirs. Once they where out of sight he turned to head towards his rooms.

Morgana slipped an arm through Gwen's, before she started to speak. "Gwen, I was thinking. What you said about not wanting to be like Uther, living in the past."

"Yes." Gwen turned to face her.

"I want to put it all behind me. I have offered to train Merlin, in sword fighting."

Gwen stopped, her arm still linked with Morgana's "Morgana, are you sure..."

"Yes. He did what he did to save you and Arthur, everyone. I can't really hate him for that." Gwen gave a slight nod. "I told him you will help too. I didn't think he would accept if it was just me. Please, I know I have already asked a lot of you, but please help me."

She knew that Gwen would never turn her request down. This like manipulating Arthur and lying to her yesterday, gave her a pang of guilt. In the end though, it was for their own good, they had to know the truth. That was what she had to tell herself. "Of course I'll help you." Morgana let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you are trying to get along with Merlin again." Morgana nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. Gwen moved her free arm up to pat Morgana's right hand. It was in doing this that she noticed that the silver bracelet she had given to Morgane was gone. She had thought that Morgane would have given her it back to her before she left Camelot. "Did you not get your sisters bracelet back."

Morgana hadn't given it much thought till now. Slipping her arm from Gwen's she wrapped her hand around her bare wrist. "No, I...she gave it back, but I...I forgot." Gwen gave her a pat on the back, before they moved on again.

They where about to turn a corner, when someone walked out in-front of them. "Lady's." Gwaine bowed to the them, a crocked smile on his face. Morgana and Gwen both let out a soft laugh, at Gwaine's mock formality. He took Morgana's right hand, and kissed it.

"I'm a little tired, I'll see you in the morning." Gwen gave Morgana a sly smile as she waked away.

"So, they made it back okay." Morgana nodded, then lowed her head. "How are you." He placed his hand under her chin, lifting it up to look at him. "Honestly."

"Better."

"You had me worried. I'm not used to worrying. Don't make me do that again."

Holding onto his strong arms, Morgana moved closer. "I won't, if you don't make me worry. I don't like it either." She had been moving closer as she spoke. Her lips where now less than an inch from his. A distance he quickly closed.

Merlin once he had unpacked his things, had to go to Arthur's chambers to make sure there were no more choirs that he had to do that day. He was about to turn a corner, when he saw Morgana and Gwaine. He stepped back, so they wouldn't see them. He waited a few seconds, when he didn't hear any talking he peaked his head round the corridor. They had pulled apart, Morgana smiling a little as she lowered her head. He turned and walked another way to Arthur's chambers.

The next morning he had free, as Arthur was having a meeting with the knights. He was pacing his room, trying to make up his mind weather or not he should go and meet Morgana and Gwen. In the back of his mind, he couldn't get ride of the feeling that something maybe wrong. Another part of him wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, give her a change. If she was telling the truth then she was willing to give him another change, then he should do that same. The image of her and Gwaine the other night came to his mind. He remembered seeing her hand resting on his arm, she was not wearing the bracelet Morguase had given her. He thought back and she hadn't been wearing it when she had been trying to heal the people that were sick. She must have lost it then. If he found it for her, them maybe it could be seen as a peace offering. The fence had been taken down the day before, so getting in would be no problem. The bracelet had a enchantment on it, if he focused he should be able to find it some trace of the enchantment, which would lead him to it.

He left the castle and walked through the streets of the city as he followed the strong feeling of magic. He was now facing a small house. Just as he was about to move forward to knock on the door, it opened in-font of him. Standing in-front of him was Gwaine, holding Morgana's bracelet in his hand. He saw Merlin's eyes noticing the bracelet, and realised that he was here for the same reason. He had over heard Morgana and Gwen talking, then asked Gwen about the bracelet in the morning. "Merlin."

"Gwaine." Both let out a laugh, at how stupid the situation was. "I'm meeting her in the training ground, with Gwen. Their going to teach me how to fight with a sword..."

"About time. She'll be a good teacher. You couldn't keep up with us."

Merlin let out another laugh. "She beat Arthur, I wouldn't underestimate her. They'll be there at noon. You can give her the bracelet back then." With a smile he turned to walk away.

"Wait, Merlin." Merlin turned round to face Gwaine again, as he walked over to him. "You should give it to her." He lifted the bracelet out to him.

"No, it would mean more coming from you."

"Maybe, but your the one that needs to gain her favour. Not me." Taking hold of Merlin's arm, he placed the bracelet in his hand. With his trademark crocked smile he walked back to the castle.

As he walked onto the training grounds he saw Morgana and Gwen standing to the side. Morgana had her back to him. She was seemed to be laughing a little, so did Gwen. "Merlin, about time." Gwen smiled at him.

Morgana turned round to face him, she was fastening her gauntlet around her right wrist. She was unable to put one on her left wrist, as she still had to wear the bracelet that blocked her magic. Her face fell into a odd smile. It was now that he noticed that she was wearing the same outfit she wore when they went to Ealdor. He wasn't sure if she had chosen to wear that for a reason. "We thought you weren't going to come." She was still smiling, but he could see in her eyes she didn't mean it. She did seem to be trying though.

"I, um. Had to find something." He pulled her bracelet out of his pocket and handed it over to her. Her hand slowly lifted to take it, not fully believing it was real or not. "How did you get this..."

"I noticed you weren't wearing it, and then I heard..."

"I told him." Gwen now stepped forward. She too was wearing an old outfit, her old pink dress. "I thought it would be nice for him to do something for you, since your training him. I should have thought about it more though." Letting out a little laugh, she walked over to the pile of armour and swords that lay a few feet away. "We have something for you too." She now bent down to pick up a chest plate, from the pile. "This is your set of armour."

Merlin was shocked. "What...mine..."

"It was Elyan's. Your taller, put I was able to make it work." The look of shock on Merlin's face grew. "I am a blacksmith's daughter, don't look so shocked."

Merlin stepped forward, taking the chest plate in his hands. "How did...this must have taken you..."

"A good few months. I've worked on it when I get the change. It was going to be for your birthday, but I thought now was as good a time as any." Her eyes drifted from Merlin to look behind him, as she watched Morgana walking towards them. "This isn't your only gift." With a nod of her head, she directed Merlin to look behind him.

Morgana with an almost blank face, pulled out the sword she had been caring in her holder. She then held it out for Merlin. "But, that's..your sword..."

"It's light, it'll be essayer for you to use than a heavy sword."

"What about..."

Gwen now stepped towards them, holding out a sword that had been lying on the ground. She handed it over to Morgana. "I have my fathers." The sword was less detailed than the one she had given him, and longer. However she held it like it was more delicate.

He didn't really now what to say. "Thank you." Was all that came out. Both girls started to laugh a little again, so did he.

It didn't take long for the three of them to get Merlin fastened into his new armour. He and Morgana then moved into the training ground. They stood a few feet apart, swords held at shoulder leave. Morgana spun the sword in her hand. A move he had seen Arthur do a lot. "Let's see what you can do." With that she lunged forward, reading to attack. It was while he was defending himself, that he realised why she was wearing what she was rather than her own armour, because she didn't expect him to attack her. When he did try and attack her, she blocked him easily. After he tried attacking again, she not only blocked him, but knocked him to the ground by kneeing him in the shin.

His head spun a little as it had been banged against the metal of his helmet. He pulled it of, so he could get more air, as he pushed himself to sit up. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light if the sun, he saw Morgana standing over him. Gwen soon came to join her, looking down on Merlin.

"Are you okay." He smiled up at Gwen, giving her a nod to answer her question.

Morgana reached out her hand to help him up. It took him a few seconds to before he took it. He worried she wouldn't be strong enough to pull him up so he used his free hand to push himself up too.

"Looks like you have a lot to learn." He had that goofy look on his face now, the one that fooled her into thinking she could trust him. "We'll start the real training tomorrow." With a pat on his shoulder, she walked away back to the castle.

Gwen moved to stand next to him, watching Morgana walk way. "It was a nice thing you did."

Merlin turned to face her. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Your welcome. You should know though, Gwaine..."

"I know. He was there when I got there. He gave me the bracelet to give to her."

Gwen Opened her mouth, and let out a worried sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope it was better than the last one. I am not to happy with the way the whole bracelet thing worked out. I remembered I never wrote that she picked it up once it was frown back at her. So I had to think of a way for her to get it back. How Merlin thought to go and get it was really hard to work out, and I don't think it worked all that well. <strong>

**Also the sword Morgana says was her father. I don't know if it is clear, but she meant Gorlois. ****I think she is always going to think of him as her father, not Uther. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Once again thank you for reading and the reviews. I always thought that there would be a point when the story started to drag, being so long, and people would stop reading and reviewing. It seems I was right. So I just wanted to say, I never thought you would stay with the story for this long. So thank you for that. I am still going to keep writing, and finish the story, I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with the story for so long. Also it may seem to be dragging now, but it will pick up soon. So on to the responses. **

**Mergana94. I am rather fond of this new plan of Morgana's. I think it does give them time together, to develop their relationship, so hopefully it won't fell rushed. There is a chance of her having a change of heart, but he did hurt her rather badly, I don't know. I have to say, I also like this plan, as it is rather poetic. Doing to him what he did to her. Merlin can be a rather awkward character at times, I realised I haven't used that much. Merlin as I have tried to show, I think is a very optimistic person. As determined as Morgana, but in a more positive way. That is why he has some hope left for her, I don't really think he is the kind of person to really fully give up all hope on someone, or something. Morgana on the other hand. The bracelet, I had to work in, so she could get it back,but I like how it turned out. I don't think Gwaine is in love with Morgana, he's Gwaine after all. She doesn't love him either. They care for each very much, like each other. Have a lot in common, I think. However I don't see them being in love, yet. You never now. Gwen's sigh, can be seen as meaning a lot of things. I know how I see it. It is kind of a part were you can see, read in what you want to see. School is going well, thank you. Not much homework yet. Hope you are doing well too. **

**Beave1. I don't think Gwaine sees Merlin as compaction. He has never known Merlin and Morgana as friends, only not talking. I believe Arthur told Gwaine all about Morgana, when he became her bodyguard for a while. That would include Merlin poisoning her. So he knows what happened. Also Merlin doesn't love her yet, or doesn't realise he does. Depending on how you choice to see it. As I said before, I don't see Gwaine and Morgana as being in love. They just care, like, are attracted to each other. It could grow into more though, given time. I am sorry that is wasn't clear about Morgana's next plan. I read it over again, and it was rather unclear. She is going to try and get Merlin to trust her enough to tell her about his magic. Then betray him with it. Basically she wants to do to him what he did to her. I put in a little foreshadowing of this in chapter 16. again you all seem to pick up on things that I never noticed. It never acquired to me that she had fought him with that sword, I guess that makes it more of a peaceful gesture. From Morgana's real point of view, it could be seen as a little dig at him. Once again sorry, but the outfit she was wearing is not the one from season 3, but the one form episode 10, of season 1.**

* * *

><p>The sun shone a little less brightly the next day. There seemed to be a thin layer of cloud that blocked out most of the suns light. Morgana stood to the side of the training ground, talking to Gwen. As like the day before they waited for Merlin. Morgana tried to stop herself from constituently looking behind her to see if he was coming. She had never been the most patient person. It seemed though that she might not have to be very patient. Like before he seemed to be eager to believe that she didn't hate him, had really not changed from the person he first met. The person he could lie to.<p>

Trying to hide a yawn she turned round to see if he was coming yet, he was not. Sleep had been harder for her to achieve over the past few night, since she found out. Questions ran through her head, over and over again. The same ones repeating, why, why didn't you tell me, trust me, when I trusted you. How could I not have seen it before. When were you planing on telling us all. Finally what, what gives you the right to keep this piece of information, about Arthur and your destiny's, that affect us all, to yourself. What did I do that made you hate me so much, that you kept from me what could have saved me, hope.

Still looking away she heard his footsteps coming towards them. Taking a deep breath, and forcing some feeling, rather than cold indifference to show on her face, she turned to face him. "Merlin. Are you ready to be beaten by a girl, again." Though she smiled at him, he didn't miss the little dig she made.

Merlin gave her a nod and weak smile. He walked over to Gwen, where he placed his new chest plat he had brought with him, and Morgana's old sword on the ground. Rather quickly, he removed his brown jacket. Gwen picked up the chest plate, for him and held it out for him to slip into to. Once it was on, he was about to turn round so that Gwen could fasten it in the back, when he felt it being pulled tightly across his chest. Tilting his head round, he looked at Morgana with her head lowered as she fasten the strap of the cheat plate. When she was done she rested her hands on the cold metal for a second. Then she pushed him forward a little, before walking onto the training field.

Like the day before she rolled her sword in her hand after she pulled it from it's holder. Merlin walked onto the field to join her, pulling out his sword too. He felt a little brave and rolled the sword in his hand. It was the first time he had tried this, and he hoped it would work. Luckily it did. Morgana went through the basics of sword play. She wasn't sure if he understood what she was saying. Once she had had enough of hearing her own voice, they moved onto the practical training. Merlin like before, only blocked her sticks. It started to get harder for Morgana to stop the smile of pleasure, at getting to lash out at Merlin like this, so she suddenly stopped moving towards him. Spun round so she had her back to him. Her sword came swiping down towards his left side. He was just able to duck out of the way, falling onto his back as he did.

"You have to learn how to attack." She leaned over him, offering her hand to help him up. Without much thought he took, it. "To strike, to kill." She whispers into his ears, as he was pulled up rather close to her. When she took a step back, he saw a faint grin on her face. She was clearly trying to bate him. With the grin still on her face, she walked over to Gwen.

"Your getting better." Gwen offered, with comforting smile, as he joined them. He rolled his eyes, as she handed him a water flask. He glanced over at Morgana, who was standing on Gwen's other side. She too was drinking from a water flask. One that looked to be the same one he had tricked into drinking the hemlock form. His eyes opened in horror, only lessening when he hearted her voice talking to him. "Why are you looking at me like that." Her voice was rather harsh, so she forced a odd smile onto her face, just as Gwen turned to look at her.

Merlin took a minute to resound. "I...um, sorry. I, my mind drifted a little."

Morgana gave a nod. Gwen looked back and forth between them, not sure what to say. Dropping the water flask onto the ground, Morgana started to speak again. "Did someone teach you that strategy, or did you pick it up yourself."

Merlin looked at Gwen, to make sense of what Morgana had just asked. When she only gave him a wide eyes look, and a rise of her shoulders, he looked back at Morgana. "What. What strategy."

She let out a genuine laugh at his naivety. "You don't attack. You just block what is sent at you. Never act, just react. Hoping if you can hold off long enough then your opponent will give up, get tired. Then you can strike. When they are down, weak. That that is when you choose to make your move. Isn't it Merlin, because deep down you know your not strong enough." There was a tone to her voice that told him that she was not just talking about his actions in training so far. She seemed to be talking about all of his actions, like she could see right through him. She let out a soft laugh, unnerving him, as he seemed to have misjudged what she was saying. "While that is a good strategy. It won't work for you." She raise her shoulder and turned away form him, as she bent down to pick up the water flask again."

"Whys that."

"Simply, stamina. You don't have any, and your opponent will." On the other side of the training ground, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival had just arived to start their training. She cast a look in their direction. "They are stronger than you, you know that. You also think you have an advantage, stamina. Your wrong though. I have better stamina than you, I proved that yesterday. You tired before I did. If you do that, let them get tired attacking you, then when you start to get tired, and they aren't. That is when they will strike. Like I did today."

Merlin looked at Gwen for any kind of reassurance. She gave him a reluctant smile. "She's right. You have to balance defending yourself with attacking."

Morgana gave him a sly self-satisfied smile. "Don't worry." She now took a step towards him.

"I'm sure when the right satisfaction arises, you will find your killer instinct, and strike." The smile now growing on her face, she walked away. She walked over to Gwaine who had carefully moved over to stand behind the large wood cart that was used to transport swords, shields and other weapons around. Merlin watched her walk away, feeling very exposed. Also stupid, though she had offered to help him, said she wanted to move on from the past, it was clear that it was essayer said than done. It seemed that she was trying, but that she still felt a lot of hostility towards him. If he thought about it, he too still felt hostile towards her. Why he knew that be had played a part in what had happened to her, she had made her own choice. These had been choices, made with only part of the bigger picture, but still. She had choice to side with her sister, rather than come back to them, that was her choice.

"I know it's hard, but …..she is trying." Merlin turned to Gwen, now standing by his side. He opened his mouth to say something, but just shook his head instead. As he was about to walk away, Gwen took hold of his arm. "I know it's hard for you too...I can't imagine, how hard it...to do what you..."

"Gwen. Please."

"I'm just saying. It's still raw, but your trying, both of you. That has to mean something." He gave a little nod, his lips curled into a faint smile. He still found it hard to believe that they could ever go back to the way things where, they could get better though. For all of them, that was what he had to try at least. giving her a forced smile he walked away, back to the castle to get on with his choirs for the day.

Gwen watched him walking away, and glanced over at Morgana talking to Gwaine. She wanted to call out to Merlin, say something, but nothing she said would make any difference. In the back of her mind was a nagging feeling that something more was going on between them. What she thought it was, was something that was familiar to her. Her relationship with Lancelot and Arthur seemed to be like what she was seeing with Merlin, Morgana and Gwaine. Like Morgana and Merlin, she and Lancelot had known each other first, become close. Then he left, Merlin had to do what he felt he had too. While he was gone, and she hated Merlin, Arthur and her developed feelings for each other, so did Morgana and Gwaine. Now Merlin and Morgana were in a way forced to be around each other, so was she and Lancelot. Maybe it was arrogant, but she knew that she would never let how she may still feel a little for Lancelot hurt Arthur. She didn't really believe that Morgana had any real feelings for Merlin, not after what happened. He on the other hand. She like Arthur had become convinced that he had feelings for her, before everything happened. If he still felt that way for her, or may start to again, it could ruin his relationship with Gwaine, and cause a lot of problems for everyone. There was no way she could say any of this to Merlin, that left Morgana. Weather she realised it or not, Morgana was in full control of what was going on. With a purpose, Gwen walked over towards Morgana And Gwaine.

"How's his training going." Gwaine crossed his arms and leaned back against the cart behind him.

Morgana tried to stop her laughter, as she lowered her head. "You saw."

"He wasn't that bad. You are just merciless."

She lifted her head. Looking at him with a little shock in her eyes. "Maybe I am."

"I didn't mean it like that." He placed his hand under her chin to keep her from lowering her head again. "Your strong, determined. He's...not."

"I thought he was your friend."

"He is." He removed his hand. She then lifted her right hand to pull a strand of hair behind her ear. He saw that she was wearing her bracelet again. "I like him because he's not like the men I've known that work for those with titles. He speaks his mind, never lets them try and make him like he is less than them."

Morgana gave a reluctant nod as she had to agree with him. "You don't seem to talk with him very much...is that because of me."

Gwaine gave a half nod. "Yeah, I think so."

"You think so."

"He knows us to well to fully trust us, or be lied to by us." She was about to ask him what he meant, when he leaned in kissing her on her check. He than moved to walk walk, giving Gwen a nod as she passed her walking towards Morgana.

"I think we should head back now, get out of the men's way." Morgana said as she walked towards Gwen to meet her. Gwen gave her a nod, as they then turned to walk back to the castle. She didn't say anything, and that worried Morgana. She worried if she had said to much to Merlin, that would give her real intentions away to Gwen. "Is everything okay, you seemed troubled."

"I am, but I don't know if I should be."

"What do you mean."

Gwen stopped walking, and turned to Morgana. "I don't think you are doing it on purpose...but I think you should be careful about how your are with Merlin."

"How I am with Merlin."

"He liked you..."

"No, he liked you."

"Trust me Morgana, I have only ever been a friend to him, and that is all we will ever be. I saw the way he looked at you at the banquet when he..."

"Gwen, please." Morgana's voice came out louder than she intended it to. "Stop this." There was a harshness in her eyes, that she had not seen in a while. So she said nothing, let Morgana walk away.

They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. It wasn't that Morgana was angry with Gwen, she just had fallen into the frame of mind were she was consumed with only one thought, one goal.

She had seemed to be getting somewhere at first, he returned her bracelet to her, but now. He seemed to see through her act. What Gwen had said also bothered her. Maybe if she was right, she could use it to her advantage. She couldn't let herself really think about that idea. It was hard enough for her to keep up her act being around him as much as she was, any-more time with him would be impossible. There was also the problem of Gwaine. Love had never been something she thought about, ever thought she would feel it. She didn't love him, from the little she knew about love, she knew that. She did care about him, more than any other man she had ever know, that wasn't later be revealed to be her brother, or betray her. Risking hurting him to get revenge on Merlin, was something she was not willing to risk. At this realisation a real smile crossed her face, she had really changed from last year. Back then, hurting someone, anyone to get what she wanted wouldn't have bothered her.

For the third day in a row, Morgana dressed in her old travelling clothes. Then sat in-front of the mirror pulling her hair into a low pony tail that fell over her left shoulder. Once she had taken a moment to make sure no sigh on her real hate showed on her face, she left for the training grounds. Unlike the previous days she didn't wait for Gwen to come and walk with her to the training grounds. She guessed Gwen was avoiding her after yesterday. That was fine with her.

Gwen had left earlier for the training grounds, hoping to meet Merlin or Gwaine. She didn't know why, but the situation with them and Morgana worried her. Just as she was about to turn the last corner at the bottom of the satires that lead out of the castle she heard footsteps coming up behind her, she turned to look up at the top of the satires. At who was coming. A smile threatened to cross her face, as she looked up at Lancelot waling down the satires towards her.

"Milady."

"Please don't call me that." Her head was lowered, avoiding looking at him.

Lancelot stopped on the bottom step next to her. "Sorry Mil...Gwen."

He moved to walk away, and not knowing why Gwen called out to him. "Lancelot...I've missed you. Talking to you, you were a good friend."

"I've missed that too." the composed look on his face feel away, as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him, a faint laugh echoed off the stone walls. "I should be going...but I would lie to talk again..."

"Me to." She bit her at having blurted that out."

"Good, see you later, Gwen." She smiled and nodded at him, before turning and walking in the opposite direction from him, toward the training grounds.

At the top of the satires leaning against the wall, Morgana stood. Trying to make sense of what she had just heard. After Gwen accusing her of leading Merlin on, behind Gwaine's back, she was doing it herself. In the back of her mind she knew that there would have been a time when this news would have be pleasant to her, but now it worried her. The only thing that was keeping her going was the belief that Arthur would be a better ruler than his father, change things. If Gwen hurt him, it could harden his heart, stop him being the king she needed him to be. All thought of training Merlin, exposing him as the liar he was, left her mind. What ran through her head, nagged at her was, if Gwen was going behind Arthur's back with Lancelot. She realised she couldn't remember a time when her head wasn't aching with thoughts running around it all the time. Forgetting all about where she was meant to be going she pushed herself off the wall and made her way back to her chambers. One way or the other she was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you for ready. I hope that you liked it, that the story has picked up a little now. I had a lot of fun writing the first part of the chapter. Everything that Morgana says can be seen in different ways. The straight forwards way that Gwen sees it. The knowing that he did try and kill her, fought her, way that Merlin gets. Also the knowing about his magic, and being Emrys, the way Morgana means it. <strong>

**I had to work in the love triangle of the legend into the story somewhere. So here it is. It won't become a large part of the story, but it is important. Mainly because as I said Morgana isn't thinking very clearly at the minute, so she had become distracted from her main goal of exposing Merlin, to find out what, if anything is going on between Gwen and Lancelot. Also in the legend Morgan le fay turned against Arthur and Camelot, because Guinevere exposed a love affair Morgan was having. I wanted to use a hint of that here. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I maybe over reacted a little, to the dragging thing. I just kind of want to get on and write some of the stuff that is coming up, and I felt little it was taking awhile to get there. I am very glad that it didn't feel to all of you that is was dragging. So on the responses. **

**Mergana94. I'm very glad you aren't getting bored, and I look forward to reading more of your reviews. I'm sure your story will be received just as well. I'm very glad that you picked up on the call back of the armour, I wasn't sure anyone would get that. I realise that I am using lines from the show again. I like working then in, it shows up my very little imagination that I can't come up with my own ideas though. That was what I was going for, it is her basically calling him out on the way he deals with problems in a subtle way, it was a lot of fun to write that. I have added a few links into my profile under the outfit links, for you to look at, as I can't put a link in the chapter. I hope that you find them interesting. Anyone else that wishes to look at the links to pages that I use to get inspiration for the story should also have a look too. **

**Ai-chiii. Thank you so much for the double review. I think it was about time that Merlin learned to hold his own in a fight, without magic. Uther knows that he is her champion, having won the tournament awhile ago. Beyond that, I don't think he knows what is going on. He never does. I don't know how I'm going to break them up either, I'll just have to see how it ****works out. **

**Beave1. I felt I had to have Gwen say what is on her mind, rather than keep quite. As she has to grow into being the queen. I think Morgana is always going to be a little angry with Merlin. **

**MaryamT. Thank you also for the double review. I hope you are feeling better. I don't think either of them see each other as competition, yet any way. It may just be me, but I feel that Merlin's rather selfish, cowardices about keeping his secret has lead to many bigger problems, and he should be called out on that. Instead of getting away with it, and acting like he has the hight ground over anyone else with magic that doesn't do what he does. So yes what she's doing is cruel, but he kind of has it coming. Can't wait to see the video, I just know it will be great. I'm glad you aren't getting bored of the story. I do like working in call backs to the show, I worry I do it to much though. I think Merlin is just as dark as Morgana, and she is just as light at him. After all I think all that she had done, will do comes from strong humanity, that makes her want to help people like her. I don't think she is doing what she is for her own power. I think she doesn't want to use is possible feelings for her, because she doesn't believe he has feelings for her, also she doesn't want to be around him. **

**TheNoxtoYourLumos. Thank you for your review, I hope you will review again. **

**I noticed that is has been a while since I gave a song that went with a chapter. So here is one for this chapter. I'm not sure if it is a little to earlier for this song but it fit. Mainly in the middle pat with Morgana, when she is getting ready to act. The song is Morgane by bohinta. If you put that into youtube it will come up as the first video.**

* * *

><p>Morgana leaned back against the wall, as a grin spread across her face. Gwen and Lancelot, of course she remembered when he first came to Camelot, how Gwen's face had brightened, and how sad she was to see him go. In the back of her mind she knew this should upset her, shock her. All she felt though was a feeling of grim satisfaction. Gwen in a subtle way had acted since she returned her, like she was better then her. Like she was looking down on her, for being a woman that choice not to be defined by her father, brother or husband. Until now, when Uther had chosen to acknowledge her as his daughter, she had never been defined as any of those things, and was happy not to be. She was no ones daughter, Sister or wife. How she missed the freedom of those days. Knowing now what she did, she would have enjoyed those days more, despite the constant fear of being exposed as a witch. In the end though she was exposed, she had done that herself, how she would expose Merlin as a liar, and Gwen for her unfaithfulness. Compared to them, she would be seen as the least traitorous. Then along with her Arthur, her brother, she could rule as Queen. The crown was as much hers as it was his, more so than it was Gwen's.<p>

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see or hear the person walking alone the corridor towards her. She was only made aware of his presence, as he brought a hand down on her shoulder. "Morgana." Her Eyes widened as she turned to look at Arthur. "I thought you were meant to be training Merlin."

Letting out a sigh, through deep breaths, she nodded. "I'm on my way now."

"Good I'll come with you."

He walked on down the stairs before she could say anything. Once she had caught up with him, she though about telling him what she had just heard, what she believed to be going on, what she knew about Merlin. Something stopped her, she had no guarantee that he would really change things once he was king. Unlike Merlin, she was smart enough to not trust every word that the great dragon said, when it was clear he was only using them for his own ends.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you." They where at the bottom of the stairs now, he turned to look at her. "I know it's not a great time, but..."

"Morgana just spit it out."

"I need a guarantee, that you will change things..." He gave a sigh as he turned to walk away. "Arthur..." She reached out, just managing to take hold of his arm. "I have been patient, done what was asked of me. You know me, you know being patient and trusting is not something I'm good at. Neither are you. So please, I need..."

"I'm really trying Morgana..."

"I know."

"I just don't know. What you did...I can understand...some, but..."

"I know." Her voice was a little harsher now. She let go of his arm, letting hers fall top her side. no"I understand. I just need to know that I am not wasting my time."

"Are you threatening me. Saying that if I don't give you a promise..."

Morgana lightly shock her head. "No." Arthur's blue eyes feel to the ground, not knowing what to say. Morgana took a step toward him. "I risked everything for what I believed in. I can't do that again. I need to now that I am working towards real change." She seemed to force him to look up at her, with just her eyes. "If I'm not then I will have to find another way."

He looked right into her eyes now. "Do what you want."

Her hands clenched as she watched he leave, angry taking over. "Arthur..."

Before she could say any-more he had spun round to face her, and with large strides came towards her. "I can't trust you, or magic. All my life I have been told that it is evil, that it corrupts. I have seen how it changed you, twisted you. How can I trust magic, or you after that. No matter how much I may want to." He had sounded so angry when he started talking. By the time he finished, he sounded sad. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Merlin will be waiting for you, you should go." She offered a false smile, and walked away.

Merlin was a bigger fool than she had thought. How could he have done so much, betray his own kind all for Arthur, when he didn't know for sure that he would be the great king he was meant to be. Of course he would be a good king, better than his father, but great. She knew him to well for that. There was no way she was going to be that stupid, she was going to make sure that her destiny worked out to be what she wanted it to be, she was not going to lose again. If she, her magic is the force that will rise Camelot to its golden age, or bring it to its knees then she was going to make sure that she would benefit form it. Never again was she going to be ignored, traded over and pushed aside.

As she walked onto the training ground she locked her eyes on Merlin who stood a little away, ready for training. He turned to face her, as he heard her walking towards him. "Ready to show how much you have learned." Her eyes widen, as her lips curled into a half smile, showing no teeth.

He just nodded, inwardly rolling his eyes. "Yes milady."

"Come now Merlin, I think we are beyond that kind of formality. Morgana is fine. Unless you really want to use titles, then your highness, would be the correct title." She now walked pats him, into the centre of the training grounds. "As a princess, one step away from queen."

once in the centre of the training field, they both pulled out their swords, lowered their heads a little. Then carefully moved towards each other, watching and waiting fro the right time to strike. There was something odd in her eyes that Merlin hadn't seen before. It wasn't hate, just pure single mindedness. Her sword came down towards his right shoulder. He blocked it, twisting her sword round, so she was forced to lower it, he took his chance then. Bringing the sword down to her side. Rather than blocking the attack or moving out of its way, Morgana ducked. The sword was moving at a low angle, so he wouldn't have hit her in the chest, just the leg. So he knew There was no way that she would be able to duck out of the way fully. There was nothing he could do the sword was moving without his control now. Morgana seemed to fall back, on her bent feet, which she was balancing on. The hilt of the sword hit her on the side of her mouth. In a flash she was on the ground, a thin line of blood trailing down from her mouth.

Merlin stood frozen as she lifted herself up to a sitting position, and lifted a hand to her mouth. Slowly taking it away so she could see the red dot of blood on her finger. Gwen and Arthur came walking rather fast towards them. Merlin didn't hear them, till they where by his side. Arthur bent down to wrap an arm around Morgana's waist. Gwen placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. Once Morgana was on her feet, she was pulled by Gwen to her side. As she walked in-front of him, she glanced up at Merlin. He thought he say a smirk under her blank features.

"Are you okay." Despite there talk only a few minutes ago Arthur sounded genuinely concerned. Morgana gave a nod of her head.

"I'll take her..."

"Giaus should have a look at her." Merlin was the last person Morgana expected top say anything now. Shaking her head she moved to walk away. She didn't want to talk just yet, her lip was rather swollen, a small price to pay. "I insist. It was my fault after..."

"No." Her voice sounded strange coming from her half open mouth. "Its fine." Before anyone else could say anything, she walked off.

Gwen bit her lip, a little nervous about what was going to happen next. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's probable a little shaken and embarrassed right now. That's all." She was about to walk after Morgana, when Arthur took hold of her hand.

"Maybe we should leave her for a while." Gwen nodded and they walked back to the castle hand in hand. Completely forgetting about Merlin.

It was like the world had fallen away around him. It had all happened so fast. She had let herself get hurt, the look she gave him afterwards confirmed it. He just didn't understand why, why she would want him to hurt her with the his sword. She was planing something, but he didn't know what it could be. He thought that she was trying, but he was wrong. He always seemed to be wrong about her. He gave her a second chance, and regretted it. He just couldn't understand how she could have changed so much, or maybe he just was wrong about her from the start. Whatever it was she was planing he would find out and stop her, like he always did. If he thought about it he was doing that to protect her, as much as Arthur. He had had no choice but to hurt, kill those like him in the past. If he had to he would do it again. However she was once his friend, she was Arthur's sister. He would stop her plan, so that Arthur and she could live to see things chance. She had more influence of Arthur's action than he did really, if he fully lost faith in her, it would ruin everything for good. So for all their sakes, their futures he would stop her if she tried anything again.

With a hand covering her mouth Morgana made her way quickly to her chambers. Once she closed the door behind herself, she walked over to her dressing table. A bowl of water to wash her face still lay just in-front of the mirror. As she took her hand away from her mouth she ran her finger over her lip, collecting blood on her finger tip. Touching the water with the blood stained finger, she turned the water a slightly red colour. Despite the pain in her lip, it curled into a smirk.

There was a knock at her door, quickly she pulled a shawl that lay on the dressing table over the bowl, then turned to face the door. "Yes."

The door opened, as Gwen made her way in. "Are you okay."

Forcing a smile onto her face Morgana walked over to her. "Yes, I'm fine. A little sore, but fine."

A look of relief came across Gwen's face. "Good." It was then that she moved over to the large table in the corner of the room, taking out the bottle of ointment and bandage that she had with her. "I know you didn't want to see Giaus, but you need to have it cleaned." Giving a reluctant nod, Morgana walked over to sit at the table with Gwen. Gwen dripped some of the ointment onto the bandage, then lifted it to Morgana's lip. She let out a hiss as the ointment stung her lip. "Sorry." Gwen gave a weak smile.

Once the bandage was taken away from her lip, Morgana took this opportunity to talk to Gwen. "How are you."

Gwen how was clearing the table, turned to Morgana looking a little confused. "Fine. Why."

"I just wondered how you were coping, having to still wait for Arthur." She saw Gwen's dark eyes harden a little. Realising she had to try a different tact, she spoke again. "Sorry, I just its I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to wait like this." She moved her hand to rest on top of Gwen's clenched hand in her lap. "You are very patient."

Her dark eyes softened as she looked at Morgana fully again. "I love him. If I have to wait, then I'll wait."

"What about Lancelot." She tried to make her voice sound as less pressing as she could. "You two were close, I thought you had feelings for him, before Arthur..."

"I love Arthur. Lancelot will always have a palace in my heart, but I choose Arthur." She had thrown Morgana's hand from hers and stood up, while she spoke.

Morgana pulled herself to her feet. Subtly stepping in Gwen's way. "I'm sorry Gwen...I know you love him, would never do anything to hurt him. I'm just bored. I never thought I would say it but I miss the idle gossip of the lady's of the court. I never meant to offend you."

"Is that why you really wanted to train Merlin. To give you something to do."

At the relief of being given an out, Morgana let out a faint laugh. "Yes. I did want to try and, move on, but...I think I'm down with training."

"I don't blame you." Gwen gave a warm smile, as she walked away, towards the door that lead to her chambers.

Morgana once she was not being watched, let herself sink back into the chair she had sat in before. Gwen seemed to be telling the truth, but she couldn't take the risk. If she missed this chance to get Arthur on her side, then she would regret it later. This could also be her only chance. There was also Merlin's little secret, but she wanted to hold onto that for a little longer. Make the most of the power she had, make him pay the most she could. No more good needs would she try and do, what motivated her now was what was best for her. That now was allying herself with Arthur, making sure he did change things. Bring about the golden age for everyone. It would be naïve of her to think that she was only doing that for her own good. Others, people like her would benefit from it to, that pleased her. However she had to make her own well being, safety her priority. That mind set didn't sit right with her, it was against the way she had been thinking for years. She just had to go with it. Her heart was cold as stone, she was evil, corrupted by something that she never choose. That was how they saw her, then fine that was what she would be.

She dressed in her purple dress, with the attached hood. When her lunch was brought to her room, she played at it with her fork. Saving her glass of wine. The book she was reading was lifted up, and then but down as she tried to read it to pass the time, but then gave up. The sun finally began to set. She gave a light knock on the door that joined her chambers to Gwen's, hoping she would answer. A few seconds later the door opened, and Gwen stuck her head into Morgana's chambers.

"I wanted to apologise for earlier." She stepped back and held up the glass of wine she had saved from her lunch. "I know you don't normally drink, and I do to much. So I thought it would be a appropriate gesture." Her lips curled into a real smile, distorted a little by her still swollen lip.

"Thank you." Gwen reached out to take the glass.

Once it was in her hand, Morgana took hold of her hand lightly. "Promise me you'll drink it...I would hate for it to go to waste." Gwen looked into her eyes, uneasy showing in her own eyes. "I feel like I owe you so much. This is small, but its all I can do now." She did her best not to blink, so her eyes watered a little.

"I promise." With her free hand, Gwen patted Morgana's shoulder. Then stepped back from the door, as she closed it.

Gwen now that she no longer had to rise early tended to sleep in, and go to bed just after the sunset. Making up for all the years of lost sleep due to work. So Morgana didn't have to wait long for her to drink the wine, laced with her sleeping draft,Then retire to her bed. With her ear pressed up to the door, she heard the faint sounds of her breath getting heaver as she slept. With a look of satisfaction on her face she walked over to the still covered bowl of bloodied water. She had done this before, knew that she could still perform the shape-shifting enchantment, but she was still weak, didn't want to risk anything going wrong. The words spilled from her mouth, as she lifted the bowl, performing the enchantment. The pain was less intense than last time as her body changed, into Gwen's. Since she returned she had found it hard to look at herself in the mirror. The face didn't look like the one she knew any-more. It was sunken and to pale, lifeless. Now she had Gwen's face, the mirror didn't bother her.

She crept from her chambers, pulling her hood up. In truth she didn't know where Lancelot would be. The best place to start was in the lower east wing, where the knights chambers where. As she made her way there, she had to hide in an alcove as a knight came along the corridor just in-front of her. He walked right past her without noticing she was there. Peaking her head out, from the darkness of that alcove, she saw his back as he walked away. It was then that she noticed who it was, it was Gwen's younger brother. From what she had seen, knew of Lancelot, she knew that he had taken Elyan under his wing. She wondered if he was doing that for Gwen's sake rather then Elyan's.

Slipping from the alcove she walked the way Elyan had come. The corridor lead down to the storage rooms were unused weapons were kept. As she drew closer to the storage room, a clanging sound echoed along the corridor. Her face curled into a smirk, which didn't look right on Gwen's face as she entered the room.

Lancelot placed the last of the weapons that had been used in training back on the rack. When he turned round to leave he saw Gwen standing in the door way, with an odd smile on her face. "Milady...I..."

"I couldn't sleep, I thought we could talk now."

Lancelot looked shocked, and a little frightened. "I think we should talk later." While he spoke he moved towards her, gently trying to push her through the door. She took hold of his hands though stopping him.

"Please. I need to talk to someone. I'm so...I don't know, unsure. I thought this was what I wanted. I've had time to think, and now, I'm so confused."

"Gwen." Lancelot now held her hands a little tighter. "You know that I will always be there for you, whatever you choose."

"Of course I know that. Lancelot, tell me I have made the right choose. That I wouldn't be happier with you, that if we just left here, rather than..."

"Stop, you cant talk like this." He pulled his hands from her. "Arthur is a good man. I'm proud to fight with him, and I will be proud to serve him when he is king. He loves you, and you love him, choose him. I know its hard waiting, but it will be worth it. You deserve more than I can give you."

Morgana looked into his eyes through Gwen's. He was sad, in pain. It was hard for him to say what he was, but he did, because he loved her. Really loved her enough for him to give her up so she could be with someone that could give her more than he could. Her father had told her about knights, the code by which they lived. She had loved the idea of the code, that there were people that were pure of heart, noble. Then he died, and the world seemed dark, and a cold lonely place. She had stopped believing in the code of the knights, knew them to well to see them as noble or pure of heart. Now looking into Lancelot's eyes, seeing the pain he was putting himself through, for someone else. Giving up what he wanted for the good of his future king and queen. He was a true knight, like the ones she had been told of as a child. In stories that helped her sleep, after she had a nightmare. In this brief moment he had given her hope in the goodness of man's heart.

"Thank you, Lancelot." He turned to look away from her. "You don't know how much what you just said means to me." Placing a hand on his check, she brought his face down to her, kissing him on the other check. A soft crashing sound from just behind them, cased them to jump apart. Turning to face the sound, they saw Arthur walking away. Morgana felt her heart sinking to the floor, as air became hard to get.

* * *

><p><strong>I maybe should have made Merlin better at sword fighting, but I don't really want him to use a sword much. It doesn't seem like him. Being able to use the basics is enough I think. <strong>

**I realised that the last chapter was the 25th chapter, that is kind of a milestone. As I missed it, I feel I should do something to mark that. So, I know that you all ask any questions that you want, and I love answering them. However, as you may have come to know, I don't always answer them directly, because I don't want to give away to much. Knowing that to mark the 25th chapter, I will directly (more or less, unless it will give away to much of the plot) answer a max of three question, from anyone that wishes to ask them, in a review for this chapter. I have to put in a few rules though, the questions that will be answer more directly, have to be in reviews for this chapter, the 26th,, .Also the questions will have to be asked before I update the next chapter. Which will most likely be Wednesday, Thursday. I will always answer any question that you ask, but this is a chance to get a more direct answer. You can ask anything about what is going on in the story now, what has happened and what will happen later on. I look forward to seeing what you would like answered more directly. Thank you and see you on the next chapter. **

**One last thing, I thought I would just mention again that I have added links to some of the websites that I used to get ideas for the story, on my profile. As she is my favourite character, though I am trying not to let that effect the whole story, they are all mainly about Morgan le fay. It was in these sites that I got the shape-shifting, talent for healing and the rivalry with Guinevere from. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry that it has taken me a little longer to up-date this time. I hope that this chapter will make up for that. Of course there will be the aftermath of the last chapter, and Morgana has a new plan. As I am writing this the new season starts tonight. I can't wait to see it. No one has asked any direct questions, I will take that in a way as a good thing. I have always worried that I haven't given enough information about what is going to happen in the story, like spoilers and that kind of thing. I didn't want to give away to much, but worried about doing that. So it is good to know that the lack of spoilers isn't a problem, and that keeping things as a surprise is working. That being said, I will always answer any question you have. **

**AI-chiii. I really like writing them fighting to, it is a lot of fun. He was probably screaming and tearing his hair out on the inside. Yes her plan was to find out if there was anything going on, so she could use it to turn Arthur against them. Then he would maybe trust her more. Lancelot being such a noble person, changes her mind. I like to think that he reminded her a little of her father.**

**Beave1. Yes, her look of single mindedness is due to all of those things. She has just come up with her new plan and is putting it into action. Her plan, the reason she let Merlin hit her, was to draw blood. So she could perform the shape-sifting enchantment again. She could do it without going through the whole thing again, blood water stuff, but she is still rather weak, and restricted with her magic, so this was the essayist way. How she deals with the situation, will be the first part of the story, it was very hard to work out. I have to say it was very cool, and odd reading something I wrote being quoted back to me. It made the story feel very important, thank you for that. **

**Fairy godmother/ de lurker. Thank you for bringing up some problems, concerns with the story. I always like to know if there is anything that is wrong with the story, so I can work on it. Also thank you for the second review. I hope that you will keep reading. **

**Mergana94. Thank you again for another great long review. I'm not sure where I get the time either. I'm glad you liked the links. The new season starts toning as I'm writing this, I can't wait to see it. I live in Scotland. I like writing the Arthur Morgana stuff, I think I should do more with them. I think Morgana in the show, and in this story is motivated by the feeling of being over looked, passed over, ignored and unaccepted for who she is. She tried to change that by force, it didn't work, so now she is working like merlin a little. Though she is more sneaky and manipulative, and over all darker than him about it. Sorry it wasn't clear, it was a little rushed. She lets Merlin hit her, so she had blood to perform the shape-sifting enchantment again, without making herself weak again. I was surprised by how easy and fun it was to write Lancelot, I might just have to use him more from now on. I think the situation works it's self out, but I think it will be something that will have a lasting impact latter on, maybe. I will write more Merlin Morgana scenes, not so much in this chapter, but there will be more interaction after that. With Morgana's new plan. She has a lot of them, crazy prepared or what.**

* * *

><p>Morgana stood rotted to the spot, not knowing what to do. Panic was clear on her face. She noticed Lancelot moving from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't let him talk to Arthur, she would be found out them. She had got it all wrong, she thought she had learned better than to jump to concussions, seemed not. With her eyes lowered, a sad look in them, she lifted her hand. Her lowered eyes flashed gold, as Lancelot was hit from behind, and thrown against the wall in-front of him. A rack of swords was knocked over, falling all around him. When he woke up, he would think, she hoped that it was all a dream. That nothing she had said to him in Gwen's fourm was real. Not wanting to look at him she left the store room running after Arthur.<p>

He was walking a along the corridor at a very fast pace. "Arthur, Arthur." she tried to yell louder, but found that Gwen's voice was lower than her. No longer caring she lifted up the bottom of her dress and ran after her at a faster pace. When she finally reached him she grabbed hold of his arm and turned him round to face her. "Arthur, Arthur place look at me." His head was lowered to the ground, not wanting to look at her. "Place." She spoke with a voice much gentler than her own.

As his eyes finally lifted to look at her, he found himself looking into Morgana's cold green eyes. "Morgana..."

Her eyes faintly glowed gold now. "You did not see Gwen and Lancelot talking alone. You have not seen me using magic. You found me walking the corridors while you where going wherever you where going. You will tell me to go to my chambers. Forgetting all that happened before this." Mind-control, suggestion was a very difficult, dark fourm of magic. Like healing, it was something the druids had told her she had a talent form, but she had never really thought much about it. Now her life, future depended on it. Silence washed over them, as she kept her eyes locked on him. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, it seemed to have worked. Letting out the breath she had been holding, she felt the buzzing feeling of her magic, slipping away, as her eyes turned back to their normal colour.

"Morgana, what are you ding. You should be in your chambers."

A feeling of relief washed over her, as she let out a sigh. "I had trouble sleeping, I though a walk would help." She tried to give a convincing smile, but felt that he was seeing through it. Wanting to change the subject, and feeling guilty about Lancelot, she turned away from him. "I just heard a crashing sound from the store room, didn't you hear it too." He looked at her still like he was seeing throw her, so she turned to walk back to the store room. Getting his eyes off of her. Not fully understanding what was really going on, Arthur followed her.

As soon as she was back in the store room, Morgana moved quickly over to Lancelot, bending down to him. He was just starting to come to, so she gently helped him to sit up. His eyes slowly started to adjust to the low torch light of the room. He first noticed Arthur's feet, as he bent down next to Morgana to see how he was. Lancelot then turned to look at the princess, with her hands gently holding him up.

"Are you okay, what happened." He heard Arthur's voice, but he was unable to answer him. He was caught by her soft, concerned gaze on him. Her eyes still looked cold, but under them, he saw a softness too. "Lancelot, what happened."

He tore his eyes from her, to finally look at Arthur. As he did, he looked around him, not fully understanding what had happened. Nothing made sense, Where was Gwen, why was Morgana here and why was Arthur acting like nothing had happened. "I...don't know...I.."

"It looks like you knocked the sword rack over." Morgana spoke, trying to give her voice as much authority as she could. Lancelot gave a nod, as he couldn't think of anything else to say. Arthur looked like he was trying not to let out a light laugh. With his mouth clenched shut he offered Lancelot a hand to help him up. Morgana kept her hands on his back, helping him up too. "I'm sorry." Both Arthur and Lancelot looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "I must have loosened the sword rack a few days ago when I was looking for a sword for Merlin."

"It's not your fault, milady." He still looked a little shaken, but he seemed to be believing what she had said, and the suggestion enchantment seemed to be working on Arthur. She had gotten away with it, covered her tracks.

"Morgana, your bleeding." Arthur looked at her, eyes Widen in confusion. Lancelot turned to face her as her hands left his side, and reached up to touch the side of her mouth, where she had been hit by the sword. Finding no blood, she lifted her hand up to feel blood running from her nose. "I'll take you to see Giaus." He turned to walk away, but she didn't move to follow them.

"No, I'm fine. You should take Lancelot, he just..."

"Morgana, that was not a request. I am taking you to see Giaus." Arthur now turned to look at Lancelot. "I think you should come to..."

"Honestly sire, I'm fine. I'm going to return to my chamber and rest now. I will see you at training Tomorrow." He gave a slight bow to Arthur, before turning to Morgana. "I hope you are well milady."

"You too, sir Lancelot." She gave him a faint smile as he walked away.

Arthur kept his eyes on Morgana as she watched Lancelot walk away. "Morgana, I hope..."

"Don't be stupid Arthur. He's hurt himself worse than I have, and I'm the one that you are forcing to see Giaus. I just don't think that's fair."

Arthur wrapped his arm around Morgana's shoulder, forcing her to walk with him from the store room and down to the lower leave to see Giaus. "I Don't have to be fair..." She looked up at him, a look of fear in her eyes. He sounded so like Uther. "That is one of the perks of being your older brother now. I can order you around."

Morgana rolled her eyes. Despite the way he had said it, he was showing that even though he may not fully trust her, he did care about her. "And irritating you is my perk, as your little sister." Arthur tightened his hold on her a little, as they turned the corridor that Giaus's rooms where on.

As they got closer to his door, Morgana felt the need to turn and walk away. That she guessed was why he had held her a little tighter, to stop her walking away. Arthur knocked the door, then opened it without waiting for an answer. Giaus had been sitting at his bench, and know moved to stand as the royal siblings entered. "Arthur, Morgana."

"Morgana was hurt today, while training Merlin. Her nose maybe..."

"My nose, and mouth where I was hurt are fine." Arthur had let go of her, as they entered the room, but now as she turned to walk away, he held onto her again. With as little force as he could use, as not to hurt her, he moved her to sit at the bench.

Giaus moved over to look at her. Placing a hand on the side of her face,he lifted it up so he could see her better in the candle light. A thin line of blood ran from her nose. Removing his hand from her face, he walked over to find something to mop up the blood. "She'll be fine. You should go now sire you need your rest. I'm juts going to clean up the little line of blood now." Arthur knew Giaus was trying to get rid of him, so he could talk to Morgana maybe. With a nod he turned to leave. Not before he looked back at Morgana, she looked up at him, giving him a nod.

As the door closed behind Arthur, Giaus walked back over to Morgana. He handed her a red rag. "It was all I could find. I don't think Merlin will mind." It was then that Morgana pulled the rag from her nose and looked at it. It was Merlin's red scarf. "He has a few of them." She didn't respond to his attempt at humour.

"Why don't you just say what you want to, and get it over with."

Giaus moved a little closer to her, forcing her to look up at him a little more. "I have warned you about your magic, what pushing it will do. It will do you irreparable harm."

Dropping the scarf onto the ground, she moved to stand up. "Then remove the bracelet." She lifted her left arm up. As she did the bracelet slid down her arm, revealing the many tiny cuts, scraps and bruises caused by the bracelet.

"I can't do that Morgana."

"Of course you can't."

They were now standing rather close, so when she took a step forward to leave, she almost caused him to fall back, as he quickly tired to move out of her way. When she reached the door, she paused to opened the door. As her hand moved to turn the handle, she saw an opened letter lying tucked away behind a jug of water on the table by the door. There was one word in the body of the letter that appeared a few times and caught her eye. The name Merlin. Glancing behind her she saw Giaus bending down to pick up the scarf she had dropped. Taking her chance she picked up the letter, hiding it in her sleeve then left.

Merlin had been in his room the whole time listening through the door. Once he heard the door close behind Morgana, he opened his and walked out. "She's up to something. I just know it. There was this look..."

"What do you know Merlin." Merlin looked a little confused. "You know more about what is going on with Morgana than you are telling me. So now tell me. If she is planning something..."

"I don't know what she is planning I just know that..."

"That she can shape-sift. That is why her nose is bleeding. When you brought her here a few days ago, the blood from her eyes...it can only be shape-sifting." Merlin gave a nod. "Do you realise how dangerous this is. If she keeps using that magic, it will...lets just say it will not be pleasant to see."

"You still care." Giaus gave Merlin a look of confusing that matched the one he had just been given. "You care about her, your worried about her."

Giaus nodded a little. "A little maybe. I am more worried about you, all of us if she uses this power to take the throne."

"I thought that was no longer her goal. Now I don't know. She is up to something, but I don't think it involves hurting Arthur, or taking the throne."

Giaus looked worried, as he took in what had been said. "Well then, you had better keep an eye on her."

Morgana closed her chamber door behind her. She pulled the letter from her sleeve, lifting it up to read it. Finding she couldn't read it in the dim light, she walked into the centre of her chambers where the light from the half moon shone, giving her light to read the letter by. Her eyes moved over the paper, reading the letter Merlin's mother had sent to Giaus, asking him to look after Merlin. And odd felling of anger, and jealously came over her, as she scrunched the letter up in her hand. When her hear rate lowered, she moved back to sit on her bed. Time passed, and she sat there. Her mind working on what to do next. It seemed that just when she thought she was close, knew what to do it all got pulled away from her. A new idea came to her, but she didn't know, trust it would work. If it didn't what little ground she had made could be lost for good. However if it worked, she could finally win.

Closing her eyes, she focused all her energy, on to finding one person. From what she had seen, she knew he was close by. When his presence was clear to her, she opened her eyes. They glowed gold, as she spoke to him. He gave no reply, couldn't, but she knew he would do what she asked. He owed her, needed her.

The next day went by, Morgana dressed in her green and gold dress. Had lunch with Gwen, then slipped out into the town. Making her way into the lower leave of the town, she pulled her green clock up, covering her face. As she turned into a quite side street she felt a hand grab hold of her arm and pull her into a doorway.

"Hello Morgana."

She tried to force a smile onto her face. "Hello."

His face moved in closer to hers. She pulled her head as far back as she could. "You called me here. It took a lot of effort for me to get here in time for our meting." Alvarr took a step away from her, now standing out in the light of the street. "So why don't you tell me what you want."

"I haven't changed my mind. I will not take the throne by force."

"But you will take it."

"Before I can even begin to think about that, I have to deal with something. To be more specific, I need to deal with someone."

Alvarr moved his head back into the dark of the door. "Who may that be."

"I know him by one name, you by another I guess. It doesn't matter who he is, it's what he is."

He lifted his hand, to take hold of a strand of her hair that feel down over her shoulder. "Tell me who he is and I'll deal with him for you." He moved his head closer to her. In turn she moved back, her black hair running through his fingers as she did, till it had slipped completely through.

"No. I will deal with him. I just need you to do a small thing for me."

He bent an arm, and his now empty hand up to lean against the wall of the house. "Anything, my Queen."

"Gather a group of men. Then lead them to raid a small village called Ealdor." He nodded, an evil looking grin on his face. Before he could move away, she took hold of his arm. "No one in the village is to be hurt. Not one hair on any head. The men you gather should not be druids, the druids, our people are not to be involved. Lastly, Mordred is not to be in any way linked to this, he must not know."

"Then what."

An slight grin crossed her face. "I will contact you in two days. You must have raided the village by then."

"As you wish." He leaned in quickly, kissing her on the check, then moving away very fast.

As she pulled her hood down, an evil grin crossed her face. This plan was a risk, it would be her greatest victory, or her greatest failure. The sun light seemed to burn into her skin as she slipped through the people as they made their way around the market. Someone bumped into her arm, almost knocking her over. Then a hand took hold of hers, just as quickly as it had taken hold of her hand, it let go again. Her eyes moved around the people walking all around her in different directions. No one jumped out at her as someone that she knew that would have taken hold of her hand. It was then that she took notice of her hand, it was clenched shut. As she opened it, she found something small and thin there. Looking down at her hand she saw a piece of small torn paper. On it was written four words, long live queen Morgana. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart raced as she looked down onto the four scribbled words on the paper. A wave of emotion washed over her, she tried to name it, but couldn't. Before she could over think it any more she scrunched the paper up, and dropped iton the ground and walked back to the castle.

In the years to come, when she looked back on her life, she would laugh. When she realised that at some of the major turning points in her life, a note had played a part, three notes. The first was the note her sister left for her, asking to see her before she knew she was her sister. The second was the note Mordred left with her, when she was left at the camp to be found by Arthur and the knights. That note had in away had saved her life. The last one, the third, was this one. The one that she ignored. It was a turning point because she always had the nagging feeling what if, what if she hadn't ignored someone that supported her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, I hope you liked the new chapter. I just watched the new episode, and I feel a little annoyed. Morgana is told that she will not walk this world alone, Emrys will walk in her shawod. He is her destiny and her doom. I so wish I could have used that, but she in this story already knows he's Emrys. It is such a great line. Maybe I still can use it, if it wouldn't be to sad. I worry I may do this a lot, copy things from the new episode, and to get them in change some of the story around making it harder to write. I don't think I would go that far, but I'm sure I will see things I want to use in the story. Sorry this chapter it quit short. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for reading, and for the reviews. I hope you liked the last chapter. One thing that I have always found annoying about Merlin, is that Morgana is never allowed to win. I feel like more so than Merlin she has given up, sacrificed the most to bring magic back. Yet because he keeps stopping her, she has to go bigger, with her plans hurting more people. Also when magic is returned, she wouldn't be able to really enjoy it. Merlin on the other hand who has lied to almost everyone that trusts him about who he really is will get all the glory. When to achieve it he has, in my view betrayed his own kind. Sorry if that was to much of a rant, I do like Merlin as a character, just not that part of his character. The pointing I was trying to get at is that I know I'm doing the same thing, having Morgana fail in her plans, I am trying to do it differently though. Like with her last one, she chose not to go through with it. However if it does start to seem like she is failing to much, and it is getting boring, then please let me know. Any way onto the responses. **

**Beave1. To be honest I never really thought about Lancelot's reaction, wondering what happened. I feel now I will have to do a little bit of that. Having seen 4x1 yesterday, I think I should have some scenes with him and Merlin. I think she had become a little bit of a scapegoat, but it is justified after what she has done though, a little bit. It makes it more fun to write anyway, stops the other characters been a little dumb for not noticing what she is up to. I loved that quote to, I wonder how it is going to play out over rest of the season. I also loved the, them falling over at the same time was done kind of mirroring each other, linking them. I never got that, your right he is already been her doom, how much worse can it get, that will be great to see. I think I have a way of working that quote into this story, but not for a while yet. I felt really sorry for her, she is all alone with no one now that really truly cares about her. I know she can't win, but I hope she get something, like she becomes more like in the legend were she is kind of a wild card comes in and out of the story, neither a good or bad guy so she can still win a little. **

**Ai-chii. I really liked the new episode to. I loved the quote and that whole scene, them falling at the same time, linking them. It has taken over as my new favourite line, from your futures are now joined forever. I like the idea for the new plan, I just hope it works out as well as I hope it will. **

**Mergana94. I'm not really sure where to start. I could tell you what I thought were the most important parts, but they may only be important to me. So I have added a link on my profile to where you can watch the whole episode, if you like. I would say watch out for, a chicken and a hook, Morgana's dream and a sort of link between Merlin and Morgana. Also I'm not sure if it was just me, but I thought Morgana's eyes looked more red, than gold when she was using her magic, probably just me though. I have also added a link to a video of the quote I have been talking about a lot. Once you have watched that I would recommend, watching the trailer for 4x2+ it is in the suggested links on the right side, fourth one I think, it is very cool. Sorry if I'm telling you thinks you have already seen. I never meant for her to be nice to Lancelot, or really care about him. However I had fun writing him, and after watching the newest episode I have started to really like him. As I'm sure you know by now, I'm not good with comedy, but I think I can do good banter, its fun to do. Since he wasn't in it much, I had to work Merlin in a little more, and his scarf is very iconic. I'm glad Alvarr being there was a surprise, that was what I was hoping for. You got her new plan worked out so perfectly about going to Merlin's home town, that it was nice Alvarr was a surprise. The note was an add on, I had to look back at the last time I used Alvarr, and remember what happened. I think she would have been angry with him, but needed him so she let it go a little. He told her people supported her, so I wanted to work that in again. I'm sure in the show there must be people that support her, we just don't see them. Have a nice week too. **

**TheNoxtoyourLumos. You are so lucky, where are you going to meet him. Glad yo are liking the story. There will be a lot more Merlin/Morgana coming up. **

**I have song that I think goes with the middle part, with Merlin, trading yesterday, just a little girl. I also have two songs that would work for the later part of this chapter, about Morgana. Teeth, by lady gaga and On a mission by Gabriella cilmi. if you listen to them, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>With the four words she had just read running through her head Morgana slipped back into the castle, and into her chambers. She removed her cloak and was about to knock on Gwen's door to see if she was there. If she was, then she could put her part of setting everything up into action. Before she could move from the wardrobe to the side door, there was a knock on her main door. Forcing a less cold expression onto her face, she called for whoever it was to come in. Slight unease crossed her face faintly as Lancelot entered her chambers.<p>

"Milady."

She bowed her head lightly. He looked as uncomfortable as she did. "I hope you have recovered after last night."

"Yes milady, I came to check that you had recovered yourself."

She let out a light laugh, trying to act as normal as she could. "I'm fine, there was nothing wrong with me. It is you that was hurt." She now moved over to him, putting on her best concerned face she could. Though she didn't have to try very hard. If he thought to much about last night, figured out that something had happened, then everything she was planing would be ruined before it had really began.

"Thank you for you concern, but I am perfectly fine." She was now close enough to him to see into his eyes. He looked like he didn't really want to be here, but something was making him.

"Are you sure, you look..."

"I just...this is. I..."

"Trust or like me. I understand. The fact that you came here at all, mean a lot."

"That's not it." He sounded rather rushed. Her desire to get rid of him lessened little. "I don't hate you."

"Of course, you are to noble for that."

"It's not that either. I feel...sorry for you." Morgana's eyes had been drifting around the room, but once he said that the locked back onto him.

"Why." Her voice was very low, and faint, childlike.

"You are all alone. Being scared of who you are, having everyone else you know, cared about scared of you to, must be very lonely." She pulled her eyes from him, and lowered them to the ground. Not wanting him to see any pain in her eyes. Being pitied was something she hated almost as much as being ignored, passed over. Though now, it didn't anger her as much as she though it would have.

She didn't know of course that he felt this pity for her, because of Merlin. He felt sorry for Merlin, having to hide who he was all the time, when all he had ever done was try and help the people he cared about, to the best of his ability. He was one of the bravest, if not the bravest person he had ever know, and one of the strongest. Yet he was forced to hide all of this. Though Morgana was a darker version of Merlin, he could see that she was brave too, in her own way. She was also at the end of the day trying to help those like her, again in her own way. For that she had been practically disowned by her family, till she could be brought back and controlled. Though he didn't care much, if at all for her, he did feel sorry for her.

Still feeling annoyance at being pitied by someone that if she didn't have to wear the bracelet, and didn't have to gain Arthur's and Merlin's trust, she could easily get rid of, with one swipe of her hand. She felt the need to twist the knife, she must already have in his heart at seeing Gwen with Arthur. "I feel sorry for you too." He had been looking back at the door, as if getting ready to leave, but turned to look back at her. "It must be so hard seeing someone you care for with someone else, everyday." She saw the pain in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, its fine milady."

"I just don't understand how you can do it. You are the bravest, most loyal person I have ever know. A true knight." Her voice now sounded genuine. With a nod and slight smile he turned to leave, opening the half open door fully, then closing it behind him. He reminded her of someone, it took her till he had left for her to realise who it was. Gwen, he was very like Gwen. She understood how they could have fallen for each other.

"So, what do you think." Merlin whispered as Lancelot left Morgana's chambers and walked over to him. He had been listening from the half open door the whole time. "Do you think she is up to something."

"I don't know. I hardy know her, I can't tell what she is really like, when she's acting."

"Neither can I, not any more."

Lancelot gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder, having just been reminded of all that Merlin had, was going through. "If she is planing something, you'll figure it out, stop her. You always have done."

Merlin forced a smile to his face. More than hate, what he still felt mainly for Morgana was Pity. He knew what she was going through, could understand what she was trying to do, just not the way she was trying to do it. She was spoilt and selfish, thought only of her pain, herself. when had that happened. When did she stop thinking of others and started thinking only of herself. Did he do that, when he poisoned her, or was she already like that. Had she already turned cold without him or anyone noticing. When it came down to it she was little more than a spoilt child, craving attention. Lancelot moved away leaving him. Not being able to hold back any-more, he walked over to her door and entered without knocking.

"Merlin..."

"I want to check you where okay. After yesterday."

"I'm fine." She had turned from the window she had been looking out of to see him enter, now she turned away from him. Showing that she wished him to leave.

He wasn't going to be put off that easily though. When it came down to it he could be as stubborn as her. "Giaus said you hurt your...

"Shut up Merlin!" Her voice rose, but she didn't turn to look at him.

Walking towards her, Merlin kept his eyes locked on her. "Morgana, I'm no fool. I know you are up to something. You also know I'm not going to sit back and let you hurt my friends."

Feeling his eyes on her, she turned hers slowly to look at him. "I would never expect anything less of you Merlin. I know full well how far you will go to protect a friend." She turned her whole body round to face him now. "Even turn on one friend, to save another."

He looked away from her, breaking the hold there eyes had had on the other. "There was no..."

"Not true, don't try and justify what you did, and I won't try and justify what I did."

"You didn't have to do what you did. You...we could have found another way."

Morgana suddenly seemed more alive, active than she had before. She took a step towards him, while she locked eyes with him. "And what other way would that have been, Merlin." Time seemed to stand still, as she watched him waiting for him to answer her, say anything. In the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't tell her anything, what she already knew. That didn't stop her from hoping though, as much she hated to feel that way.

Merlin ran through a million different thoughts in his head. He should be better at this, thinking on his feet. There was just something in the way she was looking at him, the way her voice had sounded, that made him worry more about what he would say. "You, I...you could have changed Uther's mind..."

"There is no changing his mind."

"Not now, but..."

"There was no changing his mind Merlin. It is hopeless to expect him to change. There was no other way, none."

There was an oddness still to her tone of voice. She seemed to be looking for some kind of answer, understanding from him. Like every other time she had come to find, or he had offered in a subtle way, any help, all he could really do was walk away, say nothing. "I should go." He turned to walk away, without looking back as her. Letting out a deep breath, Morgana let herself lean back into the wall by the window. Her eyes set on the floor, seeing the bottom of the door close after him.

Frustration came over her, causing her to clenched her hand and bang it into the wall she was leaning on. Like she had after finding out Uther was her father, she had softened, craved his acceptance, now she had done the same thing again. She had wanted Merlin to tell her about his magic, what the other way to change things was. Like with Uther too, and every other time he said nothing. What had happened to her determination, focusing only on her goal. It was a slip that was all, she would not fall or fail again. If Alvarr did as he was told, then her next plan was set in motion. She had learned something from her talk with Merlin though, no matter how much she begged him for help, how guilty he may still feel about poisoning her, he would never tell her his secret. This meant that by helping him protect his village again, would do nothing to change that. So she would have to get him to use his magic when she was around, catch him in the act. There would be nothing he could do to worm his way out of that. Getting to betray him like he had her, was something that when she had thought of it gave her great pleasure. Knowing it wasn't going to happen was a little disappointing. She would still get her revenge, that was for sure, it just may not be as poetic, Sweet as she had hoped.

Time dragged on for her. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking of what Alvarr was doing, if he was doing as she told him. Spent the next day having to stop herself from using her newly developed seer sight to see the present, what he was doing. Having used the shape-sifting enchantment recently, she couldn't risk drawing attention to herself by making herself overly weak again. The night offered her little comfort, sleep never came. As the sun finally rose on the second day since she last spoke to Alvarr, she used the magical energy she had been saving to call to him to come and meet her again.

It brought a slight smile to her face, at how essay it was for her to slip out of the castle again. Even though she was no longer under consent surveillance, she still expected to be watched more closely. This time she pulled her hood up, covering her face the second she left the castle. She wanted to avoid being passed any-more notes. If she say anther one, saw those words again, she may believe in them, hope for more. The doorway they where meant to meet at, was empty when she reached it. Moving to hide in it, she pulled back her hood. A sound of clattering came from behind the door, turning round to face it she watched the door as the sound got louder closer. Just as its reached its loudest, the closest to the door, she stepped back, her heart racing a little.

She stepped backwards, until she walked into something. It wasn't the wall of the house next door, it was someone. Before she could turn round to see who it was, a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who."

His was like a hiss in her ear. She pulled away from him, turning to look into his grinning face. Taking hold of his arm, she pulled him into anther doorway. "I trust you have good news for me."

"All went as planned. No one was was hurt, just frighted."

A grin worked its way across her face, as she lowered it to the floor. "How terrible. Arthur will have to go and deal with his, like he did before. I'm just so worried, I have had dreams, horrible dreams of Arthur fighting, and being hurt. So I have to go with him, to protect him." Her mock concerned voice didn't falter once.

"I thought this had nothing to do with Arthur."

"Everything ends up being about Arthur. He has a part to play, but he is just a pawn."

Alvarr stepped out of the doorway. "What a caring way for a sister to talk." He moved to place a hand on the side of her face, but she swatted his hand away before he could touch her.

"I have to look at the bigger picture. I need Arthur alive, but he is good bait for the one I'm after." She moved out of the doorway to leave, but just as she was passing him, he took hold of her arm.

"You don't have to do this, stay here. Come back with me. I was wrong to..."

"I can't. I have to stay here, I can't fully use my magic." She lifter her left arm that he was still holding so that he could see the bracelet. "If I try and leave, he will hunt down anyone with magic." She now moved in a little closer to him. "This is your fault, and I will make you pay. Like I said though, I have more important things to worry about now." Before she pulled her arm free from him, she quickly kissed him on the check. Just like he had done to her, so long ago. She hoped it would make him feel as confused as his kiss had her, hurt him deeply.

"I'm sorry Morgana" She didn't turn to look back at him. He was of no importance to her now.

In the back of her mind was the thought that he had just said he was sorry. A while ago that would have been all it would have taken for her to forgive him and move on. An acknowledgement that he had done wrong by her. If Uther or Merlin had done that, she might have forgiven then. Now it was to late, those two words, no matter genuine they were said would have no effect on her. As she had been told, her heart was truly now as clod as stone.

That night like before she didn't sleep. She sat up in bed, waiting for the right minute. When the time felt right, when she felt the rest of the castle sleeping around her, she let out a loud panicked scream. Making herself gasp for breath, she waited, looking out of the corner of her eye for Gwen to enter her chambers. She let out another scream, a little quieter one. The door to Gwen's chamber finally opened and Morgana turned to face it. Looking at Gwen as she quickly mover towards her, with what looked like real fear in her eyes.

Gwen sat on the edge of Morgana's bed, as she pulled Morgana towards her. Morgana looked beyond her, out of her window, as she let her heart rate and breath return to normal. Despite herself Morgana found real comfort in the hug, it reminded her of a time when a warm hug from a friend was enough to ease her fear. Her eyes really started to water, as those memory came back to her, along with the knowledge that there was no going back to that time. Once she had calmed herself down, Gwen pulled back from her. Her arms where still on her shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"What's wrong. Was it a...what did you dream." she quickly realised how stupid her original question was, of course she had had another dream.

Morgana looked franticly around the room, till she finally looked right at Gwen. "I saw him fighting...he was going to get hurt." Fear was clear in Gwen's eyes. There was no questioning that she knew who Morgana was talking about. "I didn't know where he was fighting at first, but...I've had the same dream over the last week. Every-time, I see a little more. I saw it, I know where he was."

"Where, Morgana. Where is Arthur going to get hurt. If we know we can stop him from going."

Morgana used all her control to make her eyes water a little more. "Ealdor." Confusion now came across Gwen's face. "If Merlin's home town is in danger, Arthur will go to help."

"Than we'll go too, like we did before. If we all going, knowing what we..."

"There is no way I could go. Gwen, we have to stop him from going..."

Gwen let go of Morgana's shoulders and moved to stand up. "Morgana, I know that isn't what's stopping you."

Morgana slowly slid from her bed. "Your right. It's different this time, I'm, we're different., I not want to see innocent people hurt, but I can't help him."

"You were training..."

"I only tried to train him so he could defend his village without Arthur's help."

Gwen's face now should its fourth emotion in as many minutes, disbelief. If she didn't have to remain looking panicked, then Morgana would smile and laugh. At how much it shocked Gwen to hear her talk like that, even after all she had done to her in the past.

"Arthur and I will go with Merlin, to help him. You don't have to come, but you would be a big help. If Arthur is going to have to fight when we're there, then he will need someone that can match him with a sword. You also know how he will..."

"Okay! I'll go."

A smile spread across Gwen's face, as she moved to hug Morgana again. Morgana with her head resting on Gwen's shoulder also smiled. Unlike Gwen's smile, hers showed no warmth, no heart. It didn't light up her eyes, they remained as cold as ice.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter, and will review and keep reading. Having just watched the new episode, and the new trailer, I have had a few new ideas of things to work into the story. I really should have waited till the show was over before I started writing this story. I know I am going to get all, that was so cool, after each new episode and then want to change the story to work it in. <strong>

**also having watched the new episode, and being reminded of the characters and everything I feel like I have been a little to light in the story. I want to get it darker like the show now. I also would like t have Morgana being more evil. The problem is that is may be a little difficult to do that in a way that doesn't feel like it's a different story. Therefore please let my know if anything like that starts to happen, thank you. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Once again thank you for reading and reviewing. I can't believe that I have received 100 reviews, that is so much more than I ever thought I would get, thank you. Sorry for taking so long to up-date. I am really thinking about changing me avatar picture from the cherry blossom to the shot of Morgana on the throne, from the new trailer. What do you think. Anyway onto the responses.**

**Ai-chiii. I know, it is a very cool quote though. I agree with you, that song isn't as good as teeth. I was trying to make it a little lighter with on a mission, but it didn't fit as well as teeth. The story has a darker tone now, I should just go with it fully from now on. I never thought much of Lancelot before, but after seeing the first two episodes of the new season, I really like him. I think that has to do with not really liking what they have done to Gwaine's character. He is much more than comic relief, I hope they show that later on. I realised that I hadn't really used, "shut up Merlin" a lot. I need to work it in. I know, I think I have made her to nice. The next part will be a chance for her to be a little stronger I think. I love the idea of reviewing while you read the chapter, its like a running commentary. Very cool.**

**Beave1. I like having the other characters comment on each other. I think Lancelot and Gwen are both rather observant people, something they have in common. I wanted to use that, to get other characters to see things they wouldn't normally see. I don't think since she turned "Evil" Merlin has thought he was nothing like Morgana, but he is. I was reading over the story, and thought I had been to much on Morgana's side. So I wanted to show Merlin's view to. I think though he has to see her like that, because if he didn't then he would feel to bad about what he did. I know how many people has he killed, and how many has she killed, and he is meant to be the hero. I don't think either of them could say sorry to the other, as they believe they were doing the right thing at the time. It's because she is letting herself hope that he, anyone will be honest with her for once. I think a little that it's Merlin too, someone that really hurt her. Keeping his magic a secret is such a part of him, I think telling anyone isn't something he really thinks about. Keeping it secret is so in built with him. I think she is a little unhinged really. Taking into account all that has happened to her. Every-time she thinks she has things figured out, the rug gets pulled out from under her. Also she has suffered an almost fatal blow to the head. So I think she is focusing on her goal, so no she want lose control again. She will be committed, but not too ruthless. She is hurt case yes, she gave him the change to tell her. I feel so bad for her in 4x2 too. I kept thinking the saddest thing is the thought that she had to go back to an empty home, alone. Then when her plan failed, it means in a way that her sister, the first person to accept her for who she really was, died for nothing. She has to win a little in the show, it would be to cruel for her not to. **

**TheNoxtoYourlumos. You are very lucky, I hope you can get a picture with him. I think being "evil " lets her become a stronger character. It is also more fun to write. I also want her to win a little against Merlin. That being said she will end up working with him and the others in the story, just not the way she used to. **

**Mergana94. Glad the linked work. If you use it every Sunday I think, it should up-date with the newest episode. There is always hope, they just don't see it yet. Morgana at all, and Merlin in regrades to Morgana. I don't know how I'm going to do it either. I never meant for Morgana to know Merlin sent Lancelot, at first, but after he comes to talk to her, just after Lancelot did, she figured it out. I had planed to not really deal with the big love triangle after this, but as I liked writing Lancelot so much, I may have to work it in a little. So I can use him more. It was a very sad part to write. I never understood why they stopped being friends. I have a few ideas that I might use in the story. The end of the story is set, it is what I am working towards, so it won't change. I loved that song too, it really fits Merlin's view on Morgana at this point. School is going fine, thank you. Hope it is still going well for you. **

**One thing, the dress Morgana wears is the blue one she wore in season 1. The outfit Gwen is wearing is the new one form the new season. I saw a picture of it from filming on the 8th of September. If you haven't seen it. Just but angel Colin new costume, into google images. It will be in page 2, next to the picture of Morgana's new look. One last thing, at the camp fire scene I thing waiting on the world to change by John Mayer works well, as they are waiting for things to change, or to be able to change things. Also the fuk you by placebo works for the first half with Merlin being told what is going on. A little extreme, but I love that song and it does work.**

* * *

><p>With Arthur's breakfasts tray in his hands, Merlin made his way to the prince's chambers. He had to move out of the way of a maid who was caring a large pile of laundry down the corridor. The mound of clothes was so high, she wasn't able to see over it, therefore where she was going. So Merlin, balancing the tray on one hand, leaned against the wall as much as he could, as she passed him. Once she had passed, he let out a deep breath, and turned to keep walking. He moved a little to quickly, and the apple on the tray fell to the ground. He reached out his hand to get it, as much as he could with out dropping the rest of the food on the tray. He of course missed the apple, which hit the floor then keep rolling alone the corridor till it was stopped when someone placed a foot on top of it.<p>

"I don't think his royal highness is going to want to eat this now." There was a friendly tone to the voice that let Merlin now he wasn't being as rude about Arthur as he may have sounded.

A smile crossed Merlin's face, as he pulled himself up to his fall height to face Gwaine. "No, I don't think so."

Gwaine bent down to pick up the apple. "He doesn't have to know. Could be fun to see him eating it, knowing where it's been." As he walked over to Merlin, he threw the apple up into the air, then caught it. Merlin fought back a laugh as Gwaine placed the apple back on the try and casually walked away.

Trying to look as nonchalant as he could, Merlin continued walking towards Arthur's chambers. He knew he was late, but he didn't want to drop anything else, so he didn't try and rush. He also wanted time, to make sure he was no longer slightly grinning, so Arthur wouldn't suspect anything. Pushing the door open with his back, he entered Arthur's chambers, with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry I'm late. There was this pile of..." He fell silent as he turned into the room, and saw Arthur standing by his fireplace, looking at him with a concerned look on his face. Arthur looked away from him, to meet Gwen's eyes. Who was standing by the table in the centre of the room. Standing between them, by the window, looking from it and not at him was Morgana. Her arms where crossed lightly across her stomach as she keep her eyes locked on what was going on out of the window. "What's going on." There was diffidently something strange going on.

His eyes darted around all three of them, waiting for one of them to answer his question. Gwen was the first to speak. "Merlin..." She wanted to say more but couldn't. So she moved over to him, taking the tray from him and placing it on the table. He followed her further into the room. He looked at Arthur, urging him to tell him what was going on.

Arthur lowered his eyes to the floor. "Morgana, has had a dream...she saw me fighting, and was hurt." He now lifted his eyes to look at Merlin. He was growing more worried the longer this dragged on. Surly whatever it was couldn't be that bad. Gwen was now back by his side. Placing a supportive hand on his back. "I was hurt...at Ealdor. We received word this morning that they have been raided two days ago, and the raiders are still in the area."

Merlin gave a slight nod. He looked up from the sword and armour that lay on the table, to look at Morgana standing by the window. She had still not turned to face him or anyone else. If he looked hard enough he thought he could see her reflection in the window. Her expression was cold, cold as ice. In response to her ice, he saw burning fire, rage.

"What have you done now!" Pushing past Gwen, almost knocking her over quickly moved over to Morgana. She didn't even seem to flinch when he yelled. Her head started to turn slowly to face him as he reached her. He grabbed hold of her arm, forcing her whole body to turned toward him. "What do you what, why are you doing this!"

Arthur moved over to them. He brought his hand down in-between them, taking hold of Merlin's arm, then pulled him back. Merlin was stronger than he looked, Arthur wasn't able to really pull him away from Morgana. Merlin only let go when he ripped the long sleeve on her blue dress. This caused her to be almost pulled over. He had to let go, so he could catch her if she did fall. She caught herself in time, and moved back to lean against the wall. For a brief moment her eyes looked into Merlin's. Buried under the coldness in her green eyes, was a faint look of hurt.

Once Morgana was free from Merlin's grasp, Arthur gave him a slight shove into the table that was behind him. "What do you think your doing."

"She is up to something." He lifted his right hand to point at her. "This is all down to her. I know it is." He looked at Arthur, as Morgana had turned to look away again. He look angry, but mainly shocked.

"Merlin, I know this is hard for you." His voice now took on a stern tone. "But you need to calm down."

"Why Morgana. Why are you doing this." his voice was low, almost defeated. He seemed to have had enough of fighting with her.

She slowly turned to face him. "I didn't want Arthur to go and get himself hurt. That's why I tried to teach you how to fight with a sword. So you could go on your own, and Arthur wouldn't get hurt, maybe killed because of you." Gwen moved over to them now. She placed a comforting arm on Morgana's shoulder. "That is what I have been up to. I have known this for weeks."

Arthur moved in-between Merlin and Morgana. Blocking Merlin's view of her. "Merlin, I will not tell you again. Clam down. We are going to go to Ealdor and help, okay."

"We."

"Yes." Gwen now moved from Morgana's side to stand by Arthur's. "Your our friend, we are all going to go." Merlin listened to her, but he was looking past her at Morgana. Who was looking at her torn sleeve. He weakly gave a nod.

A look of relief came to Arthur's face. "We leave in an hour." He moved to pass Merlin, as he did he patted him on the shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay." Gwen said with a smile, as she followed Arthur. Morgana didn't look at him, or say anything. Like the others she left Merlin alone to take it all in, while they packed, changed and got read for the trip.

He was, had been so sure she was a part of this. Now he wasn't sure. It really seemed like she was telling the truth, but she had been very believable when she told him she was sorry, and regretted what she she had done. He didn't know if that was more to do with how much he had wanted to believe her then, rather than how good a actress she was. What she said made sense, maybe he was being paranoid. Arthur was right, he needed to calm down. The important thing was that they where going to go and find out what was going on, and help. He had tried to not think about it, but couldn't do it any longer. The thought that something could have happened to his mother frightened him. He had already lost his father, almost lost her once before, he was not to lose her now. Finally feeling calm enough to move, he pushed himself off the table and left Arthur's chambers to go to wait for them at the stables.

He did start to make his way to the stable, but his feet started to carry him somewhere else. She opened her door when he was about a foot away from it. She had changed into what she had worn to train him how to sword fight, and what she wore the last time they went to Ealdor. Morgana looked a little shocked to see him, a look he hadn't seen on her face in along time. "You don't fool me."

She shook her head, as she closed her door behind her, and moved to pass him. As she did pass him, he again took hold of her arm. "You have already ruined one of my dresses, do you want to ruin my green coat too."

"I'm not playing..."

"Do you have any idea how lucky your are to have a mother. A mother that loves you."

He let her arm go. "You have a father. Do you have any idea how lucky you are"

"Yes, I'm so very luck aren't I Merlin. Look at me, I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"I am so tired of you selfishness. Yes you haven't had it easy. Bad things have happened to you. Well they happen to everyone."

"You tried to kill me. Now I'm going to risk my life to help you. If I was you I would be a little bit grateful about that." She looked like she was going to walk away, but stopped. "I warned you once. Things where going to get worse, I wasn't lying."

"When did you stop caring about other people, and start thinking only of your self."

"When everyone else stopped." With a half smile on her face she walked away.

After a minute to calm himself down, he followed her down to the stables. He couldn't understand why he was acting like this. She had planned to hurt people he cared about before. So why was this different,maybe it was just the finale straw. There was only so much a person could take before they shaped. Morgana was proof of that. If you looked at her very closely, you could see the far of look in her. Like she wasn't fully there any-more. A part of he was gone, leaving behind a broken, unstable lost little girl. His mother had once told him that a person could cope with most things, it was only when there got to be to many things to cope with that they broke you. He never understood what she was trying to say till now.

In the stables Arthur and Gwen where saddling their horses when Morgana arrived. By the time Merlin got there they where all ready to go. Gwen was dressed in a new outfit, a leather waistcoat with a fur trim. She gave him a warm smile as he walked over to his horse. He kept his eye on Morgana as she pulled herself up onto her horse. The urge to utter a few words under his breath that would case her horse to bolt from the stables, hopefully knocking her from it. Not killing her, but stopping her from coming with them. Was very strong, but he fought it back.

"What a party. And no one invited me. I'm hurt."

Morgana just as quickly as she had mounted her horse, dismounted and walked over to Gwaine. Who stood in the doorway of the stable. "It was a spur of the moment thing." Her voice sounded happier than any of then had heard it in a long time.

"Morgana." Arthur's stern tone forced her and Everyone else to turn to look at him. "Sorry Gwaine, this is one party you have to miss."

"We are going to fight a group of raiders. We need all the help we can get." She made a good point, but from the look on Arthur's face it was clear he wasn't going to change his mind.

"We also don't want my father to find out what we're doing. Gwen and I talked to Giaus while you where changing, he's going to say that Merlin was sick, passed it on to me, an since you and Gwen have already been ill, and don't want to get sick again. It would be best if we all stay isolated till Merlin and I are well."

"You really taught this trough. I'm impressed." Morgana gave a slight smile, as she took a step closer to Gwaine.

"Gwaine can help Giaus stop my father from finding out what's going on. Now we need to get moving." He gave his horse a light kick, to start moving.

Morgana turned to face Gwaine. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I can have just as much fun here." She smiled, tilting her head away a little. Then she moved it back to face Gwaine. Her lips crashed onto his before he knew what was happening. Her hands mover to rest on his shoulders, and his on her waist.

"We'll be back in a few days. Try not to have to much fun. At least not till I get back." She kept her mouth closed, but the brightness of her normally cold eyes told him she was holding back a smile.

As she mounted her horse again, he moved back to lean against the door-frame.

As she road past him, he half bowled to her "Bye, princess."

The four of them road for most of the day. Only stopping for an hour to eat lunch. Arthur wanted to get to Ealdor by the next day. He had got to used to having his group of knights that could cope with this kind of pace, so he pushed them rather hard. Forgetting they were not knights. Merlin was the first to say something, neither of the girls wanted to be seen as weak, feel like they where holding them up, so they wouldn't say anything.

"It's starting to get dark."

"What's the matter Merlin. Is your..."

"Arthur."

"Sore would you like a rest. Dollop head." Arthur was clearly not but off by Gwen's interjection. As he had kept talking.

Merlin who had been riding at the back of the line of the four of them now pulled out and road up next to Arthur. "That was my insult. You can't use someone's insult against them. That's..." He was clearly having a hard time trying to think of what he wanted to say, which caused Gwen and Morgana to laugh a little under their breath. "Not right."

"Oh shut up Merlin." Arthur now guided his horse off the faint path, and into a nearby clearing. "This is as good a place as any."

Over the next few minutes, they got down from their horses and unpacked, setting up the camp. Arthur dealt with the horses. Morgana set up the blankets to sleep in, while Gwen started to prepare some supper, from the left over food. Merlin was trying in vain to light a fire. He was finding this very frustrating as he was having no luck and he knew all he need to do was say one word, but couldn't.

"Let me try." Her voice sounded so different, he didn't link it to her at first. Till he turned round to see her standing behind him, as he bent down at the pile of wood. She lifted up he right hand, as he turned back to look at the pile of wood. "Baerne."

Due to having to wear the bracelet, the fire came out as a large tornado of fire. Merlin, had to move back, out of fear of getting burned. He ended up backing into Morgana's legs, as the fire calmed down and settled down into a normal fire. As the fire fell Morgana could see over it, on the other side was Arthur, who looked at her with a irritated look on his face. "You may hate it, but you have to admit it makes some things essayer."

The food was eaten mainly in silence. Once they had eaten they all sat down around the fire, enjoying its warmth. After a long silence Arthur spoke up. "Since we're all here...maybe we should use the opportunity to...clear the air." Merlin and Morgana burst into laughter, which they did try unsuccessfully to hold back. Gwen had a little more control, but did let out a laugh at first. "I'm being serious. We need to get it all out in the open, move on."

"We understand, we do. It...it's just not like you." Gwen now lost control started to laugh too.

Arthur sighed, dramatical put his hands on his knee's as he moved to stand up. "Wait Arthur, your right." Morgana controlled her voice, so it came out calm. "You and Gwen not have any secrets. Not really. So...I should tell you...what I've done."

Arthur moved to sit back down. "Morgana you don't have..."

"No, I do. The attack on Camelot once I came back. We where behind that. When we went to..."

"Stop. It is hard enough, I don't want to hear any-more, okay."

Morgana gave a light nod. "Okay. If you every cha..."

"I won't."

An air of tension spread through the clearing. Gwen who was sitting next to Arthur, linked her am through his, and rested her head on his shoulder. Merlin looked over at Morgana, who sat across from him. Her head was lowered to the ground, so he couldn't read what she was thinking. Seeing her being able to use magic in-front of Arthur and Gwen, was a little upsetting for him. After everything she had done, that part of her was now out in the open and accepted in a way.

"I feel on by backside." All eyes turned to look at Morgana. "When I was in the basement of the castle. The floor was slipper, I had a staff in my hand, and I feel down. It really hurt and I had a large bruise for days after words."

Arthur's face had changed form confusion, to shock, to now trying not to laugh. "Why are you telling us this." He tried to make his voice come out very even, but he was fighting back laughter.

"I was clearing the air. Telling a secret. How it's your turn." Her eyes moved round them all, landing on Merlin. "Any one have any embarrassing secrets." In the dull fire light, Merlin thought he say a challenge in her eyes.

"Merlin likes you dresses a lot." Arthur said, before Merlin could say anything.

"What!" a huge smile spread across Morgana's face.

"No I don't. I was...it wasn't like that." despite everything Merlin found himself laughing along with the others. Once the laughter died down, he moved to stand up. "It's getting late."

"Wait Merlin." Arthur looked round everyone. "I just though, before tomorrow and whatever happens. We have always, since we were younger gone on about how we can beat each other, be stronger. The thing is though, we can help each other too. Fire doesn't have to burn the earth." He looked down at Gwen at his side, then over at Morgana. "It can help boil water, making it stronger. Water in turn helps the earth to grow, and earth creates the air." He looked over at Merlin now. "And air fuels fire..."

"That has to be the most sentimental thing I have overheard." Morgana laughed, as she stood up to go to her sleeping blanket.

"Yeah, that was..." Merlin couldn't think how to finish that sentence. "You are such a girl." He to now got up to go to sleep.

Arthur looked at Gwen, who was now standing up too. "I thought it was very sweet." She leaned down to kiss him on the check. She was clearly trying to be nice. Slipping from the log he was sitting on, Arthur leaned back against it, while he watched the fire dancing in-front of him. He would keep watch for a while, till he got really tired.

Gwen feel to sleep rather quickly. Merlin seemed too as-well, but he was still awake. He was, like Arthur keeping watch. Though he was watching out for something, someone very different from Arthur. Morgana tossed and turned quite a bit. Once Arthur couldn't stand the rustling sound any-more, he got up and walked over to her. He shook her lightly on the shoulder, walking her up.

"Another dream."

Morgana pulled herself up. "No, not really."

He nodded. "Morgana, can I ask you something."

She now nodded at him. "Of course Arthur."

"Did I really speak to my mother. Was what she said the truth." From his tone she could tell that he had been thinking over this question for a long time.

"Yes that was your mother." He nodded, turning away from her. "She wanted you to know the truth. So you..."

"Please Morgana." He had never asked her something so sincerely before.

Morgana took hold of his hand, holding it tightly. "I'm sorry Arthur."

He quickly pulled his hand from her, and stood up. "You should try and sleep."

After a few hours Arthur finally fell asleep. Merlin did to, as did Morgana. However she continued to toss and turn. She finally rested on her back, with her hand by her head. Her fingers twitched as her dream played out across her closed eyes. The sun was about to star to rise into the sky, when she let out a loud yell, waking everyone and sat up.

Gwen was like always the first to her side. Morgana's face was darned of what little colour she normally had. Her breathing was racing, as Gwen wrapped her in hug. She then, once Morgana calmed down a little pulled back to look at her.

"What is it, what did you see." She lifted her hands to pull Morgana's hair form her face. Her chest was still rising and falling very fast. Arthur was sitting behind her, a hand on her back, not knowing what else to do or say. Gwen seemed to know how best to deal with her. He had known of her dreams for a while now, Gwen told him what she was like, but he had never seen her after she had had one. She seemed so frail, scared, unhinged.

"There where body's...everywhere. I...was...he. He asked if this was what I, what I wanted. His eye."

Gwen silenced her by pulling her back into a hug. She lifted her eyes to look at Arthur. He saw the worry in her eyes, understood that this was not normal. She was not normally this bad. He had hand to remove his hand from her back while she told them of her dream, as she was moving about erratically. He now placed it back, still unable to think of what else to do.

Morgana closed her eyes as Gwen pulled her back into a hug. She now opened them. She looked right at Merlin who had frozen, having been getting up after her scream, but stopped after like Arthur he realised he didn't know what to do. For a split second their eyes met, she then clenched hers shut again. In the second he had seen real terror, anger in her eyes, and I frightened him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. I will try and not take as long to up-date again. One thing I wanted to point out is that the spell Morgana uses to start the fire is the same one Merlin used to start the fire she couldn't in the moment of truth. I thought it was a nice touch. Also the he likes your dresses thing is to do with when he stole one for Freya and was seen by Arthur. The dream she had is the same one she had in 4x01, minus asking him for help and, Merlin being old Merlin. I have a little favour to ask, I am thinking of redoing the summery for the story. Hopefully get more people to read it. I am just not sure what to write to get people interested in the story, without not giving much away. That is why I'm asking if any of you have any ideas what I could change it to. Thank you. <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Once again thank you for reading and reviewing. I know I said that I would try and up-date more often, but I have started to get more work at school now. So form now on I will be up-dating once a week, at the weekends. At least for the next two mouths. So onto the responses. **

**Beave1. I don't know if it comes across, but the references to elements will have a pay off later on. I think he would be watching her for any sign she is up to something. I think her being unfazed is an example of how slightly out of touch with things she is. To be more of a hero I think he should be a little more psychical, stronger. I think she also does bring out a different more, instinctive part of him. He also I think does the same to her. He didn't mean to pull her that hard really, he also didn't mean to try and catch her if she feel. I saw it more as a automatic reaction. You can read into it, see it as whatever you want to. I think he did see her that way at first, then thought she was over it. When she said she knows now who she is, and its nothing to be afraid off. To me I think she does mean it, a little, but is still very scared. Merlin believes her and thinks she'll be fine, so leaves her to get on with it. He will now start to see that she is still hurt and scared. It is ironic, also Uther is the reason she had no mother, I believe and the reason Merlin had no father. To me I think the fact that they where brought up without a parent of the same gender, is really important to how they deal with the opposite sex. Morgana's life is defined in away by the men in it, and for Merlin, the women in away. I think she has a point too, she cared about people, then when she needed help there was no one there really to help her. The smile is because she knows that she is getting to him. You don't have to love someone to kiss them. They like each other, a lot, but for them its hard to really think about being in love. Like I said given time, I think it could grow into love. Plus he is hot, why wouldn't you want to kiss him. Merlin has nothing to do with the kiss, but like I said if you want to see it that he does, than that is fine. I'm glad I could get some real humour into the story. They are very alike, the only real difference I see is that he knows that things will work out, she doesn't. All she knows is that she is being persecuted. Yes that was from the bloopers. I think she is too shocked to think much about it. Though Arthur has told her that he though Merlin had feelings for her, so she could think it was to do with that. I made a mistake, it should have been ever heard, rather than over heard. Like I said before, the elements will come up again. The anger in his eyes. **

**TheNoxtoYourLumos. Glad it made you laugh. I have been trying to work in more humour in the story, so glad it is working, yes it was from the bloopers. There will be more Merlin/Morgana from now on. **

**Mergana94. I'm sorry yo have so much homework, I hope it gets better for you. Thank you for finding the time to review. For me too that was the turning point for her character. What annoys me in the show is that he doesn't seem to get that. I really hope he does. I liked writing that part too. I think it was also a little bit of a dig at him. Saying I can do this openly and you can't cause you are a coward. I wanted it to feel a little like season 1, I miss that group of four dynamic. I think Arthur needs to be a little smarter, if he is going to be a great king. The elements will come up again in the story. Sorry but what information are you taking about. To see the next episode then use the same link in my profile. It will up-date every-week with the newest chapter. After Sunday I think the third episode will be up too. Sorry you have had a bad week. I hope it gets better. **

**Ai-chiii. It was a bit of an anticlimax wasn't it. You could tell what was going to happen, you also know he will be back too. I am loving the running commentary, by the way. As I think I have said quite a few times, so everyone must be bored of it now, but the element idea will be an idea that comes back a few times through out the story. I am trying to work in more comedy into the story, so its more like the show. I never thought of that, but now I am always going to think doctor who with that now. When I am writing I always imagine how it would work in the show a bit, and that is exactly how I saw that part going. Glad it made you laugh, I tried to make there more humour and I'm glad it worked. They are the most interesting characters to write, so I hope they seem in character. She was a little childish wasn't she. I feel a little bad for him to, but it kind of is all down to him. I am trying to make Arthur more grown up, as he has to be king, but I don't know if its working. I think he is out of character. I would love to see that too. I would really just like to see Morgana interact with the other characters more. I think they have to really understand why she did what she did. Rather than just thinking she is evil.**

* * *

><p>No one slept after Morgana woke them with her screams. Gwen tried to get her to try and sleep again, but with no luck. Arthur did his best to get some details of her dream from her, but like Gwen had no luck. As the sun began to rise, they saw a glazed over look to her eyes. It felt like she had built up a wall around herself that was impossible to break through. Merlin kept himself apart from them, as they sat around the burnt out fire. There was something in the look she gave him when their eyes met after she woke up screaming. It reminded him of the look she had when he finally turned to face her after poisoning her. Despite all she had done since then, it still pained him to think of that look. Seeing that hurt and confusing, fear in her eyes, and knowing he was the cause of it would always be hard.<p>

After everyone, expect Morgana, who refused had eaten some breakfast, they saddled their horses an packed up. They where more than half way to Ealdor know, they would arrive there before nightfall.

While Arthur was finishing saddling his horse, Merlin walked over to him. He glanced over at the girls, making sure they wouldn't be able to here him. "Maybe Gwen should take Morgana back..."

"No. do you remember the last time they went off on their own. I nearly lost Gwen. She's strong, she'll be fine." Arthur wasn't looking at him. He didn't want him to see the worry he knew was in his eyes.

"You don't trust her." Merlin lowered his voice even lower now.

Arthur turned his head sharply towards Merlin. "I don't trust you either." Merlin seemed to flinch a little at these few words. "Surly you can understand. Why I find it hard to fully trust anyone." Merlin gave a slight nod. Painfully he did understand. A large grin appeared on Arthur's face as he brought a hand down on Merlin's shoulder. "Don't worry. You are still the only person I trust to bring me my food, clean my room. Not forgetting cleaning my clothes, and organising..."

"Yes, yes I get it." Merlin sighed with a slight smile on his face as he walked over to ready his horse.

He had hoped that he could have convinced Arthur to send Morgana and Gwen back, but at least he knew Arthur didn't fully believe her. Once he had mounted his horse he glanced over at Morgana. She was pulling her hair back into a low bun. He didn't know if it was because he was truly looking down on her, but she seemed so much smaller to him. It was always clear to him that she wasn't as strong as she liked to pretend. When she had finished doing her hair she turned to mount her horse. As she did she caught sight of him looking at her. She flinched under his gaze, and he removed it quickly. He didn't want to seem like he was antagonising her. She was more dangerous when she felt she was being backed into a corner.

As she pulled herself to sit on her horse, her dream played again in her head. A battlefield, filled with body's of dead men, with a blood red sky matching the new colour of the grass, flashed across her mind. Then he walked into her eye line, Merlin. He looked a little older, but not much. His cold blue eyes burned into her. "Is this really what you wanted Morgana." Of course it wasn't, not really. As her horse road alone behind him, frustration crept over her. How dare he blame what she had seen on her. That future was as much his making as it was hers. If he hadn't kept her in the dark where she felt so hopeless then she wouldn't have done what she had. She also couldn't think of what she could do to bring about a battle like the one she had seen the aftermath of. He like always was going to blame her, it was never his fault, oh no, never the all almighty Emerys. She was going to make him pay dearly for all that he had done.

Pulling back on the horses reigns, Morgana road forward, overtaking Merlin. Till she was by Arthur's side. "Arthur...in my dream..."

"Was it to do with what you saw happening at Ealdor."

She shock her head. "No, it was something different. I saw a battlefield...Arthur, I didn't see you...I just know you where there."

"Morgana." Arthur now fully turned to face Morgana. "Unless I have missed something, there are no battle on the horizon."

"Arthur..."

"Don't worry about something that we can't do anything about now. Concentrate on what we are doing." He urged his horse forward leaving her behind, with Gwen and Merlin.

"Are you sure he was there." Gwen's voice took Morgana a little by surprise. She hadn't noticed her coming up to her side.

"Yes." Her voice was very low, but even Merlin, who was a few feet behind then could just make her out.

The four of them road onto Ealdor in silence. An uneasy tension hung in the air. The fear of Arthur's possible death, and Merlin's worry for his mother and Morgana's newest dream cast a heavy cloud over all of them. When Merlin caught sight of his old home drawing closer, he took off ahead of Arthur. Once he was passed by Merlin, Arthur then took off after him. The two women shared a brief look, before they too sped off after them. They bonded across the field that separated them from the village in little time. Once he reached the fence that bordered the village, Merlin quickly dismounted from his horse, and ran to the small hut he had grown up in.

The door to the hut was half open. As he looked through it, he could see the table he used to eat at. Just as he reached the door, it was opened fully. Hunith stepped into the doorway, as she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. Her eyes lifted from the ground, to finally see her son running towards her. A large smile spread quickly across her face. "Merlin." talking a few steps forward she met her son in a embrace. "It's good to see you too." She laughed, a little surprised at Merlin's show of affection. She hadn't been able to get him to hug her without prompting since he was ten. "But what has brought this on..." She now noticed Arthur, Gwen and Morgana walking towards them. "what's wrong."

Merlin pulled back from her. "We know about the raid." It was now, looking her in her eyes, that Merlin saw the start of ageing on his mothers face. She gave a slight nod, and stepped back into the house.

Hunith busied herself getting enough glasses to give them all a drink of water. While the guests sat around the table in the centre of the room. Arthur and Merlin between them told her about Morgana's dream of Arthur being hurt, how they had leaned of the raid. Her first reaction was to tell them all to head back to Camelot. There had been no sigh of the raiders returning, they had not hurt anyone, so there was no need for them to stay. Merlin moved to stand up to speak, but Arthur beat him to it.

"We're here now." A crocked smile crossed his face. "We might as well scout out the area. Just to be sure. If all is well, we'll leave tomorrow."

Hunith gave a slight appreciation nod. "Thank you sire." Arthur returned her smile and turned to leave the hut. The others got up to join him. Merlin gave his mother a pat on the shoulder as he passed her. Gwen bowed a little out of habit she had, had her whole life. Morgana as she passed the older women, felt her eyes on her.

"It will be okay, I'm sure. Arthur..."

"Oh, I believe you. I would be a fool not to trust the sight of a seer." Morgana looked into Hunith's eyes to see if she was being genuine or not, but before she could know for sure. Arthur called her name. She nodded slightly and left the hut to join the others.

"We should patrol about two miles around the village." Arthur turned away from them to look around the border of the village. "Morgana and I will the right. Merlin you and Gwen the left. Once you have scouted your area return here, if you do see anything, return here. Don't try and do anything on your own." His eyes landed on Merlin at this.

"Shouldn't we split up more. Each tack one direction, it would be..."

"No. this is the safest way." Merlin caught a look in Arthur's eye that told him to drop the subject. The conversation they had had that morning came back to Merlin. He wanted them in groups of two, because he didn't trust Morgana to go off on her own. Gwen and Morgana turned to walk off on there opposite paths. Just before he walked away Arthur took hold of Merlin's arm. "Look out for her."

Merlin nodded, and glanced past Arthur to Morgana walking away. "Look out for her."

Though they had said the same thing, they had both meant it in very different ways. Arthur was asking Merlin look out for Gwen, keeping her safe. While Merlin warned Arthur to look out for Morgana trying to hurt him. With a look of cold determination that Arthur hadn't seem from him before Merlin turned to walk away after Gwen.

Morgana stopped walking, and waited for Arthur. "She'll be fine. Merlin will look out for her. She's strong, you worry to much."

"I'm the prince of Camelot, future king. All I do is worry."

"It will get..."

"Morgana." his voice was a little louder than he meant it to be. "We should focus on what we're doing." She turned to look away from him, a little hurt showing on her face.

Unlike Morgana, Gwen choice to keep quite. Like Arthur, Merlin had things on his mind, and she kept silent to let him think. So she was taken by surprise when he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"For what, we choice to come..."

"No, I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday." He now stopped and turned to face her. "I just...saw red. She has something to do with this I know it. I don't trust her."

"Merlin...Neither do I." She lowered her head, like felt guilty to say what she had.

"What, Gwen. If you don't we..."

Gwen lifted her head to look at him again. "You don't understand. I mean I don't trust her fully. When it comes to Uther, or you really. I do trust her about Arthur though. He is the only change she had to stop magic being outlawed. I know her well enough to know she hates loosing, she won't risk that again."

Gwen started to walk on again. Merlin followed after her. He thought over what Gwen had said it made sense. He just couldn't get ride of the feeling of distrust when it came to Morgana. It was the same feeling she felt for him. Both knew that they would never hurt Arthur or Gwen, again but knew what the other would do if they crossed each other. He thought back to the last time he was here, things were so different then. She had to have been the one to talk Arthur into coming with them then, she was also most likely the driving force in her and Gwen's choice to come. She did that like she had said, for him. They had all cared for each other. How could it all have gone so wrong, to the point were there was no way to put it back.

As they made their way through the woods, Morgana was looking for one thing. When she was sure she had found it, she felt her lips curled into a smirk. "Arthur, I think I see something up ahead." As she expected, Arthur moved to draw his sword, while moving forward. Before he took more than two steps forward, she stepped in-front of him. "No Arthur. Are you a total moron. My dream..."

"Morgana..." She lifted her arms, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"No. I am not going to watch my dream come true...I'll stay here. You go and get Gwen and Merlin. We can check it out together." Arthur looked past her to what had to be the top of a tent put up by the raiders. "I know you don't trust me. You have to know though that I believe in you, so please..."

"Okay. Just promise me you won't get that mussy again."

She dropped her arms, as she took a step backwards. A faint smile crossed her face. "I guess there should only be one emotion sap in the family." Arthur rolled hos eyes. "And we also have Merlin. Someone in Camelot has to have some..."

"Okay. Just stay here, and don't touch anything."

Morgana moved her eyes from side to side. "What am I meant to touch." Her eyes now landed on something. "That log over there."

"Morgana, do you have to be so..." He didn't know how to finish his train of thought. So he turned and walked away.

Once he was out of sight, Morgana turned and walked towards the raiders camp. She wasn't noticed till she started to walk down the large break that ran down the middle of the camp, separating the two sides of tents with a large burnt out fire in the centre. The relatively small group of ten men left their tent's and surrounded her. Some pulled out their swords pointing them at her. Her eyes rolled as she turned round to face the person walking up to joining the group. "Is this how you control your men, Alvarr."

"We are not his men." The man that spoke lifted his sword to rest under her chin.

"No your not." Her voice was cold and unflinching.

"Your hers." Alvarr stepped through the men, to stand by Morgana. "The lady Morgana." The men lowered their swords, and stepped back from her.

"You have done very well. You need to leave here now though. Take your belongings and leave. The prince will be back here soon, go." With the exception of Alvarr the men returned to their tents to pack their things and leave. "What are you doing here. I told you I this was not to be linked to the druids."

"I never set foot in the village."

"That is not the point." Her voice grew harsher. "It doesn't matter. You may actually be able to help me." A grin crept across his face. She pulled out a green ribbon from her pocket. "Just before the sun rises, You and...three of the best men you have come to the hut that will have this ribbon on the handle. I and the prince will be in that hut. You will try and kidnap the women that lives there."

"Why would you want me to do..."

"Her son is the man that I want revenge on. He has magic, the servant that tried to kill me. Has had magic all this time. I want Arthur to find out, and what would make him use his magic in such a reckless way better than his mother being in danger."

Alvarr didn't know what was more shocking, the coldness in her tone, the joy she was taking in planing her revenge or that a servant in Uther's palace could have kept his magic a secret. "Is that all."

"No. once this is done I want you to look for someone. A young girl, Morgane. She will be with her sister. He father just died, I failed to help. She has magic, and is lost, like I was. Find her and bring her and her sister to the druids with you. Look after her, teach her about her magic, like you did with me." He gave a nod. "Good."

She moved to leave, but her arm was caught by him. "Morgana. What else do you plan to get from this..."

"Revenge would be enough, but I want him to suffer. If I also gain back a little of Arthur's trust, that would be a bonus." All around them the men where moving, readying to leave. "Hurry up, he will be back soon."

She walked away, at a fast pace. As she got closer to the spot Arthur had told her to wait at, she saw them walking towards her.

"What was the last thing I told you. Stay here, not to move."

"The camp is empty. I think they moved on." Morgana called back louder than she had to, so the men at the cam would hear her if they where still there.

They had now reached her. Merlin walked right past her. "Merlin, wait we'll go..."

"If she was safe going on her own then I will be." Arthur speed up to catch up with Merlin. He was a little shocked at Merlin's harsh tone.

A few seconds later, the four of them where walking down the main path of the camp in silence. Morgana held back with Gwen. "How did you get on, did you find anything."

"No, this has to be their camp. They must have moved on."

Once Arthur and Merlin were convinced there was no one left in the camp, they head back to the village. This like most of their trip was done in silence. Till Gwen spoke up. "It was about time something went right." Though no one laughed out loud or said anything, they all smiled a little.

Hunith, when they got back was starting to prepare supper for them. It wasn't much just chicken and some vegetables. Merlin automatically took up his normally seat at the table, and started to peal some potatoes. His mother knew enough of her son to know it was best to leave him alone when he got like this. Morgana feeling the need to keep busy, also sat at the table, and with the dagger Arthur gave her for her birthday, which she always had with her, started to cut up the carrots. Arthur slipped out of the back door to get some air and clear his head.

The sun was beginning to set, he watched it as it sunk down behind the hills in-front of him. A warm glow came over the village. "It's beautiful isn't it." He heard her quietly opening the door to join him.

"It is." Gwen stood next to him. He lifted his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder.

"Her dreams, have they ever been wrong before."

Gwen tilted her head up to look at him. "Not that I have known no." She saw the colour in Arthur's eyes dull a little. "She hasn't told me of all her dreams though." Arthur smiled a little at her attempt at comforting him. Pulling her a little closer to him, he kissed the top of her head.

There was some conversion around the table while they eat their supper. Conversation that dealt mainly about the least controversial news from Camelot. As the evening went on, Merlin seemed to lighten up a little. Once the food was eaten, they retired to sleep. They all pulled out their blankets to sleep on the floor. Gwen and Arthur feel asleep fairly quickly. Morgana seemed to sleep, but tossed and turned a little. Merlin found he couldn't sleep. If Morgana was planning something, she should have done something by now. So she maybe telling the truth, this was all because she had a dream. Which meat that Arthur really was in Danger. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he pulled the blanket from him, and walked to the main door. The cold night air hit him like a hard slap.

"You should be sleeping." He turned to look at his mother. She was sitting to his right on the bench that rested against the wall of the hut.

"So should you." He moved to sit next to her.

"I'm an old women now, sleep is not something we get a lot of."

Merlin turned to look at her. "Your not old." He did his best to make out her face more clearly in the pale night light.

"I'm older, and so are you. You have grown. Not such a gangly thing any-more." Even in the night light she saw his face turning red. "I'm proud of you, Merlin. I see a change in them too, and I think you have played a part in that."

"I don't think I have ha..."

"Giaus has been writing to me. Letting me know all the things that have been going in that you have kept form me. From what he said, you are getting closer to your destiny..."

"That still seems a long way off."

"It will happen." She lifted her hand, placing it on her sons back. "I didn't expect to see the lady Morgana." Merlin looked away from her, setting his eyes on the stars in the sky. "How are..."

"Civil, we're civil with each other that's all."

Hunith patted Merlin's back. "She's here..."

"To protect Arthur, or she's up to something. I don't know. I never know where I am with her. I never have, she is so..." He stopped when she heard his mother laugh a little under her breath. "What is so funny."

"Nothing, its just. I have never seen you get so flustered about a girl before. I was starting to worry about you."

"Mother."

"She is very beautiful..."

"And manipulative, selfish, cold and cares only for herself." He pulled himself to stand up.

"She sounds like the kind of girl women warn there sons about. She seems very nice to me, she helped with supper." Not wanting to talk about this any-more he moved to go back inside, but she spoke up again. "Merlin. Remember how scared you were when you were younger. Don't be to hard on her. She's the only other person you really know with Magic, don't give up on that." He sighed and shock his head as he entered the hut. His mother had always tried to see the good in people. Give them more chances than they deserved. He liked to believe that he had a little of that in him too, though it was getting harder for him now. It was know he thought about it was the reason he had found himself feeling so comfortable with Gwen right from when he first meet her. She was like that to, she had even forgiven Morgana, or at least was trying to.

The night worn on, but Morgana still never fully found sleep. In her mind the sight of Arthur fighting a unseen opponent played. When the opponent was about to strike she woke up. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. She was dream the very thing she had lied about dreaming. As quietly as she could she slipped out of the hut. The air was colder than it had been Merlin and Hunith had been out, so she pulled her long green coat tightly around her. She noticed the bench and sat down. She pulled the green ribbon from her pocket, then ran it through her fingers as she looked up at the vast night sky. It made her, her problems. Her very life seem so tiny, unimportant.

The door of the hut started to creak open. She quickly shoved the ribbon back in her pocket. Her heart was racing as she turned to look at who had come to join her. "Lady Morgana. Is everything okay." Morgana nodded as Hunith moved to sit next it her. "You can tell me. Sometimes just talking about it helps, was it a dream." Again Morgana nodded. "It must be very hard for you, frightening."

"I don't think like that about it any-more. I'm used to it." She sounded like she was close to laughing now.

"I don't know how you could get used to a thing like that." Morgana turned to look back up at the sky. Hunith watched her, there was a far of look in her eyes, like she was really miles away. "I know what Merlin did. Giaus wrote to me..."

"What did he say." Though she spoke to her, Morgana didn't turn to look at Hunith.

"That to save Camelot, he had to kill you. He regretted..."

"I'm sorry I don't want to walk about that. If we do I may say something you wont want to hear."

Hunith let out a laugh through closed lips. "My son is many things. Whatever he is though. He is my son and I will always love him."

Morgana now finally turned to face the older women. "Merlin is very lucky to have a mother like you." Though she would never say it, Morgana knew one of the things Hunith knew her son to be, was a warlock. "I hope that my mother would have been like you." Morgana didn't know what made her say that. "She had magic,but I don't know..." Once she started it was hard for her to stop herself from talking like that.

"A parent always loves their child, no matter what they are. Even your father, I'm sure." Morgana fought back a laugh, as she rolled her eyes. "I hope things become essayer for you milady. I'll leave you alone now." Hunith reached out and took Morgana's hand that rested on her leg, giving it a squeeze before she left.

Morgana sat looking up at the sky, the ribbon in her hand. In the back of her mind was the thought she had to get up, put the ribbon on the door, and go back inside. She didn't move though. Hunith had been so nice to her. She knew that her having magic was not as shocking for her as Merlin had magic that was why she could be normal with her, it was still nice to be treated, looked at as a normal person. There was also the risk that Arthur could get hurt. Like she should have realised by trying to change, or even bring about her visions, they had always found a way of working out in away that hurt her. If Arthur was hurt now, It would be her fault. That couldn't happen, she need him. She had become so used to looking up at the sky, that she hadn't noticed it changing. The dawn was coming. With a deep breath, she placed the ribbon back in her pocket, and ran off in the direction of the camp. She had to find them and stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. As I didn't get an answer to my questions from the last chapter, I don't now if I should ask. However I would really like to get an answer to this one. After watching the last episode I wanted to work in Arthur and old Merlin stuff. So I was wondering, I have worked out a way to work it into the story. I just want to know if you think it would be a good idea to work it in or would it be to much like I'm just coping the show. I would really love to know what you think about this, so I now what part I am moving the story onto after this one, thank you. <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Like always thank you very much for reading. I hope you are still liking the story. I know it's long and it may not be that interesting right now really, but it will get better. There will be a change in the dynamic of the story, in a way from the next chapter onwards, with the introduction of a new character. I hope that will make the story more interesting for you all. Okay on to the responses. **

**Sorry I don't know your user name. I don't know for sure how I will work it out right now, but I do know that I will make it that Gwaine doesn't get hurt in all of this. I like him to much for that. I'm glad that making Arthur more grown up is working. I know I can't wait for that episode it sounds so cool, the next one also looks good too. I'm happy that the Merlin Arthur part worked, I have been trying to work more of their banter, humour into the story. However I'm not very good at it. I don't ship them either, but they are cute as friends. I know what you mean. I am 5 feet 1 so most people are taller than me. Yes the dream was from episode 1. merlin looked older, but only a few years. Not old merlin. It is maybe five years into the future. I may have given away a little to much there. I liked writing Hunith, she was fun. It was nice having a character that can comment on the things that are going on, as they are seeing it from the outside, give some perspective. Her dreams always come true, just not in the way you may think they will. Thank you for the review. **

**Mergana94. I'm glad the link is working for you. Merlin is a very sensitive guy at heart, he can be tough if he needs to be, but deep down he is sweet. So I think he will always feel bad about what he did. Even if he believes he had no choice. I should have maybe made it clearer. It's not that he doesn't trust Merlin at all, it's he is growing up. He has always been very trusting, stupidly so at times. Now that he is getting older, he has to be more carefully about fully trusting people right away. After all Morgana totally betrayed him, he knows now that Merlin knew about her magic, kept it secret, then tried to kill her. He still trust Merlin, more than Morgana. He just is being more carefully. I hope that makes sense. The joke was meant to show that nothing has really changed, I maybe should have done more though. That is totally right. Neither are innocent, they have both done the wrong thing. They did believe, thought that what they were doing was the only thing they could do at the time. They need to have a real talk about everything, until then I don't know if they could move on. That is a little way off though, but it is coming. Very happy that the ending worked as a cliffhanger. If I can write it well, then those questions will be answered in the next chapter, in a big way. Sorry I'm not sure the reason you like that part, was it the hint of mergana. I think Morgana has never really know what a parents love and support is. So Hunith is kind of a surrogate mother to her, in a way. Its very little though. Sorry to here that your week has been bad. I hope this chapter helps, even a little. **

**Dawn ruthless. Thank you very much for reviewing. I hope the chapter will meat your expectations. **

**TheNoxtoYourLumos. I'm so glad you are liking the story. Mothers tend to see things about their children that no one else really does. That is what makes then fun to write. Thank you, you can look forward to seeing old Merlin/Emerys in the next few chapters.**

* * *

><p>As the glow of the sun started to cover the land, Morgana picked up her pace. She didn't know if they where even going to still be at the camp she found them at the other day. She told them to more on, what if they had and she was going the wrong way. While she was here running away from the village, Arthur could be fighting them now, and possibly killed. Finally she made herself stop to look around her. Her mind was racing to much for her to try and talk to Alvarr with her mind, she had to just trust her instincts, hope she was going the right way. Before she moved to carry on again, she head movement to her left. Spinning round she saw a group of four men walking towards her. She closed her eyes, as she let out a sigh of relief.<p>

When she opened her eyes, the men had reached her, surrounding her in a circle. The one standing in-front of her, pulled out his sword, placing it a few inches from her neck. "Milady, what do we owe the pleasure."

"You are to turn back and leave."

"We already told you, we are no ones men."

Morgana glanced from side to side. She was trying to find the other six men and Alvarr she knew must be here. "Are you threatening me."

"No, just a fair warning, milady." The way he refereed to her, made her skin crawl.

She became aware of some faint movement in the trees surrounding them. The six missing men she guessed. "I appreciate that. So it would only be fair if I gave you fair warning too. Leave now, or I will make you."

"You don't scare us, witch."

Morgana again let out a sigh, as she heard the man she had been talking too yell out fire. The men all ducked as six arrows, fired from the six hiding men speed towards her, from all directions. Focusing as much as she could, her eyes glowed gold, as the arrows got closer to her. In the background she heard her name being called, but she blocked it out. One arrow stopped an inch from her face. Then it turned round, like the five others and raced back, at a much faster speed to where they had come from. Faint yells of the six men could be heard as the arrows reached their targets. The four other men remained on the ground, looking up at the air above them. Where the arrows had been and then gone so quickly.

Morgana now turned slightly to her right, to see the person that had called her name. Arthur was now moving towards her, drawing his sword as he did.

"I did warn you." Then men now pulled themselves to their feet. Morgana pull out her sword as Arthur joined her, and the men drew theirs. The only sound that was heard now in the clearing was the clashing of swords.

Arthur faced off against the two men closest to him, and Morgana took on the remaining two. There was no time to question how he had found her, or worry about him getting hurt. She was slowly being forced back towards a tree. Using her magic had left her weak, it was getting hard for her to hold up her sword, let alone strike a blow with it. Finally she was pushed back against the tree by one of the men she was trying to fight off. The other had moved off somewhere, she really didn't know where. The blade of the sword glistened in the morning sunlight as it came swiping towards her. As she tried to move, her legs buckled a little. Letting herself go with it, she sunk to her knees. The sword hit the tree, and became stuck. The man pulled to get it free. Taking a deep breath, Morgana pulled herself up, and with as much energy as she could manage, struck the man across the chest.

Arthur was facing off against both his opponents at the same time. Which surprisingly was giving him a little bit of an advantage, as they were trying to avoid hurting each other, so they weren't striking with as much force as they could be. Growing a little tired of this now, Arthur made a dramatic move to the right. This cause the opponent on his left to strike out at him without thinking. He hit his friend in the side, causing him to pull back. While he turned to look at his friend, Arthur turned to look at Morgana. She was moving towards him. So was the other man she had been facing.

He opened his mouth to call out her name in warning, but she moved before he could. She spun round, her sword held high, as he struck at the man's chest. Turning her head round to face Arthur, horror crossed her face as the man that Arthur had tricked into striking his friend, moved to strike a blow at his neck.

All went into slow motion as the sword got closer. "Arthur!" Her eyes flashed gold as she yelled out. Arthur and the man that was about to strike him down, like in her dream, leapt into the air with the effects of the non-verbal stunning spell she had used.

The world picked up speed again. After a second to gain her balance, she ran towards Arthur. When she reached him she dropped her sword and feel to her knees. "Arthur, wake up. Wake up." She placed her hands on his shoulders, shacking him as roughly as she could to wake him up. "Arthur." Her voice was close to breaking as he still didn't wake up.

They always came true, her dreams were never wrong. They always came to pass, maybe not in the way she had thought they would, but they always happened. Arthur was hurt, but not by a sword. If anything happened to him, it was her fault. She would have destroyed the only real hope she had left in the world. She opened her mouth to try and say his name again, before her voice truly cracked. Before she could make a sound, his eyes started to flicker open. Her breathing now became heavy as she struggled to take in more air to fill her lungs, as she had been holding her breath since she reached his side. Her head feel back as she let out a faint laugh of relief.

A sudden pain shout through her arms. She moved her head back, and opened her eyes, to see Arthur pulling himself up to a sitting position, with his hands digging into her upper arms. He was now pulling himself to stand up, taking her with him. "What did you think you were doing." They were now standing up, he gave her a little shack as he spoke again. "You could have got yourself killed."

"I..." She couldn't think clearly, she had been caught completely off guard.

Arthur saw the real panic in her eyes. He was about to say something to let her know that he had just been worried about her. She was his sister, and he had lost her before, he was starting to feel that he was getting her back, the real her. He didn't want to lose her again, not now. Before he could say anything, he heard Merlin calling his name. He turned round to face him, letting go of Morgana's arms. He stepped to the side as he turned so Morgana now saw Merlin too. He was walking towards them, a worried look on his face.

"Arthur, Gwen's been hurt." He turned away from them leading them to Gwen. Morgana quickly bent down to pick up her sword, before she followed after them.

Gwen was sitting against a tree holding her left arm out a little in-front of her. Arthur moved past Merlin to reach her first, kneeling by her side when he did. "What happened." He started talking to Gwen, but then turned to face Merlin.

"You were both gone when we woke up. So we came looking for you."

"How did you get hurt." Arthur was now back to facing Gwen, as he looked down at the thin cut on her lower arm.

Gwen looked a little paler than normal, but apart form that fine. Morgana was still very worried. In the back of her mind was the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Part of her tried to push the feeling away, that she was just being paranoid, but she couldn't shack the feeling. There was something wrong, something was changing. She could feel it. Her eyes left her brother and friend, to look at Merlin. He wasn't looking at her, so she couldn't see his eyes. From what she saw though, he felt it too. It was magic.

"There was this gust of wind. We got knocked back. I must have been cut by that sword." She gestured with her head to a sword that lay a few feet away. "We heard you fighting, I must have been one of their swords."

"It's my fault." Her voice was low, but they all heard her.

Gwen was the first to speak. "I saw, you were protecting Arthur. It's not your fault."

Morgana shock her head slightly, as she moved forward. "I can heal..."

"No don't bother. You look worse than I do. It's just a scratch." There was a slight look of panic in Gwen's eyes. She was clearly not that comfortable with magic. Even if she wasn't the fact that she still accepted her, meant a lot. Arthur wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist, helping her up.

"You do look a little off. Are you okay."

Morgana nodded to Arthur. "Yes, I'm fine." He didn't believe her, no one did, not even Morgana herself. In silence they made their way back to the village.

Hunith bandaged the cut on Gwen's arm, while the others packed their things up. Once Gwen's cut had been dealt with, Hunith took the opportunity to pull her son to the side to talk with him. While the other where outside saddling their horses, she kept in him the hut. "Are you okay, you seem troubled."

Merlin glanced out of the window, making sure no one would hear him. "I felt something. It was magic, but I don't know what. There is something going on."

"So Morgana was..."

"No. she has nothing to do with it. It was more like...I can't explain."

Hunith's face curled into a slight smile. He was more like his father than she had noticed before. He would get that far off look in his eyes sometimes too. He would feel something unexplained, like that and never be able to tell her what it was he felt. Neither of them were very articulate. "Whatever it is. Remember you don't have to face it alone." Her head tilted to look out of the window. Merlin followed her gaze. Arthur was helping Gwen to mount her horse, while Morgana fastened Gwen's pack to the saddle. "You have friends." As they walked over to their own horses, Arthur patted Morgana on the back. A faint smile crossed Merlin's face, as he moved to the door. Hunith followed after him. After he took one step from the hut, he turned back to face his mother who gave him one last hug before he left. "Goodbye." There was a thin line of water in her eyes. As he nodded and walked away.

Turning quickly to step back into the hut, Hunith caught sight of Morgana trying to fasten her saddle in place, buy having no luck. Moved my the instinct of a true mother, she walked over to the young girl. "Can I help you, milady."

"No, I'm fine thank you." Morgana glanced back at her, giving her the best fake smile she could.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe you."

Morgana froze dropping her hands to her sides. No one had every called her out on her lies, act before, except Merlin. It made sense in a way that his mother would do that too. "I felt something. Magic. Something is coming something bad, worse than Albion has ever seen." It wasn't till she stopped talking that she realises how much she had said. She hadn't planned to say anything about what she felt to anyone.

"Have you seen this in your dreams."

"No, for a long time I have had dreams that I can't fully remember. All I know is that it is a warning of what is to come."

Hunith placed a comforting hand on Morgana's shoulder. "Have you told..."

"No one would listen. If they did they would just look at me like I'm crazy witch. Until something happens, they see it for themselves. When it's to late. Then they will listen to me."

Morgana moved to pull herself up onto her horse, but Hunith took hold of her arm. "Am I looking at you like a crazy witch." Morgana shock her head. "Do you know what I see when I look at you."

Morgana shrugged her shoulders. "A witch."

"No. I see a lost little girl." Morgana moved to mount her horses again, but Hunith spoke again. "I know you feel along. You have been hurt, but no one ever meant to hurt you. I know Merlin didn't." Morgana finally turned away from her, and mounted her horses. "Your not alone." Over the sound of the horses hooves riding away, Morgana heard her.

By mid-day they where almost half way back to Camelot. No was talking, or mentioned they needed a rest, so they just kept going. It was only at mid-day when they noticed they were running low on water that they decided to stop for a few minutes. Morgana volunteered to take the water skins down to the stream to fill them up. She needed, wanted to get away from the others for a while. She didn't realise how tired she was till she bent down at the stream, and her knees gave away under her.

While she was filling up the last of the water skins, she heard her name being called faintly to her right. When she turned round she saw Alvarr crouching down behind a rock, that was most likely so that no one else but her could see him. "Why did you change the plan, what were you thinking." Morgana felt a pair of eyes burning into her back, and knew who's they were, Merlin. Alvarr peaked his head a little over the rock, and saw Merlin. "Fine I'll tell you why you backed out of the plan. You lost your nerve, when it comes down to it you are just a little girl..." Morgana feeling Merlin's eyes leave her as he turned away, stood up to leave.

Just before she had pulled herself up fully, Alvarr moved towards her. He grabbed hold of her right arm, and pushed her back up against the tree on her left. The last water skin feel from her hand, and spilled out over the ground. "Do you have any idea how many people look to you..." Morgana tried to push him away, but he shoved her back. "They look to you to change things to bring magic back. You need to stay focused. You can't just change your mind at the last minute."

Morgana finally found the strength to push him back. "I have been focused, blindingly so for the past two years on one thing. So don't question me. I never asked for people to follow me."

"But they do. So stop acting so erratically, and focus." He gave her arm a tight squeeze, as he pushed her back up against the tree, then he let her arm go and walked away.

Morgana leaned against the tree as she tried to get her breathing under control. For the second time that day she had been shouted at and pushed around. Once she had control over herself she moved to refill the last water skin. When that was done she picked them all up and went back to the others. A few minutes later they set off again.

There were no other stops on the way back to Camelot. Each of them wanted to get back as soon as they could. The majority of the time they travelled Arthur kept one eye on Gwen and the other on Morgana. They both didn't look right. Gwen looked pale, the warm colour of her checks had washed away. Morgana, who always looked rather pale, looked more so than normal. He hated seeing them like this and not being able to do anything to help. He hated seeing anyone in pain, and not being able to help. He had grow up with the belief that as prince of Camelot he could do anything, and as king do even more. Now he was older, less naive he knew that wasn't the case.

By the time they reached Camelot, had returned the horses to the stables and entered the castle, the sun had fully set. As the four of them walked up the main side staircase on their way to their own chambers, Uther stepped out into their eye-line at the top of the stair. "Where may I ask have you four been."

Arthur took one more step up the stairs. "Father, we were defending a village..."

"I don't want to hear it. You are the prince of Camelot you have responsibility."

"I know..."

"Don't be to hard on the boy sire. He is brave and loyal to the people of Camelot." A voice that none of them recognised spoke. As it drew closer another man appeared next to Uther. He was a bit taller than him, and a few years younger. With dark hair and dark eyes.

Once they saw him, Arthur and Morgana recognised him. "Agravaine." Arthur sounded more shocked than he had meant to.

"Arthur. It is pleasure to see you again. You look so like your mother." Agravaine, moved down the stairs to reach Arthur, embracing him in a light hug when he did.

Once he pulled away he turned to Morgana, who stood two steps below him. "Lady Morga...Sorry. Princess Morgana. You too look so like your mother. I see her so much I you." As he spoke he reached out to take hold of her hand, kissing it. As his head lifted up, she fell this eyes running over her. A chill ran through her whole body. He then let her hand go, turning back to Arthur he placed his arm around his shoulder. He lead him up the stairs, it wasn't clear what he was talking about, but it seemed to be of no interest to Arthur.

Uther watched them pass him, then turned back to face Morgana. "There is to be a feast to celebrate Lord Agravaine's arrival. I expect you and Lady Guinevere to dress and be ready in one hour. Merlin you should go to the great hall to help prepare." Gwen and Merlin nodded, as the three of them made there way up the rest of the stairs. "Morgana, I wish to speak to you before the feast." He walked of towards the throne room, she reluctantly followed him.

Merlin and Gwen watched then go, both a little worried. "Who was he." Merlin turned to look down at Gwen.

"Their Uncle. Their motherers brother."

"So that means..."

"Yes. They were cousins before they were siblings." Gwen patted his shoulder and she moved to return to her chambers to dress for the feast. Merlin waited a few minutes till he was sure Morgana and Uther had made their was far enough along the corridor, before he followed after them. He didn't want to, but it was the fastest way to the great hall.

"This outing was your doing I assume."

"I told Arthur about a dream I had, where a village was being attacked. If that is what you mean, then yes, but I never made him do anything."

While they talked they had been walking along the corridor. Uther now stopped, taking hold of her arm. "You will do well to remember your place. You are alive because of a promise I made to your mother and fat...You will do as your told." He let her arm go, and walked on.

"Things are going to change. When Arthur is king, he will be a better king than you."

Uther turned back to her. "When he is king, Arthur may do as he wishes. Till then I am king and you will obey me."

Morgana looked up at him. It was like she was seeing a different side to him. "You are doing all of this to save face. You don't want to seem weak. That is why you are sticking so strongly to this..."

"I have told you before to remember who you are talking to. I will hear no more of this Morgana. Our family is celebrating the return of another member, we will present a united front." With that he turned and walked always.

She found it hard to try and process what she had just realised. There was a chance deep down that he didn't really hate, believe that magic was truly evil. That he had been understandably sad and angry at the loss of his wife, and lashed out at the people he believed were the cause of his loss. So all he wanted now was to kept what he had left of his family together. That he kept up his stance on magic because he need to be seen as a strong king. Not fully because he believed it. No matter what the reason was, there was still no changing his mind on the matter. In her mind he was more pathetic than she had thought.

Morgana turned round and made her way to her chambers to change. As she reached the second floor of the castle and passed the corridor which had a number of alcoves built into the wall, she felt a hand take hold of her arm, and pull her into one. When she was able to focus and see who it was a little grin crossed her face. "Isn't dragging you in here normally my thing."

"I know you were planning something, what was it."

"I'm planning nothing, now let me go." She tried to get her arm free, but he didn't let go.

"Not till you tell me what you where planning."

"I told you nothing." The amusement of the situation was gone now. She now just felt anger, this was the fourth time she had been pushed around by a man in the space of one day. She was getting tired of it. "Even if I was it would have nothing to you."

Merlin too say red. "I have been patient, given you chances. There is only so much a person can take. If you do anything to hurt my friends, or family again, I will not hold pack."

Seeing her change to try and get him to say to much, she looked up at him. "What could you do. You couldn't kill me over two years ago, what makes you think you could now. You couldn't even kill me yourself, you had to trick me into drinking poison. A real man would have..."

"Don't underestimate Morgana."

"I wouldn't dare." She now pulled her arm free. Seeing she would get no more from him, she left the alcove.

His rush of adrenaline and anger had now worn off. Casing him to fall back against the wall, as he watched Morgana walk away. Panic came over him now, how could he be so stupid as to threaten her like that. He also hinted at his magic, said maybe to much. He was going to have to make sure he stayed away from her for a while so neither said anything thing that could lead to his secret being revealed, or pushed her to act against Camelot again. With feast being held that night, it was going to be essayer said that done.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant for the fight to be much better than it turned out. I am planning on writing one or two very large fights, maybe more into the story. So there is time to get better at writing them. I didn't realise that the part were Arthur is scolding Morgana was like the scene of him and Gwen from the trailer for season 4. I most have been subconsciously using that, without thinking about it. <strong>

**I know this chapter, and the last few haven't been that good, and that the story had been very long. I just hope that you will keep reading and reviewing thank you. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you again for reading and the reviews. It is very clear that the story is dragging now, as fewer people are reading and reviewing. So therefore I am thinking of splitting the story into three parts. Each part would be around 40-50 chapters. Before I do this I want to know what you all think. Would it make it seem less daunting to read if it was three parts. Or do you think some readers would stop reading if I split it up. Now onto the responses. **

**Beave1. I hope you had a good holiday. I am really liking writing Arthur Morgana scenes, I never thought I would, its rather odd. It really is their alcove isn't it. I may just have to use it again, though it may be overkill. I hope I can write the other fight better than this one, as they will be bigger, much bigger. That song works great then, I never thought of it, cool. That song really just fits Morgana as a character. **

**Mergana94. I'm glad the chapter helped, even a little. I know how you feel, I have had around 4 or 5 hours of sleep over the last few days. My coursework is starting to be due, so I have more work to do. I'm so glad you liked the fight I was really worried about it. I agree with you, that's is one of the good things about the show. No one is all good or bad. You also understand why they make the choices they do, no one acts like a villain, or hero just to be good or bad, they have a really reason to do what they do. I added Alvarr in again to voice the idea that Morgana is acting a little erratic. That is something I have been trying to work in, but I don't think is is coming across very well. Sorry it wasn't clear. Merlin was watching her while she filled the water skins. Alvarr was hiding behind a rock, so Merlin didn't see him. He only moved from behind the rock, when he knew Merlin wasn't watching Morgana any more. So Merlin had no idea Alvarr was there, or prof that Morgana had anything to do with what happened. The magic both Merlin and Morgan felt will come up again in this chapter, it is rather important. Agravaine will have an important part in the story, he will be a little in the background at first though. What Hunith said will be important to Morgana, she is the first person that has told her that things will get better, something I think her son should have done. I think she said what she did, because she knew that Merlin couldn't, but wanted to. Arthur is becoming the hardest character to write. He has to grow up, but not to much, I still don't think I have him right yet. Merlin still doesn't know if he can trust her, he deep down cares for her, wants to help, but is a little worried about being hurt, ruing everything for the future if he does. I never thought I would have to make an excuses for him not telling her, weird. I will always answer every review, and question. It is only fair. **

**Julia. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Ai-chiii. I thought it might have been you but I didn't want to say in case it wasn't. That's true the best walks are the ones you don't plan, you just walk. I'm so glad that line worked. I was worried that I hadn't made her bad-ass enough, and that line wouldn't work. I always felt bad that Morgana was pushed out for the group, cause they were all more worried about each other, and not worrying, caring about her. So I wanted to bring her back into the group, by showing the bounds, connections she has with them. Agravaine is going to have a big impact on the story, maybe in the way you said. I thought that line of Morgana's might not work, be to much, but I had to put it in. oh yes, pretty dresses, fun and a lot of drama. Have a good week too. **

**One last thing. There is a link to a picture of the dress that Morgana is wearing this chapter on my profile. Under green pink dress. I hope you like it and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>The great hall was filled with people, the wine flowed and the food devoured. Merlin stood near the wall, a jug of wine in his hand. He had been forced to dress in the outfit and hat he had, had to wear to the feast Nimueh had made her first attept of Arthur at. He was watching the people moving around him, talking with each other. He saw Arthur and Gwen on the opposite side of the room. Gwen was leaning against the wall, while Arthur stood to her right. In the faint moonlight that poured through the large window, she still seemed a little pale. A faint smile crossed his face, at seeing his friends happy. The smile slowly feel as his eyes drifted around the room and feel on Morgana. Dressed in a dark green dress with light pink details, her pale skin shone more than normal in the moon light. Like Gwen she was leaning lightly against the wall. Gwaine stood next to her, arms flooded, leaning on the wall right next to her. He leaned in a little closer, as he seemed to whisper something for only her to hear. A smile fought to appear on her face, but she held it back, as she tilted her head away a little.<p>

"They look happy." Merlin didn't turn to face the voice to his left, he knew who it was. The slightly sad tone gave it away.

"Yeah." Lancelot patted him on the shoulder, finally getting him to turn and face him. "It won't last. I just hope the fall out won't do to much damage."

A look of shock came over Lancelot's a face at what Merlin had just said. "What are you talking about. They are captivated by each other, it can only be love."

Merlin gave a glance to make sure no one was looking, then removed his hat."She is devious, cold and only cares about herself..."

"Gwen is nothing like that!" Lancelot quickly lowered his head, as a few pair of eyes turned to look at him after his outburst.

It was now merlin's face that took on a look shocked."What, Gwen. I was talking about..." He didn't need to finish. Lancelot followed Merlin's line of sight to where he had really been looking.

"Morgana." Merlin nodded. "So, she was planning something."

"If she was, it didn't work."

Merlin now turned to where Lancelot had been looking. Seeing Gwen and Arthur again, he understood and felt a little sorry for his friend. When he looked back at his friend he saw the same look of sympathy he had for him, directed back at him. He offered a half smile, as he turned to fill a lady's glass with wine. There was nothing to say after that for a while. They both now had a lot to think about.

"So what kind of fun did you get into while I was gone." Morgana now turned round to fully face Gwaine.

"Nothing." He lifted a glass of wine from a tray that a serving boy carried past him.

Morgana rolled her eyes a little. "You and Percival were trying to steal food from the kitchens again, weren't you."

"Gwaine quickly brought the glass down from his lips. "How did you know about that." He let out a laugh. She always seemed to be at least two steps ahead of him, of most people.

"I am still on very good terms with the head cook. She watched out for me when I first came here." Morgana was holding her hands in-front of her. Her right hand rubbing at the raw skin under the bracelet she was forced to wear on her left. As-well as the itch of the bracelet she also felt the burning on Merlin's eyes on her, as he turned back to watch her. For someone that refused to be honest with her, help her when they had been friends, he seemed to be very focused on her. "I think the wine is going to me head. I'm going to get some air." The tone she used made it clear that she was not inviting Gwaine to join her. To soften this, as she passed him, she reached out and took hold of his hand, squeezing it, then letting it go when she had to.

Slipping out of the great hall Morgana made her way to a quite corridor, with large windows all onside, giving of a blue glow from the moon. Moving to lean against one of the window frames, that separated each window, she lifted her left arm up, to see it in the moonlight. The skin under the bracelet was red and inflamed. The metal the bracelet was made off seemed to be-causing a reaction to her skin. It was more than that she knew. When she used her magic, it would be drown to her bracelet. Causing a build of magical energy around her left wrist. When she used a lot of magic, like with shape-shifting she would be left with a faint burn mark on her wrist. The metal also cut her skin. It took all of her self control at times, not to scratch the inflamed wrist. She did that once at a dinner with Uther and Arthur, both watched her like she was about to pull out a sword on them. Placing her right hand around the other wrist, she quietly spoke words not many people now understood. The itching slowly started to lessen.

"Healing magic, very impressive."

Morgana spun round, to face the dark figure that stood behind her. He took a step forward, so she could now see his face in the moonlight. Agravaine moved one more step towards her, lowering his head to fully look down on her. Her breath caught in her thought, as flash seemed to appear across his dark eyes as the moon hit them.

"What are you doing here." She tried to sound as confident as she could, but her self-confidence had left her for the moment.

"You are just like your mother." Morgana nodded faintly, then moved to leave.

He quickly took hold of her arm. "Both the dark children, pushed aside in favour of the golden one."

Morgana quickly recover some of her strength, as she locked eyes with him. With the force of her stare she seemed to be able to get him to let go of her arm. Though she knew he did this more to not scare her away, when he clearly wanted something. She still liked to think her stare played apart too.

"You would know what that is like too. You and my mother were the dark children to the golden children Ygraine and Tristan." Apart form not having to hide that she had magic any-more, the other good thing apart her current situation, was that she could say what she truly wanted to, what she really thought about people. There was something she didn't trust about her uncle. So she wanted to make it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him in any way or form.

He gave a soft laugh. "You have more of your mother in you, than her looks and magic. You have her wit too."

Again she moved to leave, but before she did she turned back to him. "If you think I'm like my mother, you should have meet my sister. You other niece." She now left him, with a smug look on her face. She couldn't wake away now though, not without making her position very clear. "I know your planning something. Your not just here for a family reunion." She turned her head back to him. "I want nothing to do with it. Arthur is my only hope for the future. I will not let you ruin that. Hurt him, and I will kill you."

Agravaine's light laughter echoed through the corridor. "And what about your father."

"Gorlois was, is my father and is already dead. If you mean Uther, then I don't care what you do."

He watched her walk away, with a crocked smile across his face. She was definitely like her mother, but he knew like her father, her birth father as-well. That was what he was counting on.

Once she re-entered the great hall, Morgana swept it with her eyes looking for Arthur. Out of the corner of her eye she say him leaving the hall through a side door. Knowing that by leaving through that door he could only be going one way, his chambers. She turned back and walked quickly to cut him off. Morgana reached the corridor that lead to Arthur's chambers before he did, so she waited. After a while she heard his footsteps coming along the corridor towards her. Stepping out into the middle of the corridor she blocked his way. "We have to talk." He gave a faint nod of his head, but kept walking. She took a step to the side to let him pass. "It's Agravaine. I know he is planning something. He wan..."

"Morgana." He now turned to face her, stopping right at his door. "Was this a dream..."

"No. I just know. He is..."

"He is our uncle. He wouldn't..."

"I'm your sister." He turned away from her again. "And look at what I have done." He froze while he was about to open his door. She saw his body tense up. "Arthur, I am worried about you, what he will do."

His body relaxed as he moved, opening the door. He moved to close it as he passed it, But Morgana moved quickly. Pushing it open fully again, she barged into his chambers. When he heard the crash of the door hitting the wall, as it was forced open, he turned to face her. "I don't wish to talk about this any-more." Even in the faint light she could see the angry in his normally soft eyes. She couldn't let that stop her though.

"Sorry, but I can't just walk away. There is more than just your life at stake here or mine, or even the kings. This is about the future of Camelot, of Albion and Avalon. This is so much bigger than any of us."

"Don't you think I already know that!" Turing away from her, he walked over to the large table in the centre of his chambers, placing his hands on it, as he leaned on it. Morgana quickly closed the door behind her, and walked over to him. She lifted her hand to place it on his shoulder, but stopped just before she made contact. It wouldn't do any good, he would just shrug it off anyway. "I know what is expected of me."

"So do I. I am expected, meant to help you. You are going to be a great king, but you..."

"I know I can't do it alone. Morgana what do you really want." He pushed himself off the table, and turned to face her.

She opened her mouth ready to give the automatic response, but no words cam out. Something in the look he gave her, told her that he wouldn't be fooled by any lies this time. He would see right through her. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes to meet his. "I want to stop hiding who I am. To be accepted. You are destined to be a great king, to make that happen. That is why I'm warning you about this, to help you."

"So I can do what you want."

"Yes." He moved to walk away from her. "That is also what you want to, peace. You are still my brother. The only family I really have,I want to help you. I also don't want to be alone any-more." He had stopped to hear her, but he moved again now. She took hold of his arm stopping him. "I have been ignored and pushed aside by everyone, before I was taken away. I have been over it in my head so many times, and I can't think, see a reason as to why I was treated so. You, Gwen and Merlin grew so close, and I was left alone. You worried for each other, but didn't care about me."

He now pulled his arm from her. "I'm sorry you didn't get enough attention..."

"It was never about attention. You stupid fool!." Morgana clenched her hands, and almost lashed out at, hit something or someone. "I just wanted to be who I am. To have fairness rule, not fear." Her voice was now softer.

Arthur also softened towards her a little. "I'll be careful." He moved away from her, towards the water jug on his bedside table. "It seems it's getting harder to trust people now."

"Arthur..."

"I know, there are people I can trust. I just have to be more careful that's all."

Morgana's first reaction was to let out a laugh. Then a feeling of guilt came over her. "You have hardened your heart because of me."

He looked right at her, he didn't want to say that what she had said was true. "Sometimes I feel like my life isn't really mine. That it is someone else that is making all the decisions. That I have no say in want I do."

"I feel the same way." It would do him no good to tell him that he was right. About how his life, like hers was most likely already planned out by an ancient prophecy made before they were even born. It looked like Arthur was about to say something else, but he never got the chance. As the door to his chambers flow open.

"Arthur...it's Gwen. Some-things wrong." Merlin was out of breath, at having run all the was from the great hall. He also looked very worried. Morgana turned from him, to look at Arthur. He looked worse than Merlin, which was saying a great deal. They all quickly and silently made their was to Gwen's chambers, where Merlin was leading them.

Just as they were about to start climbing the stairs that lead to the adjoining chambers of Morgana and Gwen, Arthur finally spoke. "What happened, what is wrong with her." He had been putting off asking that question for as long as he could.

"She said she felt faint, so Elyan helped her to her chambers. I went to bring her some remedy from Giaus, she...she asked for you." The little that Merlin had told them made Arthur and Morgana worry even more.

Gwen's chambers where lit by a few candles, as the moonlight didn't shine through her windows. Gwen was lying on her bad, fully dressed on top of the sheets. Arthur moved quickly to her side. Moving a stray strand of hair from her face. She looked pale, paler than she had all day. "What is wrong with her." Arthur seemed to be looking at Merlin, but Morgana stepped forward and Answered him.

"Magic. It has to be." She took a step closer, now standing on the other side of the bed from Arthur. With a slightly shaking hand she lifted Gwen's right arm. As she did her long sleeve feel back, revealing the cut she had received that morning at Ealdor. The cut was now a angry dark mark that seemed to have spread over her lower arm.

"What is that." Merlin now stepped forward, standing a little behind Morgana.

"The sword she was cut with, it must have been enchanted." Morgana lowered Gwen's arm back down onto the bed. "It's like a poison."

Arthur was now watching Morgana. Who was keeping her head lowered, knowing what was coming. "You have to heal her." Merlin saw Morgana from the corner of his eye, close hers as she took a deep breath. Then she lifted her head.

She couldn't look Arthur in the eyes. "There is nothing I can do." This pained her more than he would know to say. This was her fault. It could only have been Alvarr that had enchanted the sword, and most likely the others as-well. He had gone against what she had said, he had wanted to kill Arthur.

"There has to be." He now moved over to her. "Use your magic..."

"I can't." Morgana lifted her left arm. "Not with this. I can't. The kind of healing spell that is required to heal her, needs more control than I have." He looked down on her, as he stood right in-front of her now. "You know I would, If there was anything I could do. I would." While she spoke, he backed away.

"There has to be..." He was now pacing the room. "There has to be someone." He looked over at Morgana and Merlin who stood just behind her, looking over her shoulder. He then turned away to look out of the window, while he thought of anything to do.

Morgana glanced back at Merlin. Who was now moving in-front of her. She could see on his face how badly he wanted to say, do something to help. She also knew that he wouldn't say anything, couldn't. It had to be the right time for him to tell Arthur about his magic, now was not that time. Arthur wouldn't be able to cope with it now. So Merlin would not willing say anything. He would try and find another way.

"Arthur." Merlin was no standing in-front of Morgana.

"I can't let her die Merlin."

"I know." Merlin felt Morgana staring at him.

She then moved forward to join them. "She's not going to die."

Merlin again noticed her staring at him. He didn't realise it, but she was willing him to say something. He felt like she was seeing right through him. Could read his mind, knew what he was thinking. It was like she was willing, forcing his to open his mouth to say something. He was just about to say something, when Morgana tired of waiting spoke.

"Arthur. I know someone that can help."

He turned to face her fully now, turning his back slightly on Merlin. "who."

"You already know him. By a different name, but he is someone you know." Both Arthur and Merlin watched her, waiting for her to say more. With one last look at Merlin, she turned back to Arthur. "You know him as...

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a rather short chapter, but I just thought it was such a great place to end the chapter. Once again thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I also hope that you will be very nice and review, letting me know what you think, good and bad. I would also very much like to know what you think about the idea of the story being split into three part. Is it good, making essayer to get into rather than a long, very long when its all done story. Or would I lose readers if it was split up. <strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you all as always for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot. As I got one answer to my question, I'm still not to sure what to do about the story. I am leaning more towards splitting the story into three. It would stop me worrying about the whole story being to long. Each part would now be about 50 chapters. However this is not definite, I would still love to know what you think. **

**I just watched the newest episode, and I loved it. All the Morgana, Merlin scenes were great. I didn't like how cold Merlin was with her. I do get why he is, she did just kidnapped him. Its what he said about being proud of what he did to her. In other words he is saying I'm proud that I ruined your life and you are forced to live like this, that you have become so bitter and angry. Maybe it is just me, but I don't see Morgana as being out and out evil. She is just reacting to what others do. Lying to her mainly. I don't think she has ever made a clear choice herself, without someone effecting it too. I could be wrong about that. What annoys me the most is that Merlin doesn't seem to see that he is a large part of why she is where is she, and take some responsibility for it, try and help her. As Emrys he could have said when she said magic could only be returned when she is on the throne, that she is wrong, tell her about his destiny, and that is why he is helping Arthur. I think he was really listening to her, as he has recently heard Arthur say that his father was right about magic. He could have told her then, but she of course attacked him. I think she meant what she said to him. However he is meant to be her doom, and things have never gone well for her when she trust people. I thought the fight was great, I think she held herself really well against him better than her sister (Though he did attack her from behind) and Nimueh. It also annoyed me that he didn't even check to see if she was alive, he could have killed her, and didn't seem to care. He also didn't answer any of her questions, which as they are a major factor in why she is where she is now, deserves an answer. **

**Okay enough of the rant, onto the responses. **

**Ai-chiii. Chocolate is always good for cheering up. I hope things aren't so s****y for you now. I'm so glad you felt drawn into the story. The first sentence of the chapter, is always the hardest to write. I never thought of him being drunk, but know I do. It make thes image much clearer, thank you. I was trying to make the scene a little like that one, glad it worked. I kind of like that it was Arthur that was the first one to notice Merlin liked Morgana, when he is the last to pick up on most other things. As I am watching the new episodes, I am getting new ideas, to add into the story, so the story is going to me longer than I planed it. Yeah it was meant to be a little like 4x05. I still think she knows about loyalty in the show, she is loyal to people like her, that is what in part is motivating her to take the throne. I never thought of it in that way. For me she was being honest, she couldn't heal her, however I try and write in away you can read what you want into it. So if that is how yo saw it, great. It makes it more interesting. To be honest, I don't know what he would have said. I leave that to you lovely reader to make up for yourself. **

**Meregana94. I'm sure that it will get essayer. The next four weeks for me will he hard, with all my course work due. Then I have exams. After that though its like a mouth off which is good. Thank you for answering my question. I Think you are right, and I am most likely going to spilt the story up. I don't want to give anything away, but you will know who she is talking about very fast in the chapter. Don't worry there will be a lot of Morgana Merlin from now on. I think as they both have magic, there will always been a connection, even if they don't realise it, or are not on good terms. She after all I think is a lot like Uther, so Agravaina would be hoping to use that. Weather he will or not, you have to read to find out. I think that is all she has ever wanted, to be able to be who she is, and he accepted for it. Merlin I think wants the same thing too. She has hurt them badly though, and they have lived with the idea that magic is evil, and looking at what she has done. It is understandably they are a little wary of her. Even before this all, she was rather manipulative, I think that is just part of her character, a good part to write, and not really a evil part. I think it shows how much they all care for each other, that they are able to be as close as they are now, after everything that has happened. Sorry it wasn't clear, yes she would die if she is not treated. Even if Morgana hadn't been there or said anything, Merlin would have found a way to help, he always does. No review is to long, and I never get bored of reading them, thank you. **

**Beavel1. I had to get that hat in again. Never thought about it really, but yes I think it was his view. I had that part in my head so clearly I don't think I wrote it right. I'm glad it worked. I think he is always questioning what his relationship is with Morgana, and what he feels for her. He never knows where they stand with each other, right from the start. I think maybe Gwaine is the only person that really sees Morgana right now, that is why I like writing them so much. I feel bad for her, but I have to say she did try and kill them. I'm on her side though, I just have to make sure I'm not to bias, not very good at that though. As I said before she is rather manipulative, but its a good thing though, I think. Arthur I think is being manipulated by most people, so he would be a little annoyed at that. I really have to believe that Merlin thinks Morgana is stronger than she may seem at times, or I would find it hard to like him at all for the way he has treated her. As I also said before, I really don't know what Merlin was going to say. I will let you choose what you think works best. Maybe, I can't think of many people she could be talking about. **

**Sorry for the long introduction . Just a few more things. The link to Morgana's dress is on my profile, under green pink dress. As no one said anything about it, I thought I would bring it up again, to make sure you knew it was there. I hope you will have a look and comment. And lastly. The song loosing your memory, by Ryan star, works really well during the conversion between Merlin and Arthur about Morgana. Please listen to it, and comment.**

* * *

><p>"Arthur." Merlin spoke lowly. Focusing on keeping his nerve. If he thought about it to much, he might not go through with it.<p>

Arthur didn't hear him, he was to busy looking at Morgana, waiting for her to say more. "Do you really want to do this...if I tell you how he is, will you let him help, then let him go."

"What kind of a person do you think I am."

"The kind that wants to make his father proud. That has grown up believing magic is evil, like I did. Deep down a good person, that doesn't judge others." The angry that crossed Arthur's face know washed away. "What kind of person do you think I am." He didn't know what to say to that so he turned from her to Merlin.

"What would you do, would you use magic to heal..."

"Yes. I would do anything to help someone I loved." Arthur seemed a little shocked at how informal Merlin was being. Morgana in turn rolled her eyes, looking back at Arthur, not giving Merlin the chance to say any-more.

"Dragoon the great, is who you know him as..."

"Him. He tried..."

"No. I did. He was saving her." She say the confusing working its way across her brothers face. "I was going to tell you everything, but you didn't want to know. Do you still feel the same." He nodded his head. "Okay then. You just need to know that you can trust him."

Merlin felt himself relax a little. He was sure Morgana had no idea that she was helping him in anyway, but he was grateful for her help never the less. She had just given him a way to help, without revealing his magic. He moved to step forward ready to agree with what she was saying, encourage Arthur to let him help.

"His real name is..." Morgana turned to face Merlin as he moved closer. "Merlin." She watched as his eyes widen in shock and horror, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur taking a step closer. Fighting back a smirk, she went on. "What do you really think. Any thing you want to add." He shock his head. Turn back to Arthur now. "Of course not. Emrys, His name is Emrys."

"How do I find him."

"You don't, I do." She saw a slight look of worry on his face, but went on. "I can talk to him, in my head." Before anything else was said, she seemed to get a far of look in her eyes. "_Emrys. I need to meet you. Same place as before." _As she seemed to come back to the present, she glanced at Merlin. He gave his head a shack, like he was getting water out of his ears. She gave a faint laugh under her breath. "He'll met me in the square very soon." Arthur nodded moving over to Gwen now. Morgana patted his shoulder, as he passed her. Then moved to leave.

"I'll go with Morgana. It would be odd if she was seen walking alone this late. On the way back I'll she if Giaus has anything that can help." Arthur was now standing by the bed, he didn't look up at Merlin, but gave him a nod. Silently he followed Morgana to her chambers, were she picked up her green clock to hide her face. They slipped out of her chamber doors, and through the castle. When they reached the lower level, he went one way, while she went out a side door.

As quietly as she could she made her way to the far corner of the main square. Hiding in a dark corner she waited for Merlin, Emrys to arrive. Her eyes glanced over the castle, she had never taken the time to look at the castle from this angle before. It looked larger than it had to her in a long time. The lights from some of the windows, cast a glow over it that hit off the white stone,that made it shine like the moon. Her eyes lowered falling on the remains of the pile of wood that had once made up the stake meant for her. The wood had been taken and used the make the fence to block the streets thought to house the plague.

While she was lost in her thoughts, a hand came down on her shoulder. She spun round, her eyes glowing. The hand and the person attached to it were knocked off their feet. Pulling the dagger from her under her clock, she walked over to where they had landed a few feet away. In the faint night light, she was just able to make out a pair of eyes she knew very well, on a face she was now getting used to.

"Why were you sneaking up on me."

"I wasn't." Merlin was trying to sit up, but was finding it hard. "I tapped your shoulder."

"That is sneaking up on someone."

Giving up, he let himself lay back on the ground. "Are we going to argue about this like children, or are you going to help an old man up."

With a sigh Morgana returned the dagger to it's holder. Then offered her right hand to the old man. Taking hold of it, Emrys was pulled to his feet. Age had shorten him a few inches, so he was now the same height as Morgana. Her eyes locked onto his, looking at him now she couldn't understand how Arthur hadn't seen that this was Merlin before. She even worried he would see through him now. That would be no fun, she was going to make him suffer before he was exposed as the traitor he was. Right now she needed him to heal Gwen, so that had to wait.

Quickly letting his hand go, she moved to leave. "So aren't you going to tell me why you have called me here. After you so clearly said you wanted nothing to do with me again. When I had offered to work together." He hadn't moved one step since he was pulled to his feet.

Morgana slowly turned to face him again. "I thought the mighty Emrys, Arthur's guardian would now. Gwen has been hurt, by a magical poison blade. You have to help her." She turned away from him again. "I still want nothing to do with you. It was far to little, to late."

He moved to follow her, as she walked on ahead, but found it much harder than he had thought it would be. Her stunning spell had knocked the wind out of him, his old age hadn't helped. Limping on one leg he did his best to keep up. Finally he had to rest, leaning against a wooden barrel by the side door, he tried to get his breath back. Morgana turned back to make sure he was still behind her, seeing him resting on the barrel she walked back to him.

"We don't have time for..."

"When you are my age and have been thrown back with uncontrolled magic. Then you can tell me..."

"You risked your life to save her before. Whatever reason you had for doing that then, remember it now and get up." Feeling oddly encouraged, and a little annoyed at her pushing, he slid off the barrel and tried to move on. He almost lost his footing, so Morgana placed a hand around his back. "Lean on me." Her voice was flat, and she didn't look at him, yet she helped him through the castle, through her chambers and into Gwen's.

Arthur was where they had left him, by her bedside. As they slowly made there way to the other side of the bed, Arthur kept his eyes locked on Emrys. He looked like he was going to say something, but Emrys spoke first. "I hope you are less rude to guests now, your highness."

Morgana had quickly leaned that not only did Merlin look like an old man, he was an old man. That was why he was weak and stiff. She now also realised that as he was in disguise he was going to use this chance to say what he wanted to Arthur. Despite herself, she found this rather amusing.

"That is irrelevant. Just help her."

"As you wish. I want to know what I will get in return."

"In return."

"Yes. You see I have saved your life countless times. Done things to help you that I never wanted to." Morgana felt him turn to her a little, as she was getting a wet rag from the side table. "Turned on my own kind. All because you meant to be a great king. I ask that you don't disappoint me."

"I will do my best, now heal her." Morgana was now by Gwen's side, dabbing her forehead with the wet drag to bring down her fever.

"As you wish."

Emrys lifted up Gwen's arm, looking at the dark cut. "Morgana bring me a Bay leaf." Morgana went to her chambers to get what he asked for. When she returned she stood next to Arthur on the opposite side of the bed from Emrys. She hand the bay leaf over to him. "It is lucky that you still have things like this, when you can't perform magic."

He saw her about to bit back, but before she was able to say anything he spoke a sleeping spell. It was meant for Gwen, but he used it on Morgana too. She didn't seem, to notice, if she did she was to tired to say anything about it. When she became uneasy on her feet, Arthur helped her to sit in the chair he had moved to the bed side.

"I thought the idea of lady's fainting at the littlest thing was an exaggeration."

Arthur turned from Morgana to Him. He gave him a look that he knew very well, thought he was the only one, the real him, that got that look. It was the look that said just don't, don't say a word, your not funny, so don't try. It was oddly comforting to see that look, directed at him, looking the way he was.

He turned his attention back to Gwen. She didn't look to be in pain, her fever had gone down a little too. He was sure Morgana had done more to the rag then just wet it. Placing a hand a inch above her cut he spoke in words Arthur didn't understand, to heal his friend. Once he was done, he looked at her face, a little colour seemed to creep back into her check. He felt a smile tug at the side of his mouth, but he had to fight it back.

"Is she going to be okay."

"Yes. Morgana should be able to take care of her if she still seems unwell. The worst of its over." He watched as relief swept across his friends face, then a smile crossed it. Seeing Arthur's face smiling, Merlin couldn't help it and smiled too. "Your not a total fool after all. Just a cabbage head."

"Thank you." Arthur's smile feel, but the happiness was clear in his eyes. "For all that you've done. I'm very grateful."

"Does this mean that you no longer fear, hate magic." He was now slowly making his way around to bed to him.

Arthur's face now became very serious. "It's hard to change the way you have seen the world your whole life." Emrys gave a nod. "But, I think I see it more clearly now."

"Good." He lifted his arms, and vigorously patted Arthur on the shoulders, before pulling him into a hug. He kept his hands on his shoulders, as he pulled back. "Speaking of seeing clearer. I think you should treat your servant better. I have been watching over you remember, and have seen how you treat him."

A little smile crossed his face. "I'll think about it..." His eyes left the old man in-front of him, and feel on the sleeping Morgana. "If you answer a question."

Emrys moved back, falling back into a empty chair. "Ah, yes. I bet you have a lot of them."

"I know that magic corrupts..."

"I thought you just said you saw more clearly." He was leaning forwards in his chair now, hands on the arms.

Arthur took a step forward. "I meant that power corrupts, and magic is power." He lowered his head a little. "I worry if it will corrupt me to. The power of being king."

"I have faith in you, wouldn't be here if I didn't." He leaned back in the chair again. "Now what did you want to ask."

"Does magic also...effect your...mental well-being." It was clear that Arthur was finding it hard to find the right words.

"What are you talking about. If any ones loosing their mind its you."

"Morgana, she's been acting rather odd, not like herself. I'm worried that..."

"The lady Morgana has a strong mind."

"I know, but I'm worried. Could you talk to her...I think she, she cant use magic, not really. Having someone with magic to talk to." Merlin understood what Arthur was saying, he thought the something. He saw how close she had come to what Arthur spoke of when her magic began to emerge.

"She's kin, I'll stay and talk to her."

Arthur nodded. He a little awkwardly moved to leave. Morgana could have slept for a long time, not wanting to wait around for that, he quietly under his breath spoke an enchantment to walk her up. As her eyes adjusted to the dime light, she was able to make out the old figure in the chair. Her cold eyes fell on him, he was waiting for her to say something. "I'm not crazy." He looked at her a little confused, had she heard what he and Arthur had talked about. "I'm a seer, its getting stronger. I'm meant to loose my mind, but I'm not. I won't." Her speech was rather rushed, giving the impression she was truly loosing her mind.

"I just wanted to make sure you were well, milady."

She now stood up and moved a little closer to him. "As I said before it's to late for you to act like you care. That act doesn't fool me."

"Yours doesn't fool me either. You act like your loyal, that you care..."

"But underneath I have a heart of stone. How wrong you are. Don't think I have forgotten what loyalty is, just because I have no one to be loyal to." A cold smile crossed her face. "The only person you can trust is yourself. You taught me that,its a listen I won't forget."

Merlin pulled himself to his feet. "It was your choice..."

"I never had a choice." She raised her voice as much as she could under her breath. "I never choose my family, my magic. I have never had a choice in anything."

Her words and the faint hint of a tear in her eye washed over him. "Morgana..."

"There is nothing you can say. It's to late. If you and everyone else wish me to be a cold,evil witch, then that is what I will be." Rather quickly she moved over to him. Taking his old wrinkled hand in hers she forced something into it. Her head was lowered as she spoke an enchantment. She then opened his hand. In the palm of his was a cherry blossom. "Such a pressures flower. They represent who short and fragile life is." She know turned to walk away, towards her own chambers. Just before she opened the door, stopped and half turned her head to him. "I wanted you to see that flower now because by the time the real tress bloom, you will be died."

He stood rooted to the spot, not knowing what to say or do. He was left alone in shock, forgetting about the sleeping Gwen. He was only drawn back into the world as Arthur entered the room again. "Did you talk to her." His eyes were on the empty chair Morgana had been sleeping in. Merlin nodded, as he watched Morgana through the slight opening of the door. She was standing in a pool on moon light, pulling her long black hair into a braid that would fall over her right shoulder. She had never looked so cold yet small to him before. He slowly walked over to Arthur.

"Watch out for her." With that he left.

Once in a dark corner of the castle he reversed the ageing sleep. Back to himself again he entered Gwen's chambers again. "Sorry, I went through..."

"Your really are as useless as you are..."

"Cowardly." Morgana offered as she also re-entered the room.

Merlin avoided looking at her. "How is she."

"Good, I hope. Emrys healed her." Now he was able to show his happiness, he found he had to force it. He wasn't really worried about her threat, he knew he could defend himself if he had to. It was the fact that she was still so bitter, that worried him. Maybe she was loosing her mind. She said something about because she was a seer, that it would happen. He had to talk to Giaus about that.

"Do you need me to prepare your..."

"No, I'll stay with her." Merlin nodded and left, relived to be getting away, having the chance to think.

Once he was gone Arthur turned to Morgana. "You should get some rest."

"So should you."

"I'm fine...I can't leave...her." He would have sounded more convincing if he hadn't yawned three times while he spoke.

"Sleep in my room. I'll stay with her, I'm used to no sleep. I promise I'll wake you when she does." A little reluctantly he nodded, and walked past her. "Thank you." he placed a hand on her shoulder, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Morgana let herself sink into the chair. Things could not have worked out better for her. Gwen was going to be okay. Arthur was changing his view on magic, it was little but a start. She had also got to Merlin. She could tell from the way he avoided looking at her, that he was shocked by her threat. It gave her great pleasure to see him squirm. In the back of her head was the worry that she may be slipping back, loosing herself to her anger again. That maybe she was going crazy. With that thought in her head she fell asleep, into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you have read the chapter I can say that the song I said before works over the old Merlin Emerys talk with Arthur about Morgana losing her mind, and also the part before that when he is talking to her. The love part in the song maybe a little much, but I thought it worked. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review. It means a lot. I have decided to go ahead and split the story into three parts. So you may have noticed a few changes to the summary, the title of the story. There is still a while to go on this part. It will end, not in a big dramatic way, but it will change the dynamic of the story. There is one thing I feel I should make clear, as I have been a little to subtle with it in the story, so now that I am bringing it up, it isn't coming across well. Morgana has been acting a little erratic since Morgause left. There is a reason for that, which will be revealed in this chapter. However there is obviously more to it, than will be told in this chapter. That will be revealed in the next part of the story. As it plays a part in the large arc that is going on. I hope that makes sense So now onto the responses. **

**TheLumosToYourNox. You are very lucky, was he as cute in person. How did you manage to get on TV with him. Thank you, I will definitely keep writing till I am done with the story. There is still a lot I want to write. **

**Beave1. I think she feels she had nothing to loose, and wants to work with Arthur to bring magic back. So she should be honest with him. Though he doesn't want to hear most of what she has to say. Glad I made you grin. I really like her having one over him for once. She could, I may have to work that in, cool idea. Like Morgana he is to busy focusing on helping Gwen, to worry about much else. He was the one that made up the excuse about leaving with her, so he wouldn't really be concerned about her. I felt I should write more about the setting, as I tend to do more dialogue. At that point yes, I think she does forget she hates him. As I said before, her erratic behaviour will be explained soon. She may just get that hug soon. A little of both, he's old tired and Merlin. So he is clumsy. She's remembered she hates him. Its the magic, I think that makes them more aware of each other. Your right, it was used for cooking. It was the only thing I could think off at the time. I don't think he was trying to wind her up really, I think he was trying to hint to Arthur that she may have to wear the bracelet that blocks most of her magic, but that she still has magic, that magic isn't something that can he stopped in that way. Yeah, he wanted to talk to Arthur alone. She is acting a little erratic. The flower thing was a little to do with him bringing her flowers in the past, a kind of call back. I think he is starting to be wary of her, but Arthur is there, so can't say anything. He will talk to Giaus, and that will be the start of explaining what is going on, a little. No one, but she will be fine. Thank you for the great review. **

**Ai-chiii. I'm well thank you, hope you are t0oo. Thank you I will change that. I know I understand why he was annoyed, that's understandable. I just feel more sorry for Morgana in the whole thing. He should have done something about Agravaine really. I can't wait for a big real fight between then either. Glad you liked the song and dress. I think a big problem with them, is that they understatement each other. The castle is like the 7th main character, I felt I neglected it. As I have said a lot, she is a little erratic, so she may forget how much she hates him at times. I would love to do more old Merlin stuff, as it is fun, but I don't know how right now. I feel like a idiot, I missed a great opportunity. He should have given her a nickname. The only one I can think of is witch, but the dragon already calls her that. Can you think of a good nickname. I needed to get more Arthur Merlin in, I hope it worked. I had to get that quote in. that is a problem I have, as I watch the new episodes. I will see thing I want to add in. I really love that line to, I'm so glad you liked it. Thank you for the complement. See you next time, and thanks so much for the great review. **

**Mergana94. I'm not sure either, I just do. I think coffee helps a lot. That's great about your marks, I'm sure you'll keep doing well. I'm glad that you are still planning to write your own story, I'm sure it will be great. I liked writing that scene. There is always hope. I think they are a lot alike, but don't see it. When they do, things will change. I'm really happy that you thing Arthur is in character. I worry a lot that the only character I can write well is Morgana. Glad you liked the dress and song. I will also respond to every review I get, I feel that it is only fair. Have a good week to, and thank you. **

**One last thing, for the scene at the end with Merlin and Morgana the song ever the same by Rob Thomas. Works very well. Its not my kind of music, but it works.**

* * *

><p>Doing his best not to make much noise, Merlin made his way to his rooms. Morgana's words ran through his head. He had thought maybe she was softening, letting go of her bitterness, but he was wrong. There didn't seem to be anyway to change her, her way of seeing things. She was to far gone. He opened the door, then turned to close it behind him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, before he turned to walk to his room. When he turned round, he saw Giaus stranding by the large table in the centre of the room. There was no need for him to say anything, Merlin knew from the look in his eyes, what he was thinking.<p>

Taking another deep breath, Merlin walked further into the room. "It's a long story." He let himself fall down into a chair.

"It always is." Giaus too now sat at the table.

Merlin's lip curled a little at Giaus's light tone. His mouth opened to tell Giaus about all that had happened, but a question came out instead. "Morgana said something...about being a seer. That it meant she was going to lose her mind...is that true."

Giaus's face became a little serious. "When did she say that. I didn't know you two were..."

"Giaus. Place, is it true."

He gave a slow nod. "Yes, it is. In a way."

"What do you mean, in a way."

"The ancient seers, did not have magic. Not as you or Morgana do. They could see the future, then as they grew, and their power grew too, they would see the past and present. As they had no magic, they would become confused, not knowing what was reality."

"I always thought seers had magic."

"They over time became more know of. So they were accepted and helped. Their gift became mixed with those of magic. Having magic helped them to control the seers sight. It also made it stronger."

Merlin had been drawing closer to Giaus as he spoke. He was now perched on the edge of his chair. "How much stronger."

Giaus knew this question was coming. Had know it form the first time Merlin became aware of Morgana's magic. "She's not stronger than you, I don't know anyone that is. She is powerful though, in her own way."

"The darkness to my light..."

"Again, in a way. I think. Her magic comes from her mind. She channels that into whatever enchantment she is performing. Unlike you, your magic is strong enough to stand on its own. She does seem to have, use darker magic." Giaus voice softened a little. It was clear to Merlin that he still found it hard to link the person he had know, watched grow up, with the person Morgana now was.

"What about being a seer, and having magic. What does that mean." Merlin pulled him back to the point of their talk.

"She should be able to control what she sees with her power, and when. In the case of seeing the present, she will feel what the person she is watching feels. This includes any pain." Merlin nodded as he took this in. "Now why do you need to know all this." After leaning back in his chair, Merlin told him all that had happened that night. "I was worried this would happen."

Something now dawned on Merlin. "That was why you kept her magic from her. So she wouldn't think she was going crazy, that what she saw was just a dream. Its also why you gave her the bracelet, that blocked her magic so she would have no more dreams and her powers wouldn't get any stronger. You were trying to help her."

"Maybe, I am more concerned with making sure she does nothing to ruin the future."

The sun streamed in from the windows in Gwen's chambers. The bright light made its way across the room, till it rested on Morgana waking her up. Her eyes took in the empty bed in-front of her. For a second panic came over her, till she looked round and saw Gwen. She was standing in-front of her open wardrobe, picking out her dress for the day.

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I know its rare, I didn't want to disturb you."

As Gwen spoke, Morgana sat up and walked over to her. When she was standing in-front of her, she pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, this was all my fault."

Gwen a little shocked hugged her back. "It was no ones fault." Morgana now pulled back, her first instinct was to tell her she was wrong, she was to blame. She couldn't though, so she said nothing. "Thank you. I know you must have used magic..."

"I didn't. A...friend helped us."

"The person that helped you heal those that were ill." Morgana nodded. "Did Arthur know." Again Morgana nodded. "So he..."

"He is becoming the person he is destined to be." A look of pride shone on Gwen's face at this. Morgan to felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "He didn't want to leave you. He needed to rest though, so I let him sleep in my chambers. He'll be there now, go see him." Gwen no grinned fully, as she tentatively moved towards the door that lead to Morgana's chambers.

Through the small gap in the unclosed door, Morgana watched as Gwen creep towards her bed were Arthur lay sleeping. She saw her lightly shake him awake, him almost jump out of his skin at the shock of being woken. He then hugged her into a tight embrace, pulling her down onto the bed with him. Feeling a little inappropriate to be watching them now, she turned way. Just as she did she say the main door of Gwen's chambers closing. Someone must have come to check she was okay. Knowing who it must be, she followed after them.

"Lancelot. She's fine." Morgana closed the door fully behind her, as she stepped to stand in the middle of the corridor.

The knight turned to face her. A slight embarrassed look on his face. "I'm glad to hear that."

His right hand was held behind his back. Morgana notice this as she walked over to him. "The flowers are a nice idea. She'll love them." Lancelot pulled the flowers out. They were a small bundle, orange and yellow in colour. "Their beautiful."

He looked at them, then lowered his hand back down. As if to show how disappointed he was with them. They were nothing special. Nothing compared to what she deserved. "Their just wild flowers."

"All the better. More natural, fragrant." He gave a half hearted smile. "She's in my chambers, talking to Arthur." She saw the smile leave his face. "You should go and give her the flowers. Talk to her."

He again brought the flowers up. "Could you give them to her."

A little reluctantly Morgana reached out to take the flowers. "I'll make sure she knows they came from you." He turned to walk away, so did she.

As she entered Gwen's chambers again, Gwen was standing in-front of her vanity. She turned to face Morgana, a smile appeared on her face a she saw the flowers. "Their lovely. Thank you." She was now in-front of Morgana, taking the flowers in her hands.

"Their not from me. Lancelot came to see how you were, he brought these."

"Oh." Gwen walked back over to the vanity table again, were there was a vase she could put the flowers in.

"Gwen, you could..."

"I needed to get dresses." She turned her head to look at Morgana. "So should you." Morgana took the hint and left.

That night Morgana was able to fall asleep with little difficultly. As the night drew on, and she feel into a deep sleep. A drumming sound started to echo through her head. She started to toss and turn, till she heard a voice. One she knew very well, her sisters.

"_Sister. Sister, I need to speak with you. I need you to help me." _

Her voice was low and soft, oddly comforting.

"_You need to help me...because it is your fault I am now so weak!" _Her voice was now cold and harsh. _"How could you do this to me sister. I helped you when you were alone, saved your life. For all of that this is how you reply me. You truly are a cold hearted, evil witch. No wonder you are alone, and no one cares about you. They see you for what you really are."_

Her voice grew louder, tell Morgana woke. She sat up in her bed, trying to slow her breath down. She shock her head, as she pulled the covers back, and slipped out of the bed. That couldn't have been Morgause. There was no way that, that was her sister. She would never say those things, never. It was all in her head. Meaning she was going crazy.

She was now pacing her chambers. "I'm not going crazy, I'm not going crazy. I am not going crazy." She was trying to sound as sure, confident as she could. She was not fooling herself though. "I'm not going crazy. I am not losing my mind, I'm not losing my mind. I'm not going crazy."

The moon was pouring in from her windows, she walked in and out of the moonlight as she continued to pace the room. When she felt herself starting to calm down, stopped. Her eyes feel on a curtain blowing, because of the slightly opened window behind it. She knew all of the windows had been closed for days, it was to cold to have them open. Her breath now became laboured again. Slowly she walked towards the fluttering curtain.

"I am not losing my mind. I'm not going crazy." Her new mantra was nor giving her any comfort. "I won't let myself lose my mind. I won't go crazy." She was now only a few steps from the curtain. "This is not real." Her shaking hand lifted, reaching out to pull the curtain back. "This is only my imagination."

The curtain suddenly pulled back in-front of her. A old face lunged towards her. "Whatever you say."

Morgana screamed, as Emrys grabbed hold of her arm, and with his other hand pulled out a dagger. It was her dagger, the one Arthur gave her for her birthday so long ago. She struggled to free her hand, but he held on tight. Tighter than he should be able to, tighter than Merlin should be able to. The dagger was now slowly being lifted up, towards her throat. An evil, cold grin crept across his face, so unlike the face she knew was underneath the wrinkles and age. With one last great effort, she pulled at her arm. She was growing more scared and frustrated, so her instincts took over. Her eyes glowed gold, as Emrys was sent back against the wall. As he fell to the floor he knocked over her vanity table.

Morgana stood shaking, rooted to the spot. As her breathing became shorter, she turned and ran from her chambers. The drumming noise echoed round her head again, as she ran along the corridors of the castle. Her bare-feet hit the stone floor, casing a echo that might make people up. She didn't care though, all she could think about was running, just running. Getting as far away as she could. She was so caught up in her own world, she didn't hear the footsteps of someone, walking along the corridor ahead of her. Till she ran right into them, as she turned onto the corridor they were walking along.

She hit her head on the wall, as she fell to the ground, so it took her a while to focus on her surroundings. She still didn't notice the person she had ran into, till a hand took hold of her arm, and started to pull her up. Her head turned to face them. When she saw who it was, she scream out again, and pulled away from him. Falling back onto the ground.

Merlin bent down to help her up, but she slid across the floor to get way from him. "Morgana, what's wrong." She was now a few feet away from him. He didn't try and get any closer to her again, not wanting to scared her. Finally she pulled herself to her feet. Turning away from him, she saw a group of three men walking towards her. The one in-front, stepped into a pool of moonlight, and she saw his face.

"Arthur." She moved quickly towards him. When she reached he placed his hands on her shoulders. Looking right at her.

"Gwen said she heard you scream, what's going on." Morgana was looking past him, at Uther and Agravaine. There was a look of utter shock, and fear on Uther's face. "Morgana, what's wrong." He was trying to be a gentle with her as he could.

"There was...he, someone,...they were..in my chambers."

"We must check the lady's chamber immediately." Agravaine very quickly took control. Doing so in a very calm tone, despite her confused mind, Morgana picked up on this. With Arthur's arm wrapped around her shoulder, urging her forward, Morgana was lead by her father and uncle back to her chambers. Merlin, very concerned by these new developments, followed after them, a few paces behind.

When they reached her chambers, Gwen was standing in the doorway. She moved over to Morgan when she saw her, and took hold of her hand, as Arthur still held his arm around her. Uther was the first to step into her chambers, he glanced around. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here."

Morgana had now entered her chambers, she glanced around the room. Everything looked normal. Her vanity table was still standing, it was like nothing had happened. Pulling away from Arthur and Gwen she walked over to the centre of the room.

"I knocked him back, he hit the vanity. It was broken." She was moving her head around looking all over the room for any sign of what had happened. Her frantic movements were stopped when Uther stepped towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Morgana, there is no one here. There was no one here. It was just a bad dream." He sounded so gentle, Morgana found herself relaxing under his comforting gaze. Giving a faint nod, she gave up trying to get them to believe her. She no longer believed herself anyway. She never really had. It wasn't a dream though, she knew that much, but that was all.

"Your right sire, there is no sign of anyone here, or a struggle." Agravaine spoke as he pulled himself up from looking under her bed. "We should let the lady Morgana get some rest now."

Uther lowered his head, kissing her on the forehead. "Guinevere, will be next door if you need anything. We will come right away as-well." she gave a faint nod, as he released her arms and walked way.

Arthur patted her shoulder, making her turn to face him and Gwen. "I can get..."

"No thank you. Like...Uther said. Gwen will be next door. It was just a dream." Gwen gave her a sympathetic smile, as they walked away.

Agravaine was the last to pass her as he left. "Sweet dreams, Morgana." Her eyes locked on him as he left her chambers. There was something not right about him, whatever was going on he had something to do with it. She just didn't know what that was. Tired, but unable to sleep, she moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

She didn't know now long she sat there for, time slipped away. She was only aware of the progress of time, when she heard a faint knock at the door. Notice her surroundings, she saw how dark it had become. Her main door slowly opened, as Gwaine entered her chambers. He offered her a warm smile, that she was just able to make out in the darkness. She returned his smile, but was unable to move to meet him.

"I waited till I was sure Uther wasn't having your chambers watched. How are you." He sounded genuinely concerned. Though she could tell this was not something he was comfortable with.

"I'm fine. Just tired, I got confused. It was only a dream." She hoped she sounded more convincing than she felt. He was now standing in-front of her. He bent down to meet her eye line. Reaching out a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Looking into his eyes, she cold tell he hadn't believed her. "I really am fine. I just don't think I can shut my mind off to sleep."

He now leaned in to kiss her, not sure what to say. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes when they pulled apart. Seeing it, she took on the same look. "You can trust me, Morgana."

"I know I can, and I do." He let out a slight laugh as he stood up. Morgana quickly moved to stand up too. "I trust you. More than most people now. You never knew me before. You don't look at me, and expect me to be someone else."

A real crocked smile now crossed his face. "I think the same about you. You don't expect me to be anything." He now reached into his trouser pocket, and pulled out an old, worn silver coin. "This is the last coin I have from the first poker game I won, when I was twelve."

"Really twelve."

"What can I say I'm a fast learner. I kept it cause, I like to think it brings me good luck."

Morgana smiled a little. "And has it."

"I'm still alive aren't I. Talking to a beautiful girl, so yes, I think it works." He now took hold of her right hand, opening it up, then placing the coin in her palm. "I think you need the luck more than I do."

She lifted her eyes to look into his. "Gwaine, I can't take this..."

"Yes you can." His hand rested under her chin, lifting it up so he could kiss her again. When the kiss ended she rested her forehead against his. They stood like that for a while. A feeling of real safety came over her, making her feel the safest she had in a very long time. Eventually he had to pull away, and leave. She watched him go, biting her lip so she didn't call him back.

Once he was gone, she looked down at the coin in her hand. As she opened her hand, the coin fell onto the ground, and rolled under her bed. Quickly she bent down to get it. As she looked under the her, she first saw the coin, then something hanging from the bed behind it. She reached out picking up the coin, then the other object. She knew what it was, it wasn't till she had it in her hand, and was looking at it that she believed it. It was a mandrake root.

It had been a vision, of what she feared most, not a dream. There was only one person that could have put it there, but she didn't see how it was possible. Agravaine didn't have magic. His sister had though, her mother. Maybe he did. No there was no way he had magic. He could know people with magic though. She had told him in no uncertain terms she wanted nothing to do with him, would help him, now he was trying to get her out of the way.

"Forbearnana." Her eyes changed as the mandrake root caught fire. She quickly let it go, drop to the ground, as not to burn herself. Then she pulled herself up onto her bed. Feeling tired, she pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes.

Feeling worried about what had happened that night, Merlin waited till Giaus was asleep, then slipped out. He was worried that Morgana was really losing her mind, if she was, with the dark power she had she could do a lot of harm. She had been really scared of him, so maybe she would be more willing to talk to Emrys. With her sleeping draft in his hand, so he had a reason for going to she her, he made his way to her chambers. When he reached them, he opened the door a little, he just made out her outline in the bed. He didn't want to wake her, so there was no reason to use the ageing spell. There was something though, he could feel a faint feeling of magic, strong magic had been used. It had not been there when her room was checked. Feeling sure, she was sound asleep, and wanting to find out what was going on, he crept into the room. He looked around, not wanting to enter to far. He finally notice something odd, a dark object lying next to the bed.

Carefully he moved over to get a better look. Just as he was about to bend down to look at it, Morgana moved. She turned over to face him, curled up on the right side of the bed, her left hand lay under her pillow, the other by her face. She looked so peaceful, vulnerable. It was hard to think that someone as fragile looking as her, had as much power as she did. The same could be said about him too though.

Felling sure she was still asleep, he bent down. In the darkness, he was just able to make out that it was a, mandrake root he was looking at. He didn't have time to think to much about why it was there, as he heard Morgana move again. He looked over at her, and saw a dagger coming towards his neck. It stopped just before it hit him.

"What are you doing here."

She must have had the dagger hidden under her pillow. She always did have something hidden up her sleeve, or in this case under her pillow. "I was bring you, your sleeping draft.

I thought you might need it."

She rolled her eyes, as she moved to sit up. Keeping the dagger at his neck, she forced him to sit up a little more. "Of course you did. Your so caring."

"What is this, what's going on Morgana." He tried to be a gentle as he could, she was clear fragile right now, but he needed to know what was going on. Morgana lowered the dagger from his neck. Merlin pulled himself to stand up. When he looked at her, she still seemed so fragile, vulnerable. "Morgana, I know what this is. Giaus has told me some-thing's about..."

"I'm not going crazy." She was looking up at him, right into his eyes. "I'm scared Merlin." She now pulled herself up.

"I know."

"Someone is making me think I'm losing my mind."

"Who." She had stepped forward while she spoke, leaving little space between them.

"Please help me. I have stop him."

Her voice sounded so desperate. This all reminded him of another conversation they had had like this. He hadn't her then. As a result, not matte how much he tried to deny it, it played a part in hew being where she was now. "Him who."

"Agravaine. Its him I know it is. It has to be. He wants the throne."

If he took to much time to think this over, he knew he would most likely end up doing nothing. So he answered the first thing that came to his mind."I'll help you."

Having burnt the mandrake root, obviously hadn't got rid off all the effects it had on her. It still made her act erratically, as after he said he would help, she quickly reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You always were a good friend."

Merlin was to shocked to react at first. Eventually he lifted his hands to lightly rest on her lower back. After she spoke, and held him little tighter, he lifted his arms to hold he tighter too. She had been his friend, and he wasn't able, for whatever reason to help her before, but now he was going to. He was going to look after her. He was going to help his kind. Something he felt he hadn't done enough. Like the great dragon had said, he was determined to see the good in people. He was going to try and see the good in her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me a little longer to up-date this week. I had a bit of course work to get down. I may also be late again next week. After that I have nothing else really to hand on, so I should be back to up-dating more often. <strong>

**Just wanted to point something out. Way back in the first few chapters. Morgana had a dream were she saw a lot of flashes of things, all of those things have now come to pass. In this chapter the image she had of an old man laughing was when she saw Emrys. There is just one thing from that dream that hasn't happened yet. Morgana feeling a great pain. Just thought I should bring this up. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for reading, and sorry that it has taken me so long to up-date. I had a lot of course work to get done. I only have a little bit left to get done, so I will be able to up-date once a week at least again. So onto the responses. **

**Hannahlucyy. Thank you for the review. It is really great to know that people are still willing to start reading the story, even though it is over 30 chapters so far. I am so glad you like the sort of love triangle, it is so much fun to write. The next arc that leads onto the climax of this part of the story has a lot to do with the three of them. I believe that if Merlin had told Morgana about Arthur's destiny, then she wouldn't have felt the need to take the throne herself. **

**Ai-chiii. Take all the time you need. There is still along way to go with the story so plenty of time to add a nickname in. I know it is getting a little ridiculous now. No wonder she wants to hurt them all when she gets the chance. I also really don't like the fact that everyone now just thinks of her as a evil person, forgetting that she used to be their friend. Also the fact that Merlin and Giaus don't seem to take any responsibility for what happened to her. Yes she made her own choices, but she was affected in the way she made her choices by them lying to her. Sorry for the rant. I won't make him suffer, I promise. The problem is I don't want to make Lancelot suffer either, but I don't know how to get out of that one. I don't really know what he was going to say, that sounds about right though. I'm glad it made sense, I want to try and make it clear that she and Merlin have, use magic in different ways, but are both very powerful. Also some of the things he said may come up again. I like to think that he has a better reason than we are told for why he didn't want Morgana to know about her magic, other wise the way he let her think she was going crazy imaging it, was rather cruel. Can't wait for that episode either, like I said before I don't know what to with him, I don't want have him hurt to much, but I can't make it all cheesy and everyone is happy at the end. I like adding bits form the show, glad it works. I don't know if I want him back for good, but I think he and Morgana should have had a confrontation, talked at least once this season. Yup there is something not right with him, curious to see more of him though, can't figure him out yet. Little of both, she needs someone to comfort her, and she needs help with her revenge. **

**Mergana94. Thank you, I like using thinks from the show. I worried it would seem like I was just copying what worked, or I like I'm not being very original. I'm glad it was a surprise, I wanted it to be as shocking as I could make it. The idea of a seer seeing more than the future I made up. I like the idea that Morgana's magic comes more form her head, psychic kind of powers telepathic, telekinesis and empathy, things like that, things Merlin doesn't normally use. Making them different. Gwaine is going to play an important part in the next part of the story, so no I have not forgot him. I don't know about hope for Morgana and Uther, there is still a lot to be said between them. I maybe shouldn't have said biggest fear. I think they are things she fears, she let her sister, the only person to accept her down, she has been told that Emrys is a danger to her. I think it will do whatever would hurt the most to make you lose your mind. It will differently be important, his downfall you have to read to find out. Glad the song worked. **

**Beave1. I'm glad it made sense, even a little. That part maybe VERY interesting later on. She was always going to say friend, she just didn't want to say it. She's never seen Merlin looking threatening, even as an old man, so its a little shocking. I'm glad that's how you saw it, that was how I hoped it would come across. She is a very paranoid person, in all fairness she has good reason to be. I was really disappointed that they didn't have any scenes together this season, even when he's dyeing, he doesn't even mention her at all. So I felt I needed to have more of them together in this story. The king, I don't see her ever calling him father, unless it is to hurt him. Yes, I love Gwaine but I don't think he would deal very well with a crying girl. Yes, he's sad she is so scared, upset. Gwaine, makes her feel safe. Thank you that is a really lovely complement, thank you, I'm so glad. Maybe it is a start. She did say were, in the past tense tough. Oh yes she would be rather awkward after this. It is the second time she had hugged him. The first was after she first tried to expose Merlin's magic, and he and Arthur returned she hugged him as Gwen had hugged them both, and she hugged Arthur, she was messing with him, then. **

**Dawn ruthless. Thanks for the review. I don't want to give to much away. However they will get closer as the story goes on. There will be much more of them interacting, and hints. So no, they won't be officially together in this part of the story. I hope this isn't very disappointing, and you will still keep reading. **

**TheNoxtoYourLumos. Glad you loved the hug. That's great, you always worry that when you see actors and that in real life they won't be as great as you expected. Glad you weren't let down. That's not boring. That is so sweet he recognised you. **

**Before I get on with the new chapter, the dress Morgana wears at the start of the chapter is the green and gold one from season 2 and , at the end of the chapter she wears the purple and teal one, that was used a lot in season one. It was also the one Gwen wore in season 2 for an episode. It's my favourite of her dress, so I waited tell there was something big going on to use it. Also for both of the scenes with Merlin and Morgana the song Vienna by the fray works well.**

* * *

><p>"She can not be trusted."<p>

"I will hear no more of this."

Agravaine moved round to the other side of the table that stood in the centre of the kings chambers. Standing next to his brother in law, he spoke again, much quieter. "I understand that this is hard for you to hear sire. That doesn't however change the facts. The Lady Morgana is a danger to us all. She would see us all dead, and Camelot brought to its knees." Uther didn't turn to look at him, he kept his eyes locked on the door in-front of him, taking in what was said. "She has done it once before..."

"She wouldn't do it again."

Uther had finally turned to face him now. Agravaine took a step back, seeing the anger in Uther's eyes. "Maybe not intentionally, but you saw her last night. If she had been able to use her magic, she could have hurt someone. Magic has twisted her soul, and her mind." Uther again turned away from him. Agravaine placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this must be painful for a father to hear."

After a long pause Uther spoke. "What would you have me do."

"I couldn't advice you sire. I just urge you to not be blinded to the threat she represents." A slight grin crossed his face, as he felt he was starting to get through to Uther. "I have heard mutterings on my journey here. She has support, if she was to make another clam for the throne, she would not do so without a following."

Uther silently took in all he was told, with an unreadable face. Finally he spoke. "She is my daughter."

"I know sire." Agravaine sound genuinely saddened. "But she has been corrupted by magic. She is no longer the girl you knew. There is no way to save her, her very soul, heart is blackened."

Quickly, with more speed that he had used in years, Uther pulled his sward from its holder on his belt. He swung it round towards Agravaine, stopping a inch from his throat. "Morgana is my daughter." There was no more he needed to saw. Those four world said it all. She was his daughter and no matter what she had done, he could still not stand to hear a word said against her. He knew all to well the part he had played in the so called corruption of her soul by magic.

"Yes sire." Agravaine stepped back from the sharp blade. A look or real fear on his face, as he carefully, yet quickly made his way out of the kings chambers.

The sun was pouring in from the many windows along the corridor he walked to return to his chambers. His breathing was starting to return to normally when a sweet voice called to him. He had just turned a corner and was now a few feet from Morgana. She stood just in-front of one of the many windows, having just stood up from sitting on the small windowsill that overlooked the main square. "You look troubled Uncle."

Despite the events of just a few hours ago, she seemed calm and relaxed. She was holding her hands together in-front of her, making her look as poised as possible. The green and gold of her dress seemed brighter in the sunlight that poured in behind her.

"I'm well my lady." She wasn't fooled the confusion in his eyes gave him away. Slowly she took a step towards him. "I am more worried about you."

"I'm perfectly fine. It was just a bad dream. I was so tired, I got confused."

"I'm glad to hear that." Morgana seemed to look beyond him, and down the corridor. "Morgana. What I..."

"Are you still going on about that." She acted like she was a young girl again, being taught how to curtsey the right way, when she would much rather be outside, or playing with Gwen.

He took hold of her arm, moving her back, into the cover of the large window frame. "I only wish to avenge the harm that was done to my family. Surly you can understand that."

"I can."

"Than..."

"What I don't understand, is Arthur. He is your family too yet you would see him killed.

His hold onto her arm grew tighter. "Don't play the innocent with me." He had leaned to whisper, though gritted teeth into her ear. "You have no right to judge me."

"I know." she tilted her head so she was whispering into his ear now. "That is why I can tell you, from one evil person to another, you will fail. You have no idea what you are messing with."

"You don't scare me." He now pulled back from her a little, still holding her arm.

With one quick, strong pull she freed herself from his hold. "I wasn't talking about myself. However I would do whatever I had to, to stop you destroying the future. I wouldn't underestimate me either. I am my mothers daughter after all."

As she moved past him, she was sure she saw a trace of fear in his eyes. When she had been very young, but old enough to wonder about why she didn't have a mother like the other children, she asked her father about her. He told her the same three stories about her, till he died. These stories were her earliest memory, they seemed to merge into one. What she learned from them, the only thing she really learned, was that her mother was the youngest in her family. Her older brother the eldest, Agravaine adored her. When she realised this, she used him manipulated him to get her own way. It was the threat of this power over him that scared him.

When she was still only a few steps away from him, she stopped and turned her head round to face him. "I would stop using that, poor me. I was the black sheep of the family excuse. I am a bastard child, a witch. My brother is also prince Arthur, the once and future king, the ultimate gold child. That excuse doesn't work with me." With a cruel grin she turned and walked away.

As she passed the long corridor that lead to her chambers, she gave a quick look to make sure no one was there. Then she spilt into an alcove. "Did you do it."

Merlin was leaning against the opposite wall from her. He gave a nod. "What now."

"Nothing." She leaned towards him, as she spoke before turning to leave.

For the second time that day, her arm was taken hold of, holing her in place. "I just snuck into Agravaine's chamber, and hid the remains of the mandrake root. The least you can do is tell me what your planing."

Morgana let out a deep breath, as she step back to stand in the alcove facing Merlin. "Do you really want to get into what I may own you, and what you own me. What do you think the price for a life is." Merlin like Agravaine, held her arm a little tighter, as she spoke back to them. Though he was not as rough as her uncle had been. "I just spoke to him. I said enough to make him worried. He is going to go back to his chambers and search. He will find the mandrake root, and think he is loosing his mind. He has someone helping him, with magic., but he doesn't know anything about it."

"Why would finding it make him think that." Merlin now let her arm go.

"Because, he'll know that I know what he is doing. That will make him paranoid. Why trick someone into thinking they are going mad, when you can do it for real." A look of disapproval spread across Merlin's face. "He started his, not me. Would you rather see Arthur killed, and him ruling Camelot."

"Of course not."

"Then just let him ruin himself."

She was about to walk away again, when he stopped her. This time with a question. "Was last night, what you said. Was it a trike so I would help you."

Morgana didn't turn back to look at him. "Is that what you think. I was acting."

Merlin was quite for a second. "No."

"I was scared, I needed help. You helped me, but don't think that changes anything." There was a unsure tone in her voice, that stopped him form really believing her. He leaned back further against the wall, crossing his arms, as she walked away.

While he still wanted to help her, if he could. See the good in her, hope she could be saved from her future. He was loosing hope that things would ever change between them. She was never going to let what happened go, never move on. He had had the chance, many changes really to tell her, about his magic, everything. He never took those changes, let them pass him by. Now there was no going back. No way to tell her. He couldn't, she would use it against him. He had hoped Gilly would stay, that he could get her to trust, work with him, and Emrys, then tell her the truth. That was no longer an option. Another opportunity slipped through his fingers. There was no way for him to reach her now.

Like Morgana had told Merlin Agravaine almost tore his room apart searching for the Mandrake root. When he found it, he almost didn't recognise it. Picking it up, he through it into the burning fire, destroying it for good. The day wore on, the sun set. All the while, Agravaine paced his chambers. Not knowing what to do next. Morgana, in an attempt to use more of her powers as a seer, would every hour or so, focus all her magic, into seeing what Agravaine was doing. With all most as much pleasure as she had taken, in watching Uther lose his mind, she watched as he grew more frantic looking for the mandrake root. An evil grin crossed her face, when he found it and destroyed it, but remained frantic and panicked.

The sun finally set and Agravaine, choose to try and sleep, though it was still early. He didn't manage to truly sleep, before he heard a creaking sound. Opening his eyes fully he rolled over to where he heard the creaking from. He shut his eyes a few times, believing he was seeing things.

"Hello uncle."

Morgana's face was cast in shadow, but he could still see the evil glint in her eye. She was leaning back in a chair in-front of the fire place, he had thrown the mandrake root into. "This isn't real." A smirk crossed her face, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Of course it isn't. I'm only in your head."

"I destroy..."

"No you didn't. You really have no idea what your doing do you." He moved himself round so that he was now facing her. He finally let himself look directly at her. She was dressed in a dress he had never seen before, of royal purple and teal. She was also wearing a headdress that went down the parting of her hair. "Whoever gave you the mandrake root didn't tell you everything."

"What are you talking about."

"The mandrake root was linked to me, the real me. However it will work on you if you are in close proximity to it. From what I know, from you, as I am all in your head, you have been in this room all day. With the ashes of the mandrake root. Till you clean out the fireplace you will see things like me."

"Why are telling..."

"I'm not telling you this. You already know it, you just forgot."

She now uncrossed her arms. Placing her hands on the arms of the chair she pulled herself up. "Why am I seeing you."

"You tell me." She slowly moved over the the bottom post of the four poster bed crossing her arms again she leaned against it. "Could it be you feel guilty for what you are doing to me. Maybe you realise how important I am to your plans. Or is there something else, you want to tell me."

"Your not real."

"Right, something you want to tell yourself then."

"I gave you, her a chance to work with me. I would have made her queen."

"Would you really have."

Agravaine moved quickly at her, taking hold of her arm. "Yes, you know I would have."

"With you as king. She was just a way for you to get the throne."

Like before his hold on her arm grew tighter. "Leave me alone."

"Do I remind you to much of her." she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Your beautiful sister."

His free arm reached up, taking hold of her throat. "Don't talk about her."

"I'm not. You are, I'm all in your head. I can't tell you anything you don't already know. What you did to her."

With more force than was expected he through her back onto the cold hard ground. "Go away!." She tried to pull herself up, but then stopped. She locked eyes on him, with a cold stare, she spoke in a cold voice "Swefe nu." Agravaine's eyes closed as he feel asleep.

Morgana pulled herself to her feet. Smoothing out her dress, her favourite she walked over to her sleeping uncle. "Sweet dreams Agravaine." With a smirk, she turned, her dress sweeping behind her and left his chambers.

Her grin grew larger as she made her way back to her chambers. She hadn't got much information from him, but she had frightened him, made him more paranoid that was good enough. Though she still wished he had told her about what happened do her mother. A part of her in the back of her mind thought how easy it would be to let him do what he planned. Then kill him taking the throne. Whoever was helping him, didn't worry her. These thoughts she pushed aside. No matter how easy it seemed, she knew it would never work, Merlin would never let it. He was defiantly a thorn in her side. One she had to put up with till Arthur was on the throne, magic was returned, to get ride of. All she would have to do would be tell Arthur how he had lied to him all this time, and he would be gone. Then there would be nothing stopping her from killing him. Her mind was about to go through all the ways she could do this, when another thought pushed its self forward. The person with magic that was helping Agravaine, was very likely the same sorceress that was planning to attack Camelot.

This was the thought that was going through her mind as she opened the door to her chambers. She entered her chambers with her back facing the into them. Quietly she closed the door behind her, then turned round. Her breath caught in her throat, as she stepped back into the door. Sitting on the chair by her table was Emrys.

"You can't be here, I got rid of the..."

"Yes you did, and yes I can be here."

"Are you real."

He smiled, as he slumpt back further into the chair. "I'm as real as you were when you went to Agravaine's chambers. I thought you were going to let him ruin himself."

Morgana feeling more secure walked over to the table. "What harm is giving him a little push." she turned her back on him as she moved to pour a glass of wine from the jug on the table. "I also thought I made myself clear, the last time we spoke." she turned back ground to him, holding out the glass for him. He shock his head. With a grin, she brought it up to her lips.

"Do you really plan to kill me."

She removed the glass from her lips, but kept it held up to her lips. "Do you know what I really want, what I have always wanted."

"The same as me. To be able to be yourself, to stop having to fight all the time. To be accepted." As she slowly lowered the glass to the table, he saw pain and hope in her eyes. Hope that someone felt the same as she did.

"Yes, that's what I want." Her head was lowered to the table, her voice came out low.

"Morgana..."

Her head quickly lifted up at his soft voice. "There is something else I want. Revenge." She now slowly moved around the table to him. "Revenge on Uther, Merlin, Giaus and you." She was now on his right side, forcing him to turn to look at her. "Do you for one second think this is want I wanted."

"You made your own choices Morgana." Using his arms he pulled himself to his feet.

"I made no choice. All of you did and I have to live with the consequence of your lies. Did what I had to survive."

"You life was never in danger if you kept your magic a secret. You just want to have a excuse to lash out at the people that didn't do as you wanted. You could have found another way. No one made you do anything."

"I am tired of being a scapegoat, taking the blame for everything that has happened. I will admit what I have done, but I will not take all the blame." Her head feel a little again. "Do you know what I really want from the four of you."

"Our heads on a plate."

"An apology." She looked right into his eyes, that were the eyes she knew as Merlin's. "For you to say that you are sorry for lying to me. That you to are responsible for what has happened. That or your head so n a plate."

He was to shocked to speak at first, words were hard to find. "Morgana...I..."

"Its to late, far to late. I'm as you all made me, a heartless witch. There is no way to reach me."

He was about to speak again, move toward her. Before he could her eyes turned gold, as she stepped back, and he was knocked back, then slid across the floor till be hit the door. Using the door handle he pulled himself up, slowly. Once on his feet again he turned to look at her. Morgana had turned away from him. She was looking out of her window, into the twilight. Realising she had only wanted to get rid of him, Emrys, Merlin left without a word.

Morgana heard him go, not letting the breath she was holding go till she heard the door close. Just as she was about to turn round, a voice screamed out in her head. So loudly that she had to reach out to hold onto the wall to stop herself from falling over with the pain of the ringing in her ear.

"_Morgana, Morgana. I have to see you. Something is going on I need your help. Meet me at the old camp. I'm sorry for helping Alvarr return you to Camelot, but we need you now."_

Once the ringing stopped, Morgana made her way to her wardrobe. She pulled out he green cloak and fastened it around her neck. Pulling up the hood she slipped form her chambers. As she reached the staircase that would lead her from the castle she became aware of someone following her. Not having her dagger with her, she simply turned to face them. They moved faster though, taking hold of her arm, they pulled her into a corner.

"Leon is patrolling this corridor, he'll see you. What are you doing."

"Thank you for the Warning Merlin." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Merlin having just undone the undone the ageing enchantment, had saw her creping through the castle. Feeling rather brave, he choice to confront her directly. "Where are you going."

"Why should I tell you."

"Because its either me, or Leon. And I might be more understanding."

Remembering what he had said a few minutes ago, about what he wanted the most, the same thing as her, she softened. "Mordred called to me. Something is wrong, I'm going to meet him. You helped save his life once, let me help him now."

His face was hard to read. "I can't..."

"I wasn't really asking."

"Because, I'm going with you. You can't go along."He turned and walked on the way she had been heading, not giving her any chance to argue. Silently she followed after him, not having any other choice.

If Morgana told Mordred about Arthur's destiny, then there was a chance to put a stop the alliance they were meant to form, against Camelot. He would have to be careful, Mordred like Morgana had a grudge against him, but if this worked them the future of Camelot, Magic would be safer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I have a question, about the show. Not this story. In the newest episode, what do you think the the dochraid meant when she said Morgana was destined to bring back the old ways, magic. I can't figure it out. How can that be if that is what Merlin is meant to do and she is meant to be evil. <strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you again for reading. I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to up-date again. I have just finished the last of my course work, so I have more free time now and should be able to up-date more often now. I also took so long to up-date because as I like to reply to the reviews, I notice who reviews for each chapter (which I am so grateful for, thank you) so I don't want to up-date to soon and someone that would like too hasn't had the chance to review, comment on the newest chapter. I will try and up-date at least once a week from now on though. Okay onto the responses. **

**Ai-chiii. Don't worry I wouldn't stop writing the story, its just getting to the interesting stuff. That is a great opposition, I never would have thought of that. I have been thinking of nicknames, I have two but their not very good. Morgan, as in Morgan le fay, or gana. Told you they were bad. Though Gwaine has a bit of a nickname for her, princess. I never liked Uther very much, but I would have liked him to have a change to redeem himself, talk to Morgana in the show. She is kind of saying in a dramatic way, that from someone that tried to go against Arthur and Merlin, he will fail. I had a lot of fun writing that part. I wanted to keep the fact that it was really Morgana talking to him a secret till the end, but I don't know if that worked. Thank you for pointing out the mistake. Glad that made you laugh, I was hoping it would be funny. I like it when he's stronger too, I need to do more of that, I haven't really had him use magic a lot, I need to work on that. Mordred had to come back, you can't tell the story without him. **

**Beave1. I really wanted to do more with the Uther Morgana relationship, this is kind of the start of that. I'm so glad she has developed as a character, that is great to hear. When it comes to Merlin and Morgana, it is more about what is not said, as opposed to what is said. I think he is just used to knowing more than everyone else, he doesn't think they could know more than him. So he is getting there, but it may take a while. That is something I never got about his character, he is really very brave most of the tine. For some reason tough, he is a coward when it comes to Morgana. No there's nothing wrong with that. I thinks its cause she is like that for a good reason, he's not. I saw a deleted scene from season 4 were he pledged his undieing love for Morgana. I saw that after I wrote the last chapter, so I couldn't use it. I'm not sure what to do with that Morgana's mother part yet, its a start of something, but I don't know what yet. You can tell I make a lot if this up as I go along can't you. He knows she knows about Emrys that he watches over Arthur most of the time, it would not be a big leap for him to have heard her talking to Merlin. Though it was a bit of risk. He gave her a fright, she is getting her own back, she knows its a sore point too. Yes he was going to say sorry, but it was, is to late, she didn't want to hear it. Is everything okay, the review just cut off. I hope there isn't anything wrong. **

**Hannahlucyy. Thank you. I couldn't tell the story without Mordred. He had to come back. **

**One last thing. I sometimes mention songs I think go with the chapters. I don't have any for this one really. However if anyone has any, for this or any other chapter, scene I would love to hear what they are.**

* * *

><p>The night was still young, with a faint light as the warlock and witch slipped out of the castle and out of the city. As they walked along through the forest, a few feet from the main path that lead to the nearest town, they could hear every sound. The leafs and twigs breaking as they stepped on them, the wind blowing through the trees, and their own breathing, because they walked in total silence. They had not said one word to each other. Morgana walked a few paces in-front of Merlin, but far enough to his right as to see him in her peripheral vision. Like she expected him to try and stab her in the back.<p>

Merlin finally broke the silence "Where exactly are we going." She stopped turned to face him, but said nothing. Then looked away and walked on. "Come on Morgana. Say something, just one word. This is getting really ridiculous. One Word."

Morgana stopped and spun round to face him again. Annoyance clearing showing on her face. She yelled back. "Dollop head!"

Merlin couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Did you really just call me Dollop head." She quickly turned away and kept walking. "I mean I get Arthur not coming up with a insult of his own. I just thought you would have more of an imagination." He laughed a little again. The air of tension, create by the last time they had spoken seem to lessen now.

Morgana speed up a little, wanting to get away from him, but knowing she couldn't. After a few steps she was stopped again, by a tug at the bottom of her dress. The teal train, had caught on a branch lying on the ground. She was about to bend down to untie it, when Merlin reached her. He quickly bent down, realising her dress from the branch. Quickly and silently, Morgana picked up the train and wrapped it around her waist, tying it at the back.

She glanced at Merlin, who was now pulling himself up. "Morgana..."

"There's an inn over there. Maybe we should rest for a while." She didn't know for sure, but she had an idea what he might say, not wanting to hear it, she had to distract him. Not giving him a chance to say anything, she walked on. Crossing the main path and headed towards the inn on the outskirts of the town.

Merlin followed after her just as he reached her, and was about to speak, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. A look of pain crossed her face as she lifted her hand to her head. "Are you okay."

She gave a faint nod, as she lowered her hand. A loud drumming sound echoed through her skull, drowning out his voice a little. "Do you hear that, the drumming."

He shook his head, as she look at him fully. "No. Maybe you should rest." Placing a hand lightly on her back, and only for a second he pushed her on towards the inn. She had put so much effort into using her magic that evening, so that it worked as she intended. Not seeding Merlin through the wall when she sent him back in her chambers. That kind of strain took a toll on her, leaving her a little weak. That was what this was. She had just pushed herself to much to soon, that was all. That was what she told herself, what she had to believe right now. Thought the fact that something was very wrong, something bas was coming was something she couldn't escape.

Once in the inn, she made her way to the bar, leaning her back against the bar frame. She lost sight of Merlin in the crowded bar, not thinking much of it, she leaning further back onto the bar, while the drumming began to stop. Merlin appeared by her side after a few minutes. "Would you like the good or the bad news first." She didn't turn to look at him, but he saw her roll her eyes, even under her hood, which she kept up to avoid being noticed. "Since your in such a cheery mood, I'll start with the good news." He didn't know why he was acting like this with her, after all that had happened already that night. It was just the only way he could think to deal with her. He was tired of the constant fighting, snipping. "I got a room for you to rest in..."

"Who said I need a room to rest in."

"Something is clearly not right, since you don't want to tell me. This is all I can..."

"I never asked you to do anything."

"You can't keep going tonight. If you want to met with Mordred, then you need to rest now." He went quiet for a minute. "The bad news is, there was only one room left. So we have to share."

He caught her rolling her eyes again, as she turned round to face the bar. "What are you doing."

"If I have to stay here tonight and share a room with you, then I'm going to need a drink. A big one."

Over here the last part of what she said, the man on the other side of her, turned towards her. "Let me get that for you."

Lowering her hood more, Morgana looked away. "No thank you."

"Don't be like that."

With her head lowered she turned to face him a little. "Did I give you the impression that I was interested in anything you have to say. If so, then I am very sorry, because that is not the case."

Before she could fully turn away from him, he brought his hand up to take hold of her shoulder. Pulling her round he pulled at her cloak, causing her hood to fall back. As he got his first look at her, his eyes widened a little. If she had had time, she would have changed her dress before she left, at the very least removed her headdress. Now someone had found out who she was, and soon the rest of the inn would. She didn't have to be a seer to see what was going to happen. "The lady Morgana."

She moved to take a step back, but couldn't as she walked into Merlin who had now turned to see what was going on. "Look. I think you should leave us alone..."

"Who are you." The man sneered.

"Nobody. I just don't think you want to get into a fight with..."

"You. I think we can take a wimp like you." As He spoke another larger man appeared by his side, almost out on nowhere.

"I didn't mean me." He spoke with a slight smirk.

Before they had a second to say anything, Morgana with the heal of her palm, punched the larger man that had not spoken on the nose. Her feeling of victory was short lived, as her wrist was taken hold of by the other man, and she was quickly pulled away, and thrown against the wall.

Merlin Moved forward, but the larger man reorganised his senses and grabbed hold of him by the shoulder, spinning him round. Once he was facing him, he punched him. Causing him to fall onto a table, knocking it over.

The shorter man, had now pulled out his sword, and was holding it up to Morgana's throat. She slowly lifted her hands up. "What would a lady be doing here, with a pushover like that." He moved his head to point in Merlin's direction. As he did she took a deep breath, getting ready to use a stunning spell to get rid of him. Before she could someone tapped the short man on the shoulder, making him turn round.

"You know I was wondering that same thing." The second the short man had turned all the away round, the person that had tapped him on the shoulder, head-butted him.

As he stumbled out of the way, Morgana got a look at the person that had stepped in to help her. A large smile spread across her face. "Gwaine." He offered her a slight smile in-return.

The larger man that had knocked Merlin over, was now making his way towards Gwaine. Getting ready to pull out his sword. Merlin started to pull himself up. As he looked around the inn, at the people that had started to move back away from what was going on, he saw the glint of the sword that was meant to strike Gwaine. With a tilt of his head, the larger man's feet were pulled out from under him, and he feel to the ground. Hearing the crashing, Gwaine turned round to see Merlin pulling himself onto his feet.

"Nice to know you have my back mate." His tone was clearly sarcastic, Merlin choose not to take it personally. Of course he didn't, couldn't know he just saved him life with magic.

Morgana moved round to stand by Gwaine. Just as she reached him, she felt a tug at her cloak. The shorter man, had got over the head-but,and wanted revenge. Before he could pull her closer to him, a sword came down just under his chin.

"I don't think you want to do that." He let her cloak go, stepping back as the blade got closer to his throat.

"Okay. I don't want any more trouble."

Gwaine cocked his head to the side. "I don't know. What do you think princess. Has he had enough."

"He's not worth it." Merlin could tell how little she thought of this man. She was using the same tone she did when she was walking to him sometimes, the tone of utter disdain. He was now standing with them as Gwaine put his sword away. Once the sword was away, the short man turned to Merlin, lunged forwards, ready to punch him. Gwaine, lifted his arm, placing it in-front of Morgana, to move her back out of the way. Just as the fist was about to hit his face, Merlin ducked out of the way. As he did he punched the short man in the stomach. As he stumbled back, he passed the larger man, getting to his feet. Now with a chipped front tooth.

"Merlin, Get her out of here."

"What I'm not..." Merlin grabbed hold of her wrist, and started to pull her out of the main door. He was till a little uneasy from being knocked over like he was but he was still stronger than her, at least enough to pull her from the inn. The last thing she saw before she was pulled through the door, was Gwaine holding up his sword ready to strike.

He dragged her away from the door, by the time she was able to pull her wrist free from him, they stood framed by the large frosted window that looked into the tavern. A warm yellow glow was cast onto one side of each of their faces. "We have to help him." Morgana moved to go back, but Merlin stood in her way.

"He wouldn't want you to get hurt." He had to lift his hands up to block her.

"Get out of my way. Merlin I mean it."

While she was speaking in the corner of his eyes he caught sight of some movement from inside. When she moved forwards to pass him again, he placed his hand on her shoulder, and pushed back, with as much strength as he could manage. Getting her as far away as possible.

Once he saw her starting to fall backwards, he looked back at window. Just as he did, the window smashed open, as Gwaine was thrown through it. He hit Merlin right on, and the two of them, joined Morgana on the ground.

Merlin took the brunt of the fall,as Gwaine fell on top of him. So Gwaine was the first to pull himself back up. "You may not have my back, but at least I can trust you to break my fall." Once up, he offered Merlin a hand. Which he didn't take as he took a minute to get his breath back.

The wind had been knocked of Morgana as well. She lay on her back, using her arms to pusher her up. "Need a hand." With a look of relief, she reached up and took Gwaine's hand.

"Thank you."

He wasn't really looking at her, he was starting to notice the sound of the crowed in the inn making their way out side. "We better get going. I think we have over stayed our welcome." Taking hold of her hand again, he started to run, taking her with him. Merlin had just got to his feet and followed after them.

They ran, with Morgana in a way leading them. By dragging Gwaine, who was still holding her hand after her, and Merlin following a little behind. They finally stopped when night truly set in, and they could no longer see clearly. Sitting on a fallen three branch, they sat in a row, Morgana in the middle, getting their breath back.

Gwaine was the first to speak. "So, what was a lady like you doing in a place like that." Merlin noticed he left out the rest of the question that the shorter man had asked.

Morgana didn't turn to look at him. "I have to met someone. Someone who said they need my help."

Gwaine nodded. "And Merlin."

Merlin was going to answer, but Morgana spoke first. "He saw me leaving the castle. He insisted on coming with me, because he doesn't trust me." He would have objected, but there was some truth to what she had said. Mordred knew who he was, he had to assume that he hadn't told Morgana yet. There was no way she would know and not say anything. He had to make sure that it stayed that way. If there was a way to stop Morgana attacking Camelot, he had to try and find a way to make sure Mordred didn't start to become a threat. He was going to try talking to him, before he did anything. An idea he had never fully tried before. "What are you doing here."

"I saw you and Merlin leaving and followed you."

"I'm sorry."

Not liking what her apology was implying, He quickly stood up. "I'll get some firewood and..."

"No, its fine. I'll go." Merlin, quickly got to his feet and walked away into the dark forest before Gwaine could say anything.

Morgana didn't know what to say. After a while she found her voice. "I never asked him to come, I never wanted him to. He helped save the boy, Mordred who I'm going to see before. Maybe he wants to see him again. If I would have asked anyone to come with me, it would have been you. I just didn't want to get you involved in all of this."

"I know." He reached over and took hold of her hand. Which she had clasped in her lap. "So who is the boy."

"He's a druid. He has very powerful magic for his age. If he believes that something is wrong, then I am worried. I have started to feel it to. Something is coming, something wrong. Very wrong, and I don't know what I can do to stop it." Her voice grew higher as she spoke. Gwaine wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, so her head was on his shoulder. He tried to think of something to say to comfort her, but could think of anything. When he turn to face her, he saw her eyes were closed as she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and waited for Merlin to get back with the firewood.

Merlin took his time, giving them time to talk, before he returned. Once he did he set about building the fire, while Gwaine lowered Morgana carefully onto the ground. Making sure she was wrapped up in her cloak. Thy both then sat on the ground, leaning against the fire, watching the movement of the fire. While Morgana slept on the other side of the fire. After a while Gwaine pulled something out of his jacked pocket. "I think you dropped this."

He handed the object to Merlin. It was the room Key from the inn. Merlin felt panic come over him. Knew what this may look like, what Gwaine may think. "There was only one room left. She needed to rest. She hates me..."

"Relax Merlin." Merlin did relax a little. "You like her though, don't you." Merlin quickly turned to face his friend. Again not knowing what to say. "She is beautiful, and spirited. She's not like any women I have ever known before. I girl like that draws you in, and you never even notice it."

"We were friends once. That is all."

"So you never brought her flowers, stared at her at feasts."

"No, Yes. What. who said that."

"Merlin, I have no right to say that you can't have feelings for her."

"But I don't."

"Regardless. I don't know what we are. What I am to her, what she is to me. So if you have feelings for her..."

"Stop. The only feeling I have for her is pity. I feel sorry what she has been through, for hoe low she shank. That's all, I could never, she could never have any feeling for each other like that. It would be impossible anyway." After a pause he went on. "She likes you Gwaine. I haven't known her to be like this way with any one else. I've never known you to be like this either. I only worry about you. She is fragile, but she is also ruthless and curel Your my friend I don't want you to get hurt, or caught up in something..."

"Aren't you getting caught up by helping her now."

"I Wanted to make sure she isn't planing on attacking Camelot again."

Both were now silent as the made themselves more comfortable. Neither would let themselves fall asleep till she woke up, and the cared on. Like Gwaine had said she had drawn them both. Without having to really try, without her knowing she was doing, and without them fully knowing she was doing it. It was another kind of magic that she had, her mother had the same. In her own way, so did Gwen. So the knight, in civilian clothes and the servant, with very powerful magic sat and watched the sleeping witch, princess. Knowing that the were to far gone to turn back, they were in this till the end, whatever end that was. The dark, bad one she spoke of, felt that was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing the bar fight. I wanted to give all three of them the chance to be be cool, and a hit or something. I really hope it came put well. <strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for reading. I know I have said this a lot over the last few chapters, but I do promise this will be the last time. I am sorry it once again has taken me so long to up-date again. I have one more exam this week, then I am done for this term. Which will give me more time to up-date. It also takes me a while to up-date as like I said the last time I worry that if I up-date to soon, then those that normally review but haven't had the time to maybe unable to. As there is now two chapter, and I do really love to read about what you think about the story. It really helps me to plan out the story, and do more of what is working and less of what isn't. So I don't want to sound like a nag but please if you can, a review would be greatly received. Thank you. Now onto the responses. **

**TheNoxtoYourLumos. I am really glad that the fight was exciting, I really wanted it to be. I love writing Gwaine he is a lot of fun. I loved him in the new episode. The fireside scene was very hard to write, I'm happy it worked. **

**Juli. Thank you very much for the review. So glad you like it. I hope you will review again. **

**Hannahlucyy. Very glad you liked it. **

**Ai-chii. I'm fine thank you, how are you. I am so looking forward to free time. Enchantress is great, I love it. I don't know if I could get him to call her that in-front of other people, so it wouldn't be a nickname, nickname, but in private. Great idea thank you. I will definitely use it, it maybe not for a while, but I will use it. It is the perfect mix of what she is, witch and princess, and matches Gwaine's princess perfectly, but is also different. I was worried after all that happened last chapter, and later in that chapter, it was a little to funny, then I remembered the show does mood changes like that so why not. She does drink a lot in this story doesn't she. I wanted everyone in the fight to help each other at least once and be saved by the others. I think I managed that, though I'm not sure. He does tend to ramble when he is caught out. **

**I have a song I think kind of works. For the scene where Morgana talks to Mordred, and Merlin and Gwaine are there. The song believe me by fort minor works well. It fits with the way Morgana and Mordred think about Merlin, and how he thinks about them. That they have chosen their side, and there is no going back.**

* * *

><p>The sun was about to start to rise. A strange purple glow came covered the forest. Merlin and Gwaine had been silent for the last hour or so. They where now both silently thinking that they should try and wake Morgana now. It would not be long before it was noticed that they were missing. On the other side of the dyeing fire, Morgana uncurled a little, her right hand reaching up to her throat. Her breath became strained, until her eyes suddenly opened fully, and she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her breathing was still a little laboured, but essayer.<p>

"Morgana, are you okay." Gwaine was now kneeling down next to her.

She gave a slight nod. "Was it another dream." Merlin was now moving towards them.

"Vision, no. I just couldn't get my breath." Again, as she always did when she felt she was getting to close to Merlin, trusting him, forgiving him. Even seeing him as a friend, she had to bring it back to that day. "Like I was being poisoned or something. Must be a repressed memory." With an hand on Gwaine's arm, and his hand on her back, she pulled herself to her feet. "We should get going, it's not far now."

They walked on through the forest for about half an hour. The purple glow lessened, as dark clouds covered the sun, casting a dark shadow over them. To the left of them now was a pile of rocks, that had fallen from the small cliff that they had been fallowing since they saw it about ten minutes ago. Morgana suddenly stopped in her tracks, as she noticed the presence of someone coming towards them.

"_I'm not on my own, but trust me the men I'm with are no threat. You may come out now."_

Merlin and Gwaine turned as Morgana did to a break in the pile of rocks, were a figure in a dark green hood emerged. As the figure drew closer, they pulled down their hood. Revealing a face changed, but all to familiar to Merlin.

"_Emrys, you know..."_

"_Yes I know about him. He however does not know that I know. Please ignore him, I have planes for him, he will get what he deserves in time. For now talk to me, why have you asked me hear."_

Mordred came to a stop only a few inches in-front of Morgana. "Morgana."

She didn't say anything, she stepped forward closing the distance between them, pulling him into a hug. He was only a inch or two shorter than her, but he would soon over take her, like everyone else except Gwen. She then stepped back, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "What is wrong Mordred, why have you asked me here."

He kept one eye on her, the other on Merlin. "There is talk of war."

"War, The druids would never go to war."

"A sorceress came a few days ago to warn us. A war is coming and we must be ready."

For a second it seemed to Morgana and Merlin too that, this must be what the feeling of danger, of something coming they had felt while in Ealdor. There was still a feeling in the back of her mind, telling her that that was not the case. There was still a darkness out there, closing in, this so called war was not it.

"There is no war..."

"Morgana..."

"I am a seer." She removed her hands from his shoulders, showing him the two bracelets she wore. "Even with these, I am still a seer. If there was a going to be a war I would have seen it." Mordred gave a faint nod, but didn't seem convinced. "Tell me about this sorceress, who is she."

"No one knows."

"Is she not the same one that healed my sister."

"I don't think so. She was younger, sounder younger. She covered her face with a silver hood. No one ever say her face."

"She could be using glamour. Making herself seem younger..." She glanced in Merlin's direction quickly. "Or older."

"Why would she do that. Why would she worn us about a war that isn't coming."

"Because she wants to start one, and needs you to fight for her."

"How do you know that." Gwaine now stepped to her side, not being able to stay silent any longer. "What if there is a..."

"I don't understand much about what is going on, but I do know there is no war. I'm sure of that."

"_Hello Emrys. It's nice to see you...don't worry, I haven't told her, and I won't. For a traitor like you, revenge must he fitting. For that I will bide my time." _

"Merlin, Merlin what do you think." Gwaine had moved to stand in-front of Merlin.

"What..."

"He wants to know what you think about the possibility of there being a war." Morgana was now looking at Merlin. With three pairs of eye on him, Merlin was at a loss for words. Mordred's words ran through his head. He had hoped that there could be a chance to stop the alliance between Morgana and Mordred against Camelot. That was looking less likely now. Mordred had told him he would never forget, or forgive him for trying to get him caught. Morgana had never really showed any signs that she was going to forget or forgive either. Very quietly he found words to answer. "I don't know."

"I want to thank you Merlin. You tried to help Morgana and I escape when the knights attacked the camp. Thank you." Merlin didn't rise to the bait, and nodded.

Morgana looked between the two young warlocks. Something important was hidden under what was said. Feeling a little uneasy by the slight air of tension she spoke. "I promise there will be no war. You should move the camp. Stay away from this sorceress." Again Mordred didn't seem convinced by thee words. "Thinks will get better, I have faith in Arthur. He will be a better king than his father. He will see reason, I know he will. He helped you escape Camelot. Have faith in him." Mordred nodded again.

A slight smile crossed Morgana's face. She didn't have to turn to look at Merlin to know that he must be feeling despondent now. What she had said to Mordred, was what he should have told her, and him long ago. Unfolding right in-front of him was prof that his way was not the only way. That he could have told them, trusted them, rather than pushing them always and making them his enemy's. Before she or anyone else could say anything, the sound of a twig breaking as someone stepped on it a few feet away, echoed around them. Causing them all to turn to look at where the sound had come from. Walking towards them, at a slow pace was Alvarr.

She clenched her mouth shout, not trusting herself to say anything. He had almost killed Gwen, meant to kill Arthur, went against what she had told him. She did not trust him, his presence worried her, he could say to much and give away what she had done to Merlin and Gwaine. "I knew you would go to her for advice. What does the seer say."

"There is no war."

Though Mordred was talking, Alvarr was keeping his eyes on Morgana. "I see you have an escort with you."

"What are you doing here." Her voice was cold, but she tried to make it sound as even as she could.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other. I wanted to see how you are. Enjoying life in Camelot. No hard feelings I hope." To the other men, he was talking about leaving her behind to be found by the knights. To her though she knew he was talking about yelling at her, and going against what she said. That was if she had found out about the enchanted swords, which she had.

"Of course not."

She was about to say more, but he spoke first. "This is a strange sight. The princess, the knight and the servant." He looked Merlin over closely. Not believe that he had magic. "It's like a fairytale." He was now standing right in-front of Morgana. "Or is it. Maybe it is more like the knight, the servant, and the witch." As he spoke he lifted his right hand to rest under her chin, lifting her face to look at him.

Gwaine Quickly moved in between them, ready to pull out his sword. Merlin also moved next to him, not quiet sure why. Mordred was one thing, but this guy he did not like. He saw clearly that there was no way that he could be reasoned with. Mordred, never one for conflict or violence, stepped back. He was a little worried for Morgana, but knew she could handle herself, and she was not alone.

"Isn't that nice. Whatever you are in the tale, you have them will trained. I wonder though is it magic..." He took a step closer again, looking the men standing in-front of him in the eyes. "Or something else..." He looked more deeply into their eyes. "That is very interesting."

"Alvarr leave now." Morgana's voice was strong and clear. She pushed in between Gwaine and Merlin, staring Alvarr down.

He didn't seem to hear her. "Very interesting indeed..."

"Alvarr."

"It looks..."

"Forp fleoge." Morgana lifted her arm as she spoke, and Alvarr was sent flying back, as she commanded. She lowered her arm, her breath racing. She hated that even a simple stunning spell took so much out of her.

"You should go now, before he wakes up." Mordred stepped forward into Morgana's line of vision. She nodded, Gwaine placed a hand on her back and moved her forward, back the way they had come. Just before they were out of sight hidden by the trees, Merlin looked back at Mordred. The younger warlock caught his eye.

"_Take care Emrys."_

There was a cruel tone to his voice that he would not have expected. It was as unexpected to him as Morgana's cold tone was when he first heard it.

When she had some strength back, Morgana focused and spoke to Mordred, while she leaned more on Gwaine support.

"_There is still much that I need to know. Please get rid of Alvarr, and meet me back there in a few minutes."_

Seeing a large three branch ahead of her, she used it to her advantage. Catching her foot in it on purposes and falling to the ground. Letting out a faint yell, She tried to stand up, then Gwaine helped her.

"Okay princess."

She looked up at him. "I just need to rest a little. Using magic makes me a little tired." He helped her over to a large rock not far away.

"We need to keep going. Sorry Morgana, but they will start to notice we have gone, if they haven't already." Merlin was looking around him, like he was waiting for a patrol to find them any second.

"Merlin's right. We should go." Morgana moved to stand, but let herself fall back a little, as if her ankle was hurt and she couldn't put any pressure on it.

"You need to rest. You may have hurt your ankle." Gwaine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We do need to get back though. I could try a spell to..."

"No. we'll rest a little while." She looked back up at Gwaine as he looked down at her. Slowly she lifted her hand to rest on top of his, which still rested on her shoulder.

"Thank you." There was a look of sadness in her eyes, she hate using him like this. So she turned away from him, so he wouldn't see it. She also turned away so he or Merlin wouldn't see her eyes changing as she performed a non-verbal sleeping spell on them.

Gwaine yawned first, moving to sit on the ground, leaning back on the rock, Morgana was sitting on. Merlin then yawned and found a tree near by to leaned against. Morgana moved too. sitting like Gwaine was, closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, so that they would not notice that anything was wrong. Once they were sleeping, she stood up and made her way back the half a mile or so to where she had spoken to Mordred. When she got there, he was sitting on a rock under the cliff waiting for her.

"Where is Alvarr." She limped a little as in her fall she had in-fact hurt her knee a little.

Mordred stood up, and walked over to met her. "I don't know, he was gone when I went to look for him."

Morgana looked a little concerned, but shock it off. There was more important things to talk about. "Why did you not tell me about Merlin."

The younger druid looked a little embarrassed. "At first I thought you knew. I was sure he would have told you, when you found about about your magic."

"No he did not."

"Then we had a objective to think about, it didn't seem important then. When you came to us with your sister, you were so troubled. You had to move on, let it go. If you knew, I worried it would harden you more."

She couldn't argue with him. If he had told her then, it would have made her hate towards Merlin stronger. She had moved on from them, but only a little. She could only just deal with it now. "I heard what you said to him. What did he do to you."

"When Alvarr was caught, after you warned us. He tried to have me caught too."

"What, you were just boy."

"I think it was part of our destiny."

Morgana's already heightened interest picked up at this. The great dragon had told her destiny was to either bring about the golden age, or destroy it. She also knew Merlin's was to help Arthur bring about the golden age. What she didn't know was what was Mordred's, who did it fit in with Merlin's. Was there maybe more to Merlin's than she knew.

"What is his destiny."

"To work with Arthur. Guild him."

"How do you fit in with that." Mordred looked away from her. "Please, I need to know."

Reluctantly he answered. "I get in the way. Me and his nemesis."

Morgana's faced feel into a small grin. "Who is his nemesis."

"Morgan Le fay."

Morgana felt the grin slipping from her face. Her heart was once again racing. Through deep breaths she was able to ask another question. "Who is she."

"I don't know, no one does. I think she maybe the sorceress that told..."

"It's me. I'm Morgan Le fay. At least that is what the great Dragon called me. That or witch."

"Your Morgan Le fay."

"What does that mean. What is said about me."

"Not a lot. She, you are a mysterious figure. All that is know is that you are the only one able to equal Emrys's power." He noticed a idea working it's way through her mind. "You can never defeat each other. You are both powerful, but in different ways. A fight, war with him is one neither of you can win. He is your destiny and your doom."

Morgana didn't know what to say. What he said seemed so important, but she knew that the true importance of them would not be made clear for sometime. "Even if I can't win. I promise he will pay for what he has done to you, me and our kind. He is a traitor." She turned to leave.

"Don't do anything rash. Be careful."

Morgana turned back to face him. "Don't worry I will."

Before she had turned away again, another question came to his mind. "Which knight was with you."

"Why."

"There are also stories about Arthur and his knights."

A smile crossed Morgana's face, as a feeling of pride came over her. "Gwaine. It is sir Gwaine." Mordred gave a forced smile. "What's wrong."

"Nothing."

She moved quickly back over to him. "Tell me. Is something going to happen to him."

"He is very brave. That braver leads him into trouble. Especially when those he cares about are in danger."

"What are you saying, am I going to get him hurt."

"I shouldn't say any-more."

Before she could say anything else a mist rolled in and clouded her vision. By the time she had focused enough to get rid of the mist, he was gone. Clenching her hands tightly she turned and walked away. The rain that had been threatening to rain all morning began to pour, but only faintly. She pulled up her hood, covering her face. It took her longer to get back, as her knee had really started to hurt. Moving to sit back where she had been before, she focused on undoing the sleeping spell. Then closed her eyes.

A hand gently shook her. She opened her eyes to see Gwaine looking at her with big warm eyes. "Feeling better princess." She nodded, feeling slight comforted by his genuine concern.

"We should get going." Merlin had now woken up and was ready to move on.

Gwaine nodded and offered a hand to help Morgana stand up. In silence again they headed back to Camelot. The rain continued to pour. Casing Morgana to pull her cloak tighter around her. "Here." Gwaine started to pull his jacket off to give to her.

"No, take mine. It's warmer." Merlin was on her other side, getting ready to take off his jacket.

"What are you dong." Gwaine sounded harsher that she had ever heard him before.

Merlin locked eyed with him, looking past Morgana. "I'm a servant."

"Not mine." Morgana spoke calmly but harshly.

Gwaine quickly pulled his jacked back on fully, then with a crocked smile, moved to punch Merlin. Who moved out of the way in time, and ran off. Morgana was left lost for words, as the two men, ran of ahead of her.

"Stop it. Gwaine, please. Merlin, he has a sword you idiot. You have..." She was going to say nothing, but that wasn't true. When she realised what he did have to defend himself with, she ran of after them. What she feared that Gwaine would be hurt because of her couldn't be happening so soon.

Gwaine had caught hold of Merlin and was holding him by his jacket. "Stay away from her."

"No you stay away from her."

Their voice Sounded unnatural, and what they were saying was not like them at all. At first she thought that she could have made a mistake, as she was not fully in control of her magic, with the sleeping enchantment. She know reached them, taking hold of Gwaine's arm, she tried to get him to let go off Merlin. "Stop this now, let him go."

"You heard her, she has made her choice."

"Shut up Merlin!" Morgana yelled. As she rolled her eyes, she caught sight of faint movement in the trees a few feet away. It all of a sudden made sense. This was Alvarr's doing, he had but an enchantment on them. "You are under a..." She was caught short as Gwaine let go of his hold on Merlin, with his left arm, the one she was holding. He gave it hard push, which knocked her over. He then took hold of Merlin's Right arm, and twisted it around.

Once he was behind Merlin, he saw Morgana sitting on the ground, trying to get up. He realised that he had done that to her. Letting go of Merlin, he moved over to help her up. "Morgana." she looked up at him, and smiled a smile of relief. He was back to himself. Before he could help her up, he was hit on the back of the head. Merlin stood looking down on them. "Merlin." Morgana spoke softly as not to antagonise him, while she stood up.

He didn't seem to notice her. He lifted his hand. For the first time she saw and heard him using magic. She quickly moved towards him, grabbing hold of his arm. He moved the other and she was sent back against the cliff face.

Gwaine was now pulling himself up. He noticed Morgana lying next to the cliff out of the corner of his eyes. A rock that had been dislodged when she knocked into it, feel down a few inched away from her unconscious body. He pulled himself quickly to his feet, knocking into Merlin as he did, forcing him to also turn and see Morgana lying next to the cliff. Realising he had done that to her, like with Gwaine this removed the enchantment. He ran with Gwaine towards her. As they got closer another rock fell. It too missed Morgana but forced them to move back a little. Quickly before another rock fell, they ran to her. When they reached her, they both took hold of one of her arms, and wrapped it around their necks. As she was starting to come to, she didn't need much support to move away from the cliff.

They sat her down under a tree. "what happened." Gwaine asked as he pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Alvarr, put an enchantment on you while we were sleeping."

"Enchantment."

"Yes. It was reversed, when I was hurt. The thing you were fighting over."

"We were fighting over you." Merlin looked total shocked, Gwaine looked up at him.

"It's not that surprising." He calmly said. "We really should..."

"I know." Morgana said, while she used the tree to help her up. "I'm fine. Lets go." Gwaine wrapped an arm around here waist, and she one around his neck, to give her a little support. Merlin walked on her other side, in case she needed any-more help. It would take them a long time to reach Camelot again. Morgana seemed to recover well, and they were able to pick up the pace. It was not long before the castle of Camelot was seen in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to get that quote in at some point, this was the best place I could find. This is the closest that there will be a fight over Morgana by Merlin and Gwaine in this story. I know its a enchantment, and it may seem out of place. I just wanted to give the readers that wanted to see the fight, and a jealous Merlin what they wanted. Like the show I will give you want you want but not in the way you expect. I would still, if you remember love to see a video of this triangle to Jesse's girl. So again if anyone could make that video, I would be so happy and love you very much. <strong>

**The next chapter will be the start of the climax of this part of the story. After watching the newest episode, I have a idea for the ending of the whole story. I will still be the same ending, I'm just going to add to it. That is still along way off though. I will most likely up-date before Christmas. However reviews to make great Christmas presents, and you can never have to many of them. So please review, and let me know what you think. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello. I'm writing this just before Christmas, I don't think I will get it done before Christmas. So rather than saying merry Christmas, I will say I hope you all had a good Christmas. I pretty much have the rest of this part of the story worked out. My aim is to working it out so that each of the three parts of the story will have 50 chapters. That would mean that the whole story as a whole would be 150 chapter. Which if I did all as one I think more people would stop reading. Before I worked out how long the story would be I thought at 37 chapter I was doing well, getting to the end. Now it seems like I still have a long way to go. I'm looking forward to writing it though. So onto the responses. **

**Hannahlucyy. I like writing him into the story, he does make things more interesting. There maybe a return of jealous Merlin again, maybe. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Emma. Maybe she may tell him what happened, just to annoy him, making him aware of what happened. I know, I hope he is will be in the next series. Thank you, and I hope you had a good Christmas, and will have a good new year. **

**Charmstone127. I am very glad that you are liking the story. I really hope you will keep reading, and enjoying it, maybe even reviewing too. Thank you so much for saying that, It really means a lot to know that my writing is getting better, thank you. I am looking forward to writing that stuff. The next little arcs that will end this part of the story, will be the start of them moving on. **

**Ai-chiii. Hope you had a good Christmas. A review is always a great present. It's really nice that one of the few people that have been writing lovely long review for most chapters, is still doing it, thank you. I'm glad your happy, it was a great idea. I maybe didn't make it very clear, actually its not her dreaming that event again. It's a dream of something that will come up in a few chapters, I should have made that clearer, sorry. It means that her breathing is not as difficult for her, sorry. I think he would have to be taller, its been, what three years since he was last seen in the show. Two years skipped, and I think seasons 3 and 4 both are six months of time, I think. You are I think the first person that has brought up the sorceress that has come up a few times. They will have a very big part in the next part of the story, this is just kind of setting her up. Don't want to give to much away, but one of your ideas about who she is, was right. Like Morgana, I think Mordred would like to mess with Merlin a little, that was mainly what he was doing there. He is rather isolated, so is Morgana, I think that is the sad thing about them. They would have been the only person that would really understand what the other was going through and would support them. However he pushed her away. I do like sarcasm too. I have had the idea of that line for ages, it was mainly why I wrote Alvarr in, so he could say it. I just thought the idea of the three of them together to people that don't really know them would look odd. I had to get that quote in, just had to. Don't worry I will not hurt Gwaine. **

**One last thing for everyone. The last scene with Morgana and Agravaine, the song Alabama by 10 years works well. Think of it as being from Agravaine's pov about Morgana.**

* * *

><p>The rain didn't last long, it had long since stopped by the time they where only a mile from Camelot. The sun was now in the sky, which dried their damp clothes. Morgana no longer leaned on Gwaine for support, though she did walk with a slight limp. It seemed that sneaking into Camelot really was harder than sneaking out, especially as neither Merlin or Morgana could use their magic. They walked slowly and quietly down side streets, avoiding the few people that were up at this early hour. At one point they where almost spotted. Morgana's knee gave out as she tripped over a broom that lay on the ground. In reaching out for something to hold onto, her hand hit into a font door of one of the houses on the side street. Merlin was the closest to her so he had to quickly help her up, by taking hold of her arm, and then dragging her away before the door was opened and the three of them were found.<p>

As they reached the main square, Gwaine who was in-front caught sight of a guard patrolling the area. He lifted up his arm, to stop Morgana who was walking behind him from stepping out into the square. The three of them stood quietly not daring to more, hiding behind the corner of a house and a brawl. They held their breath as they watched the guard making his way to the far side of the square, hoping he would keep walking, leaving the square. When he didn't they had to try and not let out an audible sigh.

Rolling his eyes too, Gwaine turned away from the square to face Morgana and Merlin. "I'll distract him, when you get the chance, make a run for the side door." He whispered.

He was about to move, when Morgana took hold of his arm. "What are you going to do."

"Not worry, leave it to me."

"You can't get caught, Uther..."

"It would be essayer for me to explain why I'm up so early, than it would be for the two of you." Morgana still didn't look convinced. Mordred's words still ran through her head. He could be distended to get hurt because of her. She was pulled from her thought, by his lips touching half of her lips and half of her check. Before he walked away, he gave her a warm smile.

He walked right out into the square, as if everything was normal. "Hey mate. How are things." The guard turned to face the person calling to him. The look of shock and confusion on his face was only exceeded by the look of the same emotions on Morgana's. When he reached the guard, Gwaine placed his arm around his neck, turning him away from where Morgana and Merlin where hiding. He lead him across the Square, leaving the path open for them to cross the square and enter the castle.

A look of confusion know appeared across Morgana's face. "What is he..."

"Distracting him I think."

"I was picturing more the making aloud noise to get his attention. Not talking to him. He is going to get himself..."

"Don't worry. He's right it is less odd for a knight to be moving around at this time than either of us." She nodded and turned from Merlin back to the Square.

Gwaine and the guard had just left, and where now walking down the main street. Reaching out Merlin took hold of her cloak and pulled her quickly across the square. Once they reached the side door, he slowly pulled it open. He looked back and saw Morgana standing with her eyes locked on the street Gwaine had just walked down. "He'll be fine." She didn't look back at him. When Gwaine had kissed her, he was sure he had seen a slight uncomfortable look in her eyes. At first he thought that it was just because he was there, but now he was sure there was something else going on. Taking hold of her cloak again he pulled her away, through the door.

They while trying to make as little noise as possible made their way through the side passages and staircases towards their separate rooms. Once he grew more confident that no one was walking around the castle and would find them, Merlin took the chance to speak. "You like him, don't you."

"Of course I like him." She didn't turn to look at him when she answered, she had other things on her mind.

"I mean, you really like him."

Morgana stopped, and turned to face him. "Don't tell me your still under the enchantment." She smirked, let out a slight laugh, enjoying teasing him, "If that is the case I can try and remove it. However with this bracelet on, I may end up...I don't know, killing you. By accident of course."

Merlin choose not to rice to the bate."I just don't want him to get hurt." He took a step forward, now standing next to her.

"Neither do I." Her head was lowered, and she spoke almost in a whisper.

"Then maybe you should keep your distance. Till things settle a little." He know walked passed her. She turned to face him as he did. Her eyes caught his for a second, and she could tell that he was not under any enchantment, had no ulterior motive, he was just worried for a friend, as she was.

"Despite what you may think. I don't want to hurt him or anyone else." She now walked passed him. "Unless they deserve it, of course."

He let out a sigh, as he let himself leaning into the wall on his right. He was growing tired of this. There seem to be no chink in her armour, crack in her walls. She was always going to hate him. He could live with that, if in the end he made sure his and Arthur's destinies were achieved, then he could put up with it. To achieve his destiny he would put up with almost anything. He was still not however any closer to knowing what was on Morgana's mind. There was something troubling her, but he had no idea what. She had tensed up when Alvarr had showed up, but she was able to get rid of him with little effort, he couldn't be a real threat. Mordred had also not told her anything that had worried her at the time, unless she was only now taking it in. she had been so sure that there was nothing to worry about, so he doubted that was the problem.

The only sound that Morgana heard as she made her way to her chambers, was the echo of her footsteps on the stone floor. She was now walking along one of the main corridors that over looked the main square. She took a brief glance out onto the square, looking to see if Gwaine was still there. He wasn't there, there was only the guard having retuned to his patrol. Again her mind wonder back to all that she had learned from Mordred. There were so many questions she had, and no way of answering them. Merlin seemed only option, put she wanted to pick the right time, cause the most pain, when she revelled his secret. Then he could answer her questions.

She was pulled from her thoughts, as her body was pulled by the arm into one of the alcoves on the opposite side of the corridor. When her eyes met the eyes of the person that had pulled her into the alcove, she relaxed. "Did I scare you, princess."

"No." She offered with a smile, deciding it was best not to tell him how much of a common occurrence being pulled into these alcoves was for her.

"I just wanted to make sure you got back okay. Where's Merlin." She shrugged her shoulders. "I need to go. We are heading out for a few days..."

"Gwaine." She looked at the floor not wanting to look him in the eyes. "This has to stop."

"What are you talking about."

"This, us. It has to stop. I think...I think I may." The words were hard to find, but she had to do this. It was for the best. "I like you, but I know that nothing can ever happen. That's not who you are, so I need to stop this now before I get hurt." She was doing her best to sound as convincing as she could. It wasn't all a lie, she did like him. She just had to make it more than it was, so she could end this without hurting him, or his pride. She moved to walk away, but he took hold of her wrist. Clenching her hand she pulled her wrist free from him and walked away before he could say anything. Despite what she had said about doing this so she didn't get hurt, the opposite was true, by doing this she was hurting herself.

She closed her eyes, fighting back the threat of a tear she never expected to shed, she was caught if guard when a hand was placed over her mouth and another took hold of her arm. She struggled to get out of their hold, but she was tired, emotionally and psychically.

"I'll let you go if you don't scream or yell." Recognizing the voice, she nodded. The hand was removed from her mouth, and she turned to face the second person to pull her into an alcove.

"What do you want Merlin."

"Some-thing's bothering you, worrying you. I want to know what it is."

"I didn't know you cared." She sneered and turned to walk away, but he lifted his arm. Placing it on the wall blocked her way. Slowly she turned her head to face him. "Are you sure your not still under that enchantment Alvarr placed on you."

"Stop playing games Morgana."

"I'm not playing games. Why do you care anyway." She now turned to lean back on the wall, Merlin still stood in-front of her, his hand next to her head. "Why is protecting Arthur, Uther so important to you. I just don't understand."

"It's called loyalty."

She smiled a little and nodded her head. "What a big word for a lowly servant. I don't think you even know the meaning of the word."

"I don't think you do either."

Satisfied that she had aggravated him enough, she with all of her strength pushed passed his arm, and made her way once again back to her chambers. Again leaving Merlin still not understanding what was going on. There was no way that she was going to tell him. He had not trusted her, so she would not trust him, expect when it came to Arthur. She could always trust him to protect Arthur, whatever the cost. That seemed to be the only thing he cared about, the only thing that mattered. He seemed to be so willing to go against what she was sure his instincts would be. Turn on people that could have been his ally. Their destiny was a large part of this she was sure, but there also had to be more to it than that. They were friends, it was hard to remember that, what felt like a long time ago she would also have done whatever was necessary to help, protect her friends. Heightened by the emptiness she was already feeling a deep feeling of melancholy came over her.

Morgana was on edge the rest of the way to her chambers. In a way she let herself give into the fear a little, it was better than the melancholy, empty feeling. She knew that the chances of a third person sneaking up on her were slim, but she still couldn't shack the feeling that there was still something else out here that was waiting to torment her even more. Once she reached her chambers, and closed the door behind her. She then leaned back against it for a second, before she pushed the feelings that had momentary over come her. Walking towards her wardrobe she unfastened her cloak. As she opened the wardrobe door to hang it up, she felt a presences behind her. Dropping the cloak to the floor, she spun round.

"I knew it was you." A dark figure stepped out of the shadow in the far corner of her chambers, where the adjoining door to Gwen's chambers was. She knew the voice, what they were talking about, so she was not shocked when the figure slipped into the light.

"Well done, your not as much of an incompetent fool as I thought."

Agravaine moved closer to her, as she too stepped into the centre of the room. As she did, she caught sight of her bedside table. Something was missing, it only took a second for her to realise what it was, and what it meant. Her sleeping draft was gone, and she was sure He had slipped it to Gwen somehow, as he had been hiding by her door. He had made sure that no one would hear them.

"I wouldn't underestimate me, milady." A smirk crossed his face, but she didn't look threatened.

"It's not you I should be worried about. I'm more interested in the person you had place the enchantment on the mandrake root in the first place. I have used that before on Uther. So I wonder how did you get a tear from me. I haven't cried in a very long time."

He lifted his right hand. "The water round you eyes would tell a different story, Morgana." His hand wiped away the small trace of the tear she almost shed. "The person helping me is a old friend of your mothers. She can be your friend too. Help us avenge the harm Uther has done to our family."

"And mine, my sister and my mothers kind."

"Of Course."

He was lying, she could tell. "Tell me about her, my mother, I was never told much, except she died when I was born. Morgause didn't know much either. I want know, what reason you have for hating Uther so much."

She saw a faint smile cross his face. He was getting somewhere. "He killed my sister, with his selfish need for a child. Then he killed my other sister, with his hate. My brother died standing up to him. Is that not reason enough. More than you have."

"I have magic, and a heart of stone. That matches any reason you have. That's not all though. Why was my sister sent away, why was my mother not kill at the start of the great purge. Why did he let me live. He must have known I would be like my mother and sister one day."

"Magic was a choice, he never thought you would make that choice. Not if he could control you."

"Magic is no choose." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"From what I know he fell into a deep depression when Ygraine died. Vivienne came to look after Arthur, as Uther couldn't bring himself to look at him. She saw his hate for magic grow, that's why she asked Gaius to have her sent to the isle of the blessed. To be safe. When she found out she was with child, the purge had began. She was spared as she was caring you, and he wouldn't have a child of his die. Not if he could control you. There would be no magic in the kingdom. You would never make the choice to use, learn magic. Vivienne knew that she would be killed once you were born. As a final act of defiance, keeping some control over her life, she died before Uther's men could get to her." He stopped, he could see, even though she wasn't looking at him that she was pained and angry by what he had just told her. He began to slowly walk around her. "He thought your mother was trying to take her sisters place as queen. He blamed magic for that too. So In a way it was your very existence that brought about the great purge."

"Well then I shall be the one to end it, once and for all."

An evil faint smile crossed her face. A similar look appeared on Agravaine's face. "Together we can rule..."

"You misunderstood me." She turned to face him, as she stood behind her. "I will be the one to bring an end to Uther's reign, and bring back the old ways." She took a step towards him, whispering in his eyes. "I will not have any part in what you are planning."

Pure rage spread quickly across his face. He reached out grabbing hold of her by her upper arms. In the distance the echo of a large group of horses riding over the cobbles of the square could be heard. It was then that she remembered what Gwaine had said, about having to go away for a few days. He must have been talking about a hunt or more likely a patrol that Agravaine had set up to get rid of the knights. Not only had he made sure that Gwen would not hear them, he made sure no one that would help, by sending always the only person that would. Maybe she had underestimated him.

"If you choice not to work with me, then I will be forced to get rid of you. I don't want it to come to that, but you will leave me with no choice."

"You always have a choice." She smiled at him.

His grip on her arms grew tighter. "I am offering you everything you have wanted, revenge on your father, Camelot. To finish what you have started. You could be queen, isn't that you have always wanted..." He was silenced by an unexpected, uncontrollable laughter that came from Morgana. Her whole body was shaking, the laugh echoed off the walls. The laugh became more erratic, and deeper. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Agravaine once again tightened his grip on her arms. "Why are you laughing, have you gone mad."

Through laughter she was able to answer. "Not quit yet, give it time."

"I'm giving you the chance to be queen."

Morgana continued to laugh. "You are right, you are offering me everything I have wanted, everything I sacrificed all I had to achieve, and I don't want it." She finally was able to silence most of her laughter. "Not if it means seeing you as king." Her eyes boar into his as she spoke.

With a sound like lightening he slapped her across the face, knocking her onto the hard floor. "I was going to give you everything. You are nothing more than an evil, hate-filed, spiteful, child. You are no better than me, how dare you judge me. I will see you are exposed for the scheming, vile wretch you are."

Morgana heard his voice like she was underwater. It sounded so far away. Her hand slowly went to carefully touch her lip. When she pulled it away, red blood stain her finger tip. Once the door slammed shut as he left, shocking her into hearing normally again, she used the side of her hand to wiping away the rest of the blood. Then slowly she pulled herself to her feet. Her chambers had never felt so cold, empty and large before. She knew what he was going to do now, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Feeling more tired than she had ever felt, she resigned herself to her fate. She was tired of fighting, in the end no matter how hard she fought, what she gave up, she always ended up losing. She was destined to lose, why keep fighting it. Knowing she didn't have much time, she walked over to her wardrobe. Picking up the green cloak she looked at it for a second, then hung it up. Pulling out her rough black cloak and belt she slipped into it. If what she believed was going to happen, was going to take place, she would face it looking as they really saw her as. As she was made into, destined to be, a dark witch.

When the guards burst through her door, she turned to face them. No emotion showed on her face, as she walked with them, one either side of her, towards the throne room. Though underneath her hear was racing. When they reached the throne room, she was led in. They then left, shutting the door behind them. Morgana looked in-front of her at the throne it's self. The throne that had once been her's, that was her birthright, but was like acceptance denied to her. A pool of early morning sunlight poured in from one of the windows, and landed on the throne. Making it seem to glow gold. A fainter pool of light also landed on Morgana. Making her headdress she still wore shine just at brightly as the throne. Though it was the glint in her eye, that shone the brightest, as a smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I watched the last episode a few days ago, and I have to say I was a little disappointed. A few good bits, the Arthur, Morgana confrontation. The rest though, I just thought it was a lot like the last series final. I also have no idea about the ending, what was going on. If anyone knows or has any idea, I would love to hear it. What Merlin did taking away Morgana's magic, or blocking it I though was rather low. I know I have used that idea, but I never had Merlin having anything to do with it. As I think the idea of someone with magic, that blocks or takes it away from someone else, is low. They would know how important it is, how much a part of you it is. I don't like Gwen, and I knew it would happen, buy I don't like that Gwen is queen. If the knights hadn't opposed her, and Arthur took the opportunity to go away with Gwen have the farm he talked about, then she would have been a good Queen, and all would be happy. Anyway, thanks again. Also please review and let me know what you think. I know its a long story, and I'm not a very good writer, but I would still love people to read it, and let me know what they think. <strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for reading. As no one has reviewed the last chapter, then I would like to say that I know it has been a long story, and it may seem like it is taking a long time to get to any of the parts that you maybe looking forward too. Merlin and Morgana getting together, and Merlin's magic being revealed. I promise that those things will happen. The next few chapters will be the climax to this part of the story, and the aftermath, that will lead onto the next part. It will also be the start of the things I said earlier happening. Over the last few chapters I have felt a little sad, I miss the times when, I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but when I could count on at least 4 really great, detailed, long reviews that gave me ideas and help with writing the story. I don't mean to single anyone out, as I do greatly, more than you realise appreciate ever review that I get. I would though like to thank, Beave1, Ai-chiii, Mergana94 and maryamT. I know that half of you have stopped reviewing, and maybe reading to, but for a while I could always count on the four of you to review, with lots of detail. So for that thank you, and I hope even if you aren't reviewing, you are still reading. I know I was being a little mushy there, but to be honest I do feel a little down and disappointed. I have had a lot of fun writing and reading what you think about the story up till this point. However these chapters coming up are the parts that I have really wanted to get to. Now that I have got to this point I feel like it has taken to long to get to this point, as there are fewer people reading and reviewing. Anyway onto the response. **

**Beave1. I'm glad everything is okay, thank you for reviewing. They aren't talking really cause she didn't want him to come with her. True, you can't have a bar fight without Gwaine. The whole fight was built around getting to the point with the window. I do love that line. **

**One note. The song numb, by linkin park is very good for the scene between Morgana and Uther.**

* * *

><p>There was an eerie silence over the castle that was only broken by the echo of Uther and Agravaine's footsteps on the stone floor, as they made their way towards the throne room. Agravaine was doing his best to keep his true feelings hidden. Two guards walked behind them, Uther was to lost in his own thought to really notice them.<p>

"I truly am sorry to have had to tell you this sire."

Uther stopped and turned to his brother in law. "I can't believe it. She...not again..."

"Sire I saw her with my own eyes. She was meeting with the druids, they had to be planning their next attack."

"I still want to hear it from her." Uther moved on again, but quickly stopped and turned back round to face Agravaine. "I'm sure you want to tell me, that you warned me about this."

"I take no pleasure in this sire."

Uther turned again and walked on towards the throne room. When he reached the large doors that would lead him to his destination, he took hold of the handle, but for a minute he couldn't make himself open them. Agravaine placed a had on his shoulder, to urge him forward. As the two men, followed by the guards entered the large, long room a look of shock, and worry appeared on their faces. As a deep smirk, like the one she had grown so used to, spread across Morgana's face.

Uther was the first to move, taking large strides towards her. She sat slouched on the throne. Her right arm resting on the right arm of the throne. Her legs crossed, facing the opposite direction. A look of self-satisfaction on her face. She only glanced at her father and uncle as they came towards her. It amused her to see that Agravaine looked the most worried of the two.

"Hello, father." She removed her right arm from the throne, then crossed it along with he other arm over her chest. Leaning even further back on the throne, as the king stopped walking towards her. "You know, I had forgotten just how comfortable this throne is." Slowly she moved to stand up. "It has been so long since we last talked. To what do I owe the pleasure of being pulled from my chambers at this earlier hour."

Agravaine was avoiding looking her in the eyes. She was showing a great never, he was impressed. It was because of this strength that he had so wanted to be able to work with her, and that he regretted what he knew was coming. However that same strength could be a problem for him if he left her to get in his way.

"Lord Agravaine has informed me of some unpleasant news."

She finally looked right at Agravaine know. "I'm sure he has."

"Morgana..."

"Why does it not surprise me that you would lessen to words of a man that hates you. You are an arrogant fool, that is why it is so essay to fool you." While she spoke she walked slowly towards him. Her dress showed in small ways for under her cloak. Her train trailed behind her, the long sleeves fell our for the shorted sleeves of her cloak, and the neck line of the purple dress, with its gold leaf embroidery, peaked out from the lower neckline of the cloak. She may have chosen to appear now was a witch, but small signs of her title still showed.

"Leave us." He spoke to Agravaine and the two guards, but didn't take his eyes off Morgana.

"Sire I think..."

"I said leave us. My daughter and I have much to talk about." She had seen him angry before, but this was different. There was a uncomfortable calm about him.

By the time they had been left alone, she had recovered her nerve. There was nothing she could say that was going to make things any worse for herself. "I am no daughter of yours. Gorlois is my father, you are nothing to me."

"If nothing else I am your king."

"A King that kills my kind, lies to his people, his son." She took one more step towards him. "You are no king I will follow."

His anger seemed to leave him. "What have I ever done to make you hate me so. I have loved you as my daughter, looked after you. Gave you all you desired." His voice grew louder. "I even made you, my bastard child a princess, what more could you want form me."

"Acceptance."

He didn't look at her, he walked past her towards his throne. Where he sat down. Slowly she turned round to face him. "You killed so many innocent people, do you really blame them for wanting you dead or to suffer as they have. You took Camelot by force, you didn't inherit it. This whole kingdom is built on fear and lies. Your fear and lies, and it will fall."

As he looked at her now, he did not see her. He saw a priestess of the old religion warning him of his actions. She seemed to otherworldly to him, as the early morning light hit her. His eyes looked like they where softening, as he regressed to a long time ago. At first Morgana didn't know what to do. An impulse took over her, one she didn't know she still had. A need for his acceptance and love. She moved toward him. "It doesn't have to be like that. You can change it, there is another way. Let go of your hate, let it go. Then so can I." She whispered the last part.

She now stood on the bottom of the steps that lead to the throne. He was looking down, away from her, deep in thought. Her heart was beating fast, as the seconds dragged on waiting for him to say something. Finally he lifted his eyes to meet her. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to speak.

"Lord Agrarian has informed me that you have be consorting with the druids." All the breath she was holding back, was relished in a deep sigh, as she lowered her head. She felt weak and embarrassed that she had almost given him another chance, that she had let him, deny her again. She was never going to make that mistake again. Soon he and Arthur would see Agravaine for who he really was. Then, he would see what he was about to do in a different light, and that would kill him, break him for good. It would be her finally victory over him. "Was I not clear when you returned..."

"I never returned, I was forced back here. I do however remember how you blackmailed me to stay. If I left, went against you, you would hunt and kill the druids and anyone else with magic. While I stayed and did as you say, they would be left alone."

"Then you admit you broke that agreement."

"I admit to nothing." Morgana was now standing at her full height, looking right at him.

Uther glanced up at her. "Guards!" The door quickly opened. They had been waiting outside the door of course. "Take her away." He didn't have to say more, they knew what he meant. Morgana didn't move, she stood rooted to the spot, till the guards took hold of her arms, and pulled her away. They was no struggle, she simply let them lead her away, knowing where they where taking her, and what was coming after that. As they left the throne room, Agravaine, who had been waiting by the door, locked eyes with her. A look of satisfaction was on his face. She didn't let him have the satisfaction of letting him think that he had won, that he had beaten her. After all she knew that even if he did win the battle, beat her, then he would not win the war. Merlin would never let that happen.

Agravaine slowly walked back into the throne room. Uther was now leaning back in his throne, looking so unsure of himself. "Sire...What are you planing on doing now..."

"I don't know!" He looked up at Agravaine, then lowered his head again. "I don't know." He spoke much quieter now, almost in a whisper.

The knights, and Merlin stopped and rested a few feet or so from the lake. They had been sent out almost as soon as Merlin and Gwaine had returned. A report had come in, of a magical creature attacking a village, near the large house Agravaine normally resided in. If it was not for the reason that they had been sent after a magical creature, then the fact that all six of the knights Arthur trusted most and Merlin had been sent would have been odd. They had left so early none had eaten yet, so once Merlin had cooked for them, he had gone to the lake to wash out the bowls and pot. He lay them room by the waters edge, next to a good size rock, which he sat on. With his mind not really concentrating on the act of washing up, he looked out at the lake spread out in-front of him. The water looked grey, reflected from the sky. Where grey clouds seemed to fill the sky, and darker more threatening ones drew in.

"There is no longer anything between us." He spoke round to face Gwaine, who had come to talk to him with the excuse of helping him.

"What are you talking about." Merlin moved to stand up, as Gwaine moved to stand next to him.

"Just what I said. Whatever was between the lady Morgana and myself is no more."

"I still don't..."

"She made up some excuse, it doesn't matter." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, but there was truth to his words. "What does matter is that, no man will ever get truly close to her. She has chosen to keep people from getting to close to her." He lifted his hand, and patted Merlin on the shoulder. "Sorry mate. You can if you wish, of course, but I wouldn't try with her. She will never let anyone be truly close to her."

Merlin's mouth opened to protest. Make sure that Gwaine was clear on the fact that Morgana had only ever been a friend to him, now she was nothing more that someone he knew through friends at best. His attention was caught though, before he could say anything. A voice low and faint seemed to call on the wind. He turned to face the lake again. The voice became a little clearer, he was sure that it was calling his name. Then just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Turning back to where Gwaine had been, he saw he was gone. In the distance he saw him walking back to the others. An uneasy feeling cam over him, like before. Something bad was coming. Bending down he went back to work to take his mind off the feeling of foreboding.

A few seconds alter he heard his name being called again. There was no mistaking it this time. The voice was loud and clear, not soft and lilting. The voice also sounded angry, or at the very least annoyed. The other voice had sounded sort of sad. If there was any further doubt that the voice was not coming from the same person or place. This new call of his name was followed by, "Are you taking a bath, get a move on, we need to get going. You girl." Arthur was growing impatient.

Morgana was thrown into a cell, she was just able to catch her footing, stopping herself from falling to her knees. She was standing in the small pool of light that poured through the tiny window. Fear cam over her, like a great wave, all of a sudden. No sign of this showed on her face, or body. Unless you were to look deep in her eyes. For a second her first reaction of self-preservation came to her. All the ways she could get out of her, get away, then get her revenge came over her. She pushed them back though. As hard as it was, it was essayer to just give in, let what would happen, happen. She had grown tired of fighting. It felt like that was all she had been doing for so long, she couldn't do it any more. Magic would return, Arthur would be king, a good one and Gwen would be his queen. Uther could not get away with what he had done forever. Sooner or late he would pay for it. She had hoped she would be there to see it happen, but the knowledge that it would, would have to be enough. If this was what fate had planned for her, then so be it. She had expected after hearing that Merlin was her destiny and doom, that he would be a larger part in her end. Although after all, she was were she was, had ended up where she was because of him.

Time seem to race by, as she must have been in the cell longer than the few seconds she felt she had, when she heard the footsteps walking towards her. The sun seemed a little brighter, showing that it was now fully risen in the sky, though it was still hidden behind light grey clouds. The echo of the footsteps got closer, till they stopped right behind her, on the other side of the bars. Slowly she turned round. The sunlight coming in behind her, seemed to give her a cold glow. Agravaine, almost thought she was a ghost at first.

Her bony hands lifted, and she clapped them together. The harsh sound echoed loudly through the cell."My Lord." An grin crossed her face. "Well done."

"My lady." He was so shocked the words came out as a question.

Slowly, taking her time with each step, holding her head high, she walked towards him. "I underestimated you. I made one little slip, one move without thinking, and you had me. I should have known you would have me watched after tricking you as I did. So of course you followed me when I left. I gave you the perfect chance to get rid of me, and you took it." she clapped once more. "Well done."

"I never wanted things to come to this." His hand lifted, to try and reach her through the bars, but she took a step back out of his reach.

"No, I don't believe you did."

"This doesn't have to go any further, I..."

"I thought you had already given me my last chance."

"Morgana."

"I can accept what is going to happen, because like I said before. You will not win, getting rid of me changes nothing." IF she thought about it, it would seem odd that she was placing so much trust in Merlin again. Now that his hand was back at his side, she took a step forward again. "I am interested though, in why you think you have won so quickly, before talking to me. I can say that I wasn't alone, Sir Gwaine, and the serving boy were with me. I could tell..."

"You won't though."

"That's what I want to know. Why do you think that."

"You care about them. Even if it was an innocent conversation, you still spoke with the druids and they helped. You may not be killed, but you would be punished. You don't want that to happen to them."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

A smirk crossed his face. "Then why haven't you said something before now. My sending them away wouldn't stop you doing that. Face it my lady, you aren't as heartless as you want to believe, or be seen as. You care..."

"For those like me. I'm keeping the druids out of this, by taking whatever punishment Uther wants to lash out with, so they wouldn't be hurt."

"You don't truly believe that do you, Morgana. It maybe part of it, but its not the only reason..."

"Does it really matter."

"No, I suppose it doesn't." A silence feel on them, till he spoke again. "Not after you ended, what would you call it. Your relationship with sir Gwaine. Tell me, was that to protect yourself as you say, or was it to protect him, maybe it was for the benefit of the serving boy, Merlin."

"Where have you sent them!"

Again he smiled at being able to get to her, despite the mask she was wearing. "Worried."

"Only for my Brother."

"Of course. We all know how much you care about your dear brother, Arthur."

"And for the person you expect to win against them. They have no chance, and to work with you they must he a fool that is easily lead. I pity them."

"Have no fear, dear one. They will be safe." He was being deliberatively vague, not being clear who them was referring to.

"Tell me of the other half of your great plan, my lord." She lifted her arms up and opened them wide, taking a step back as she did. "As you can see, I can only see half of it, and would like to hear the rest."

He though for a minute, there seemed to be no harm in telling her. What could she do about it from a cell. "I take it you know of the Limia."

Morgana's eyes widen in the dark cell, as she once again stepped forward to the bars. "You really are a fool, you have no idea what you are messing with, do you. The Limia can only be controlled by a high priestess of the old religion. Since I'm the last of my kind living in Albion, you have no way of controlling it. You have unleashed a monster that will kill you too."

"You shouldn't underestimate me again. I don't plan for the Limia to kill them, simply to mark them."

A slight feeling of relief came over Morgana. "So they can be controlled. They wouldn't be controlled by you though, the Limia would..."

"No the one that controls the Limia controls them as well."

"As I said before, only..."

"Maybe you are not the last of you kind, or as powerful as you think, milady."

For a second she did feel a little worried, but then something dawned on her. "Its the sorceress, the one that tried to start a war, healed my sister. She is the one your working with. She can't be a sorceress then can she, if she can control the Limia."

"I wouldn't know about any of that. Whatever you choose to call yourself, its all the same. It means she have chosen to use magic."

Taking hold of the bar in her right hand, she looked right into his eyes. "Magic is no choice."

Before she had the chance to move her hand away, he grabbed hold of her wrist. Leaning in as closely as he could he whispered. "There is still time. Work with me, you can be queen." With his other hand he reached put and took hold of a strand of her hair which he ran through his fingers.

Leaning into his ear, she answered. "I would rather die than work with you."

He gritted his teeth and pushed her back, away from him as far as he could. "As you wish, my lady. Guards!"

Before she had time to say or do anything two guards entered the cell. One of them restrained her, by wrapping his arms around her shoulders, while the other took hold of her hands, and fastened a set of chins around her wrists. She was then lead from the cell. As the stepped out onto the first floor of the castle, after walking up the stairs from the cells, a black bird flew by the window, knocking its wing against the glass. Morgana turned to look at it, after hearing the knocking sound of the knocked glass, but it moved away to quickly. She didn't know if it was a raven or a crow, a good omen or a bad one.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I feel I should say that I haven't updated sooner, because as sad and pathetic as it sounds I have been waiting, hoping for a review for the last chapter. After about ten days I gave up so I updated. Please review. I really want to know what you think of the ending part of the first part of the story. <strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you all for reading. I feel really bad now. I never meant to make anyone feel bad, or guilty. I was just feeling a like down, and I shouldn't have written that. I am very grateful for everyone that has taken the time to review, it means a lot. I would hate to think that I have quilted anyone into reviewing if they didn't want to. Any way onto the responses. **

**Beave1. I was worried about mentioning names, glad you didn't mind. She did, she has always been a fighter, I still get sad if I see that scene. Its so sad, neither wants to be in the position they are in, and it all comes down to fear. Not being able to talk to each other, very sad. I think deep down all she has ever wanted is to be loved accepted for who she is. To have one person put her needs, feelings before someone else. The only person to do that is Morgause. I was worried about that part, glad it came across as funny. She is very good at sarcasm. I like writing those parts. He has noticed that they are together more than they should be, and read into it. By them, she means all the knight, and Merlin. The person she is talking about winning against them, as in the knights is the person she is talking about. The person that Agravaine thinks can kill them, or whatever he has planned. She is worried for them, as she knows they can't win against the knights, and pity's them for being but in a losing situation. My wording wasn't very clear there was it, sorry. She has been through a lot, she needs a hug and someone to understand. In this story and the show. **

**CharmStone127. Thank you very much. I hope you are not disappointed with the new chapter. **

**MaryamT. It is really great to hear from you again. Please don't feel bad, I was just feeling a little down and over reacted a little. I look forward to hearing what you think of the previous chapters, that is if you still want to write the reviews for them. Of course I'm still interested, I can't wait to see the video. That of course again is if you still want to do it. I dislike him too, I think I made him worse than he was in the show. I felt a little sorry for him at the end, loved him calling Merlin out on all the lies he has told. Really he is no better than him or Morgana when it comes to lying to people that trust him. I feel a little sorry for him to. He let his fear ruin him, like she did with her anger. I wish they had had a scene together this season, it would have been interesting. Thank you for the complement. I really like writing the slight triangle thing. I'm a little sad it is sort of over now. I may have to soften him a little, so he is more like he is in the show. Its odd I have had lot of reviews were I was asked how I was going to break them up, now they are it seems they may be missed as a couple. I never really saw that episode the whole way through, so I don't know fully how to write it. However I have to use it for a part that will come up in the next part of the story. Glad you liked the song. That is such a lovely thing to say, thank you so much. **

**TheNoxToYourLumos. Please don't feel bad, I was over reacting a little. I never get board of reading what you, or anyone has to say, feel free to say whatever you think, bad or good. I'm glad you liked the scene, it was fun to write. That was interesting to figure out, she has faith he will do anything to protect Arthur. As she has personal experience of how far he will go. I love writing Gwaine, I have to keep coming up with ways to work him into the story more. **

**Ai-chiii. Please don't feel bad, of course I don't hate you. I was just having a bad day when I wrote that. I don't know where to start, thank you for the two reviews. I'll start with the review for chapter 38, I think that is best. It is the logical thing to do, and the funniest. I have a hard time believing that anyone could resist Gwaine's charm. It is Merlin being Merlin, he isn't very good at getting to the point is he. They will always be close, but I think yes this is as close as they will get. That could change though. I hope it didn't seem to hurt him that much, I tried to make him come out of it with dignity. I think they both have strange ideas about what loyalty is. I loved writing that part for Morgana. Thank you, I hope I do have a good imagination, so I can keep writing the story. That's exactly right, it did feel like there was something missing. I can't wait for the next season, mainly because I want to know what Morgana is going to do now, its really hard to tell. Do you have any ideas, I can't think of anything really. Chapter 39, glad you liked the song. She really is the best on the throne, she just seems so relaxed and comfortable there. I would love that, don't know how good I'd be. I missed him a little too, I think cause I thought there was still a lot left to be resolved with his character, I guess its more realistic that way though. I think she has always tried with him, but when it became clear he wasn't going to chance, she gave up. Its weird I though everyone wanted them over, now it seems people will miss them. Glad that part was funny, it seemed funny in my head, wasn't sure if it was as good written down. It is sad, but its the way I see it, maybe wrong though. I can't wait for that either, don't know what I'm going to do with him though. **

**Emma. Good luck with your finals. Thank you. **

**Hopecoppice. You don't have to say sorry, thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story. I know what you mean, I think Morgana is one of the most sympathetic characters in the show. She I don't think choice to go down the path she has, she was forced that way by circumstances. **

**One last thing. I didn't think of it till I was reading over before I up-dated, but the song fighter by Christiana Aguilera. Kind of fits the second part with Uther and Morgana. Mainly due to what she is saying.**

* * *

><p>Gwen was a little shocked to see the harsh light pouring in from her windows when she woke up, she had spelt well into the morning, something she had never really done. After dressing she knocked on Morgana's door, expecting her to up and dress. When she got no reply, she slowly opened the door, now expecting Morgana to have slept in as she had. The chambers were of course empty. The bed had either been made already, or as Gwen thought more likely, never been slept in. she returned to her chambers, left through her main room, and went in search of either Morgana or Arthur to find out what was going on.<p>

Finding Arthur's' chambers like Morgana's empty, she choose to go and see Merlin and Giaus. Something was defiantly going on, and she had a bad feeling about it. As she was about to turn into one of the main corridors of the castle, a group of people came walking towards her. They were two guards, Morgana and Agravaine, following behind. The first thing, apart form Morgana's black cloak, which she had only seen her in when she first came back to Camelot, she noticed were the chains around her wrists. It was just like a few months ago, when she had been brought back. She took a step back, leaning against the wall, to let them pass. Morgana didn't turn to look at her, not even a glance, as she passed her. She simply kept her head high and her eyes forward.

Once they had passed her, Gwen let out the breath she had been holding, and quickly carried on the way she had been going. Opening the door to the physician chambers without knocking, she quickly walked into the centre of the room. Giaus was sitting at the large bench, a book open in-front of them. Though he did not seem interested in its contents.

"What is going on, where is Arthur. Morgana is in chains. Giaus, what's happened." Her words tumbled out on top of each other.

Placing his hands on the bench, Giaus pulled himself to his feet. "Arthur, Merlin and the knights have been sent to deal with a attack on a village. As for Morgana, I don't know much. She is accused of consorting with the druids, and is being brought to the king." A look of fear came into Gwen's normally warm eyes. "I'm sure Arthur and the others will be fine. It has also not been proven that she..."

"She has, it has to be true."

Slowly Giaus walked towards her. "Why do you say that. Do you know something Gwen." She looked like she was about to say something then stopped herself. "Gwen, if you know something it is best to say so now, before things get out of hand."

She still remained silent. What good would it do telling him, what would it change. He must know anyway. Even with all of those thoughts in her head, the one that was the strongest. The one that stopped her form saying anything was the thought that she didn't want to betray Morgana's trust. Once she fully acknowledged this, she realised how stupid it was, after all that Morgana had done, she had nearly had her killed. "She can still use Magic. She used it to heal the sick awhile ago. She can also take on another appearance...I...helped her. I said...it was...okay."

Giaus was now in-front of her, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. "Its okay Gwen. I and Arthur both know that she can still use some magic."

"I should never have trusted her." Gwen lowered her head, as tears built up in her eyes. "Not after all she has done."

"You have a good heart. You want to see the best in people. There is nothing wrong with that."

"There is if you let yourself be deceived again." She lifted her head up, strengthening her resolve. "I will never make that mistake again."

"You sound a little like her."

"Are you defending her."

"No, of course not. I'm saying that sounds like something she would say. She was lied to herself, and stopped trusting people. Don't let yourself end up like that. If you push people away, you push away the good as well as the bad."

She knew he was right, he normally was. That unfortunately didn't lessen the pain of this newest betray. It was not going to harden her, change her. She was not going to be like her former mistress. She would still trust people, just be more careful in future.

The doors to the throne room were opened in-front of her. All along the sides of the large hall, stood lords and lady's of the court. In amongst them were Agravaine's guards. Their eyes were all on her, but she didn't so much as glance to look at them. Her cold eyes were set on Uther, sitting in his throne in-front of her. A feeling of familiarity came to her, this was almost just as it had been when she had first been brought back to Camelot.

"Sire." She curtsied, as best as she could with chained hands, and spoke with a sweet voice.

"Morgana, you are accused of consorting with the druids. What do you have to say."

A smirk crossed her face as she pulled herself to stand tall again. "Guilty." The small crowed around her seemed to let out a collective breath at this. "I did speak to the druids, and I will never tell you what about. So you can think what you want."

Uther shifted in the throne, like he was going to stand up. "You understand what your saying."

"Yes...and I can say more. If I have to be judged for speaking to my kind, then I should finally let you know what else I have done."

"Say what you will."

"Would you like me to start from the beginning, or based on which caused the most harm." No one said anything the room went totally silent. You could hear the beating of everyone's heart and every breath they took. "Well then, I'll go by which was the most fun. Making you lose your mind, face what you've done. The innocent children you drowned. Weakening Arthur while he was on his quest, was also very interesting. Tricking you into almost killing an innocent women, that was truly evil, and so enjoyable."

She was now silent, having said enough to make everyone hate her with their whole hearts. Having excepted her fate was surprisingly freeing. It meant she had nothing to fear any more. Merlin and Arthur had their destinies, that was clear and she had her's. If this was her's then what could she do. That didn't mean she had to forgive Uther or Merlin for what they had done. They would pay, the last thing she would do would be to make sure of that. Weather they hated her or not, she was still Uther's daughter, and this would break him again, once the true came out. For Merlin she would make the people of Camelot hate magic more than they already did making his destiny that much harder. He would have to sacrifice more, go against more of who he really was to make it happen. In the end she would have revenge on them.

After she finished speaking she finally looked around the room. It was then that she caught sight of Gwen and Giaus standing a little away from the others in the corner. There was a lot of utter disappointment and betrayal in Gwen's eyes. Of course she hadn't meant all she said. It was true she had done all she said and enjoyed watching Uther suffer. She had taken no really joy in what she had done to Arthur and Gwen though. The only thing she felt was hope that once they were died, she would finally have the power to change things. Killing them had never been personal, it had been for the greater good as she saw it. Now with Gwen's eyes on her, she felt scared and alone. She didn't care what the other people in the room thought of her, but Gwen had once been a friend, like a sister to her, and like everyone else she didn't want to die with everyone hating her. For the first time since this began that morning, panic came over her, and what was going to happen.

The knights made go progress towards the village. The further they got into the forest the the more edge they seemed to be. It felt like there was something watching them, following them. The knights had their hands close to their sword handles, ready to use them, if needed. Despite it being mid-day the forest was dark, as what light there was, was blocked by the grey clouds. The sound of their chatter had drowned out, as they tensed up, they stopped talking.

The forest was almost as quiet as the throne room in Camelot was at that very minute. A rustling in to the left of them got there attention. As they turned a figure appeared getting closer to them. Once the figure was close enough to them, they saw it was a young women about their age. She looked weak and tired. The knights, who had all started to pull out their swords when they heard her approaching, let go of them, and started to walk closer to her. A hug grin spread across her face from ear to ear showing large front teeth. She quickly moved forward towards them. Leon was the closest to her, so she directed herself to him. Once she was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her legs give out, so her grip around his neck was all that held her up.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Leon placed his hands on her upper back, as he gently pulled her way. Gwaine clenched his mouth shut, as not to laugh out loud at Leon's uncomfortable body language.

Arthur now stepped towards them. "I'm prince Arthur, we have come here to help..."

"I know." She interrupted. "I've been sent to help guide you." She had large brown eyes, that seemed to Merlin to look past Arthur to Lancelot, who was standing behind him.

"That is very good of you, what's your name."

"My name doesn't matter. I just a farm girl. We should get on, we are still a while from the village." Arthur nodded and they carried on.

The girl lead the way, with Lancelot. Arthur and Merlin took the rear. The others made up the middle, with Gwaine in the direct middle. There was something about the girl that had Merlin and Arthur,and the other knight occasionally glancing at her. There was something about her that, to Merlin at least seemed familiar. She at one time glanced back at them all, then quickly turned back to Lancelot. Who she seemed to be very interested in talking to. It was then that Merlin realised why she seemed familiar to him, she looked a lot like Freya. Realising that he forced his eyes away from her, not wanting to look at her.

A few minutes later, the girl tripped on a fallen branch. She instinctively reached out to grab hold of Lancelot as she fell. Catching hold of his neck, which she couldn't hold onto for long. Her hand grabbed hold then, onto his collar. He was pulled down a little with her, but was able to take hold of her, and keep them both form falling to the ground.

"Thank you." she looked up at him, with eyes he though he had seen before, and viewed to be the most beautiful he had ever seen, but was unable to look into for long without fear of loosing control.

Before he could say anything, Percival who had been walking right behind them stepped forwards. He took hold on her arm, helping her back onto her feet. "Your tired. Since we have to keep going, I'll carry you." He quickly picked her up into his strong arms. A slight smile could be seen on her face by Lancelot as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The other knights were a little to shocked to move at first. Though the events that had happened were not that far out of the norm, there was still something odd with it all the same. Lancelot and Leon were the first to move again. Arthur wanted to keep in control followed after them, Elyan moved next. Merlin finally moved, As he passed Gwaine who had still not moved let then moved with him.

"There's something odd about her." Merlin just nodded in return. He was looking at the back of the girls head as she lay it on Percival's shoulder. There really was something odd about her. It was more than her looking familiar, there was something almost not human about her. It was like nothing seemed to touch her. "She reminds me of Someone a little."

Merlin felt a little panicked and he didn't know why. He didn't know how Gwaine could ever have meet Freya. There was also no reason why if he did, it would be a bad thing. "Who."

"Morgana." Merlin looked quickly from his friend to the girl, not knowing what to say. This could be another joke, because he though he had feelings for Morgana. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gwaine spoke first. "It's just something about her, I don't know what. It reminds me of her." His voice grew lower and had a hint of sadness to it as he went on.

At first Merlin thought that what Gwaine had said was more to do with the resent turn of events regarding Morgana, than the girl herself. However the more he looked at her, stealing little glances the more he started to see what Gwaine did. She was vulnerable looking, but seemed to have a hidden strength that was unexpected. There was also the odd way she was able to draw people to her, charm them in a way that wasn't clear. It was the more he thought of this, the uncomfortable thought came to him that Morgana, at least had been like Freya in the past came to him. Pushing this thought away he came to another, slight less uncomfortable, yet more worrying thought came to him. Like Morgana there was something unnatural, magical about this girl.

The crowed in the throne room remained silent. Uther seemed to be deep in thought. So did Agravaine, who was standing by his side. He looked like he was about to bend down to speak privately to the king, but Morgana didn't give him the chance. "Sire, if you could more on."

"Very well." He spoke automatically now. "Morgana Pendragon, for your crimes against Cam..."

"I want to thank you." She locked eyes with him. "For everything that you have done, to me and my family, my kind. It has made me stringer. I am wiser too, because of you. I have learned that you can not trust anyone but yourself. I know that there is nothing that can truly hurt me any more. For that I thank you, most sincerely."

Uther seemed to be filled with rage. "For your crimes against Camelot. The use of Magic, enchantments, spells and other actions that are outlawed. I have no choice, but to sentence you to death." Before anyone had the chance to say or even more, Uther rose from his throne and quickly left the room.

A collective gasp was taken in by everyone. It was in the back of their minds, but no one had really expected it to really happen. Morgana had expected it, but it still shocked her. Her breath was hard to get, and her vision dropped out of focus. She felt the pressure of the guards taking hold of her arms, to take her away, but she didn't noticed that she was walking. The thing that ran through her

mind was the images form the dream she had had when she first woke up back here. The Raven, the fence and new graves, Arthur almost he hurt and the others. They had all happened. There was one last one, that was left to take place, was the feeling of pain. It seemed to her that she had dreamed of important events that would happen while she was here, before death, which she had also in her own way seen, and felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you for reading. I hope that you liked it. As I have said before I would hate to think that I have quilted anyone into review if they don't want to. That being said, if you want to review, than I would be very grateful and would love to read what you have to say. I should say that I have not actually seen the Lamia episode. So I hope I have the character right. If not then please let me know, so I can get it right. I know that her ability is a little different, but I hope that's okay. Thank you. <strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**As always thank you for reading. Hope you like the chapter. I meant to up-date much much sooner, but its a bit like the chapter before last. I felt I should wait for those that may want to comment before I up-dated. Anyway on with the responses. **

**CharmStone127. Thank you. That was very helpful, it helps with writing this chapter. **

**DragoonTheGreat4. Thank you. I don't see any of the Characters as being totally good or bad, they are all grey. The problem I have is that the characters in the show all see things themselves as being black and white. **

**TheNoxToYourLumos. You've made me interested, I may have to watch the episode now. I never liked either of their characters, but I want to do my best to make the characters grey and not black or white, or see things that way. As I said before that is something I don't like in the show. You will just have to read and find out, they may or may not. I miss their friendship too, but I do think Gwen has a real reason to not fully trust her. The main thing I think is that she is willing to give her a second chance. **

**MaryamT. I'm the same, I always end up doing everything at the last minute. I love the video, it was so epic. How you manipulated the scenes was amazing. I could never do that. The only thing I would say is that I wish it was longer, as it was so epic. I would like to say that this is as bad as it's going to get for Morgana, things won't be essay, but this is the lowest point. I know I hate it when they have a scene just to show how great, powerful Merlin is, cause most of the time it never really works, at least not for me. I think she does what she does because she is tired of fighting, and like Morgause in the show she thinks her death might be her finally revenge against her enemy's. **

**Ai-chiii. I know what you mean, my school work has started up again. It seems like ages till it will be done. I agree with you totally. Almost all of the problems, drama in the show could be avoided if people just talked with each other, were more honest. I was thinking the same thing when I was reading the chapter over, I will do that from now on. To be honest I don't think any character in the show is totally good or bad, they are all grey. Which is great. It makes it more realistic. The problem is the characters in the show see things as very black and white. I think you can understand why they make the choices they do in the show, that no one wants to hurt other people for no reason. The other characters don't see or understand that though. It is very sad. It is meant to be the Lamia girl, but I never saw that episode so I hope she is in character. I like calling her farm girl though, I may have to use that. Thanks for pointing that out, I always mess up with his name. **

**Sorry you all had to wait so long for me to up-date. I thought if a few songs for this chapter, but I want to keep them to use at some other point. So I looked for another one. If I die young by the berry band, works for the last scene with Morgana at the end.**

* * *

><p>Agraviane didn't dare to look at Morgana till he felt the need to move, and took one look at her before he did. He quickly took off after Uther. As he did he knocked into Gwen who was standing by the door Uther had left by. There was something unnerving about the look in his eyes, that worried her. She looked to Gaius for an explanation, but he could give none, and they slowly made their way out of the throne room.<p>

"Your highness." Uther didn't stop or turn round. "Sire please." He finally stopped. Agraviane sped up a little to reach the king. "Are you sure that this is the right thing. That it is what you want."

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"Sire."

"She has give me no choice. I have to do what is best for Camelot!."

"But sire..."

"I take no pleasure in this." His voice sounded like it was now close to breaking. Agraviane opened his mouth to speak, but Uther walked away before he could. He was left alone in the narrow side corridor, with a overwhelming feeling of dread coming over him.

* * *

><p>They where able to keep up a good pace, but the day was drawing on and Percival was getting tired. It was decided that they would rest and have something to eat, then make the rest of the now short journey to the village in the morning. The girl was carefully placed on a fallen tree trunk. She looked up at Percival with a wide smile. He then turned away to help Leon and Lancelot picking up fallen branches to build a fire. None of the three of them ventured to far away from the girl. Gwaine was silently helping Merlin unpack the small bag of provisions. Every now and them they glanced over at the girl and the knights who hovered around her. Like they were tired to her by some invisible thread. Arthur and Elyan, who to had been collecting firewood, but had ventured further away now returned. Arthur at first noticed the three knights trying to look like they were doing something helpfully, when in reality they were trying to keep close to the girl.<p>

"Leon, Lancelot." The two knights looked up at Arthur. "I need you to scout the north. Percival and Elyan will take the east. I'll go south and Gwaine will take the west. After fifteen minutes or so come back here."

Merlin had now pulled himself to stand up leaving the firewood he had collected in a pile on the ground. "What about me."

Arthur rolled his eyes, as he walked over to him. "Someone needs to stay and look after the girl." He spoke through gritted teeth, as he didn't want to be heard by the girl, like he was patronising her. He learned quickly from Morgana how little girls truly appreciated that. Merlin nodded and went back to building the fire.

"It's really not necessary, I know these woods. I'll be fine." The girl spoke up. There was a hint of fear in her voice and eyes. Most likely from speaking up against Prince Arthur, but she was looking at Merlin not Arthur.

"If your sure." She now turned to Arthur and nodded. "Okay, Merlin you'll go with Gwaine."

Merlin again pulled himself to stand up. "Would it not be best if I went with you." He was starting to feel the feeling of foreboding come over again, and was worried that something may happen to Arthur if he went into the woods by himself.

Arthur's lips curled into a slight smile. "I think Gwaine is strong enough to look after you." He took a few steps towards Merlin. "He'll make sure not one hair on your head is harmed." He reached out and tussled Merlin's hair.

Merlin quickly lifted his hands to try and swot Arthur's hands away, while he took a step back. Arthur with a smile on his face turned and walked away. A grin crossed Merlin's face. "Sorry sire. I should have known." He turned away from Arthur looking as innocent as he could. Arthur as he expected turned to face him.

"Known what." He said as he crossed his arms over his cheat.

"That you want to go alone, for some privacy." he slowly began to pace backwards, away from Arthur. "which is very considerate of you as you know that when you, forgive me sire. There is no other way to say it when nature calls, you can..."

"Merlin..." Arthur seeing were Merlin was going, interrupted him. He moved quickly towards him, as Merlin spun round and moved just as Quickly into the woods to the west as he had been directed. Gwaine while trying not to laugh stepped in-front of Arthur.

"I wouldn't sire. It would take you to long to train a new servant if you killed him." He had his hands up ready to push Arthur back if he tried to move past him. With a loud sigh, Arthur turned away and headed south. Trying to hold back laughter the knights left in their directed directions.

Elyan passed the closest to the girl, still sitting on the fallen tree. There was no trace of laughter on her face, despite the events that had just happened. She neither looked embarrassed by the reference to the princes bodily functions. There was a vacant look to her dark eyes, that Elyan found a little unnerving. To try and make her seem more human, in away he offered her a small smile. In return she offered him a large smile, which seemed to bring life to her formally dead looking eyes.

"May I speak to you." She spoke low and quietly, so he had to move closer to her her. He nodded, was about to say something, but she reached out and took hold of his hand, pulling him to stand in-front of her. "Thank you."

There seemed to be a look of fear in her eyes now. "Are you okay."

She held his hand a little tighter, while she lowered her head. "I just...I don't like him. He scares me."

Elyan let out a sigh. "He's not always like that, only with Merlin. He doesn't normally lose his temper, lash out. He wouldn't hurt you. Or anyone unless he has to."

She now lifted her head. "I didn't mean him."

"Who."

"Merlin." She was now whispering. "There is a look in his eyes, he frightens me. He is hiding something, something dark and dangerous." In the back of his mind Elyan wanted to laugh out loud at the idea of Merlin being dangerous, but something stopped him. She seemed to be sincere, maybe she was right. Without him being truly aware, of what was happening, he was moved by her light hold on his hand to sit next to her. "Please, stay with me."

"Of course."She smiled, as she let go of his hand.

The sound of movement from the north of them caused him to turn away to look in that direction. Her hands reached out, taking hold of his head on either side. "I feel much safer, knowing you are here." For a split second be felt a little embarrassed. He had just meet her, and she was getting very close. This feeling was quickly pushed away, as he looked into hers eyes. They were all he was focusing on, all he could see. They got larger, as she moved her her head closer to his. Her hands slipped back from the sides of his face, to the back of his neck, as he lips lightly touched his. Slowly she pulled apart, his eyes were now closed. With a cruel smile she lowered his upper body to lie on the fallen tree trunk, as she stood up. Letting the smile fall from her face, she started walking west.

* * *

><p>Gwaine and Merlin headed west, they didn't talk. Merlin was clearly not happy about what He had said to him the last time they spoke. So Gwaine, lifted his right hand, and slapped him on the back."That was great mate. I don't think anyone else could get away with talking to Arthur like that."<p>

Merlin turned, and smiled at him a little. "I'm the only servant he's had that has put up with him for this long. No one else would have lasted this long."

"Yeah..." He nodded. "Why is that. Why do you put up with him."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "It's a job...he's my friend, he'll be a good king." Gwaine was going to say something, but Merlin spoke again. "What happened...with Morgana." whatever happened it had upset Gwaine.

"Nothing."

"Gwaine, honestly I just want to know cause your my friend. You seem upset abo..."

"I'm fine. It was always going to end at some point."

"But..."

"Women like her, they never settle down. Men like me, never do either." Merlin was about to say something, but like he had done to him before, Gwaine interrupted him. "We should split up. I'll go left and you go right. We can cover more ground that way."

Merlin didn't say anything, he just nodded and headed right. Gwaine walked right, till he came to a small stream. He was about to turn back, when he heard the footsteps of someone walking up behind him. As subtly as he could, he reached to take hold of his sword, as he turned. Once he had turned round he saw the girl walking slowly towards him. She was taking small steps, leaning rather dramatical form side to side. Her lips curled into a odd smile.

"Are you okay." She nodded lightly as she stopped walking a few feet from him. "Okay." He let go of his sword and moved to head back, as he hand originally planned.

"She hurt you didn't she." He stopped, took a small step back. "The girl I remind you of. She hurt you. She got close, closer than you meant her to. That's what hurts so much." He let out a sigh, and shock his head a little. "I'm sorry, I just don't like to see you hurt."

"You don't know me, Farm girl." She tried to lock her eyes with his, but he started to walked away, passing her.

The calm expression on her face melted away. The others had been quite easy, but she was tired. Marking them had taken a lot of energy, even when all she had to do was get close to them, to touch them, their necks. She had grown a little board, and thought she would have some fun with the last two, but he was making this more difficult. He looked away from her eyes, before she had made contact. Feeling anger, fury well up inside her, and take over. She spun round, focusing on him, she sent him flying through the air. Her face finally falling into a cold grin, she walked over to him. Bending down she ran her hand down his check, as his head rested to the side. Then she trialled it back, to his neck, marking him. Pulling herself up she smoothed her dress, and walked on.

* * *

><p>Arthur was the first to return to the fallen tree trunk, where they had left the girl. He in her place he found a seemingly sleeping Elyan. With a sigh of frustration, he walked over to him. Pulling out his sword he pointed the blade to his shoulder. With gentle force he tried to nudge him awake, as he didn't wake, he shock him more forcefully with the sword. He eventually knocked him off the tree trunk and onto the ground. He left him for a minute. Returned his sword to its holster. When Elyan still didn't wake he gave him a gentle nudge with his foot. "Elyan!"<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin was waiting at the point he and Gwaine had split up at. A few minutes ago he had felt something odd, a strange gust of wind. He grew board and wanted to return to the others, so he set off to find Gwaine. He didn't get far, when he became aware of a presence to his left. He was sure it wasn't Gwaine or any of the others. It was something dark and powerfully. Slowly and as quietly as he could he walked towards it.<p>

She was walking in a way that didn't seem natural. Her shoulders seemed to roll forward with ever-step that she took. Despite walking very lightly, she seemed to cover a lot of ground with each step she took. Her head shifted ever so slightly from side to side. She suddenly stopped. Her back lowered a little, as her head tuned round to face the person she knew was following her.

"What are you."

There was a slight look of fear in her eyes, as she looked at the person that had spoken, and was now walking out from behind the tree he had been standing behind. "That is not important."

"It is if you have done anything to my friends."

She seemed to recover from her first feeling of fear. She now turned fully to face him. "I know what you are. Warlock." Merlin didn't flinch at this. "Your magic will nor help you now."

"Neither will yours." She took in a Sharpe breath, stepping back a little. "That is why you have avoided me, whatever you are, whatever power you have, it won't work on me."

Fully recovering herself, she moved towards him. "I am a creature of magic, older and more powerful then you. I could have killed you any time that I choose."

"Then what are you waiting for."His voice was cold and calm. Not raised at all.

He stood still unmoving, as a cold grin to rival even Morgana's crossed the Lamia's face. Taking in a deep breath her eyes changed to a bright green. Merlin was sent back into a tree by her magic. She knew he would be here, was told to keep away from him, by her mistress. Though she still couldn't help herself and walk towards him. Like the others she had beaten him, he was just like all the other men.

When she reached him, she kicked him in the stomach, rolling him over onto his back.

"The great and powerful Emrys." She slowly bent down, balancing on the balls of her feet. "Such a Disappointment."

His eyes shaped open, glowing. With a scream she was sent through the air. Using his hands, Merlin pushed himself up. He glanced around him, looking for her, but saw no sign. "Merlin." He turned to his left, were the familiar voice came from. Arthur, and the others moved quickly towards him. Gwaine was rubbing the left side of his head where, he seemed to have a light bruise. Elyan was being helped forward by Leon, as he was clearly having a hard time keeping himself up.

"What happened to..." He was interrupted by a loud almost roar, as a large dark figure came quickly toward them. The figure was not human. The sun was setting and the many trees around them, made it hard to see the creature clearly. They all saw something different. To Lancelot it looked like many snakes, and to Leon their didn't seem to be any thing familiar, human about it.

Before any of them could move to draw their sword or run away, they were thrown back. The Lamia moved towards where they now lay, but was stropped by a sudden sharp pain in her side. Looking down, she returned to her human form, falling to her knees. A tree branch had cur her side and was still in-bedded there. The job had been done, they had been marked. With what energy she had left she pulled herself to her feet and moved away as fast as she could, before they woke up.

* * *

><p>Morgana could hear the drumming from the main square. She had been placed in the same cell she had been in before. The one that had a view from the small window out onto the main square. Where the sound came form, she knew what it was, and didn't want to look out the window. Time seemed to drag on, the only sign that she had of the change of time, was the small pool of light that entered the cell, and through out the day made its way across the floor. It was now gone, letting her know the day was almost over, the sun was setting.<p>

Mixing in with the drumming, she now heard footsteps walking down the corridor. She turned round so she would be facing them, when they reached her cell. When they did she forced a fake smile to her face. "Gaius."

"Morgana." He had his head lowered, avoiding looking at her.

She was not going to let him get away that easy. He was going to see what he had done to her, with his lies. Slowly, with her head held high, she walked towards the bars that kept her in the cell. "I would say this is a pleasure, what you are one of the last people I want to see." She leaned in a little closer to him. "Especially on my last day." She whispered.

Gaius finally lifted his eyes to look at her. There was a harshness to her eyes, but underneath that he was sure he saw fear. She was only human after all. "What happened to you Morgana." She grind as she shock her head and stepped back from the bars. "I have watched you grow up, how has it come to this."

"You tell me."

"I want to hear it form you, what happened to you."

"I Don't know. Maybe I was just born without a heart. Then again it could also be that I was lied to my whole life. Made to feel like a outsider in my own life. What do you think."

"Blaming others..."

"What are you doing here. You hate me, do you just want to gloat." She again moved towards him. "I would wait if I was you. I'll still have me revenge."

He looked at her now with pity. Choosing to ignore the last thing she said, he locked eyes with her. "I don't hate you. I never have. I did what I thought was for the best..."

"Your right, I know...I just. I'm scared." she lowered her head. "I'm scared. Please help me, Gaius." Her whole body shock with her sobs. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, as her sobs grow louder. Gaius reached his arm trough the bars, placing it on her shoulder. All of a sudden her sobs turned to laughter. Her head came up and he saw no sign of tears on her face. She closed her mouth in a bid to stop the laughter.

The warm and softness in his eyes left. "You may be a seer, but that doesn't mean that you are, or you will loose you mind. So stop acting like it." She looked shocked by his loud voice. He reached into the pocket in his robes. He pulled out a blue bottle she knew well. Her sleeping draft. "I came to bring you this." Once again he reached through the bars.

She reached out to take the bottle. She left her hand below his, so he let go of the bottle, to let it drop into hers. At the last second she moved her hand away, and the bottle fell to the soften floor, smashing into pieces. "Oops."

Gaius gave her a look of disappointment "I'm sorry for what has happened to you Morgana, but you are not the only one that has suffered. We all have." She looked away from him. He turned to leave, but turned back again. "I am sorry for the part I played. I only did what I thought was best. I truly am sorry."

All of her anger, her bravado left her. With just those first three words he pushed them away. That was all she had wanted to hear from him, Merlin and Uther. She thought she would die without hearing it. She stepped towards the bars, taking hold of them to steady her. "Gaius." He was only a few steps away, and turned back to her. "It's the smoke isn't it." He turned fully to face her know, giving her a look of confusion. "It's the smoke that kills you. You choke on the smoke, before the fire reaches you. If you take deep breaths."

"Morgana..."

She couldn't stand to hear his voice like that. So sad, low. "So I should take in deep breaths of the smoke." He couldn't speak, just nodded. She nodded a little in return. "One more thing. When they get back, ask Merlin what happened with the Druids. Make sure Uther knows."

Before he had the chance to say anything, the door that opened onto the corridor of cells was opened. One of Agravaine's guards came out and silently, but with clear force and authority lead Gaius away.

Morgana with the drumming once again ringing in her ears, moved back up against the back wall. Letting her legs give way she slid down the wall. Sat on the floor, her knees bent, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling them in closer to her. She had never looked so small in a long time. It no longer mattered to her, keeping up a brace façade. She had to keep reminding herself that there was nothing else she could do. Her death would have repercussions for everyone. That was what she had to focus on, her victory. When she was gone, them maybe people would start really listening to what she had said, what she had been trying to do. It dawned on her that she had never thought of growing old, like falling in love it was something she never though would happen. She must have known deep down would never happen. It seemed she was right. Gwaine was the closest she had let herself get to falling in love, and of course that had ended. Despite all of these things she thought off to give her some comfort, the only thing that did, was thoughts of her parents. She would finally be able to meet her mother, and see her father again. That only comforted her for a while. A tear slid down her face as she took in a deep breath to stop more from falling. Her head lowered to rest on her knees. Subconsciously her mind reached out to the only person that could help her. She didn't mean to, but her self preservation instinct took over, without her knowing it.

* * *

><p>Merlin was the first to come to. His head hurt, he rubbed it as he pulled himself to sit up. It was more than a sore head, it was like before. It sounded like someone was calling his name. They sounded scared, it was hurting him to hear the pain in the voice. Once he felt strong enough, and he could stand it no longer he pulled himself to his feet. He had to know what was going on, what he could do to help.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. As always I would love to know what you think. So please review, if you want to. I don't know who the girl turns into a monster, so I don't know if I got it right, I hope it worked. Also I know I sometimes bring up a song that is think works for certain songs, but I would like to know if anyone had any ideas for songs they think work for any part of the story. Thank you bye, till next time. <strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**As always thank you so much for reading, and reviewing. Again I will say sorry for not up-dating sooner. I do mean to, it is just, I know it's sad but I do seem to wait to see if more people review. I should really stop doing that and just up-date when I can. I just can't seem to, I will try from now on though. Anyway enough of ranting, on with the responses. **

**TheNoxToYoutLumos. Thank you so much, that is such a lovely thing to say. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story, want to read more and that is had an effect on you. Again, thank you. **

**CharmStone127. I'm so glad you loved it. **

**MaryamT. Oh no, being short wasn't a bad think at all. It was just so good I wish there was more of it, that's all. I agree I think when the adrenaline she is clearly running on runs out, as it will at some point, she will look back and see how far she has gone. Maybe even regret some of it. I think she is just to blinded by hate and anger to see it yet. Again I totally agree with you. There was no need for Alator to do that to her. He could have told her that Emrys was no threat to her, what he was, meant to do, rather than turn on her like that. The women in the show are treated horribly. They either are nice and friendly who don't ever do anything wrong, just do as their told, like Gwen. On the other hand, if they dare to stand up for themselves, have power they are treated as being cold and evil. It annoys me so much too that I think about stopping watching, but I can't seem to. I only watched about a third of the last season though. Sorry I didn't make that part clear, I wanted to get on with the rest of the chapter and rushed it a little. Yes he feels guilty now that she is really going to be killed. Gwaine won't be sad for long, I promise. I noticed that too. He could have killed her if he wanted when he sneaked into Camelot in the last episode. He also could have made sure that she was died after he fought her as Emrys. I know he couldn't cause she can't die, but still. He is either very stupid or hiding how he feels. That is another thing that annoyed me about the show. Morgana is treated as a total monster, yes she has done very cruel things. However there is never any comment about why she is like that, that she was pushed to it. No one admits to there part in it, so she is blamed for it all and seen as a monster. Forgetting about all the good she has done. She dose have no luck at all, it is such a shame. Don't feel bad at all, the longer the review the better. Thank you and have a great day to. **

**Ai-chiii. Glad you had a stress free week. No you haven't got it wrong. I just didn't explain it well. He at first wanted her to work with him. When she didn't she became a threat, he had to get rid of her. However now that it is happening he is feeling a little guilty about it, he never wanted to hurt her. His ambitions are just more important to him. That line I got from the episode it's self. It was a Merlin line, but it seemed a little odd to me to. I just felt that I haven't done enough with Merlin's character, so I wanted to let him be cool and tough. By them being marked it means she is able to control them. I promise all of this stuff will make more sense later on. **

**One more thing before I get on with the story. The song the cave by Mumford and sons, should be listened to when Merlin has a conversation with someone, when he first appears in the chapter. Please listen to the song. Then let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Gaius finally made it back to his rooms. Morgana's finally words to him kept running through his head. What had Merlin to do with her and the Druids. Had he been with her, did he fallow her. That seemed the most likely, he had done that before. It made sense, what didn't was why she would want Uther to know what had happened. The answer to that was so clear, he just didn't want to face it. It made all that was happening that much harsher. Uther killing his own daughter, who had once again planed to overthrow him, was horrible enough, if she was in fact innocent, it was almost to cruel. He wanted to push these thoughts from his mind, but they refused to go.<p>

He closed the door behind him, for a second he let himself lean against the cold wood of the door. "Gaius." An uneasy voice spoke from behind him. Taking in a deep breath, he turned to face the person the voice came from. "I heard you went to see her...what happened."

He slowly walked towards the large table in the centre of the room, where Gwen had been sitting waiting for him to return. She had quickly moved to stand up when he returned, now she was moving round to the other side of the table, where he had moved to sit.

"I Don't think she was meeting with the druids, to plan an attack." He lifted his head to finally look Gwen in the face. "I think she is innocent of this crime."

Gwen's eyes widened in shock, then fear crept in, as she slowly sunk into the long bench beside Gaius. "What did she say." Her voice was so low, he could only hear her as she was sitting next to him.

"A lot of things." Before Gwen could say anything, he speak again. "She said that when they return, I was to ask Merlin about what happened with the Druids."

"He was with her."

"Or he fallowed her." Gaius added.

All of the colour warmth seemed to be drained from Gwen's face. Though he couldn't see himself, Gaius was sure he didn't look much better. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of Gwen's clasped hands that rested on her lap. It was a small thing, but it was all he could think of to comfort her. "I should speak to her." contrary to what she said, she didn't get up to move. Couldn't bring herself to.

"I don' think that is a good idea." Gwen had been looking at the door, like she was trying to move it closer to herself. That way getting up and walking through it would not be as much of an effort as it was now. She now tore her eyes form the door to look at Gaius again. She was asking him why it was not a good idea to see Morgana. "She is angry, she will say things she wouldn't mean. Just to lash out."

"I don't care. I have watched over her when she was suffering from her nightmares. She has yelled and screamed at me, out of frustration over stupid things. Just because she was tired, having had no sleep for days. I can cope."

"If she is innocent. Then there is nothing we can do to help her." From the look in his eyes, Gwen understood the real reason that Gaius didn't think it would be a good idea for her to see, speak to Morgana. Seeing a friend, even a former one if that was what they where. Who was about to be killed, under any circumstances was not an easy thing. She wouldn't let herself show it, but she was revealed that Gaius had stopped her going to see Morgana. The more she thought about it the more hard it seemed to really go and see her. There was still a part of her, there always would be that didn't trust Morgana fully. Given all that had happened she believed that was a responsible way to feel.

Lowering her head she gave a slight nod. Letting Gaius know she would go along with what he said. "All we can do is wait. Hope that Merlin and the others get back in time." She didn't add, if she is innocent. It seemed clear to her now that she was. Apart from her words there was no reason to believe this. She just knew, believed that she was innocent, of this.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set when Merlin came to, with the voice ringing in his head. The voice sounded so familiar, but it wasn't clear enough to make out who it was. All that he seemed to know was that their was someone that needed his help, was asking for his help. Once he was standing, using a near by tree to help him stay standing, the voice became clear. It wasn't him, Merlin that they where calling, it was Emrys. He also finally recognised the person calling him. It was Morgana.<p>

As he finally understood this, he felt a fear come over him, like nothing he had ever felt before. It was a fear that eat away at you, that never seemed to go away. It was always there in the back of your mind nagging at you. There had been times when he felt this fear close to this kind of fear before. They had been when something bad was going to happen. He could see it coming, but couldn't do anything about it. He had to sit back at let it happen. It was the kind of fear he would have expected Morgana to feel. Seeing all the bad things, all the pain and not being able to stop it. The powerlessness was the worst part of this kind of fear. It took him a while to fully realise that it was not him that was feeling this fear, it was her, and she was asking him for help. Well not him really him, not to her anyway.

He looked down at his still knocked out friends. None of them were hurt, and seemed to be okay. Despite the being knocked thing. They would be out of it for a while still. As quickly as he could, with his still unsteady legs, he walked away from them. Using the trees to keep him up, if he needed them, he made his way to a small clearing as far away form the others as he thought was safe. With a racing heart he spoke with a loud clear voice, calling for someone to now help him.

The winded picked up, as a small smile of relief crossed his face. "It's good to see you old friend."

"I hope once I know why you have called me here, I can say the same thing, Young warlock." The Great dragon replied.

"Morgana, she's calling me, Emrys for help. I can feel her fear, she is scared. What is going on in Camelot." He could see the look of announces in the dragons eyes when he said her name.

"What makes you think I know anything about the going ons in Camelot, or anything about the witch."

A slight smug grin crossed Merlin's face. "I know you watch over the city. You have as much invested in what goes on there, in Arthur as I do."

The dragon seemed to shrug this off. Merlin took this as a victory. "I have heard talk that the witch is to be burnt at the stake tomorrow."

Merlin's mouth opened slightly as he spoke under his breath "No."

"It was always going to happen. We all die at some point."

Merlin felt a umber of emotions. Sadness, fear and a slight feeling of relief. "Why." He spoke under his breath still.

"It has something to do with the Druids."

Merlin understood fully what had happened. Someone had seen then when the other day, and told Uther. He didn't have to think for long to figure out who. "Agravaine. He must have been watching us. I was with her, she, they didn't talk about anything that would have her killed. He must have lied. He's trying to have her killed. He wants the throne. He'll go after Uther and Arthur next."

"He will have help. If what you say is true then that would be why you just encountered a Lamia."

"That's what that creature was."

"Yes, and they can only be controlled by a high priestess of the old religion."

"I thought Morgana was..."

"Who ever is helping him, they have enough knowledge to use magic to a degree." There was still so much going through his head, Merlin didn't know what to think, what to say or do. "If you had listened to me, she would have been dead long ago."

"But, you said. Will her death...will it bring about the golden age...I don't understand." His already loose grip on reality after the blow to his head was making it worse. He reached up to take hold of his head, as he turned away from the great dragon.

"Of course you don't."

"Then tell me! I can feel how scared she is. I need to know...do I help her or not."

"What would you do to help her Merlin."

"I don't know, I...I told you I wouldn't abandon her, but I did. I could have done more..."

"You did more than enough for her." He spoke with such disdain.

"Why do you hate her so much..."

"I have me reason, it is between use."

Merlin choose to let this go for the minute. "Is she going to help bring about the golden age, or destroy it. I need to know!. I have done so much, lost so much for this great destiny you keep telling me about. I don't want to give up any more, lose any more. Tell me, should I try and save her or not. I don't want to get it wrong. Tell me what I have to do."

The great dragon let out a sigh as he lowered his head. "A destiny like your can not come about without sacrifice."

The urgency that had made him walk this far, when he was not steady on his feet, now urged Merlin that he had to make a choose soon, whatever that was. "Just tell me what to do!"

"The witch..."

"Don't...Don't call her that. Her name is Morgana. We are talking about her life. Whether she is going to live or die. Use her name."

"Very well. The lady Morgana can, as I have said either be the force that helps you in your destiny or not. You must also remember that she is still, and always will be the darkness to your light. The hate to your love. You are joined. That is why you can feel her pain, here her so well."

"So, do I help her or not." He spoke so quietly. Desperate to have someone else make the choose for him, to take the pressure of him for once. He just wanted to be guided like a puppet, so he didn't have to feel the consequences for his actions any more. It was getting harder and harder to live with them.

"That is up to you, her life is in your hands." Frustration and fear came over him, as he clenched his hands, wanting to lash out at something. Just once, for once he wanted the pressure, responsibility to be taken off him. "I think you have already made up your mind about what you are going to do."

Before Merlin could say anything, the great dragon took to the sky's again. The cold wind blow right through Merlin. Once he was along again and thought about it, he realised that he had indeed already know what he was going to do. He just needed to be told it was the right thing to do. He needed a way to take away the guilt from it. He was taking a big risk. Though one problem could be dealt with for good, the replications could be far reaching. For the first time it hit him fully how much his every action affected so many other people.

* * *

><p>Her eyes started to close on their own accord. Her body lowered so she was curled up under the window of the cell. She felt herself start to drift off into sleep. It seemed a little ironic that after years of having trouble sleeping, now on her finale night, her finale hours she was going to spend it sleeping. To add more irony, her sleep was uninterrupted by any dreams.<p>

The sun was starting to pour into the cell, form the sun rise, when he stood outside her cell. She was still curled up under the window. It was hard to imagine her looking more vulnerability than she did now.

"Morgana." He whispered.

Moving forward more he took hold of the cold bars in his hands. She didn't respond, not even a flinch. He opened his mouth to call her name again, but stopped himself. This was all his doing, it was a step closer to his goal, his accomplice would not be happy if Morgana was aloud to keep getting in their way. Despite all this he took no satisfaction in winning, he felt no joy. It did not feel like a victory. Her eyes, even to him it was clear they were masked by pain and a permanent mask. However they were still her mothers eyes. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Silent Agravaine walked away, holding onto the bar with his right hand for as long as he could.

* * *

><p>Merlin made it back to the others, just as the sun was fully setting. He had almost ran, now trusting his legs all the way back. Now that he stood there, looking down on their unmoving body's, unaware of what was going on, the possible magnitude of what he had decided to do hit him. He could once again, like with not telling her about his magic, when he had the best opportunity ever to, set off a chain of events that could bring harm to Camelot.<p>

Knowing he had to act fact, before he changed his mind, he walked over to Arthur. He lightly with his foot shock him awake. Arthur quickly opened his eyes and shout up to a sitting position. He looked wildly around him, taking in his surroundings, trying to make sense in his head of what had happened, were he was. His eyes finally landed on Merlin, and he was able to make sense of what happened and how he had been woken.

"Did you just kick me." He was now pulling himself to his feet.

He would have expected for Merlin to make a smart comeback, or look a little nervous. He looked, did none of these things. He had a look on his face that Arthur wasn't used to. He looked serious. "Merlin." He was starting to get a little worried none.

After what felt like a eternity for both of them Merlin let out a sigh. "Arthur...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank a lot for reading I hope you liked it. Sorry its a short one. The next one will be longer, I promise and more dramatic. <strong>

**I just wanted to bring something really great up. I got a PM form someone that didn't want me to say there name. So I'll just say thank you very much. They have set up a TV tropes page for this story. I have put a link to it on my profile. So please go and have a look and edit it, as it has only been put up. Thank you. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like the chapter. **

**CharmStone127. Hope you won't be disappointed by the new chapter. The length doesn't matter really, its the fact you took the time to review at all that is the main thing, thanks. **

**Hannahlucyy. Thank you hope you like it. **

**MerganaLover. I'm really glad that you like the story. It is great to know that the characters are in character, that is something I have been worried about. No I don't think the great dragon ever does. I kind of like him like that, it make things more interesting. He really is a slimly creep, glad I got that right. Yeah poor Morgana. I am looking forward to maybe getting to write nice things for her. **

**TheNoxtoYourLuymos. Thank you. Don't worry it maybe a few chapters till this part ends, but there is a lot to go before then, and two parts after that. I hope that you will don't be disappointed. **

**Ai-chiii. Thank you, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to up-date. As for the distance the knight are from Camelot, truthfully I'm not sure. It took them a day to get this far, that was walking though and they stopped for the night. so if they where to, for example run they could get back there in a few hours. Sorry I'm not good at geography. Please don't feel bad, the point is that you reviewed, when you didn't have to. **

**MaryamT. I've had problems with the site too. For a few months I couldn't upload any new chapter, I had to copy and paste them in. i also had to wait two days to upload this chapter, cause i couldn't log in. The show is unfair to women. To be fair though, it can't be all the writers fault. Look at the material they have to work with. At least in this Morgana can sword fight as well as Arthur, and Gwen can at least defend herself a little. I think they are trying to show strong women. The problem I have is that no one acknowledges that Morgana was pushed to where she is, that she never choose to go down this path. Most don't know what really happened so that's fine. However Merlin and Gaius know that they played a part, a big part that she isn't totally evil, yet they never say so, to each other or anyone else. They just let everyone think of her as a monster. Which makes it harder for there to be peace between her and the others. I believe she and Arthur if they had talked more could have worked things out. Merlin though with his interfering stops that from happening. Sorry for the rant. I only watched the episodes with Morgana too. Yeah if Morgana gets a dragon too, she got the better one. I don't know if it is just me but the fact that Morgana would be allied with the white dragon, and always rides a white horse, is to show that she isn't all evil. It could be as a contrast though. I agree they are all just jealousy of her great hair. I have tried to get mine like that and I can't do it. It natural dark brown, have tried curls and waves which worked better, but still not right. I think part of his growth will be making chooses for himself, and facing the consequences of those chooses, at least that is how I will have him grow in this story. This part will have 50 chapters to is, so 7 more after this. Then after that it will have two more parts, each of which will have 50 chapters. So all in all the story will have 107 chapters to go, about. So it may feel like the story goes on forever. **

**For the last few chapters, I have mentioned songs that I think you should listen to when reading. No one has said anything about these songs I hope that that doesn't mean that no one is interested in the songs. That is because I am going to bring up a song for this chapter. The song is silver lining by hurt, should really be listened to at the start of this chapter. I think it really adds to it. When I write certain parts, I write it with an idea in my head about what it would look like in the show. This is one of those parts. With this in mind I will not be using the lines I started to, that mark when the scene changes. This is because I want the first part to flow together, with the song. So please listen to the song.**

* * *

><p>From the second Merlin told Arthur what he had found out. Changing the great dragon to a travelling man, Arthur hadn't stopped moving. He yelled for the knights to get up, but didn't stop for them to get up he just took off running in the direction they had come from. Merlin, Quickly made sure the knight where wake, once they where he quickly told them what he had told Arthur. Like when he told Arthur he spoke quickly, and avoided looking into anyone eyes, especially Gwaine's this time. As expected, Gwaine was the first to really take off after Arthur. Lancelot and Merlin followed after him quickly. Leon took a few minutes to take in what he had just been told. Unlike the other knights, he had grown up with Morgana like Arthur. When her magic and all that she had done was revealed he was shocked, like most people he believed that magic had corrupted her, as well as her own drive for power. Since she had returned this time, he wasn't so sure. Deciding the only thing he could do was to follow his leader and future king, he took off after the others. Elyan and percival were the last to head back to Camelot. In their hurry the others had forgotten to pick up most of the gear they had brought with them. Not being the fastest, but the strongest Percival quickly collected what was left behind, with the help of Elyan, how stayed to help his friend. Then they moved as quickly as they could back to Camelot.<p>

The thumping of his heart matched the sound that was made as his feet hit the ground. Arthur seemed to be getting closer, as they started to catch up to him. There where two images that Merlin couldn't get out of his head. The image of Gaius about to be killed because of the witch-finder, and how large, foreboding the pyre had looked as he was brought towards it himself to be killed. That was something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, which Morgana was, or was told to be. The dragon was right, he had made up his mind about what he was going to do before he spoke to him, he did just want to be told it was the right thing. In the end he had to make the choice for himself, and face what came as a result.

Arthur's head was a mess, some many thoughts came to him. He pushed most of them away so he could focus on running, maintaining the speed he was now. The thoughts that kept nagging at him, that he couldn't push away was the fear of what would happen if he didn't get back in time. Morgana would be lost, those with magic would want revenge he was sure of that. The peace, truce that was there now would be gone, maybe for good. His father would be broken again, this time he didn't see a way he could possible come back from that again. When he was able to push these thought away for a brief time, the thought that took over his mind was how close he had come to losing Gwen in this way. He never wanted to go through that again. He didn't have a choice, he had to get back in time, stop this. Save Morgana, his sister, his friend.

While her brother and his knights ran towards Camelot, Morgana lay under the small window in the cell. The night was starting to break. When she opened her eyes, after Agravaine left, the cell was almost in complete darkness. She soon closed her eyes again. A thin, fragile sleep came over her. Which was only broken when she felt a soft touch on her check. It was the same warm, kind and comforting touch that Morgause had woken her up with after she recovered from her poising. There was something different about it though. There seemed to be the hint of sadness, as well as comfort. An overwhelming feeling came over her, like nothing she had ever felt before. She couldn't explain it, she just knew that is was her mother. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the now faint light coming in from the small window. Her breath caught in her throat at what that meant, and realising that she was along in the cell.

Camelot seemed to be drawing closer. Gwaine and Merlin had caught up with Arthur, and where now running by his side. Like he had been doing since this started, Merlin avoided looking directly at either of them. When the castle towers could be seen in the distance, Gwaine seemed to gain a burst of energy. Speeding up he over took Arthur. Who like him had also speed up, once he caught sight of Camelot. He just wasn't as fast as Gwaine. Lancelot kept a steady pace just behind the, all. Digging deep, down into his already tired body, Merlin speed up too.

When the guards came to get her, Morgana was sitting up, leaning against the wall. Once the opened the cell door she used the wall to help her stand up. Taking in a deep breath, she was about to lift her hands out to them. They instead grabbed hold of her arms, pulling them behind her, where the chained them in handcuffs. As one of them past her, she looked at his face. There was no sign of any feeling there. They were Agravaine's guards after all. Giving up, she aloud herself to be lead from the cell and up through the castle.

Despite the sun being out, though hidden behind grey clouds, Gaius didn't open the shutters on his windows. The only light in his rooms was the candle on the bench, were Gwen was now sitting. Even in the faint light, it was clear to see the dark bags under her eyes. Neither had said anything when she arrived at his door just as the sun was rising, they hadn't said anything since then either. There was nothing to say, for them anyway. They had to just wait and hope. It seemed to Gwen like that was all she, and everyone seemed to do in the end , wait and hope. Both knew what was happing outside, had been through it themselves, therefore had no desirer to see or be a part of it now. So them shut themselves away, from the world, for now at least.

Uther and Agravaine stood on the balcony, looking down onto the main square. Which was filled, but not by as many people as would be expected. As Morgana was brought out into the square, they did there best not to show any feeling on their faces. What they where doing now was for the best in the long run, it was for the best. These where the same thoughts that both men had running through their head, what they had to tell themselves.

Morgana finally reached the pyre where she was helped to the top, by the guards, they then linked her chains to a set of chains that already tied around the stake. They then quickly climbed down from the pyre. Standing there, with all eyes on her, she had never felt more exposed or vulnerable in her life. A faint cry of long live Queen Morgana, could he heard. This gave her the strength to focus. Being heard by someone without magic was difficult. It wasn't that they couldn't heard, it was more that the didn't want to. With a cold slight grin, she focused on both Uther and Agravaine.

"_See you in hell." _

She glanced up at them, hoping to see some sign that they had heard her, but the didn't seem to react. Uther moved to lift his hand, hesitated, then quickly, so he didn't have the chance to change his mind, he lifted it, then brought it down. At the signal, the guard holding the torch, let it fall onto the pyre.

Gwaine was the first to enter the walls of the city, followed closely by Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot. At first they where able to keep up their fast pace, as the streets where mostly empty. As they got closer to the main square, it got harder to move forward at a fast pace, as they had to manoeuvre their was through the crowds. The majority of people parted to let the knights through. It was Merlin who had the hardest time to get through. As one of the tallest of the group he could see the pyre ahead of him clearly. Morgana was facing away from him. He could see the fire growing.

Just as Merlin speed up and pushed through the crowd more forcefully. A sharp and sudden pain came over her, just like in her dream, just as she expected, but the fire was still not close enough to touch her. The pain then went away was suddenly as it came on. Morgana closed her eyes, as the smoke filled her lungs. A tear threatened to fall from her closed eye, but she fought it back. When she felt it on her cheek she opened her eyes, not caring any more, if she shed a tear or not. Her eyes only opened for a second, as the smoke did as it was meant to, and pulled her into unconsciousness. From where she would slowly suffocate, as her lungs took in more smoke.

Due to this, she never realised that it was not a tear that had slid down her face, but a rain drop. The clouds seemed to explode, unleashing cold hard rain over the city. The rain was so heavy that it started to put out the fire that had been growing around Morgana. Arthur let himself realise a breath it felt like he had been holding forever. She was not safe yet, but in less danger than she had been. A grin for a second crossed Gwaine's face as he too saw this.

Merlin was the first to pass through the crowd, as the moved back, away from the now extinguished pyre. With his long legs he crossed the remaining few feet to the pyre and climbed up to the stake at the top in little time. After a quick glance around himself, he focused on the chain holding Morgana to the stake, his eyes glowed and the chain broke. With one of his arms across her stomach to hold her up, he pulled the chain away with the other, freeing her. Her whole body went limp in his arms. He moved his other hand to rest across her back. He was about to move his hand that rested across her chest now, to under her knees, so he could pick her up. Before he could, Gwaine had reached him, and was now standing half way up the pyre, his arms reaching out to take her, he was the stronger of the two of them after all. As he carefully moved her into Gwaine's arms, he felt her faint breath hit his arm. She had looked so pale, so lifeless, he was worried that they hadn't got to her in time. This reassured him a little.

Gwaine took her in his arms, turning round he and Merlin made their way down from the pyre. He cast a glance up at the baloney, where Uther and Agravaine had been, they where no longer there. By the time he was on the ground again, Arthur had made his way through the crowd. Without looking at him, Gwaine held Morgana out for him. Taking her in his arms, he headed back into the castle. The crowd this time parted for him. Gwaine patted Merlin on the back, a sign of well done, and thank, then they followed after Arthur.

Gaius had moved to sit across the bench from Gwen. Both feeling that the time for what was to happen was at hand. They almost jumped out of their skins, when the door was forced open, by a kick from Arthur. Despite still worrying about Morgana, Gwen couldn't help but smile at Arthur's return. He always seemed to arrive right when he was most needed. The bench was quickly cleared, and Morgana placed on it. Gwen collected a jug of water and a rag. As she passed Arthur, who stood by the bench, she took hold of his arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. With the rag and water she cleaned the suit from Morgana's face. Gaius cheeked her breathing, then began to prepare a remedy to help clear her swollen throat. Merlin quickly moved to open the shutters, as soon as he entered the room, then helped him as best as he could. Gwaine and Lancelot waited by the door. Only moving into the room, when the king arrived.

"Arthur, What..."

"What where you thinking!" Arthur moved towards his father, his hand ready to take out his sword. "She confessed. I had no choice. I could not risk being attacked by the druids. I was acting for the good of the kingdom." Those in the room that didn't know Uther well, were shocked by how detached to what had just happened, what was happening he was being.

Arthur looked his father in the eyes. "She is innocent. She did meet with the druids, but she did not plain to attack Camelot. She talked them out of going to war."

"How do you know this."

"Because I was with her." Gwaine stepped forward, next to Arthur. He saw Merlin about to speak up, say the same thing, so he spoke first. Arthur already knew that both of them had been with her, that was enough, Uther didn't need to know that. There was a chance he would be punished for helping her leave the city, but Merlin would most likely be killed if Uther found out.

Uther turned to him fully now. "What are you taking about."

"I was with her. She is innocent. Agravaine set her up, he set a creature to attack us why else would he have sent us away at the same time he..."

"Enough!" Gwaine nor Arthur who stood closest to him didn't flinch at his yell. "You two find him and bring him to the throne room." He was now addressing Gwaine and Lancelot.

"With pleasure." Gwaine smirked at they left.

Uther now turned back to Arthur. "If I had known..."

"I know."

He know moved over to Morgana. Gwen who had been standing by her side, stepped aside for him. He bent down to her, kissing her on the forehead. "Forgive me." He then moved away, ready to face Agravaine.

Arthur watched him leave, not sure if he should go after him or not. "She will be okay." He spoke to, but didn't turn to look at Gaius.

"Yes, sire she will."

Gwen saw him visibly relax, moving towards him, she took his hand in hers. "You should make sure you know what is going on, then get some rest." She lifted her free hand to turn his head to look at him. "You look so tired."

He gave a weak nod. Knowing that he couldn't argue with her. Not caring that Merlin and Gaius where in the room, he leaned down to kiss her. As he walked away, they didn't let go of the others hand till the last minute.

Merlin was leaning against the table on the far side of the window. Since Uther had walked over to her, making him aware of her presence, he had kept an eye on Morgana. Feeling like he couldn't be in the room any-more he moved towards the room. "I should get some food prepared for him. He hasn't eaten in hours."

Gwen nodded as he passed her. "Thank you Merlin." She wasn't just talking about getting Arthur food. "You should get something for yourself too, you like as tired as Arthur."

With Gaius done all he could, the others gone, she walked back over to the bench where Morgana lay, now covered by a blanket. "I'll stay with her, you should get some air."

He knew she just like the others wanted to be alone for a while, so he left her. Moving to sit back on the bench she had been sitting at only a few minutes ago fearing the worst. After sometime had passed she heard someone enter the rooms, slowly she turned her head to see Lancelot walking towards her. "Did you find him."

"Yes, He's in the throne room with the king and princes Arthur now." Gwen gave a faint nod, that she was pleased by what she had heard. He choose not to tell her, that he had almost had to step in, stop Gwaine from running Agravaine through with his sword, she didn't need to know that.

A silence fell over them, as he moved to stand just by her side. Then she spoke. "I doubted her."

"You have ever reason to. No one would blame you, she wouldn't."

"You don't know that, she would hate me, and Arthur..."

He heard her voice braking, so he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't feel guilty, when you have nothing to feel bad about."

She instinctively rested her hand over his. "Thank you, you always know what to say..." She stopped herself, as she realised what she was saying. "Please don't tell Arthur, what I said...about doubting her."

"Of course not Milady." He moved to leave. She knew she had hurt him, he always called her milady when no else did, to point out their ranks.

No wanting to leave things the way they were she stood up took. Taking hold of his arm, she stopped him from walking away. Then she pulled him into a light hug. "Thank you." Like with Merlin, her thank you refereed to different things. Thank you for letting her talk to him like this, for coming to see how she was.

"Your welcome...Gwen." She smiled a little, they were fine again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. I also hope that you listened to the song, sorry to go on about it, I just think it works well. I also wanted to say that the rain coming at the right time, the hand Morgana thought she felt (which I got the idea for, from the darkest hour) and the pain she felt will all be explained in the next part of the story. I am a little worried that I may have left something unexplained about what has gone on, so if I have then please let me know. I also wanted to just say again, that thanks to a very lovely person, who for some reason doesn't was to be named, we have a TV tropes page for this story. Which I still can't believe, it make the story seem way more important than it is, so thank you for that again. I bring this up so that people know it's there, and can edit it. I would love to see what you make of it. I would add to it, but I don't know how. So I have to leave to you wonderful people. See you soon. <strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey, thanks for reading. I know that the story is long and not a lot may seem to be happening, but I hope you will keep reading, and reviewing if you want to. As there is some interesting stuff coming up in this last part of the the first part of the story. Also no one has said anything about the song, I almost begged you all the listen to for the last chapter. I really hope that means that you did listen to it, juts didn't want to say anything about it. I just really think that song worked well for the chapter. Okay on to the responses. **

**MerganaLover. Of course they did, they are kind of heroes. Well as much as anyone can be in Merlin. When I figured that out I was like, wow that's long. It was a little scary, but I'm looking forward to the challenge. **

**CharmStone127. Glad your happy. There will most definitely be fireworks of a kind when she wakes up. **

**Camelot'slover and arthurismyheroxx. Thank you both so much for reviewing. It is great to know that there are still new people reading, thank you. I am going to start this off as a joint response, as I think you both made a very similar point, and I didn't want to repeat myself and bore you, waste time when you just want me to get on with the story. I think its very obvious, but Morgana is my favourite character. So I maybe see things from her pov more than the other characters. I try very hard not to let that effect the story, but I'm not a very good writer, so I think I do let it effect the story. I have to say that in the beginning I see Merlin as being more in the wrong then Morgana. He wants to tell her about his magic, help her, but he lets his fear for himself get in the way. Which leads to Morgana bounding more with Mordred and innocent people dyeing. He then ignores her, when she still needs him, after he has be told by Gaius to look after her. In this time he has no problem telling a stranger about his magic. Yes this may have been due in part to him feeling bad about not telling Morgana, but still. "I have never known anyone like you." Really, really Merlin. She felt alone and scared. So she, when the person that she knows is like her, has helped her in the past asks for help she helps. I really don't see Morgana, Mordred and Alvarr as being the villains in that episode. They were trying to have a object that belonged to the druids returned to them, Merlin is the one that tries to have a child killed. That to me is more evil. When is comes to Morgause, Morgana only agreed to help kill Uther, and if the plan had gone right he would have been the only one to die. If Arthur and Merlin had stayed hidden till they fell asleep they would have been safe. That isn't really important, I just thought it was worth pointing out. Morgana clearly doesn't really know what is going on, she is more scared than the others. Merlin would have to be a complete idiot to think she knows all that is going on. Knowing all of this he choose to kill her. Not just kill her, but it is premeditated cold blooded murder. He plans the whole thing out, knows what he is going to do. He dose this rather than talk to her. So of course when she comes back, she wants revenge. Though she does nothing to him, till he gets in her way. Uther is the only one she tries to kill, hurt. As these plans don't work, they have to try again, in a bigger way. I wouldn't go on any more, as I am ranting. I'll just say that yes she does make wrong choose, and is not an innocent at all. However she has made the only chooses that she can. As she doesn't see the other way, and she doesn't see the other way, because Merlin keeps it from her. So what else could she have done, what would you do in her position. Side with the people who have lied to you, tried to kill you, would kill and hate you if they knew who you really were, or the people that take you in, make you feel like you belong. Again sorry for the rant, I just thought I would explain how I see it, so you may understand why I have written the story the way I have. I will take on board what you have said though, as I agree, she dose need to forgive him so they can move on. Something that may help that will come up soon. The thing that annoys me the most is that Merlin and Gaius just treat her like a monster from the end of season 2. she never used her magic for evil, she had never willing used her magic at all. I know they need to make it clear that she is now going to be the bad guy, it just seemed forced to me, and made no sense. Also the fact they never admit the part they played in what happened, that really annoys me. It was only after the first episode of season 3 that I stopped liking Merlin, as a character as much. I have to believe that he is in denial about is role in it all, case if he really believes she became "Evil." on her own choose, that she just turned and wanted to kill, hurt everyone for only her own good, then he is a idiot like Arthur says. Yes she has done things that are unforgivable, to people that had done nothing to her, except ignore her when she needed them, but I believe that she only did that due to being despite as nothing else they had done worked. She did have the goal of having power yes, but so that she can make things better for people like her who have been treated horrible. Again sorry for the rant you may see things differently, and that is great, this is just how I see it. Lastly, again I agree, they shouldn't have a lovely dovey relationship, it will be more of the love hate thing, with a little or a lot of passion. Though sorry I don't see all the reason Merlin has for hating Morgana. Not when you see it the way I do, that he is a major factor in why she has turned out the way she has. Then he can't hate her, because he has hurt her first, he attacked for lake of a better word first. I promise if you review again I will respond separately for you both. You just made very similar point, so I though this was best, thank you again. **

**One thing, I don't know if there is a lot of point but a friend suggested a song for this chapter. From the last scene with Uther and Morgana, you should listen to skyscraper, by Demi Laovato. I have no idea how that is, its not my kind of thing. It works for the chapter though.**

* * *

><p>No one had said anything in a long time. Uther sat on his throne, Arthur by his side. It felt to Agravaine that their eyes were burning into him, that this was how they planned to have him killed, because that is what he knew was coming, they must just be drawing it out to torture him. "Just get it over with, we all know what your going to do so just get on with it."<p>

Uther and Arthur didn't seem to react to his outburst. "And what would that be." Arthur said as he stepped forward. Their was the unmistakable tone in his voice, he sounded like Morgana. This was the first sign he had seen that the two were really siblings.

"Do you want me to say it, then fine. I framed her. I didn't want to, it was a last resort, she was in the way."

"My daughter was in the way." Uther now pulled himself out of his throne and walked towards Agravaine. "How exactly was she in the way!"

Agravaine tensed up as Uther yelled in his face. "She wouldn't hurt Arthur."

Arthur noticed his father move his hand, as if he was about to pull out his sword, which he didn't have with him. Arthur wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Out of instinct he moved towards the two older men. "He's not worth it father." Now standing behind him, Arthur placed a hand on his fathers shoulder. Slowly the king turned to face his son, and gave a nod.

"You are to return to you home on the southern border of Camelot, where you will remain for the rest of your days. There has been enough blood shed in this family." He looked away from Agravaine to the guards that stood neither side of the main door. "Take him away, I can't stand to look at him. Let alone be in the same room as this conniving snake."

The guards came, took hold of him by his arms, and pulled him away. "You will pain, Uther. For all that you have done to my family. I will see you in hell!" He repeated what could have been Morgana's finale words. "and Morgana" He whispered.

Uther and Arthur turned away, as he was taken away, not wanting to see him any more. Uther almost turned back when he said what he did, he knew he had only said it to get a reaction from him, so he stopped himself, not wanting to give Agravaine the satisfaction of thinking that he had got to him. Not knowing what to do, Arthur once again placed a hand on his fathers shoulder. After a silence that felt longer than it really was, he spoke. "It's going to be okay, she's going to be fine."

"Uther turned to Arthur, shaking off his hand. "Is she, are we...I believed him, I never asked for...I just took his word for it."

"No one would blame you...not after...all that has happened."

"She will."

Arthur opened his mouth to try and comfort his father, reassure him that it all was going to be fine. However no words came out, there was nothing to say. As much as he wanted to say something, he knew that his father was right. Morgana was going to view this as another reason, example of how she was over looked, it would fuel her anger. All the progress that had been made over the last few months could all be undone. Leaving his son, Uther walked out if the throne room, with a heavy heart.

Merlin had entered his room, to get some rest, at Gaius's insistence, after he had delivered a plate of food for Arthur in his room. Arthur arrived just as he was about to leave, thanked him and without saying so, let Merlin know he wanted to be alone. So he returned to his rooms, to be forced to his room. He had heard Lancelot entering and talking with Gwen, but he shut his eyes and tried harder to fall asleep. It would not be long before Arthur had recovered enough to make up a list of chores for him to do, to take his mind of what was going on, is he tried to make the most of this break as he could. He would never understand that, how giving someone else work to do, took someone's mind of things. It unfortunately seemed to work for Arthur though.

After Lancelot had left, Gwen drifted off to sleep. She hadn't slept much the night before. Gaius returned from getting some air, finding them asleep and knowing Merlin to should be sleeping in his room, he quietly left again. A little after this Morgana began to stir, as a dream, vision came to the surface of her mind.

It was different than the other dreams she had had. It was like she was seeing things from someone else's eyes. She was walking the woods that she knew well, the woods around Camelot. She didn't see them, but she knew there were people walking behind her. A hand suddenly came down on her shoulder, and forced her to her knees on the ground. Her head turned to look behind her, the glint of a sword came down quickly towards her.

Her eyes shout open, as she yelled out and moved to sit up. Gwen woke up quickly from her light sleep. He body instinctively moved forward to the edge of the chair she was sitting on. Reaching out her arms, she pulled Morgana into a hug, which she returned. She mutter that it was going to be okay, as she stroked the back of her head, just like she used to do, what now felt like a lifetime ago. For a few minutes it felt like they were back in the old days, that the last two and a half years had all dropped away.

Gwen eventually pulled back from Morgana, keeping her hands on he shoulders, so she had to look at her. "What did you see." She didn't have to be told any more that she had had a dream of what was to come.

Merlin hadn't been able to fall a sleep, so when he heard Morgana yell out, like Gwen instinct took over and he jumped up from his bed and moved quickly to his door. The door was open a crack, so he saw Gwen comforting Morgana. He froze, with his hand on the door-handle. There was no need for him to go out there. Gwen was the best person to deal with Morgana now, the best one to help her. He was about to move away, when Gwen asked her question. He stood still, listening, he wanted to know the answer too.

Morgana took in a few deep breaths, before she answered. "It was different...I think saw what was happening now."

"What was that." Morgana's mind was racing. If she had seen anything less violent, then she may have been smiling now. She could now see the present, as well as the past and future. Her seers sight was getting stronger, she almost had control over it, would have by now, if she didn't have to wear that stupid bracelet. "Morgana, what did you see." Gwen's voice pulled her back in the world.

"Agravaine, he's died."

"How do you..." Gwen didn't finish her question. She figured out the answer before she finished asking the question. "That must have been horr..."

"He tried to have me killed. I'm glad he's dead." Gwen let go of Morgana's shoulders, and moved back in the chair. In the silence that followed Morgana realised what she had said, and who she had said it to. "I'm sorry Gwen." She moved to sit on the edge of the bench, and reached out to take hold of Gwen's hand, that rested on the arm of the chair. "I really am sorry Gwen, for what I did to you...I'm no better than him. I was in his way so he tried to get rid of me. You were in my way, so I tried to...kill you."

Gwen was silent. After awhile she lifted her other hand to place on top of Morgana's. Morgana's eyes which had feel to the floor in the silence, lifted to look at Gwen now. She was giving her a small warm smile. Morgana found tear building up in her eyes, as she smiled back. The same kind of smile she had given Merlin when she returned after he had tried to kill her, only this time it was genuine. In her smile, and with her one gesture, Gwen was able to say all that she wanted to. That she knew, understood and that she wasn't going to hold it against her. Things wouldn't be the same, but she was going to try. Morgana regretted not saying this, getting it out in the open sooner. Like the two lady's, from his hidden position Merlin smiled too.

Gwen was finally about to speak again, when the door was opened rather slowly. Causing it to creak,alerting the three people in the room to the new person entering. The king slowly stepped into the room. It was clear he had not be sure what he was going to find when he opened the door, didn't know if Morgana would be awake or not, if she would be alone or have people around her. Merlin took a small step backwards, so he there was no way that Uther could see him. Morgana removed her hand from Gwen's and straitened herself up. Gwen looked like she was about to stand up and blow to the king.

"I would like to speak to my daughter in private." Gwen wanted to believe that is was the stress of the situation that was making Uther so rude, but she knew better. Quickly she stood up and moved to leave, blowing as she passed the king.

Uther closed the door fully behind her. "So you had him killed in secrets in the woods, why is that."

Uther turned from the door to look at her. "How did you..."

"I saw it, felt it." She moved of the bench to stand facing him now. "He didn't know what was coming, did he."

Ignoring her comment, he walked towards her. "I..."

"I heard. You want me to forgive you." He stopped walking towards her, a look of confusion on his face. "You really should have learned by now. Just because my eyes are shut, that doesn't mean I can't hear you." His face fell a little, like he had just figured out a problem that had been nothing him for a long time. "What Is it exactly you want my forgiveness for. For trying to kill me, killing those like me or maybe you want forgiveness for killing my mother."

Merlin from his viewing position, was more shocked by Morgana's turn than Uther. After all he had just seen the very vulnerable Morgana with Gwen, now this. It was hard to think they were the same person when he saw the change happening in such a quick space of time. Also she was not acting with Gwen, as she had been before.

"I will not be used by you."

"Nor I you."

He moved towards he again. "Everything I have done has been to protect Camelot. You are motivated only by power. I blame myself."

"And so you should." She was now stepping forward to meet him. "Your lies and fear of what you don't understand is to blame for all the miser that had befallen your family."

"Enough!" As he shouted out he lifted his hand to hit her.

Morgana flinched, about to shut her eyes, when his hand stopped. Her heart began to face, as he slowly moved his hand touch the side of her face. Merlin let out a breath he had held since Uther lifted his hand.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low voice, she almost didn't hear.

Setting her eyes on his Morgana spoke. "I don't care. You can be as sorry as you want, I will never forgive you. I hate you." He removed his hand from her face. "You are nothing but a tyrant, and everyone is waiting and hoping for your death, so that things can finally get better."

"What have I done to make you hate me so much. I'm your father..."

"You are nothing to me, I disowned you a long time ago.

"I only ever did what I thought was best."

"I know." she spoke under her breath. "I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be ignored, be pushed aside by anyone again. I will never let that happen. You have done everything you can to break me, but I won't let you. I won't break. I the end I will win, and you will lose, and I will stand on your grave and laugh." She seemed to get more frantic as she went on.

Uther stepped back from his daughter. A slight look of fear on his face. "You are not in your right mind, I will talk to you later. From now on you will live in the east tower, and sir Gwaine will resume his guarding of you." With that The king left.

Morgana stood rooted to the spot as her heart raced and she took in shallow breaths. In the silence she heard a creek from the back room, which she new was Merlin's. Turn round quickly she called his name. A short time later the door opened, and the young warlock stepped into the door-frame. "You've been listen this whole time." She was speaking more to herself than she was to him, so he didn't answer her.

Seeing that she seemed to have recover from her outburst he asked her a question of his own. One he wanted an answer to, because he couldn't understand it. "What is wrong with you."

Like what she had asked, she understood him. He was asking how she could let Gwen forgive her, when she couldn't forgive Uther or him for that matter. It didn't make sense, you would have to be a very selfish person for this to make sense. Deep down, even at her worst, Merlin knew Morgana wasn't totally selfish. Like her father, she had done what she thought was right, for what she believed was the greater good, to protect those like her.

"I Don't know." Though she did her best to show no emotion on her face, her voice gave her away.

She wished she could answer him, because she wanted to know the answer. She wanted more than anything to let it all go. By holding on to it, she knew that is was eating away at her, holding her back. It was keep her from being happy. Though when she tried she couldn't think, remember the last time she was truly happy, it must have been as a child, with her father. Learning to ride a horse, or being told story's of brave knights. Then he had died. There was most defiantly something wrong with her, but she didn't know what it was. Why she was so unable to let go of the hurt she felt, even when it caused her pain. "I truly wish that I did."

Merlin was about to move into the main room, when the door was opened. A pair of guards came to take Morgana to her chambers. Once she turned away from him, she seemed to have put what she said behind her. Like it had never happened. Merlin knew that he would never have the chance to talk to her like that again, she would let there be that change again. While he didn't get an answer to his question, he did find something out. She was still acting, playing a role. Now rather than the doting ward, it was the unfeeling witch. It was how she was coping with being here, and not being able to be herself, or the things she didn't understand. She was more messed up than he had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Please if you have the change, could you review. Thanks. <strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**As always thank you all so much for reading, and reviewing. I'm sorry that over the last few months I haven't been able to up-date as often as I normally have. especially the last month. I have just had a lot of work on. The good news is that I am starting to get to the end of it all. By the end of April I will be done, so only one months to go. I did think about stopping writing till then, taking a break. That way when I do up-date I will a have the time to work on the chapter more, but I felt bad about just stopping like that. So here we are, back on with the story. I just want to thank everyone that showed concern for me, that the story may be stopped. I can one hundred percent promise that that will not happen. I will not just give up on the story. Not as long as none of you do. As long as there are those of you that want to read, and review, then I will keep writing to the end I have planed. **

**MaryamT. I hope your exams went well. Mine would be a long list too. I'm really glad to here that you found the songs fitting so well. There will be a lot of talking this chapter, and setting things up for the end of this part. I loved writing that last part so much, glad it worked. I have no plans to ever stop writing this story till it is done. **

**Ai-chiii. Thank you so much for reviewing both chapters, that was really nice. It is great to hear from you again. I hope you had a good trip. Not at all, I like to know that stuff too. So glad you liked the song, I'm glad to hear you thought it fit well. That was how I imagined it too, I'm really happy it came across that way when it was written down. I was going from stuff I heard in interviews, about Arthur having to be sure what he chooses is best for Camelot before he can act on it. Camelot comes first for him, and he comes first for Merlin, poor Gwen and Morgana, having to compete with that. Thanks for pointing that, and the other spelling mistakes. That is what happened when I don't triple check, cause of time. You could be right, it will be explained in the next part. It is rare, and I wasn't sure about that part. However I need to have something give her a little bit of strength. Also it will come up again, but not till much later. As-well, there was Morgane, so Merlin and Morgana may not be the only ones with magic in Camelot, they may also not be from Camelot. I feel I have said this a lot, so sorry for repeating myself, but the rain and pain will come up in the next part. He is stronger, and it would have been hard to carry her down from the top of the pyre, he cares about her too. It did feel a little like pass the parcel though. I agree Gwen had every right to doubt her, but she is a very nice person so I thought she would feel bad about it, though she shouldn't. Nope your right, that is how it will work out, three parts two after this one. Your right about the meaning of the title too. I wrote that scene badly, I was rushing a little. I should have had Agravaine say something better, but that in its simplest way, was why he had to get rid of her. Thank you, that's a nice thing to say. I thought about writing "You" as her answer, it would also work for what happened to you. I should use that. I needed to get out **of** that scene it was a cope out, sorry about that I know its annoying. Has to be done though. Glad you like that song too, its not my thing, but it dose work. Thank you so much for your concern. I am totally fine, just had a lot of work on. Now I'm back and can't wait to get on with the story. **

**TheNoxtoYourLumos. Its nice to hear form you again. So glad you liked the songs. I really liked the silver lining one, thought it fitted great. Happy not to disappoint. Sorry for causing pain. Thank you for caring, no I am not giving up on the story. I promise I never will. **

**MerganaLover. Nope I don't think anyone liked him at all. I think so, I do think he carries about her, is trying to get it right, but just can't see how to. She will get better, something will happen to help her soon. She has always been my favourite character, can't wait to see what will happen next. **

**CharmStone127. Something will happen to help her be less confused, and forgive him soon. **

**Just wanted to add. I think the song nothing, by the ****script works quit well for the last part with Morgana and Gwaine. More so I think the last part after that, with Merlin. It snot a great fit, but I like it.**

* * *

><p>Arthur sat slumped in his chair looking out of his window. One arm rested on the arm of the chair, the other hung over the side. It was only when he felt someone take hold of this hand, that he was pulled out of his deep thoughts. Moving his head to his right he was greeted with the sight of Gwen's smiling face.<p>

"I brought you some food."

"You shouldn't be doing that, that's Merlin's job." He offered a faint smile, but she didn't believe it.

"I don't mind. It gives me a chance to see you." He now smiled genuinely at her, giving her hand a squeeze. "Something is troubling you." He was about to shack his head, but she spoke again first. "Don't think you can lie to me Arthur pendragon." A faint smile crossed his face, at the acknowledgement of who she was trying to imitate. The problem was the same person that she had imitated to humour him, was also the person troubling him. She could see that in his eyes. "Have you been to see her." He shock his head.

"Neither have I...at least not more than twice."

"How is she."

Gwen looked at the window, not wanting to see the confusion in his eyes any more. "Quite...she seems to just sit by the window. I don't think she eats the food she is given." It was only when her eyes feel onto the person still holding her hand, that she realised that she very easily could have been talking about him rather than Morgana. Slowing she bent down to knell in-front of him. Placing her other hand on the side on his face, so he had to look right at her. "I'm worried about you, you can't go on like this."

He closed his eyes for what felt like a eternity as he thought of the best way to explain to the most important person in his life how he felt, without upsetting her, or scaring her. His once bright blue, now slight dulled eyes finally opened and locked into her warm, dark ones. "I'm really worried about her."

Gwen felt herself taking in a deep breath. She didn't know what he meant. Was he Worried about Morgana's well being, or was he worried about Morgana's next action. She was so shocked by his worlds as they openly expressed the same feelings she was having. There was no way she could ask him to clarify what he said, she wasn't sure she could handle his answer, if he could even answer that Question. Carefully she slide her body onto her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As carefully as she had moved, he lifted his arms to wrap around her back.

Two floors up and in the other side of the castle, Morgana like her brother sat in a chair by her small window. Just as Gwen had described her. Her eyes where closed as the wind from the open window gently touched her face. It was the closest thing to a feeling of freedom she had left now. The feeling of fresh air on her skin. The sounds form the main square drifted up to her, as the people of Camelot went about there daily lives. As if they were not aware of the danger of the evil witch that looked down on them. The day was staring to draw to an end, the wind having taken on a sharp cold feel now.

Before she fully opened her eyes to shut her window, the sound of a loud knock at her door, forced her to quickly open her eyes. She also almost jumped out of her chair. The knock had been the loudest sound she had heard in a long time. Composing herself she pulled herself to stand up, while she waited for the person that had come to see her, to enter her new room. When they didn't she called to them, that they could enter. Her voice shocked her. It sounded to faint, weak. After almost a week of not talking to anyone, what else could she expect. The door slowly opened, as a tall figure entered the room with the witch. Under her breath, Morgana let out a laugh, as Lancelot stepped fully into the room. Of course he would have to wait to be told he could enter a lady's chambers. Even if that lady was her.

"Lancelot, to what to I owe the pleasure of you company." She tried to make her voice as flip as she could, but she wasn't convincing herself.

"I wanted to make sure you were well, milady."

Slowly Morgana walked towards him, searching his face for any sign that he was lying to her. He wasn't, she could tell. That had always been a gift she had that had nothing to do with magic, at least she thought so at first, she could read people. Turns out she wasn't as good at this as she believed herself to be. "Why."

For a second his mouth curled into the beginnings of a smile. "I'm not sure...I just felt. You seemed so, and Gwen...I was worried about you."

Morgana now let herself smile fully. "Are you." He nodded slightly. "Are you worried about me, or what I may do now."

He was quiet for a second. He was finding the answer as hard to find as Arthur and Gwen. Finally he answer. "A bit of both I think."

Morgana let out a laugh. "At least your honest." She took another step forwards, meting him in the centre of the small room. The only furniture was the chair, a small desk and a bed. "That is a quality that I have come to greatly appreciate, but find to be very rare." Once again she stepped towards him, standing now a few inches in-front of him, but slightly to his right. "As you have been honest with me, I will be honest with you."

He carefully turned his head a little to the right to look at her, as she lifted her eyes to look at him. "Since..." She seemed to find the words hard to find. "The events of more than a week ago." She spoke at a fast speed, wanting to get the words out. "My dreams have been more frequent, but less clear. I see blood, bodies covering a large battlefield. There is so much pain." Lancelot found himself being drawing into her large frightened eyes, without meaning to. "There is something I see too...You and Guinevere." Taking a step back from him, he was now able to see, focus on her whole face, not just her eyes. "I know of the feelings you have for each other. I also know the feelings between her and Arthur." He moved to look away from her. Her hand quickly moved to take hold do his face, pulling it back so he had to look at her. Despite the look of determination on her face, her voice came out softer than he expected. "I'm worried about you all."

Not knowing why he let out a small laugh. "Are you worried about our feelings, or what we will do. If we might stop your plans for the future."

Letting his face go she stepped back. Biting her bottom lip as she did, so she didn't laugh. "Bit of both really."

"Thank you for being honest."

"My pleasure."

With a odd half smile on his face, Lancelot turned to leave. Morgana opened her mouth, but no words came out. It wasn't till he was at the door that she spoke. "I'm sorry." slowly he turned to look at her. "I can't imagine how hard it is to see them...and to hear what I just said. You are very brave, and loyal."

With a nod he moved to leave. "Thank you milady. I'm glad your well."

Once alone in her room again, Morgana moved over to the window. She took hold of the handle, to pull it shut, When she glanced down at the square below. Merlin was walking across the square, at a fast pace. She couldn't tell, but she was sure he was smiling. Her hand tightened around the handle. Her breathing grew faster, till she finally pulled herself away from the window, slamming the window shut as she did. Feeling satisfied by the slamming noise of the window, her breathing calmed down a little. Anger still raced through her thou. Why was he able to go about his life like nothing happened, why did he get to hide in the shadows controlling all of their lives, and not facing any consequences for it. What he had said to her the last time they spoke also angered her. What right did he have after all he had done to her, to judge her. He was going to pay, she promised Mordred she would make him pay, for what he had done to them. If nothing else she was a person on her word. Taking in a deep breath, she forced her anger to leave her. She needed to focus, of she was going to put her plan for revenge into action.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, a slight grin on her face. Once again before she was able to move form the small area she created for herself by the window, her door blow open. No knock this time. Merlin quickly moved into the centre of the room. He looked like he was about to move forward, towards her, but he stopped in his traces.

He finally let himself look at her. Morgana was still wearing the same dress she had before. The deep purple still shone as brightly as before, but the teal over layer looked faded and tattered. The dress its self seemed to hang off her, when before it had fitted her perfectly. It had been clear when she returned she had lost weight form her time away, now she looked almost painfully thin. The shine in her eyes was all but gone. Her hair, now tangled was half pulled back from her face.

"Morgana..." He spoke softly.

"What are you doing here Merlin." She stepped towards him, as she spoke.

Remembering himself, and why he was here, he moved the few steps to close the distance between them. Grabbing hold of her wrist, he pulled her with him out of the room. "You have to come with me."

Her first instinct had been to pull away from him, use what magic she could to get rid of him. The second she was pulled through the door-frame of the room she had been confined in for so long, she simply let him lead her through the castle. Being careful not to be seen. Her enjoyment of being out of that room, over powered her feeling of loathing for Merlin at that moment. A slight feeling of panic came over her, when she realised where he was leading her. His and Giaus's rooms. Once inside she found the main room to be empty. She wasn't able to ask where Giaus was, as he pulled her more forcefully now, towards the door at the far end of the room. The panic came over her again.

Merlin pushed the door open with his free hand, then turned to face her. Placing his hand on her arm, he pushed her forward. Morgana caught a glance of the room once the door had been opened and knew why she was here. Her body had frozen, that was why Merlin had to push her forward. Her heart raced as she stood on the edge of the room, Merlin behind her, and a sleeping most likely drunk Gwaine in-front of her.

"You have to talk to him." His voice was low, and his breath hit her neck. Quickly she spun round to face him, not wanting to look into the room, and its occupant any-more. "I have to do nothing."

She moved to walk past him, but he lifted up his arm, blocking her way. "If you ever cared about him, you will talk to him now."

"What does any of this have to do with you." Locking eyes with him, she stepped forward. "Didn't I tell you once to stay out of things that don't concern you."

"You did. Didn't I then tell that it did concern me, because they were my friends." She rolled her eyes, and moved to pass again. "He is my friend. You hurt him, and have to talk to him now."

"How did I hurt him. What has he said."

For a second merlin was shocked by the sincerity of her concern. For a second he thought he saw a glimpse of the old Morgana again. It slipped away, as her eyes showed frustration, as she waited for him to answer her question. "Nothing, but I can see he's upset."

A faint smile was forced onto her face, as she shock her head. "His pride has been dented. That is all."

"So you won't talk to him." His eyes bore into her, though she tried to not look at him.

"Yes." She looked at him again.

Letting out a deep breath, he moved out of her way. Letting her leave. Not wanting to give him a chance to say or doing anything else, she moved towards the door. When she was half way there, she noticed that he was walking behind her. Turning round she gave him a questing look.

"There is no point in waking him. I'll sleep in his room, so no one notices he's not there."

He walked past her as he spoke. Stopping at the door, so he could close it after her. "Of course. Your such an expect on deceiving people and sneaking around behind their backs."

"Not such an expert as you."

She now passed him at the door. "You do have a lot of practise though."

"That's true. This is the third time this week I've had to cover for him."

Not giving her chance to reply with a snarky comment. He also wanted to leave her with something to think about. For the life of him he didn't know why he was trying so hard to repair whatever relationship was between Morgana and Gwaine. He knew this would happen. Thought that he would be happy. His friend was no longer in danger of being pulled into whatever she would be planning next. He wasn't happy though. How could he be, when his friend was clearly hurt.

Just as the sun began to rise the next morning, Gwaine woke up. The light form the sun hurting his eyes. A little reluctantly he pulled himself from the bed. Taking in his surroundings, he walked over to the small window. Just as it had the first morning he had looked out over the city, it looked beautiful, alive.

"It really is beautiful." He spun round to face the familiar voice.

Morgana pulled herself to stand up form the hard wooden chair she had been sitting on in the far corner. After Merlin had left her frozen in the hall way, she had slipped back in, and sat there waiting for him to wake up.

"This was where I got my first real view of the city too, from that window. When I first came to live here, I didn't eat or sleep. The first thing Uther did was send me here to be looked over by Giaus. He seemed nice. So that night when I had other dream, I came here. He let me sleep here. I didn't really sleep though. I moved that desk over there, under the window. So I could sit on it, and look out the window. I saw the city lit up with candle light, and torches. I watched them burn out, it become dark, then I saw the sun come up."

She had been slowly moving towards him as she spoke. He know moved quickly towards her. "That's very nice Morgana. Now tell me why your here."

She looked like she was about to say something, then stopped herself. He to was about to say something, but let her have more time. He was curious as to what she would finally say. "I wanted to say I was sorry."

"For what." He turned away from here now. Moving over to the bed again, to pick up his jacked and boots.

Morgana lowered her eyes to the stone floor. "I'm sorry I hurt your pride. That was the last thing I wanted."

"No fear princess. I will take a lot more than a lady not wanting to see my to truly hurt me."

She would normally have let that go, and left. However he didn't seem to be putting on a act and that annoyed her. Had be really not carried, was it all an act. "Then why did Merlin drag me here to talk to you. Telling me you were hurt and upset."

"Merlin..." Him making Morgana talk to him, seemed less likely than her being here in the first place. He shock his head as a smile crossed his face. Merlin was full of surprises. He pulled his second boot on and stood up. "He worries to much."

She nodded, and moved to leave. After a minute to fully compose himself for facing everyone and getting back to work, Gwaine turned round to face the door. She was still standing there, facing him. One hand on the door. Hesitantly he looked her in the eyes. "Your acting like I never carried. That it...it all meant nothing and that is not the case. It meant something to me."

Slowly he moved towards her, he could see a glint in her eyes, he was sure was from tears that were building up. She lowered her head again, not wanting to let him see her cry, but not wanting, or being able to leave. When he reached her, he lifted his right hand, and gently touched her chin. Lifting her face up, he saw a single tear run down check.

"I'll stop acting like this was nothing to you. If you stop acting like it was nothing to me."

He had her there, and she didn't know if he knew it. As much as she may have wanted to, now with all that had happened more than ever to tell him he was right, and ask him to forgive her. That was something she couldn't do. She had left herself get pulled in, she had to focus on what was important, not get caught up in things like this. It was not like her. For his own good, she needed to keep up the act. No matter what.

Taking a step back form him, she forced a smile onto her face. "I know you are trying to be nice but please don't. I know you, men like you. I hurt your pride, you'll live. I had to protect my feelings. I was not about to be lead on and hurt."

"Whatever you say princess." He turned away, to pick up his jacket.

Like before she still didn't move. The worst part was over, she had to get the next part over with so she could leave. "I think you should leave." He turned to look at her again. "Not forever." She forced out a laugh. "Just a few weeks. You used to just go wherever you wanted. Don't you miss that. I know I would. If I could just leave I would. Sometime away, a break would do you good. Men like you aren't meant to be stuck in the same place for long."

He was now looking out the window, slowly she moved over to stand behind him. "It wouldn't be for long. I'm sure you can recommend someone else to Arthur to guard my room." Placing a hand on his arm, she turn him round to face her. "You know you want to. You like it here, but settling she down was never you. Everyone would understand."

He looked away from her again. "I think your right."

letting out a breath she had been holding she finally moved to really leave. She knew Gwaine, he needed this. For the minute she had really met him, there had always been this nervous energy about him. Like he could get up and go, do anything in a split second. It had always confused her why someone like that had stayed in the one place for so long.

As she quickly crossed the main room, hoping to return to hers without be seen, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Spinning round she saw Merlin in the far corner. "You came back."

She had expected him to have a clever comment ready like, you do have a heart after all. His slight surprise and happiness shocked her. She didn't know what to say or do. With the best cold stare she could manage, she turned and left.

A smile crossed Merlin's face. He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on, and moved towards his room. Before he took a full step, Gwaine was standing in the door way, a odd grin on his face. He walked over to Merlin. "The love we can't have is the love that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest." With that he patted his friend on the shoulder and left. To pack and get ready for his trip.

Merlin was left utterly confused. He wasn't sure if Gwaine had been talking about himself, because there had been a tone in his voice that sounded like he could have been talking to him. It could also have been about the both of them. That seemed to be the safest explanation, that didn't require any unpleasant thought, that could complicate things.

Morgana was able to make it to her new room without being seen. Like Merlin she had developed a talent for sneaking around. As she walked to the centre of the room, she felt the presence of someone else. A pair of eyes burned into he back. With a cold grin, she turned to face them. The first part of her plan for revenge was now in place, all she had to do was carry it thorough, and she would have the upper hand, finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Again sorry for the long break in the story. I promise that wont happen again. If it does though I will give warning. Please review and let me know what you think. <strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey. Sorry that it has once again taken me so long to up-date. I meant to up-date much sooner, but I have a little bit of course work left, and as sad as it is to admit, I was also waiting for you all to review. Sad I know, but I have to say that as much as I enjoy writing the story, I do really enjoy reading the comments that you make. It helps me to know what is working and what isn't so I can make the story better. So I know that the story is dragging a little now, but I PROMISE that there will be a big move forward in this chapter. So please don't give up on the story. Thank you. **

**Ai-chiii. Thank you for caring. I feel like I don't use them enough, I will have to work on that. To be far on them, they are worried about her too. The way I see it, the four of them were close, then they grew up and in some cases drifted apart, hurt each other. The fact that after that, they are at least trying to move past all that happened, is important. Its like the love they have for each other, the waiting to have them in their life, is greater than their hurt and anger. That is very cheesy isn't it. He is a true gentlemen isn't he. I didn't think I would liked writing him as much as I have. No I don't plan to kill him. In the legend, I think he out lives Arthur, I think so anyway. So it could go ether way, I have no plans to kill him any time soon though. He is thinking of himself a little. If she is with Gwaine, than at least he know she can't cause to much trouble for him. Also he doesn't believe what Gwaine says about having feelings for her. I feel like I have to keep putting hints in, just so when something does happen it wouldn't be out of nowhere and seem forced. Though I do worry that sometimes the hints are to much. Thank you, writing the dialogue is the part I like best. I'm not very good with description. I wanted to give Morgana and Gwaine a prober ending. That isn't to say that that is it for them, they will still interact. I think that in this story, Gwaine is her first love, like Freya is Merlin's. **

**MerganaLover. Thank you, glad you don't feel cheated. Oh, don't worry there will be action in this chapter, and a big move forward in the plot. No she doesn't. I think she is a little like Uther in that. I do believe that they are both when it comes down to it trying to do what they believe is right, but seem to get it wrong. Actually, Merlin can be like that a lot too. **

**Anon. I'm sorry that you feel that way. I agree the story has not really been moving forward for a while. As I have said before, that will change now. I hope that you are still reading, and will like the story more now. **

**CharmStone127. Thank you for that. I'm so glad to hear that, thanks so much.**

* * *

><p>As she moved towards the figure in the corner, they stepped into the early morning light. "I see you haven't lost your talent for sneaking into places you shouldn't be."<p>

"And you, my lady have lost none of you charm." Alvarr now stood a few feet in-front of her, his arms crossed across his chest. "Asking for my help, and acting like you are the one doing me a favour by asking for my help."Morgana didn't look at him while he spoke. Slowly she moved away from him, towards the small table by the far wall. Her hand glided across the rough wood, picking up what she wanted. Hiding it in the teal train of her dress she moved back over to Alvarr. "So what do you need my help with now, are you finally ready to make a move for the th..."

Before he could finish, she moved towards him, pulling out the dagger she had picked up form the table, and held it against his throat. Forcing him back against the wall. A smile crossed her face again, this really was the best birthday present she had ever got.

"Do you really think I trust you."

"Of course not, you don't trust anyone."

She moved the tip of the dagger further into this throat,without cutting the skin. "Oh there are those that I trust, they just aren't here any more."

As much as he could he lowered his head so he could met her eyes. "I'm here." In return to his fake warm comforting eyes, she rolled hers.

"Yes you are, someone to take my anger out on."

Seeing his charm wasn't going to help him, and not really wanting to hurt her, unless he had to. He was left with no choice but to try and redirect her anger. "Is it really me, that you should be taking your anger out on. Am I really the one your anger at."

A glint came into her eyes, as the shiny blade of the dagger, was hit by the sunlight, and reflected in her eyes. "You almost killed my friend."

"I didn't know you had any friends left here." He was rewarded for his comeback, with the tip of the dagger getting closer to breaking the skin.

"What is more important is that you went against what I said. I told you I didn't want anyone hurt, and you enchanted their sword with a poison." Slowly she pulled herself a little onto the tips of her shoes, so she was level with his ear. "Then you almost have me killed, by placing a love enactment on Gwiane and Merlin."

From her close proximity to his face, she saw a faint look of fear cross his face. Though it didn't last for long, he was to tough to show fear. With a grin she stepped back. As she did she flicked the blade of the dagger, making a small cut on his throat. Taking two more steps back, her smile grew.

"Your right though. Your not the one I am really angry with."

Stepping back from the wall, Alvarr lifted his hand to his throat, wiping way the small puddle of blood. "Who is then."

"When I look back, it all comes back to one person."

"The king."

"Yes, but I can't do anything about him now. I mean Merlin."

Morgana was now leaning against the small table. Having recovered most of his confidence, Alvarr walked over to her. "You want me to kill him."

She let out a faint laugh. "What is it with you men and killing. You think is solves everything, that its the ultimate punishment."

He was now right in-front of her. "What greater punishment is there than the loss of all things. All future, all hope." While he spoke he leaned in closer to her. His face now only a few inches form hers. He didn't trust her not to turn on him again. He had to do his best to truly win her round again. Since she found out about his true nature, mainly to do with Women, when she joined the druids with her weak sister, he felt he had been losing her. He had really grown to care for her, have feelings for her. However once he met her again, she found him out. She had the power to see right through people, without magic. She saw him, so he played the part, not showing that he did care.

Carefully, she moved her head to face him. "Nothing, except to live with that loss. I should know." Quickly she turned away and moved off of the table. "I have no real hope of a future for myself." He took a step towards her, but she stepped back, not wanting his pity. "And that is because of him. He betrayed me. Took away any hope, faith I had in people. I lost everything because of him. I want him to feel that same loss, that same pain."

"How do we do that." He saw seeing the Morgana he first met again. Not the vengeful, trapped animal she had become. Who was always poised ready to attack, as she trusted no one. He wanted to help her.

"We can't. Nothing we do will hurt him." Turning away form him, she walked over to the window. "He doesn't care enough about either of us, our kind to truly hurt him. He could have told me, Morgause, Mordred, any of our kind about his destiny, that Arthur will bring back magic, rather than killing us. He is powerful too, stronger than you or Mordred. The only thing he cares about is his destiny."

"So do you." Quickly she spun round to face him again. "You won't hurt Arthur, because you believe in, care about his destiny."

"He's my brother." Her voice was low. Though she didn't say very much, he understood. She had lost her sister, her parents, the only family that she had left, that she didn't despise, was Arthur. "His destiny will still happen, I'll make sure of that. The only difference is that Merlin will have no part in it."

"And how are you going to get rid of him."

"Oh, its you now, I minute ago it was we. Are you backing out on me. Before I have even told you the plan."

"What is the plan."

Morgana now leaned against the wall by the window. "You will return tonight. My guard is going on a trip. His replacement, will most likely be Merlin." She saw a confused look on his face, not seeing where any of this was going. "Your going to try and kidnap me."

"What."

"He'll have to try and save me, even if he would rather see me gone. You will have to get him to use his magic. Then he'll have to trust me with his secret, as I trusted him with mine. Then like he did, I'll betray him. Arthur and Gwen will find out about him. All the lies, how he has been manipulating them. That would be the worst thing to happen to him. It will cause him the most pain."

Morgana had been lost in her own world. All of the feelings she had tried to bury push away, came flooding back. It was this more than anything else that she hated most About Merlin, what he had done. Betraying her, almost killing her, hurting her sister. It was the fact that he could still after all this time, make her feel this strongly, hurt her. The pain should have dulled, but it hadn't not even a little when she let herself she felt it all, still as powerfully. No one else had ever made her feel anything as strongly. Her, the ice Queen, as Arthur used to call her, really felt something, and it had to be pain.

Reaching out, Alvarr placed a hand on her check, wiping away the tear that feel from her eye. Quickly she swiped his hand away and turned to look out the window. Her breath caught in her throat, as she looked down at the main square. Gwaine's horse was being saddled for his departure. She knew he was going to leave, but seeing it. Again she was pulled form her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"It was him wasn't it, the knight." Gwaine had now walked into the square, to fasten his pack to the saddle. She nodded, then shrugged his arm off her shoulder, stepping away from the window. "I it saw, when I looked into his eyes, their eyes..."

"Shut up." She turned to face him. Leaning on the table again, her hand held onto the edge to support herself.

He stepped towards her. "Hurt him to save him."Her head was lowered to the ground. She didn't seem to take in what he said. His words held more meaning than he fully said. Something surprising had just occurred to him, and he wondered how he hadn't seem it before. "What is going to hurt him."

Her voice was just above a whisper. "Me."

He lifted his hand, taking hold of her chin, he lifted her head up to face him. "You won't hurt me." He moved his head closer towards her.

Morgana froze. A memory came flooding back to her. She had had pull away then, though it pained her to. For a few seconds she didn't more, reliving the memory, then when her eyes met his, and not the eyes she was remembering, she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Don't think you can win me that easily. You forget I see right through you. Revenge for you family is all you want. The same as me. We are a means to an end for each other, a way to get what we want. Lets not pretend it is anything different."

He stepped back. "As you wish my lady." He bowled.

A sudden wall of sound from outside worked its way up to her high room. Moving over to the window again, she saw Gwaine surrounded by a group of fellow knights, some she knew some she didn't. They lead him back into the castle. To give him a prober farewell most likely, though he would only be gone for a while. She hoped. She watched as they disappeared back into the castle. Slowly she turned around to face Alvarr again, but he was gone. Her mouth half opened to call his name, make sure he wasn't hiding somewhere, but she didn't have to. She knew he was gone, back to where he came from, but would be back that night. She could just feel it.

There was no time for her to move, as a sudden knock on her door demand her imitate attention. "Yes." Her heart was still racing and her mind reeling for her to act totally normal now. The door opened and Lancelot entered. Looking if it was possible more unsure of himself than he had yesterday. "Two days in a row. I feel very popular."

"Milady." She stepped slowly towards him. "I was asked to return this to you, and to tell you Merlin will now be guarding your room"

Morgana stopped in her traces. From his closed hand he produced the dark green ribbon she had given Gwaine as a lady's favour, to protect him in the tournament where he became her champion. Once again her breath caught in her throat, and her heart raced.

Lancelot took a step toward her, still holding out the green ribbon in his hand. "He wanted you to have this back." He took a pause as Morgana seemed to compose herself again. "I am under strict orders not to leave this room still with this."

Morgana despite herself let out a small laugh, and faint smile crossed her face. "Can't have you disobeying orders can we." A little hesitantly she reached out and took the ribbon. Her fingers ran over it. As she didn't seem to notice him, Lancelot moved to leave. Just as he was about to though, she called to him. Moving quickly over to the table she placed the ribbon down and in turn picked something up. Walking back over to the knight, she held out her closed hand. When she was close enough, she opened her hand to reveal a old silver coin. "Give this back to him." She was doing her best to sound unaffected.

Lancelot looked up from the coin to Morgana's face. "I can't..."

"He told you not to take it back didn't he." The most loyal knight nodded. "Who are you most frighted off. An evil witch, or a knight that can drink you under the table." She now held her open hand out more forcefully towards him. "I'm ordering you. Slip it into his pocket, leave it in his rooms I don't care, just take it."

Fearing her voice would only get louder, he took the coin from her. She seemed to let out a deep breath once the coin was out of her hand. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up at him. He bowed and moved to leave. "Milady."

"You can ask me." Once again he was forced to turn back round to face her. "Ever time I see you, its like you have something you want to say, but she stop yourself. What is it."

Carefully she searched her face. She seemed to need something else to focus on apart from what was going on. "Why." One word, yet it said it all. It was the one question she was used to, the one word most directed at her now.

"I grew tired of being second, to those I put first."

With a slight nod he left.

A little while later, as he and the other knight and Arthur and Merlin bid a final farewell to Gwaine. He very unlike himself, and for them, pulled Gwaine into a hug. With his right hand he carefully slipped the silver coin in into his jacket pocket. While Gwaine didn't notice, Merlin did. He was sure he had seen that coin before. Morgana had been playing with it, running it through her fingers, as they made their way though the woods to met Mordred. As he always s was when it came to Morgana, he was left not knowing how to feel, and not knowing what was fully going on. Glancing up and the high window that was not hers, he was sure he could just make out her figure at the window.

She hadn't meant to, but it had been a long day and was only going to get longer. While resting her eyes, she fell asleep. A silent dreamless sleep, not even the faint fragments of a dream that interrupted her sleep most of the time. After all this time she would have expected her dreams to become more infrequent. Now she had control over her magic. Her seers sight was growing to, surly with the would come control. In truth she didn't have control of her magic, her magic was being controlled by the bracelet she was forced to wear. Once that was gone, she would have full control once again, this time with the knowledge she had gained from Signa, anf her growing seers sight. That would be the first thing she did once she had Merlin's trust, get him to remove the bracelet.

Woken from her sleep, by a hand covering her mouth, Morgana heart started to race. In the faint light of the night she saw Alvarr's face close to hers. His hand still covers her mouth, as the other took hold her arm, pulling her off the bed. Looking into his eyes she saw the faint look of pain, more than thought what she saw was a cold hard stare.

"Change of plan. We are going to put an end to this tonight. Once and for all."

Once he was finished talking he removed his hand from her, and took hold of her other arm with it. "What are you taking about."

"We are going to kill the king, and prince Arthur."

He started to pull her towards the door. They had spoken quietly as they knew Merlin was no the other side of the door and would her them. Forcing herself to calm down and get things back on track, she didn't call for help. "No. we have to do this my way or we lose."

"Ever minute that that monster is king we lose. More lives are lost. Innocent people like us."

"Don't you think I know that." She hissed. "I have spent years looking out onto that square, watching our people die."

"Then why are you not doing anything about it."

"I am. I have lost everything to..."

"Everything. From where I'm standing princess, you still have it all." Roughly he pulled her over to the small mirror that hung on the far wall. "Still live in a castle." His hand took hold of her face making her look in the mirror. "Still dress in fine clothes." He now Moved her head to look at the small table. Where a plate of food lay. "Still have enough food to eat." Rather than the food, her eyes fell on the dagger. There wasn't much time. If he was going to go against her plan again, then she would just have to try and salvage what she could.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." She yelled.

At the shock of her raise Voice Alvarr let her go. Moving quickly she ran for the door. He was quicker than her though. Slamming a hand onto the door, he closed it before she even got it half open. "He's not there."

For the first time real fear crossed Morgana's face, as she slowly backed away. "Stop this now. We can still..."

"No I am tired of waiting, we have to act now. You could be Queen by morning or you could be dead. Its your choice." Once again he moved toward her, taking hold of her arms.

"I am not going to kill anyone. I am not..."

"What a monster, heartless, cold. Maybe not, but that is how they all see you." She lowered her eyes, as she slightly shock her head. "They will never accept you. Not like you own kind." She was forced to look up at him, the pain in his eyes seemed to have grown worse. "Morgana don't lose your nerve now."

Morgana's eyes darted around, finally resting on the door. "It's not about losing nerve." using all the concentration that she had, her eyes flashed gold. She wasn't able to use as much force as she could normally have, but she was able to send him back a few feet. He was only down on the ground for a few seconds, before he started to pull himself up. Moving quickly, she ran form the room.

Once in the hall, she found that he was right, Merlin was no where to be seen. She was only a few steps out the room, when a hand grabbed hold of her arm, and forced her up against the wall, just at the top of the staircase. She couldn't understand why he was still so strong, he should be weaker by now. "Alvarr..."

His hand reached out and tightened around her throat. "Are you with us or not."She was just able to shack her head. His grip on her throat tightened.

"Do you have any idea how many people are looking to you. Expecting you to lead them. You may have put your faith in Arthur, but There are those that have put theirs faith in you."

"I'm sorry." She was just able to get the words out.

"I don't want your sorry. I want you to think about others, to do something. You are nothing but a spoiled self indigent brat. I shouldn't have covered for you, I should have let Uther kill me, and take you with me. You do nothing back inflict pain on others. Your bitterness, spread like a disease. I don't think you have any feelings, any humanity left in you."

Sadness, took over becoming the main emotion he saw in her eyes. Her mind desperately wanted to find a way to prove him wrong, but she couldn't. Her eyes watered over with tears, though she tried to fight them back.

"I'll give you one last chance. Will you help me or not." His eyes left her, as he looked around them. Seeing the stairs less then an inch from them, he looked back at her. "If you don't, then..." He moved her head so she was looking at the staircase too. "You've nearly died form a similar accident haven't you. This time you wouldn't be so lucky."

"Please." Her voice was so low, he wasn't sure if she had really spoken. He turned to look at her. There was a pleading look in her eyes, like the old Morgana he first knew again. Like she was a burning fire, he let her go, through him against the wall.

"This can't go on."

Through deep breaths, she pulled herself to stand up at her full height with the support of the wall. "No, it can't...and for you it won't." A grin was spreading across her face. He lifted his eyes to look at her. His vision was no blurry, and there was a growing pain in his cheat. "How are you feeling." She now pushed herself off the wall. "Did you think I trusted you. I knew you may do something like this. You also almost killed my friend and me. No I've done the same to you." his hand lifted to his throat, where she cut him with an enchanted dagger. "You are corrupting our people. Violence will do no good, not you get it. I tried that and what did I get, nothing. I hate it, but this is only way...HELP." she yelled out, Merlin or someone would have to be near by. There was still a chance to salvage this.

In an instant he lunged forward, slamming her against the wall. His eyes, now focusing on her bore into her. "You are heartless aren't you." With what energy he had his eyes slowly turned gold. "Your a disease that world should get rid of."

Her whole body went numb, under his gaze. She felt him move her towards the edge of the stairs. Preparing herself for what was to come, the world dropped away. Before she felt her body leave the floor, and fall down, a strong force speed past her side, spinning her round so that she was now facing the staircase rather than the wall, not that she was really seeing anything. Her body finally began to fall. Before she relay began to fall, a strong arm forcefully wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her back. She was pulled up against something steady, stable.

Slowly she turned her head to she who was supporting her, keeping her from falling. Her wide open eyes met Merlin's worried ones. Her breathing got easier, and she started to focus a little more. Merlin's eyes left her, and looked in-front of them. She followed his lead. For the third time that day, her breath caught in her throat, she wanted to move back, but Merlin's presence stopped her. Her hands instead reached up grabbing hold on his arm still wrapped across her waist.

Lying in a pile at the bottom of the staircase was Alvarr. She kept expecting him to move, but he wasn't moving a muscle, and never was going to again. The tears that has been building started to fall. Quickly Merlin moved his free hand onto her upper arm, and lead her away into her room.

His voice sounded like it was coming to her from under miles of water. Telling her to stay there, he was going to tell someone what had happened,. Of course leavening out the fact that he had used magic to push Morgana's attacker down the staircase. Then he would be back. She felt him let go of her, as he left. A numb feeling came over. It eat at her, when she closed here eyes she saw his eyes glaring at her, flashing gold. Without knowing what she was doing she walked over the table, she picked up her trusty dagger. The enactment was long worn off, it could still kill though. All she wanted now was this pain, numblessness to end, it all to end. In the very back of her mind she knew this was him, and enchantment. If she was going to kill him, he would take her too, but that didn't matter. She wanted out, enactment willing her or not.

Taking a few steps back, her body gave way, and she fell to her knees. Lifting the dagger up, she took hold of it in both hands. Her eyes closed, the world went away, and she felt better. Not much but better. Her eyes were about to open, shacking off the enactment. When a familiar arm wrapped around her shoulders, covering her heart. Where she was mostly going to send the dagger. It was so sudden she jumped. The dagger moved toward her chest. Which was now protected by an surprisingly strong arm. Which bore all of the damage.

The hand attached to the arm, took a tight hold of her shoulder, and the other hand, took hold of her other shoulder. Turning her round she was forced to face him. "Morgana, What were you thinking!"

She didn't flinch at his raised voice or when he shock her a little. "Morgana."

"I know" Merlin had been balancing on the balls of his feet, now he lowered himself to sit. His arm was also staring to hurt. He had the feeling this may take a while.

"Know what." Her eyes lifted up form the ground to met his eyes.

"You have magic."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. I did promise that something big would happen. I tried to make Alvarr nicer, like in the show, so it was sadder, I don't know how well that worked though. I think I messed that part up, he is out of character. I also know Morgana was very evil at the start. I hope it came across as she is very anger and lashing out, but underneath she is just very hurt not heartless. She is softening a lot from now on. Also the question Lancelot asks her, why is why did she turn on everyone. Wasn't sure if I made that clear enough. The thing I have been hinting at that will help them understand each other will happen in the next chapter, that will change things a lot. Now I would like to know what you think. The next chapter I have planned to be a whole chapter of the two of them talking. This would be the time for them to get it all out in the open. Maybe even move on, forgive. So I just wanted to ask, what should they say to each other. I have it planned out, but I would still like to know if there is anything that you think should be brought up, said. So I can work it in. I am also going to make another promise, that it will not take as long for me to up-date again. I will make myself not wait for reviews and just get on with it. I do really hope you review though. Thanks bye. <strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey, once again I know I have taken a long time to up-date. I just wanted to get this chapter right. As in a way the story has been building to this point. I wanted to get it right. The rest of the story depends a lot of this part, no pressure then. I hope it turns out okay. **

**MaryamT. Thank you for reviewing both chapters. I know what you mean, I have really fallen for Morgana and Gwanie too. Which is annoying as I have ended thing between them, in the larger sense. As I'm sure I have said before (And board everyone with) they will still interact a lot, and still love, care for each other. I agree once they talk, put it behind them they would be good together. It is the world, other people, circumstances that get in their way. If it was just the two of them, with nothing getting in the way, they would have been together a long time ago. That is just my thought though. Thank you, it is great to here he was in character, that really seems to be her problem, no one is every really there for her. The one person to really be there, and but her first was Morgause. I love them too, I love writing him. I never thought I would. It is very arrogant, but I like him in this story, but not in the show. Your right he should have been more than just a Gwen love interest. He could have been a much more interesting character if he was given more depth. I wish I did. Yes she did, but it was an enchantment. Not of her own will. She I think is to strong for that. No question is annoying. Sorry I made you wait so long. **

**TheNoxToYourLumos. Happy late birthday. I'm glad, I did think I was making him to mean, different form the character in the show. **

**MerganaLover. Sorry it took so long. They are alike., I think the reason the other characters make her out to be such a villain is because they know they let her down, and that they are like her, stubborn, standing up for what they believe in, helping those that need their help. They just don't want to see that they too could be like her, and its easer to deal with her, if you just see her as a monster.**

**Ai-chiii. They did have point, I just like to think of it as build up, setting the scene, rather than filler, stranding still. I have no idea, I found writing an answer for that hard. It is isn't it, never takes the easy way does she. I know I was trying to work in that line from Queen Annis, I think, about her bitterness spreading like a disease, cause I thought it was a good one, don't think I worked it in very well. I should have used it at a different part I think. He can have his uses cant he. No I haven't. I do want to know who Toph ended up with though, has it been said yet. I'm not sure if you have noticed but I have also been writing a avatar fanfic. I haven't up-dated in along time, as I have been working on this one. Once this part is done, I plan to go back to working on that too. I don't know if it interests you, but it is mainly about Toph, but its there to read if you want. **

**No one said anything about the last song I recommend. So I hope you will listen to these ones, there are a few. When I have a scene in my head, a big one that I am working towards, then I will have a song in my head to go with it. As this is a big part, there are a few songs. The first one, I couldn't make my mind up about, so I will say both and I hope you can listen to one or both if you want. They are Her diamonds, and ever the same, both are by Rob Thomas. They are from Merlin's POV at the start of the chapter. The next one is from Morgana's POV Found me by the fray. This should be listened to after the first one or two from Merlin's POV. The last one should be listened to after the event (That I have been talking about for a while now.) that will help them to see things from each others POV, that is my world by sick puppies. This is from both of theirs POV's. I think if you listen to it you could pick out which parts would be from Morgan and which Merlin. I hope you do listen to these songs, even though it is little confusing, as there is a lot of them, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Her words rang around in his head like a drum. His hold on her lessened, as his body slumped more into the ground. Her eyes never left him. Time dragged on, as she waited for him to say something. The longer the silence went on the more she cursed herself. She should have stuck to the plan, she had been so close, and now she could have thrown it always.<p>

"Say something." Her voice had never sounded so desperate. tearing her eyes form him, she followed his fallen gaze. He was looking, focusing on the growing blood stain on the left sleeve of his jacket. Letting out a frustrated, sigh, she swept his right hand from her shoulder, where it remained frozen like his left. Then took hold of his left arm. Placing a hand over the cut, she spoke under her breath words that only the two of them in the whole city understood. "There." She almost spat, as she throw his arm into his chest. "Now Talk."

slowly he looked up at her, once he felt he could trust himself not to give anything away. "What do you want me to say."

"The truth!." She looked away. "For once Merlin, don't lie to me." Her voice was pleading.

His mouth opened, but there was nothing he could say. This was the moment he had been dreading his whole life, someone finding out about his magic. Someone that could use it against him. He should be terrified, frantic. Using all his energy to get himself out of it. All he felt though was numb. This was always going to happen, it was unavoidable. In a way he was glad, it was final over. What he had been the most fearfully of had happened, and he was still alive, for now. Part of him wanted to burst in to a fit of laughter. He wasn't that relieved to have this weight of him though.

"Morgana..."

"Just say it." His mouth clapped. Despite the feeling of refile that the worst thing may have happened, or be about to, he still couldn't say it out loud.

Morgana seemed to realise that fact. He had never said it out loud, admitted what he was. Not in those exact words, not to any one. "Say it." Her voice was low, soft. She also moved her head a little closer.

He looked her in the eyes. They had the same desperate need for reassurance, support, comfort and love they had when she begged him to help her when her magic revealed its self. This time he found he couldn't fight it, he let out a deep breath. "I have magic." His voice was low, but there was a strength, pride in what he said.

Morgana pulled her her head back. She let out a sigh, as her mouth closed again, it for a brief second almost seemed to fall into a smile. "Was that so hard. You said it, and the world didn't end. Did it."

"No it..." He was silenced, as Morgana's right hand moved toward his face. He was just able to catch it before she hit him. "What are..."

"What did you lie to me!" As she spoke she moved her left hand to hit him, but she was still a little weak and he caught it too. "All this time, you have been lying to me, to all of us. Why!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did, you always have a choice."

"Right. Like the choices you've made, Morgana."

She pulled her arms free from his hold and pulled herself to stand up. "A choice is only really yours to make when you have al the facts." Merlin now too pulled himself to stand. "Wouldn't you agree...Emrys."

The fear in the back of his mind grow, but the numbness remained. None of this seemed real. The person that was meant to be his, Camelot's enemy knew about his magic, and she hadn't really tried to kill him, yet. "How..."

"That doesn't mater." Her words came out rushed, like one long word. Her hands clenched shut, as she stepped towards him. Her fists started pounding on his chest, as more rushed words poured from her mouth. "What did I do, what did I ever do to you. To make you hate me so much. That you could do that to me..."

He let her use him as a punching bag, he felt he owed her, that small thing anyway. When he heard her voice start to break, he lifted his long arms. He first tried to take hold of her arms, but she was moving them to fast, so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Her arms where now pinned between her chest and his, so she could no longer lash out at him. He felt her shoulder shaking, as he was sure she was crying. Though there where differences, the position they where now in was very familiar, uncomfortably so for him. Unlike when he held her as the poison raced through her body, he found his voice. "Morgana..."

"No..." She used all her strength to push him away with her pinned arms. She too realised how familiar there position had been. "Don't act like you care now, its far to late for that act."

He couldn't answer her question, he had one of his own, that he needed answered. "How did you find out."

"The same way you always seem to know everything. Now I think I asked you a question first, three in fact. It's rude not to answer." She was trying to sound as strong as she could, but she still sounded desperate.

It seemed she was going to return to her cold mask. "How could I tell you. You wanted..."

"Before, when you were pretending to be my friend."

"I wasn't pretending."

"Then I return to my last question. What did I ever do to you. That you would try and kill me, rather then talk to me. Trust me."

Merlin's lips slightly curled into a smile. "You were going to destroy Camelot, what else could I have done."

Morgana stepped back, till she was leaning on the small table against the wall. "Is that really what you think." She sounded very shocked, and a little hurt. "Do you really think that I wanted all of Camelot dead. That I was acting, that I wasn't terrified. I suppose I was calling for you to help me because I knew the knight wouldn't hurt me, but would kill you. I was only trying to get you killed."

He lowered his head, and slightly shock it. "No"

"Then answer my question." She now pushed herself off the table and moved toward him. "Why did you lie to me, what could I have done to make you betray me like that."

"Nothing."

"Then why!" Her vice sounded strained.

Taking his eyes off the ground, he looked up at her. "What else could I have done, Camelot was going to fall, I didn't want to." His voice was just as loud and annoyed as hers now. "All I have done since I got here is put Arthur, and my destiny first. Do you know what I have lost to protect that." There was no sign of any feeling on her face. "Of course you don't you are cold, bitter you have no empathy. All you think about is yourself."

"Don't think you are any better than me, your worse." He let out a huff of irritating. "You knew exactly what I was going through. How alone, scared I was. Yet you did nothing."

"I did what I could."

She stepped back, shacking her head. "No you did the least you could. You could have told me. Given my hope, I would have believed in Arthur, in you. You never gave me that chance."

"I couldn't take the risk. Do you have any idea what its like having all this pressure put on you. I am meant to make Arthur the great king he's destined to be. The fate of Camelot, of our kind is in my hands. I have to get it right all the time, I can't make a mistake, because if I do...then it's not just me that loses gets hurt...its other people. People I care about. I can't even let myself think about that, what I've lost. I have to keep looking forward, being hopefully." He fixed his eyes right on hers. "Its a lot easer to be cynical, than to have hope."

"Hope is for those that have the luxury of love and support."

"I won't expect you to understand."

"Oh but I do. Since you came here everything you've done is a lie. You have gone against your own beliefs, way of thinking, turned on people you should have been working with helping. Why, because a creature with a grudge against Uther and Camelot told you too." Her voice was now close to laughing. "You fool. Can't you see he was using you. When you released him, what was the first thing he did. Attack Camelot was it, almost kill Arthur and you. He manipulated you, so you would release him."

"Why would he have warned me about you then."

"Would you have gone to him for help, advice if you had someone else that could see the future." She had slowly moved towards him while she spoke. "I feel sorry for you. While I may have had to hide how I really am, I have never had to go against it."

"Don't feel sorry for me, I'm not the one that's alone." He regretted his words the second he said them. No matter what she said, or how he felt, that was still a very low thing to say. "Morgana..."

'"And why am I Alone Merlin." Her eyes fixed on him as she walked closer. "It's because of you. You have taken everything from me, you have ruined my life."

"You did that yourself when you choose to do whatever it took, no matter who got hurt, to get what you want."

Panic came quickly to her eyes as she once again stepped back. "No, your wrong." Her voice was low, and sounded hurt.

"I'm..."

"I may be alone, but at least I'm not lying to everyone."

A silence came over them. They had said so much, but there was still so much left to say. It felt like they had gotten no closer to whatever it was they where moving towards. All they had done was lash out at each other, and defend their actions, as best as they could. Morgana stepped further back to lean on the table once again. Merlin moved to cross his arms over his chest, but changed his mind a second later and lowered them to his sides once again. He was finally going to speak, when Morgana did.

"Tell me Merlin, from the point you where born has there every been a moment when you've told the truth."

There was no answer to that, and she knew it. She didn't expect an answer. Merlin sighed and pursed his lips a little. Letting her enjoy her latest blow before he spoke. "This has to stop." She didn't agree, but she also didn't disagree. "If we are going to move past this, then we have to stop lashing out. Try and understand..."

"Understand. You want me to understand why you are a liar and a coward."

While she spoke she moved towards him. Growing tired of this all he moved towards her. "I'm no coward. In fact if you wouldn't mind telling Arthur some of the stuff I've done to help him, that would be great. Cause I'm quit proud of my accomplishments."

Nothing he had said, not about being alone hurt her more than that. He was proud of nearly killing her, twice and her sister. Her hand clenched into a fist again. This time he wasn't able to block it. Pain shout through his face. Bring his hands up to his face, he squinted his eye shut. He didn't see her next hit coming. She walked to his right side and kicked him hard in the back of his knee. He of course fell to his knees, as she circled him.

"You want to understand how I feel, felt. Fine." Her eyes glowed gold, as harsh words were spoken in a harsh voice.

Merlin's breathing became strained. He lowered his hands from his nose to his throat. A terrifying realisation came over him. Looking up at her, as she stood a little to his right, she gave a slight nod, as he had done in her situation. It was getting harder to breath, no matter how much he loosened his neckerchief he still couldn't really breath. He knew that would be the case, but he couldn't help himself trying. Strange feelings came crashing over him. Betray, hurt, but most of all fear.

"Do you feel like your throat is swollen, that no air is getting in or out." He offered a small nod. "Wait a little longer. Once your throat really does close you'll feel like your drowning. You'll get frantic. Then it all drops away. Like you are underwater. Sound seems far way, everything seems far away." Her voice drifted a little. She know moved forward to circle him again. Her eyes burned into him the whole time, maintaining the enchantment. Projecting her memory of that day onto Merlin."You feel the fear too don't you . The blinding panic that your going to die. What's worse is that you don't know why. Why someone that said you could trust them would turn on you like this. You feel more alone, empty then you have ever felt in your life. It hurts, psychically hurts so much you can't think straight. All you want to do is cry, but you can't. All your energy is being used to keep your heart beating, even though its broken, and you want it to stop, so you don't have to feel like this any more. Even if that mean feeling nothing ever again. You just want it to stop the pain, the fear, all of it"

He forced himself to look up at her as she pass him. It was clear from the water building up in her eyes, that she too was remembering that day. He hadn't wanted to do this to her, but he believed it was the only way. Maybe if he had had time, wasn't so tired, was braver than he could have done something different. A burning feeling spread now from his throat to his stomach, the poison spreading, growing. He could almost understand how after going through this you would come out of it a different person, a hardened person.

Feeling all his strength leave him, like hers must have done, when she stopped fighting him and fell into his arms. He used what little was left to lift his right arm. As she passed him again, he reached out to take hold of her arm. She felt his light touch and stopped. He was just able to little grab the material of her long sleeve. The strain in holding his arm out became to much and his hand slid down her arm. His hand touched hers for a second.

The pain in his body left him, as a numbness took over. A million little thoughts and feelings came flooding over him. Things he shouldn't know, or feel. They were Morgana's memory's, feelings. His upper body jumped back from her. Morgana feel to her knees, forced down it felt not by a sudden shock like Merlin, but by the weight of the world. Pain and loss came over her, it took her a while to realise that it was not her pain and loss she was feeling. It was the presence of a feelings she was never very familiar with that let her know what was going on, the feeling of happiness, hope and joy.

The first thing they each were able to focus on, as the room stopped spinning so much, was each other. The searched each other eyes for a sign that they too had felt the same thing. It was like looking into a mirror right into theirs souls, that you couldn't hide from. They tore their eyes off each other as, the pulled themselves to there feet.

As they struggled to get there breathing back to normal, their eyes feel on each other. They were a mix of anger and sympathy. The anger took over Morgana's rather quickly. "You almost killed her, I blamed Gaius." While she spoke she moved quickly towards him. She was still unsteady on her feet, so when she lifted her right arm to hit him again, she did so slower then normal. So Merlin had the chance to duck under her arm and warp his arms around her waist, and left arm.

He pulled her into his chest as she struggled to get out if his surprisingly strong hold. "And you tried to have my mother kidnapped." He said into her ear. Hitting him, with less strength than she had intended in the stomach, she got him to let her go. He watched her, as she turned round to face him. "This has to end Morgana." She looked away. "I know you believe in Arthur. That buried somewhere in you, there is hope."

"I don't think so."

"I've seen you Morgana. Like you just saw me. You can't hide from me." she scoffed a little, though it didn't sound convincing. "You are the strongest person that I have ever know. You have always been prepared to stand up for what you believe in." He took a step towards her. "I don't see that person any more. The Morgana I want to protect isn't this weak."

"Your talking like that Morgana isn't gone."

"She's not."

A grim crossed her face, as she stepped towards him. "Your right. She's not gone. She's died, and you killed her."

Surprisingly he didn't react to her words, he even took another few steps towards her. So she was now forced to tilt her head up to look at him. "Its not going to be easy, we have to work at it, but we can move on. Things don't have till be like this..."

"We can find another way. What other way would that be, are you going to tell me this time."

"I'm not scared to hurt your feeling, and your not scared to hurt mine. Everyone needs that. We can make a difference, bring magic back, the golden age of Camelot."

like he had seen in the crypt under the castle he saw a flicker in her eyes, that gave him hope. Then she turned away. "It would never work. I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either, but we can still try." Her saw he role her eyes. "Do me a favour. Look at your life, Ten years, thirty years from now, what do you see. What do you want."

She tried to do as he asked, but found it impossible. It had been a long time since she had looked to the future. Fear of her dreams stopped her, now the empty blackness stopped her. Slowly she turned to face him

"I don't know."

He nodded, offering a weak smile. He turned to leave, there was no point going on with this tonight. They were both to tired, and emotion strung to think clearly. They needed time, time to take in, understand all that they had heard, and felt in such a short space of time. In his rush to stop her from caring out the enchantment placed on her, he had slammed the door shut, so he opened it now, with out turning to look at her.

Once alone Morgana moved over to her bed. Not bothering to change, or get under the covers she curled up on one side. After a deep breath she closed her eyes. Knowing that when she did all that she had learned form him would come rushing to the forefront of her thoughts. A grime satisfaction came over her, as she realised that same thing would happen to Merlin when he tried to sleep. For once she could maybe go to sleep with a falling of hope, and he could drift off with a numb ache.

Merlin quietly as he could opened the room to Gaius's rooms, then closed it behind him. As he turned into the room he was surprised to see The old man sitting at the bench, waiting for him. He offered a weak smile, Gaius saw through it.

"What's happened."

Merlin did now genuinely smile. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"The beginning is always the best I find." He gestures with his eyes to the seat at the other side of the bench.

As he walked towards the seat, Merlin tried to get it all clear it all in his head."Morgana knows...everything." There seemed to be no point in dragging this out. Getting start to the point seemed the best thing.

He watched in the faint light of the room, Gaius's eyes widen in shock. "What..."

"She knows."

Fear now came to the father figures eyes. He was trying to find the words, any words to say, but nothing was forth coming.

"It's okay...I think its going to be okay. She won't tell." Gaius gave a worried nod. "I think this could be good." The young warlock seemed to be in an uncertain mood. He didn't now weather to be really worried, or happy at the possibility of this new change.

Gaius moved to stand up. "I really hope your right, for all our sakes."

Merlin spoke again, stopping when he was half way between standing and sitting. "I want to know how to remove the bracelet."

Letting himself fall back onto the bench, Gaius once again gave a worried nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope that is was clear what happened with Morgan and Merlin. She was making him feel what she felt. So when he touched her, he got all of her memory's and she got all of his. So know they know all the other has up till this point. I also hope that that isn't a really crappy idea. I really hope you liked it, and that you will now spare another few minutes to write a review, letting me know what you think. It would mean a lot thank you. <strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you for reading. I am very sorry that is has taken me so long to up-date again. I just had a lot of stuff to finish for school, and my laptop stopped working for a while, but that is all done none. I can go back to up-dating at least once a week. That is if you all keep wanting to read the story, and reviewing. I noticed that no one said anything about the many songs I mentioned last chapter. I really hope that that doesn't mean that no one listened to the songs. If you didn't me I hope you will maybe go back and listen to them. As from now on there may be more songs that I mention. **

**Like this chapter. For the first part you should listen to ugly by the exies. **

**So one with the responses. **

**HopeCoppice****. Thank you. I hope it will make it more interesting. **

**Anya. I hope that you have read this far in the story, and that you have found the spelling and grammar getting better. If you have, then thank you for sticking with it for so long. **

**PetiteFe. Thank you. I agree they are made for each other and them not seeing it just adds to the drama. Sorry for the wait. **

**Dawn Ruthless****. So glad you are still reading, thank you so much. I have never thought of Morgana as not being strong, she I think is just doing what she can now, without crossing the line. Your right though, now Gwaine isn't around as much for her to rely on, she is on her own more. So yes that will lead to a more independent Morgana. That is going to be a very clear at the start of part two, but that is a few chapters away. Once again, sorry for the wait. **

**Ai-chiii****. Thank you. The strong reaction, memory stuff was because of the enchantment Morgana was using on Merlin's so he felt what it was like to be poisoned. However I think there would have to ****be a**** strong reaction for when they do kiss (not saying they will, but you never know, lol.) sorry it took so long. **

**lightbane1905****. Thank you for your review. So glad you like the story, even with the problems. **

**Anon. I'm so glad you are reading the story. Not at all, you were right. The story did stop a little; I did that to set things up for what is to come. From now on there will be a lot more action, things happening. I have almost done with this part, but there are still two parts to go, and so much stuff to happen before the end. I am so happy that it was touching; I really wanted it to be.**

* * *

><p>There was an unnatural chill in the air, as he entered the room. She was standing in-front of the window her back to him. Still wearing the same dress of purple satin. Her hair had still not be styled or even brushed. With a deep breath, and after she had arranged her face to a perfect emotionless mask, she turned to face him.<p>

"You have more guts than I would have thought. Coming back here, looking me in the eye." As she spoke she walked slowly toward him, but stopped a good few feet from him. Like there was some invisible force that stopped her from coming any closer.

Merlin slightly shook his head and walked over to the small table in the corner. Where he set down the breakfast tray he had brought for her. He then turn back to face her, leaning back on the table as he did, and crossing his arms over his cheats.

"I see you haven't changed. Not even seeing things from another's perspective has changed your selfish point of view."

Her mouth opened, as a look of utter shock crossed her face. "You are calling my selfish."

"What else would you call being willing to kill innocent people that have done nothing to you, simply for your own gain."

Forgetting about the invisible barer between them, she quickly walked over to him. Anger clearly flashing across her eyes. "And lying to everyone, the people that trust you so much. So that you're pathetic life is safe. That isn't selfish or cowardly, it sounds it to me."

"It would seem that we are more alike than you think then, my lady."

"You may be right." A cruel grin crossed her face. "But I am at least not a coward, or a hypocrite." She was now standing right in-front of him. So her voice dropt to just above a whisper. "How many innocent people, your own kind, have you killed. How many lives are on your hands, how many lives have you ruined. All to protect your own life." She had now moved her head close enough to whisper this in his ear.

With a smirk on her face she moved back, satisfied with the slight colour in his normally pale checks, and the look of self-reproach in his eyes. She had always been able to read people, but with what she had learned, seen the other night, she could read him more clearly, mess with him more.

When he turned to fully look at her, a cold face looked slightly up at her. "There are things I regret, that I would take back. I however have never hurt anyone simply because I want to, or to avenge my own pain." She tried to look like his words didn't matter and turned to move away, but he caught hold of her arm. "I have seen you too Morgana, as clearly as you have seen me. Don't think I haven't seen the black, cold hate that eats away at you. Soon there will be nothing left, but an empty shell. Broken into so many pieces."

Her eyes lifted from the floor to meet his. He saw a look of sadness there, but the rest of her face remained cold as stone. "Don't think that I will break. It's impossible for something to break when it was never whole to begin with."

His grip on her arm had loosen, but she still pulled it free with as much strength as she could. "Morgana…"

"Let me ask you something…." Her voice regained it harshness. "What do you think he will say when he finds out." A cold grin slowly crossed her face. There was no questing who she was talking about. "Do you think he is going to be grateful. Praise you, build a statue in your honour." While she had been specking in a low voice, she moved closer to him, so it felt like she was whispering into his ear. As she twisted the knife a little further. He moved back away from her, but she simply stepped towards him again. "After all you are the one that has been lying to him from the second you met him. You use him for your own benefit. It is also because of you that the only chance he will have to speak to his mother, he doesn't think was real. When he is king he will have as many enemies as his father, because you failed to take the opportunities that you have had to make him see that magic…"

"And how you have chosen to use your magic, that has shown it in the best light."

"I have used my magic to defend myself and those…."

"Don't lie. I know how much you enjoyed the power." He was now moving towards her, forcing her back against the table. "If anyone could have changed their minds about magic, it would have been you. You ruined that too didn't you. Like you ruined your relationships with…"

"Do you think you will still have the same relationships you have now, when they find out how you have lied to them." Her voice would have come out as a yell, if she hadn't spoken trough gritted teeth. "They will hate you." She smiled a little, as she leaned back on the table. Looking very comfortable, and pleased with herself. "They won't be the only ones either. What do you think our kind will say." A cruel grin escaped her lips. "Oh, did you think they would see you as some kind of saviour." Her tone was one of mock sympathy, broken through with quiet laughter.

"I don't care. I can look back and know that I did what I felt was right, that I never meant to hurt anyone. That's more than you."

"That's not true though is it." Pushing herself off that table, she stood right in-front of him. "You meant to hurt me, to kill me."

It was his turn now to let out a small laugh. "You will never be happy, unless you let go of the past."

She bit her lip, and nodded her head. "I think your right."

Merlin let out a sigh. Maybe there was still hope, the chance to move forward, help her. "I'm glad to hear that." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. Her eyes drifted to the window, then back to him. Then returned to their cold stare. "I wouldn't be. Unlike you I can move forward, you cant. You don't even plan on telling him, anyone do you. You're going to keep it a secret for the rest of your life aren't you." He looked away form her, that was all the response she needed for her to know she was right. "I may have lied to people, but I never lied to myself. That is all you have done, your whole life, lied. All that you have done since you got here has been in service of your great destiny. How much have you gone against yourself for that. How far have you gone to ignore your instincts." Like before she moved closer to him, knowing she was getting under his skin. "You wanted to tell me, help me, but you….."

"Stop it!" He quickly stepped back from her.

"Oh, don't tell me I touched a nerve."

The self-satisfied smirk on her face, made him see read. He couldn't help it whenever he saw that look on her face, he saw red and wanted to wipe the look off her face. In a flash he moved towards her, taking a tight hold of her arm. He stared down at her, and for a second he saw fear flash across her eyes. He was about to speak, when the creak of the door opening stopped him. He froze, not knowing what to do.

"Hello Arthur." Morgana luckily didn't have the same problem. She pulled her hand free from Merlin's grip, and turned to face the door and Arthur in a second. "It's nice to see you. How long has it been, I can't remember. One week or two, or maybe a month."

"Don't exaggerate." Arthur walked slowly to the centre of the room. "I wanted to ask you both about what happened last night."

"So you don't want to have a brother sister chat, I am hurt."

"Morgana, you could have….."

"I know. Maybe I don't want to talk about it." Merlin had to give it to her, she was a very good actress.

Arthur moved towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I need to ask….there was evidence of magic…"

"Says who." Her voice was almost a screech, betraying her fear.

"No one. I'm not stupid, I could tell. Some force forced him down…."

"Arthur please….."

"I wouldn't blame you. You were in danger, I just need to know."

"There is nothing to say. I never used magic."

"Morgana…"

"Arthur…." Merlin blurted out.

"Not know Merlin." He turned back to Morgana. "Morgana…"

"It was me. I used magic. Not her."

Slowly, as he tried to get his head around what he had just heard, Arthur turned his head from Morgana to Merlin. Who was standing taller and more confident that he had remembered him looking before. He noticed his eyes turn for a second to Morgana. "Merlin, what are you saying."

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but a sudden loud burst of laughter filled the room. Both men turned to face the source. Morgana, was laughing so hard, she was bent over holding her stomach. It was hard for her to catch her breath through her laughter. After a few deep breaths she pulled herself together enough to speak. "Honestly Arthur , why aren't you laughing."

"I don't find my man servant calming to have magic funny."

"But that is what is so funny." Quickly she looked from Arthur to Merlin. Holding her arm out to point to him. "Does he look like a sorcerer to you." Arthur didn't answer. She dropped her arm. "Come on Arthur. Do you really think that Merlin has magic. Look at him. If he did, why would he have tried to kill me, then not tell you. When he could have then made you see that not all people who have magic are evil."

While she spoke, Arthur looked over Merlin. The idea that this tall, lanky person could poses any kind of power, was so unlikely. The clumsy friend he knew did not match with the idea he had of those that possessed magic. They were stone face, hard to read. You could never see them, what they wanted clearly. They were secretive and cryptic. There was still a nagging doubt in the back of his mind though. No matter how farfetched it sounded, something about the idea made a little sense. It seemed to in small way answer a question that he had never knew was bothering him. "Why would you say something like that."

"He must want to satisfy his guilty, for not doing his job better, protecting me. So he is trying to get himself punished for something else."

"I want to hear what he has to say." Arthur locked eyes with Merlin, as he took a step towards him. "Are you lying, or do you have magic."

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Morgana glaring at him to agree with her. Having said it, after all this time, he didn't want to take it back. He never thought he would feel like this, he thought if it ever came out, he would deny it, with everything he had. It didn't know if he had maybe just lost the energy to fight to keep his secret anymore or if he was really happy to finally be honest about who he was. A little reluctantly he shook his head. "I was lying….I don't have magic."

"Why would you lie about." He saw Merlin about to answer, and a sudden thought came to his mind. If it was what he thought it was, he thought it would be best to talk about it later. "Never mind, I don't want to know…. I need to talk to Morgana…." Taking the hint, he bowed a little and left quickly.

When Arthur turned to look back at her, Morgana had softened her face again. "What do you want to talk about then." Arthur looked away from her, and walked towards the window. "Whatever it is it can't be that bad, just tell me." A slight felling on uneasiness started to come over her.

He turned from the window to look at her. The forced smile on her face fell when she saw the look on his face. "I…..How are you."

A felling of utter relief washed over Morgana. "You really scared me." She smiled and moved over to the tray of breakfast food, so she didn't have to talk anymore about it.

"You didn't answer my question." He leaned back against the wall. Waiting for her to turn round to face him again.

"I'm fine." He noticed she didn't turn to look at him, a sign she was lying.

Making more of it than was needed he pushed himself from the wall and walked over to her. "This is me your talking to remember."

With a slight grin she turned to look at him. "It hurt, just so you know. It hurts." He looked at her like she was speaking a diffrent langue. "Almost being burnt, it really hurts."

"Moragana."

""You think it won't, that the smoke will get you first, but it doesn't. Poison, is even worse."

"Why are you telling me this."

"I want you to promise, the next time also die. which is pound to be third time lucky, that it is a sword." With a odd smilw she turned away from him, as a sign that she was none talking.

" I don't want to talk about this. What happened last night that made you think like this."

Slowly she turned to face him. "I'll be fine. I promise….why do you care anyway."

"Your my sister, my friend."

"That you have avoided for weeks."

"Magic was still used." Harshness crept into his voice now.

She was backed into a corner now. If Merlin hadn't said anything it could be denied. If she had said she had used magic to protect herself, then he would have understood, but now. There would be no explaining why she didn't tell the truth when Merlin, as he now believed lied. All she could do was keep denying it now. Even if it was clear he knew it was a lie. That was the last thing that she needed, Arthur believing she was lying to him. Merlin really did always seem to find a way to ruin things for her.

"I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her soulder.

A real smile crossed her face. "Thank you." Her eyes met his, and she saw something she never thought she would see from him again, real concern. Which met only one thing. "You forgive me." He took his hand from her shoulder, and tried to shrug of what she said., but she didn't give up. "You do. You forgive me. Why." A look of utter shock showed in her wide eyes.

"Have you ever heard the saying. Forgive your enemies, because nothing annoys them more."

A large smile spread quickly across her face. "And who told you that pearl of wisdom."

"Our father."

"To bad he doesn't live by his own teachings."

Sadness crept into Arthur's face, as he turned to leave her. There was nothing else to say, there was no point going on with their train of conversation, it would only lead to arguing. A part of her wanted to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Anything she said now would be a defence of Uther, and she could not do that. She turned to look out of the window, in the distance she heard him walk away, when she was sure he was far enough away, she spun round and walked towards the closed room. Which was opened, just as she was a few paces from it. Like he had read her mind and knew what she was going to do, that she wanted to talk to him, Merlin entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"What were you thinking, you idiot. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I thought that was what you wanted. Arthur, everyone to find out about my magic. To see me dead." A cocky grin crossed his face, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course it is what I want. I just want it to hurt, as much as it possibly can."

The grin didn't leave his face. "I thought it was because you wanted to be the one to tell them. That or maybe you actually have a heart after all."

"Oh I have a heart. You should now, you're the one that broke it."

The grin was wiped from his face. "Morgana…"

"I trusted you, you were my friend. You lied to me, made me feel so alone, and then turned on me to save yourself. You lied to us all."

"I panicked, I did that only thing I could think of at the time. You know that. You have done things because you felt you were blacked into a corner. You said we were alike, maybe we are. You understand…"

"Of course I understand….I just can't forgive you. I will never forgive you. Neither will they."

With a shack of his head, and a look of disappointment, he turned and walked away. As she stood alone again in her cell by another name, she felt so frustrated. Not at Merlin, or anyone else, at herself. For not being able to forgive or let go. Arthur and Gwen forgave her, surprisingly they really did. Unfortunately she was not like them, she was not as good natured as them. That she knew was why they will be a good king and queen for Camelot. There was no one for her to blame for her feeling like this, just herself. That made it worse. She had no one to lash out at.

A few hours later, as she sat in her chair by the window, the door creaked open. A smiling Gwen greeted her. Morgana smiled back, hoping it was convincing. "Hello Gwen."

Quickly the former maid moved over to her former mistress. "How are you."

Trying not to show her irritation, she kept her eyes on Gwen. "Fine, thank you." Gwen gave her back a look much like Arthur's that told her, there was no lying to her, she knew her to well. After all that had happened, this was a little comforting. "Really."

Gwen looked like she was about to say something, but something out the window, in the main square had caught her eye and attention. Morgana turned her head to look. The two lady's watched as two horses and riders started to leave the city from the main square. Once the well know riders were out of sight for them, they turned to look at each other, hoping for answers. From the look in the other's eyes, it was clear neither knew what was going on.

Arthur and Merlin had just ridden out of the city, fairly quickly like they had somewhere important to go, and neither of them knew why. Morgana tried to keep her face as unemotional as possible. As a feeling of fear crept over her, something was not right, something was going to happen, she just knew it. A quick glance at Gwen, and she knew she had the same feeling. An unnatural quiet seemed to fall over the whole city, but it was just in the room that silence rang out.

Neither knew who moved first, but they soon found their hand closest to the other being holding firmly, in a comforting, and reassuring hold. This was done as much to comfort themselves as to comfort each other. Gwen ran her thump gently over Morgana's knuckles, in response she gave her hand a tight squeeze. As for the last time they say the riders through a break in the houses of the lower town.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. The next chapter I plan to be almost all Merlin and Arthur. As I have realised that I have done very little with the two of them. The problem is I don't know how to really write the two of them together, the banter. I am not good with banter and funny stuff. i aso don't have much of an idea as to where their going. i know that sounds odd, i have an idea. Tt is just not worked out fully yet, so any help with taht would be great. So if you could give my any advice, ideas, what you would like them to talk about say, that would be great. <strong>

**Please if you could review and let me know what you think, good and bad I would be very happy, thanks. **


	49. Chapter 49

**So this is the penultimate chapter in the first part of the story. I hope you like it. I am sorry once again for it taking so long to up-date. I was a little to over confident with my work being done, but it is now. So what I said before still stands, I am able to up-date as often as you want me to now, more or less. **

**I also did leave it a day or so. I know I should just get on with it. It is just that the stuff I have been writing over the last few chapters is the stuff I have been looking forward to writing, share with those that are reading. I feel a little like it is a waist writing that stuff, when not many people are reading. That is my fault though, for taking so long to get to this part. **

**Anyway, on with the responses. **

**Ai-chiii. That's great, I hope you liked them, thought they fit the story. Thank you so much, that is what I like writing the most, dialog. Though there with be a lot more action in the next parts. Good luck with your exams. Of course, I could never hate the one person that has always made the effort to review, when they have much more important things to do. **

**BeeGirl. Thank you. That is a really nice thing to say. **

**BassFriday. Thank you. Sorry you had to wait so long. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Arthur hadn't told Merlin where they were going, or why they had to leave so suddenly. He just burst into his and Gaius's chambers while they were having some lunch. As Merlin had missed breakfast, guarding Morgana was taking up more of his time than he had expected it would. He was not surprised now that Gwaine had grown fond of her, not when he was having to spend so much time around her. With a frustrated sigh and look to Gaius he got up from the bench, and followed the great future king, now still the arrogant, though a little better prince to the stables.<p>

He wasn't given any time to ask what was going on, as Arthur walked at a very fast pace ahead of him. Once he was on his horse he didn't wait for Merlin to saddle his. He took off leaving Merlin hurrying to saddle his horse and catch up with him. For the whole journey through the city, he was a good way behind Arthur. Only when they left the city was he able to catch up to him.

Five miles out of Camelot, Arthur slowed down a little. Looking around him, he seemed to be trying to decide which direction they were going to take.

"If you tell me where we're going, then maybe I could help." He tried to sound as casual as he could. When Arthur turned to face him, he could tell be the look on his face that he was not in the mood for jokes, or any light-heartedness.

"We need to keep going." He made his choice of direction, and sped up again. A look of worry crept across the warlocks face, as he followed his friend.

The trail they followed seemed to get less clear and harder underfoot the further they went along. The horses were forced to slow down. Arthur tried to coax his on, but it wasn't any good. Nothing was going to make the stubborn brown stallion move any faster.

Now being able to talk more easily, Merlin tried again. "Arthur….."

The prince turned round to see his manservant falling from his horse. The horse had lost its footing on a rock on the trail. Merlin fell to the ground, as the horse regained its footing.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin. What are you doing." The threat of a smile on his face.

"Enjoying this nice afternoon ride." His sarcasm clear in his tone. He fixed the saddle that had come lose during his fall while he spoke. Once it was securely fixed again, he turned back to Arthur again. "Where are we going."

Any slight look of a smile on his face was now gone. Arthur seemed to look all around him, everywhere except at Merlin. Like he was trying to make up his mind whether or not he should tell him. His mouth looked like he was chewing his lip to stop himself from talking when he did finally look at Merlin.

"Arthur." He used his best Gaius impression to get him to talk. It was the tone Gaius used when he was telling him not to do something dangerous. He just hoped Arthur would be more encouraged by the tone than he normally was.

"There have been report of…someone with magic in the out-lying towns."

"What are they doing."

Arthur again looked away for a few seconds before answering. "Nothing…at least nothing that could be considered a threat."

"Then why…."

"Because the king wants them dealt with!" Arthur turned his horse around, ready to carry on again.

"He told Morgana he wouldn't search out those with magic. If they posed no threat."

"I remember, I was there as well!" Arthur was growing more frustrated the longer they stood still. No longer making progress.

Merlin moved a little closer to Arthur and his horse. "You can't do this. He can't make you break a promise he made."

"Enough Merlin."

This would normally be as far as Merlin would dare to push Arthur, but something pushed him on this time. He didn't know if he had just reached breaking point. With Morgana blaming everything on him, and still not seeming to be any closer to changing Arthur's view on magic, no one would really blame him. It could also be a lingering influence form Morgana's memories. Her hate and bitterness spreading into his own feelings. Whatever the reason, he was not going to stay quiet this time.

"It that the kind of king you want to be. One that lives in his father's shadow."

"That is enough!." Arthur got down from his horse and walked over to Merlin.

"Morgana, those with magic are counting you. To make things right. You can't do this, it's not right."

"I never asked them to count on me."

"No but they do anyway. Are you really going to let them, your people, Gwen down. They all believe in you, don't let us down."

Arthur shook his head, as if he was trying to shack off what Merlin had said. "You have no idea the kind of pressure I'm under. Everyone is watching me, everything I do. Expecting something of me." He turned away and walked back to his horse.

Merlin's hands clenched tightly, as he tried to forget what Arthur had just said, and let go of his anger about it. Of course he knew nothing of pressure. He just had the wellbeing and safety of not only one kingdom, but the whole of Alboin on his shoulders. That wasn't really pressure was it. It wasn't like he felt pulled in so many different directions that he didn't know where he was going half the time. He hadn't gone against his own beliefs, and ideals just to protect Arthur and his destiny. No, pressure was a totally unknown concept to Merlin.

When he felt he could trust his voice to come out without showing any sign of anger or frustration he spoke. "I know it must be hard." Arthur stopped moving, just as he was about to pull himself into the saddle again. "But this is still not right."

"You don't understand. There is more to it."

"What, what could make this ok."

His hands still holding the saddle, for support he turned his head to look at Merlin. "It might be Morgause."

Merlin's mind started racing. He had seen Morgana send her sister away, to Avalon. If Morgause was back then Morgana would know about it. He had seen her memories and there was nothing about her sister returning. He didn't even think it would be possible for a weakened person to leave Avalon until they were healed. From what he had again seen from Morgana, her sister was severely hurt. If Morgana and the druids couldn't help her, there was little chance of a full recovery. That only left one options. This person they were looking for, had to be the sorceress that he had heard of. The one trying to start a war against Camelot and the druids. Making Morgana not trust Emrys and isolate him. The one that had a grudge against Camelot, and was clearly planning something.

Panic showed in his eyes, as he moved toward Arthur. "We have to go back. We can't go looking for Morgause."

"We don't know who it is."

"Who else could it be….What is Morgana going to do when you bring her sister back as a prisoner." He saw a chink of weakness in Arthur pained look. "We might have the old Morgana back. Do you really want to risk that by conflicting her loyalty again."

Arthurs face broke into a smile. "Of course not." Merlin's eye squinted into an odd look of confusion. "When we find her, I'm going to tell her about the agreement I have with Morgana. That she has no need to fight Camelot anymore."

Short bursts of laughter escaped as he watched the grin on his friends face grow. Relief washed over the young warlock. For the first time he felt like he was seeing a clear sign that Arthur was going to be the king he was destined to be. He was thinking for himself. Making it clear that he was going to rule Camelot in his own way when the time came.

"Really Merlin. I would have thought my friends would know me better." Merlin was forced to step back, as Arthur climbed into his saddle.

Once he was saddled on his horse, they carried on the trail. A comfortable silence feel over them, as they continued their journey at a less speedy pace. As he had time to think about what was going on, how carful they had to be. Even if Arthur was not carrying out what his father had ordered him to do, they were still heading into danger. He knew it couldn't be Morgause, so they would have to hope that it was someone that would listen to Arthur.

Trying not to think about it, something dawned on Merlin. "Why did you let me think you were going to do as the king ordered. Why worry me like that."

"I had to but on a show. I know how much you like sacrificing yourself for other. Like with Morgana this morning. I didn't want you to do the something again."

The trial became less hazardous, and wider so Merlin moved forward so he was at pace with Arthur. "You didn't have to keep the act up for all this time."

"This is all unpleasant enough as it is. Forgive me for having a little fun."

It was silent for a few seconds, as a grin worked across Merlin's face. "So, would you say I was your best friend. That you trust me, more than the knights."

"What are you talking about."

"Well you said, you thought your friends would know you better. So I'm your friend."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur sped up a light.

Still trying not to think about what they were heading towards, Merlin smiled a little and followed after the future king.

"Don't be like that Arthur. Friends can joke with each other."

Uther like his daughter and Gwen watched Arthur and Merlin leave from his chamber window. He was so absorbed in what was going outside, that he didn't notice or hear the footsteps of someone entering his chambers and walking towards him. They lifted their hand, and brought it down onto the old king's shoulder.

"Sire, what is going on."

Uther slowly turned his head round to face Gaius. "There have been sightings of a sorceress in the out-lying villages." Gaius nodded along with the kings words. Who turned back to the window.

From the corner of his eye he could see the window of Morgana's new room. He saw the outline of what had to be her, and Gwen standing, looking out over the city as he had been doing. "I believe its Morgause."

Gaius was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. The many implications of Morgause returning where not something he wanted to think about. Though many things were still uncertain, things were on an even footing, or very close to one for the first time in almost two years. No one wanted to see things go back to the way they had been.

Finally he found the words to speak. "Are you going to tell her."

"It may not be her sister. There is no need to tell her anything she need not know."

There was a number of things Gaius wanted to say to this. He had to choose them very carefully. Uther did not seem to be in the mood to be told things he would not like to hear. "Sire…she will find out somehow. If it is her sister…."

Uther quickly spun round. Forcing the older man to move back quickly. "The lady Morgana has no sister. Just one brother. She is my daughter. I will not have her loyalty be divided. Not this time. I will not have it!"

Gaius had known Uther longer than almost anyone else in the castle. So he was not as taken aback, shocked by this outburst as other would have been. Lowering his head a little, he spoke in a low voice. "They share a connection, more than that of sisters….magic. If Morgause is back Morgana will find out, and Morgause will come for her."

The sudden fury form before was gone from Uther's face. In its place a slowly build-up of frustration, and irritation showed. "Her magic should no longer be a problem. It should be gone. However I hear that she used Magic the other night to defended herself, and you speak now of her having a connection to her sister through magic. You have not done as I ordered. You have failed me."

"I told you the bracelet will only block her magic. To a certain amount. There is no way to take away someone's gift of magic." He knew he had said the wrong word the second he said it. A gift was not how Uther saw it.

"You failed me!" Uther pushed past him, and walked into the centre of the room. "Magic is a disease that infects those that are weak. With promises of power. It corrupts your soul with the unnatural GIFTS, it gives you."

Gaius gave a slow nod and moved to leave. Uther turned form him as he passed by him. Turning instead to the table, he picked up his glass of wine. It was just at his lips when Gaius stopped at the door, and asked him a question.

"What are the prince Arthurs orders when he finds the Scorsese." He was already sure he knew the answer to this question, but he needed to have it confirmed.

"To do what must be done."

The old man's head feel to the ground. "You are a good king. Once a great king. Your love and care for you family and people are clear. I fear that you have let your fear and pain rule your head. That is not the Uther I knew once. The king I was proud to serve. Has there not been enough blood, loss and misery." The king lowered his hand to his side. "We are old, our time will be done soon. Is this really what you want to leave behind you. For your son….and daughter"

Quietly the old physicion closed the door behind him. leaving the old king alone with his thoughts. A single tear slide down his check. His hand tightened around the wine glass in his hand. In a fit of rage he through it against the wall. Seeing the glass smash into a thousand small pieces didn't bring him the satisfaction he had hoped it would. He was still left with an empty feeling, that never seemed to leave him. He could now not remember a time he did not have this feeling.

Their time was coming to an end and it would soon be time for the next generation to make their mark on the world. The idea of what they would be leaving behind, hate, pain and death for those that would take on their role after them laid heavily on both men. The burden both Arthur and Merlin would have to carry, lay still on the old men. Whose guilt made it all the heaver.

The heat of the day was at its peak, causeing the horses to slow down even further. There was no point trying to force them on any further, they had to accept this new pace and make the best of it. A question had been nagging at Arthur all day. He had wanted to ask, but worried about the answer. Now being forced to slow down, it seemed like a good time to ask. Give him something else to talk about.

"Why did you try and cover for her."

Merlin was shocked, first by the sudden breaking of the silence, second by the question. "I…I didn't want things….to get worse. They are bad enough."

"Really. Because Morgana seems to think you did it out of guilt."

Merlin didn't know what to say for the best. "Maybe…..It was a little of both."

Arthur nodded his head very dramatically. "Are you sure that's it."

"Why." Merlin was trying very hard to keep any fear or worry form showing on his voice.

Turning to him, Arthur grinned widely. "You did say the something…to save Guinevere. When you had feelings for her."

"I never had feelings for Gwen!" Merlin's voice was now clearly showing panic and worry.

"But you do have feeling for Morgana."

"No…..What. Why, will you stop saying that."

Arthur's laughter filled the forest, so much that is was almost impossible to hear much else. Merlin though was sure that he heard something. The trial they were now on was at the bottom of a steep slope. Which despite the time of year, was covered in dead leafs. The sound he was sure was coming from the top of the hill. It could have been anything. A fox, or other harmless animal walking over the dead leafs. His head told him it was more than that though. The now all too familiar feeling of odd uneasy and foreboding came over him. The last time he felt it this strongly, Morgana was there to, and she felt it to. Showing how strong and clear the feeling was. It was magic, or something linked it, he was sure. That however was all he did know for sure.

"Do you here that." He spoke as loudly as he dared, without being over heard. Due to his laughter, Arthur did not hear him, or the noise he was talking about. "Arthur….." He spoke louder this time.

The prince turned to him, finally hearing him. "Do you hear that."

"What."

"That noise. I think someone is watching us, up there." He gestured with his head to the top of the slope.

"It's nothing, an animal….."

"No, it's a person. I knew it is."

"Fine." Arthur suddenly stopped his horse.

Once on the ground, he pulled his sword from his holder on the saddle, and placed it in the one on his belt. Then started to walk up the slope.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Arthur stopped and turned to face Merlin. "You really are a girl aren't you Merlin." Not waiting for a response, Arthur continued up the slope. With a frustrated Sigh, Merlin jumped down from his horse, and ran after him.

At the top of the slope the looked around, not seeing anything. "See, I told you it was nothing."

Merlin didn't say anything back. His attention was taken fully by a large black bundle at the bottom of a large weather worn tree a few feet away. The bundle from where they stood was half blocked by a large rock, so they had missed it at first. Arthur followed Merlin's gaze, when he didn't say anything back. Placing his hand on the hilt of the sword, he moved carefully toward the bundle.

Merlin followed a step behind and to his left. The closer the got, the more clearly they saw they bundle. It looked like a large old black piece of material. It was marked with dirt, and was torn and frayed in palaces. A drumming sound echoed in Merlin's ears, so loud he wanted to lift his hands to cover his ears. Knowing that would do no good in drowning out the sound, and that he had to be ready for what ever happened next he kept his hand loosely at his sides.

Once they were standing a few inches from the bundle, Arthur reached out with his left hand, this right still holding the hilt of his sword. His hand was an inch from the bundle, when it suddenly burst to life. An old, thin wrinkled hand flew form under the bundle, grapping hold of Arthurs arm.

He tried to pull his arm free, but the slightly deformed hand, was holding on tightly. Merlin quick moved, wrapping his arms around Arthur, he used all his strength to push him to the ground. Free from the hand, they feel to the ground. As they pulled themselves to their feet, the bundle pulled itself up. It was now clearly identified as a small hunched figure. The hand remained the only human part in view. Its grey colour standing out against the black, of what know was clearly a cloak. The hand once again reached out to them. A strong force forced the across the air, with such force the landed at the edge of the slope. Which, they in turn feel down.

When he started to come to, Merlin could hear the sound that had alerted him the presence before. Forcing himself onto his side, then to a half elevated position, he saw the black clocked figure, moving down the slope. Heading towards Arthur, who was still knocked out a few feet from him.

Jumping quickly to his feet, he lifted his hand. In a loud booming voice he sent the figure back into a tree. Still feeling weak, he moved towards Arthur. Bending down next to him he pulled him up. "Come on. Get up."

The first he knew of the movement of the hand, was Arthurs hand on his shoulder, forcing him down onto the ground. When he pulled himself up, Arthur was lying on the ground again. Looking over him, he saw the figure disappear in a quick swipe of the cloak. The world around him started to lose focus, till it all became dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I'm really happy with the way the chapter turned out. I am not very good with banter. So writing Arthur and Merlin is hard. I think I may have made it a little too slashy. That was not my intention. I will have to work on that. If you have any advice on this I would love to hear it. I did like writing Gaius and Uther though. I normally don't. I felt at the other two main characters I should give then a little ending in this part. <strong>

**The next chapter will be the last one for this part. I really hope that you will read it. If you can please could you review, let me know what you think, thanks. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you for reading. I really hope that you have liked this first part of the three part story that I'm writing. Also that you will be pleased with the ending, and will read the next part.**

**The responses. **

**MerganaLover. Don't worry; I'm sure you have much more important things to do than review my little story. That was the intention; I hope it will work out like that. No it doesn't it seems like yesterday. I left her out, as I realised reading it all over she is in it a lot. She is my favourite character, so she is sort of the main character here. So I wanted to do more with the other characters. Really sorry you had to wait so long. I hope you will like the ending. **

**MagicalMoonStar. Thank you, I was really worried about that. I don't know if he'll really change, but maybe soften. That is the best you can hope from him I think. Thank you so much for the review. **

**There is a song that I would like you to listen to for this part. At the last part with Merlin and Morgana, when it is just them, to the end. The song is "it is what it is" by lifehouse. I hope that you listen to it, and like it.**

* * *

><p>It didn't feel like he was lying on the forest floor with his eyes shut. He could still hear all the sounds that were going on around him. It just felt like he was hidden under a blanket, filtering out most of the sounds of the world. The sound so of the world slowly started to get louder, till he was forced to open his eyes. They blinked a few times, before he was able to focus properly. Using what little strength he had, Merlin pulled himself up to a sitting position. His head was swimming, and his body ached. The pain was worse in his right shoulder. Pulling his shirt back a little he saw an ugly looking bruise. There was something odd about the bruise, the more he looked at it the stranger it looked, there were dark blue lines coming out from it. It was not a normally bruise. Covering it with is hand he mutter a healing spell under his breath.<p>

When he removed his hand the bruise was still there. A little less ugly, and the pain was gone, but it was still there. As he healed it he knew that this was a magic attack. He had never seen magic used in this way. Magic was the ability to use, manipulate the natural world with the power of your will. This was using magic as a real psychical force, which causes pain.

Feeling stronger, he moved over to Arthur, who was still unconscious. He took the brunt of the hit, so it was no wonder he was still knocked out. Placing ha hand over the prince's head, he spoke the same healing spell. When he removed his hand, he called his name, tried to wake him, but he didn't move. He had known this would happen. He had felt it when he was trying to heal him, he knew it wasn't working. After a deep intake of breath, he pulled himself onto his feet, pulling Arthur with him. That was the easy part, compared to getting him onto the horse. By the time they set of for Camelot, the sun was setting.

The streets of the city were empty, as night had fallen by the time they returned. With the help of the stable boy who had been finishing cleaning up for the day, Merlin moved Arthur to Gaius's chambers. The boy was sent always and told not to tell the king or anyone till the physician had looked the prince over. Once alone Merlin told him all that had happened. Gaius had no more idea what had happened than merlin did. Except that that kind of magic Merlin spoke of was used by one kind of person.

"What can we do." Gaius didn't look up at Merlin as he spoke. His eyes remained on the ugly mark on Arthur left side. "Gaius." The young warlock coxed the old physician.

Who slowly lifted his head. "I fear there is nothing I can do."

"There has to be something, he can't die." Panic clear in his voice.

A shocked looking Gaius met Merlin's eyes. "No he will not die. It will take time to heal on its own, a long time. I meant that this kind of magic can only be removed by another form of magic that neither you nor I can use." There was an odd tone, to his voice, when he said, you nor I.

Merlin nodded, understanding what he was being told. "I'll get her."

When he reached her room, he didn't bother to knock, he was into much of a hurry. The room was cloaked in darkness. Only the faint light that fell in from the small window gave any light. She lying fully dressed on her head, was light in an odd silhouette.

"Morgana." He spoke just above a whisper.

As he moved over to her, he noticed that she was tossing and turning a little. He guessed that she was having one of her dreams. If he had not been in such a hurry, he would have noticed the half glass of wine on her bedside table. Morgana not touching a glass that he had poured for her, was now normal. Leaving a glass of wine, unfinished was not. If he noticed the glass, he would have known it was odd. Then possibly noticed the oddness of its taste. The wine had been drugged with her sleeping draft. Gwen had spent the day with Morgana in her room, as they were both worried about Arthur. Worried about Morgana, not wanting her to become stress and do something drastic, Gwen added her sleeping draft to the wine she had with her supper. In hopes that a good night's rest would do her some good. It worked to well, and she was asleep fully dressed before she had finished the wine.

Her hand lay by her head, twitching as she dreamed of some unpleasant thing. Slowly, now a little nervous, Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder, shacking her a little. "Morgana…..Morgana."

In the blink of an eye, her eyes shout open, and she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her head turned to face him. Their eyes met, and she knew what was going on, that something had happened. She had been dreaming of it, unable to wake and do anything. In the same second he turned to the door to leave, and she moved off the bed, and followed him to the door.

As she entered Gaius's chambers, her eyes remained on her brother lying on the bench in-front of her. His chainmail had been removed, revealing the dark mark on his left side. No one spoke and she and Merlin moved to opposite sides of the bench, with Gaius at the top, standing behind Arthur's head.

"As a high priestess of the old religion, you can heal this kind of injure." She nodded in responses to Gaius's comment.

Her bony hand reached out to the mark. When it was an inch from the mark, it stopped. Her eyes lifted, darting between the two men watching her. "What is going on. You don't need me to heal this." Her hand returned to her side, as she took a step back from the bench. "It will heal in time on its own."

The two men looked at each other. "You can heal it now." Merlin now looked back at her.

"Not with this I can't." Her left arm lifted again, revealing the bracelet she was forced to wear.

"You know that is not true." Her eyes glared at Gaius.

Merlin was chewing on his lip, a million thoughts raced through his head. "Leave her Gaius." Almost all the eyes in the room were on the warlock now. "We can't make her do it, if she doesn't want to."

"I never said I didn't want to help him."

"I know." As she spoke Merlin moved round the bench to her.

Out of shock she stepped back from him. "Merlin…."

"You are so filled with hate and bitterness. I've seen it. Seen how it eats away at everything that made you the person I first knew. The person I carried about." She looked away from him. "I'm to blame, in part this is all my fault." Her eyes slowly moved back to meet his. "You played your part to, but I will admit that I didn't help things." He noticed her head nod a little. She was to shocked and confused to say anything. "If you want to be angry and bitter…."

"Do you really think that is what I want."

"Then keep that anger, hate . Let it fester away at you, if that is what you want. Then hit me with it, I can take it….and I deceive it. Most of that hate is directed at me after all." Her lips seemed to almost curl into a small smile. "But I promise you that if you do anything to hurt anyone, anyone that I care about. Get in the way of Arthur's destiny, than I will do whatever I have to."

"Is that a threat."

"Just a warning." While he had been talking, he had slowly been moving towards her. Now he stood almost right in-font of her. Forcing her to look up if she wanted to meet his eyes. "I have lost, sacrificed to much to give up on my destiny now. You know what it has cost me."

She nodded a little. Knowing full well what he had lost, himself. He had lost the person that he used to be, really was. He had changed so much since he arrived in Camelot. He had had to. If he wanted to achieve his destiny, then he had to do whatever it took, even if that was going against what his instincts told him to. That was the hardest part. He never knew it was happening, it snuck up on him. It was only when he was faced with a situation that was similar to one that he had been in before, and he acted differently, that he saw how much he had changed. Sometimes it made him a little proud, other times it scared him.

"It's all you have now isn't it. Your destiny. What would you have if you didn't have that."

He brushed off her words, knowing she was only trying to get a reaction from him. "Are you going to help or not."

"Why don't you. You don't need me. You are a warlock after all."

"I prefer sorcerer."

"Of course you do."

His face fell into a slight grin. "And you are a Sorceress."

"I prefer witch."

"Of course you do."

She let out a small laugh. Her eyes left him, falling on a table to her right, covers in books and other objects. In one quick move she stepped away from him, and walked to the table. Picking up a quill she wrote a few words on a small parchment of paper. Holding the paper between her middle and index finger on her left hand she turned back round to face the men that had been watching her not sure what she was doing. Her eyes looked on Merlin as she stepped back towards him.

"This is the healing spell you need. I'll give you it to help him." He didn't make a move to take the paper from her. She knew why. "But that isn't what this is about really is it. This is the both of you trying to make yourselves feel better about what you've done."

Gaius for the first time in a while spoke up. "Morgana….."

"Don't lie. I've heard enough of them from both of you." Her eyes turned back to Merlin. "I'll heal him. He'll then wake in a few hours, like nothing happened, but you have to do something for me." He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes told her to go on. "Remove this bracelet, I'll heal him. Then you let me leave."

A stunned silence feel over the room. Neither of them had been expecting her to ask this. Merlin looked away from her, not wanting to look at the slightly pleading look in her eyes. A part of him wanted to do what she asked. Another worried about what she would do, with her magic fully returned.

Seeing a chink in his armour, she moved a step closet, lowering her arm. "I can't stay here. It is going to drive me mad, please Merlin, I'm scared…of what I'll do if I stay."

This was what Gaius had been worried about. He knew the effect Morgana could have on people, men mainly. She could twist them round her finger. He worried she would do the same with Merlin, lead him to do something that would in danger his life or destiny. She was spirited and stubborn, she could get most people to see things her way.

"You're not alone Morgana. You know that we can't let you leave."

She ignored him. Looking back at Merlin she spoke directly to him.

_Please, Merlin. _

He didn't know what to do, or say. The words just came. "I can't."

She nodded a little. Lifting her left arm up, she held up the paper again. Merlin's hand reached out to her hand. For a brief second it paused an inch or so from her hand. Them lowered and took hold of the bracelet. In a harsh tone he removed the enchantment from the bracelet. When he took his hand away, the bracelet fell to the stone floor with a loud crash. Morgana watched it fall, then lifted her gaze to look at Merlin. Not knowing what to say.

"Merlin…." Gaius attempted to move forward as he spoke. Merlin turned to face him before he could say more.

"I trust her." A grin spread across her face, as she heard, but didn't look at the people taking. She was to busy looking at her know bare wrist. The bruises, red marks and small cuts that had been hidden underneath, were now gone too.

Merlin looked back at Morgana. "She knows that if she does anything to harm Camelot, then I will stop her. No matter what." She looked up at him, but gave no sigh that she was intimidated by what he said, just that she understood.

Walking right past him, she walked back over to the bench. Gaius once again spoke up. "You know what will happen if you feel him. You link yourself with him, as you do with any you heal. You type of magic, as a fay…"

"I know." Placing her cold hand over the dark mark, she spoke in a low almost soft voice. When she took the hand away, the dark began to slowly disappear, getting lighter and lighter. Though he had not been exactly pale, a bit of colour came to Arthur's face. Morgana looked at his face and gave a slight smile.

She said nothing, but Merlin could see in her eyes what she was thinking. She was glad he was okay, even if he hadn't really been in danger. Also that while she wanted to go, get away from here, and he didn't blame her. She was going to miss Arthur and Gwen, especially as they had started to really put things behind them and move on. Even they had moved on a little, after getting it all out in the open.

Morgana stepped back, as she did she found her eyes falling onto her hands. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. Like she had been pulled into a corset so tight that it stopped her from breathing properly. Now she could breathe again. A warm feeling spread through her whole body. She felt whole again, like herself.

She had been to preoccupied to notice Merlin slip away to his small room. When he returned, she was walking towards the door. "Morgana…you'll need this." He walked towards her, holding out an old dark brown cloak. When he reached her, she took the cloak from him. Tying it around her neck, she cover her thin bright purple satin dress. "The patrol will have started by now. I'll help you get out." She nodded and turned to leave.

Gaius was left, with an worried feeling. He trusted Merlin, and his judgment most of the time. He had to hope this was of the times where his judgment was right. With a little bit of effort, he bent down to pick up the fallen bracelet. The stones had now returned to their original red. He was to busy looking at the bracelet to notice Arthur waking up.

"Gaius."

When He turned to the prince, his eyes where now looking at the bracelet. There was no need for him to tell him anything. It was clear that Morgana's bracelet had been removed, that she had healed him. Though there was no sign that told him, Arthur knew that she was gone. He didn't blame her, but he still worried. About her, and about her actions in the future. With a sigh he lowered himself back down to a lying position.

"You're going to be fine. She is a talented healer. You should rest now, I'll leave you for a while." As he left he placed the bracelet on the table by the door.

The patrol were easy to get passed, they had both had practice at slipping by them. That was not why he had come with her. He waited till they were out of the city, surrounds by trees on a rarely used trail before he spoke. "Morgana…"

"Don't. You don't mean it, so don't say it." She had been walking in-front of him, but now stepped back to join him. "You're not sorry, so don't lie and say you are. You did what you thought you had to, as I have. I'm not sorry for some of what I have done, so I won't say I am." He eyes moved to the right, back to the castle. "Tell Arthur is Uther keeps his promise, I'll keep mine.

She turned back, but he stayed rooted to the spot. Not being able to move forward or back. There was something he had to say, before he could. "Morgana…"

"Let me go."

She wasn't talking literally of course, he was not stopping her from going. She meant that he had to let go of the guilty he felt, not just for her, but for all thing things he had done that went agiainst what he had believed, who he was. She was telling him to let go of the past and move on. Encouraging him to be himself more. While he agreed with her in part, he couldn't agree fully.

"No. I'm not going to let go. In the back of my mind I still believe that one day we'll get a second chance. That we will be able to make up for the mistakes that we have made, put things right."

She offered a light smile, and turned and walked away. That was the one thing that was so different about them. She had found that there were things that they had in common. The one difference that seemed to cancel all of that out was this. He had hope, he saw a future. He lived his life looking forward to what was coming. She on the other hand, lived in the past, and didn't think about the future. She saw to much of that in her dreams. His hope, and her lack of was what put them on different paths.

Merlin stood in the same spot for a while, watching her walk away. A fear in the pit of his stomach about what was going to happen now. When he lost sight of her, he turned and headed back to the castle.

Arthur feel asleep a few minutes after Gaius left him. He didn't sleep for long, an hour at most. When he woke up the light from the only candle still burning in the room was getting faint. Sleeping with her head on the bench next to him, was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He didn't went to wake her, she looked so peaceful, but she woke up, feeling his eyes on her.

"Hey." She smiled at him, as he pulled her head up.

"Hi." He too now pulled himself to a sitting position.

Her hand lifted and rested on top of his, which rested on the bench. "How are you."

"Fine, tired but fine."

She noticeably let out a sigh of relief. "Good." She still looking rather worried. He lifter his other hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Their eyes meet, and she quickly through her arms around his neck.

"I was so worried."

" Guinevere."

" I, we knew something was going to happen."

"Guinevere!"

She stopped babbling, with a small smile on her face. His hands now rested on both sides of her face. Her warm loving eyes looking deep into his. The faint candle light, made her skin glow, and her curls of her hair shine. He had never seen her look more beautiful. "I love you." She smile grew wider, and tried to look away, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I love you too." After she spoke, her eyes returned to his. A huge smile now on her face.

Arthur smiled widely too. "Marry me."

The words came out of his mouth so suddenly he didn't really have time to think them over. They just came out, it felt like the right thing sot say. The surprised look on her face told him she didn't know if he was being serious or not. He smiled and slowly asked again. "Marry me Guinevere."

The shock started to leave her face, and her face lit up. "I know that you have had to wait for me, and I'm sorry I put you through that. The future, being king. All of that scares me. I don't know if I can do it. The one thing I am sure of that doesn't scare me about the future, that is know I can do is you, love you be your husband. I know my future is with you. We will have to wait a little longer, but I want to start planning for that future now."

While he spoke tears built up in the corners of Gwen's eyes. She was so happy, she didn't know what to do. She had thought about, dreamed about this moment for years. In her head she had planned out her answer, so perfectly, all that she wanted to say. Now, looking into his bright eyes, shining at her, just for her, all of that went out of her head. All that went thought was that she couldn't believe she was so lucky. Her hands lifted up, wrapped around him, making it easier to kiss him. When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling.

"Is that a yes."

A laugh escaped her. Her arms again wrapped tightly around him. "Yes, yes. Of course it's a yes."

The tears were now flowing as she closed her eyes, and held him tightly. He did the same. Feeling her heartbeat, against his chest. Her breath, and tears on his neck. Her warm body against his. He had never felt so excitedly happy, let so peacefully content in his life before. It all just felt so right.

Merlin slumped against the stone wall next to the door. A soft smile on his face. He took in a deep breath as he looked out over the city from the narrow window across from him. When the rain started he noticed it first by the way it was lit by the faint moon light, and light from the city. Gwen smelled it first. The smell of the first rain in a long time to touch the stone ground. Arthur heard the rumble of it, and the sharp sound at it hit the earth.

A figure, sitting alone under a tree in the forest a few miles for the castle. Noticed it, as they reached out their hand from under their dark cloak. The cold rain, gave comfort. A sensation of life. They brought their hand back in, lifted towards their face. A faint glow appeared from under the hood of the dark cloak. Then a small flame sprung to life in the palm of their hand. In the faint light, a small grin could just be made out of teh figurs face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that you must be sick of me saying this, but I am sorry that once again it has taken me so ling to up-date. I do have every intention of up-dating sooner. The problem is that I am very sad. I wait, hoping that there maybe a few more reviews, I know that that is sad, but I write this story, for myself, bu<strong>**t also to share it with people, ****and find about what they think. I reply to every review because they all mean a lot to me. I have loved so much reading what you all think about the story. You have kept me going, when I felt like giving up, and have given me ideas for the story, helped make it better.**

**I have already in a much earlier chapter thanked four people that for a while review every chapter, with long detailed reviews. I just wanted to thank you for that again. Reading your reviews, was the best part of writing this story. A part that I greatly miss. I hope that even though you are no longer reviewing that you are still reading, and maybe liking the story. I also hope that maybe when you have the time you will maybe review again. Thank you also much, I hope you know who you are. **

**To everyone, I know that you all have a lot more important things to do, and that this story has gone on for a long time, so you maybe board with it, but I hope that as it is the last chapter for this part, that maybe you would be able to find the time to review. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far, as a whole. I would be very grateful. **

**I was going to offer a little treat thing, for the person that wrote the 200rd review, but I don't think it is going to get that high, so I'll just a favour of anyone, I really am bad at writing summaries for my stories, so if you could give me any ideas for the next part, that would be great. I'll finish by saying thank you for reading. I have had fun writing the story, and hope you have had fun reading it. So I hope you will read the next part, which will be "You can't fight fate 2: Albion" I should have that up in the next week or so, so please keep a look out. I can promise that there will be an epic battle in the next part, and all of the things that have been hinted at, built up will be paid off. **

**Thanks, bye for now. **


End file.
